Hetalia Truth or Dare, Fan Mail, etc!
by DJMitsu
Summary: Well, the title says it all. First fanfic, so give me a little leeway here and I promise I'll get better. Anything goes, lemons/yaoi/yuri and all that. All characters included, rated for your dares, Romano's mouth, and France being himself.
1. Chapter 1

Mitsu: Umm, well, hiya! This'd be my first fanfic, and I figured a fan mil/Truth or dare/ Q & A kind of thing would be a good way to start getting all the characters down. Say hello, everyone~!

America: Yo!

Russia: Hullo! ^J^

France: Bonjour~

China: Hello!

Germany: Guten tag...I guess...

Italy: Heeeeello~! It's great to see the nice people reading this!

Japan: Konichi-wa. *bows head*

England: ...

Mitsu: *nudges him* Hey, say hello to our readers!

England: *siiigh* Hello, I'm England, the united kingdom of Great Brit-

France: Oh hush, you're boring zem already!

England: Well at least I spoke English you slimy-

Mitsu: *standing between the two as they prepare to attack XD* Ooooookay~! Liiittle tension, but we're movin' along! Anyone want to do the courtesy of reading the rules?

Canadia: I will!

**group jumps back* AHHHH-! WHO SAID THAT!

Canada: *sighs* ...I did, I'm Canada, remember?

Mitsu: O-oh, right! Course I remember! Aheh heh...^^" Go on ahead Canadian.

Canada: It's Canada... oh well, the rules:

1. All questions, requests, dares, and such will be accepted. Anything goes, don't be shy.

America: Or a ghost. Like Canadia.

Canada: *sigh*

2. Just leave whatever you want in the review box and we'll all answer it first chance we get.

3. All the characters are ready, so feel free to...- wait, what does this say? *leans over, showing me my notecards*

Mitsu: Ahh, that says, 'feel free to ask, dare, and torture them all in any way you like'.

China: T-torture, aru?

Russia: Sounds fuuun!

Mitsu: Course it does!

France: Ohonhonhon, so *anything* will be accepted?

Mitsu: I'm assuming you mean smut and the like, and yes, Francy pants. ANYTHING GOES~ *evil smile*

England: *glances around, shuddering* Within reason you mean, right! Because there is no way that I'm doing anything vulgar-

Mitsu: Oh hush. You'll do whatever the nice readers ask. You're all completely at their mercy, yeah?

America: Sounds like a sims game, trippy. What happens if we just, refuse?

Mitsu: Then *I* get to make you do something~ :D

China: Like what? *blinks, holding his panda protectively*

France: We'll find out as soon as out leetle Black Sheep over 'ere refuses a dare, non?

England: Are you calling me a coward, you frog!

France: Per'aps.

England: I could take any dare, much worse ones then you could do!

France: Could not!

Mitsu: Break it up, kids. Back to your corners.

France: Corners? Is mine near yours, by any chance~?

Mitsu: / HUSH, YOU.

England: Oooh, rejection hurts huh Froggy?

France: You would know, wouldn't you?

England: SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, YOU -

Russia: *pops up behind them both, smiling* Why don't we all just settle down now, okay? The poor reader might get a headache!

France/England: *nervous laughter as they nod and smile* O-of course!

Poland: You two need to, like, relax.

Mitsu: ANNNNYYYWWAAAAAYYY!

America: Yes?

Mitsu: Well you get the jist of it, send whatever ya want and they haaave to do it~~ *laughing* Make 'em do somethign reeeally embarassing okay? That way me and Hungary can film it. *thumbs up*

America: But not to me, cause heroes have to be cool!

Italy: You're cool? *blinks*

America: *gaping* Of COURSE I AM!

MItsu: Well, before more fights break out, we'll see you next chapter! Ciao!


	2. NOOOO

Mitsu: *checking computer* HOLY CRAPOLA! GUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS, GET OVER HERE!

England: *sighs deeply and walks over, reading over my shoulder*

Mitsu: *covers screen* NO PEEKING!  
GUYS, ASSES OUT HERE PROOONTO!

America: *runs over, laughing* What's the problem? Did Italy get into your closet again?

Italy: *laughs, spinning around in a black skirt* I'm so PRETTYYY~!

Mitsu: *looks at Italy and sighs* No. Not this time at least. You were all dragged here cause we got revieeews!

Romano: Who the hell-a was reading your crappy work?

Mitsu:...That was mean. And uncalled for. HAAAAAI- *tackles him*

Romano: Ahh- this isn't fair, I can't hit girls! GET OFFA MEEE!

*We both struggle as America laughs and Hungary films it all*

Mitsu: SAY YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!

Romano: S-screw-a you, bastardo!

Mitsu: SAY IIIITTTTT!

Romano: I'I'm beautiful!

Mitsu: *lets him go, giggling* Good boy! You're so cute when you're mad!

France: Isn't he always mad, mon cher?

Mitsu: Exactly!

England: *sighs deeply* Alright, we're getting off track guys.

Mitsu: Oh! Reviews, right...! Aheh heh!

America: Shouldn't we wait for more?

France: Why wait? Passion for writing can't be timed or put on 'old, America!

England: You're just saying that because she's a girl!

France: And?

England: Therefore she-...er, you- Oh, you know what I mean!

Mitsu: / ANYWAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Greece: *opens eyes* Why all the yelling? *yaaawn*

Poland: Everyone's so totally noisy, huh Liet?

Mitsu: THE NEXT PERSON TO TALK GETS LOCKED WITH EITHER FRANCE OR RUSSIA IN MY CLOSET, GOT IT!

*silence...*

Mitsu: Lovely. NOW, Windup-Charmer writes:

:D Adorable!

But I demand a chapter that's France free! My mom shall keep him... 'busy'. XD

And I dare you to write delicious Spamano smut! They shall be in a box. C:

And... China? Can I pleaseee have a hug? C: I think you're absolutely awesome! :D

Good luck on your story, author! I await the next chapter. ^^

Mitsu: AWWWW THANK YOUUUUU! You get the awesomeness cookie for being my first reviewer and calling it adorable!

Romano: Unlike you...

Mitsu: What was that? You think my closet sounds shizzy? France, mind escorting him to it and giving him a nice long tour?

France: Ohonhonhon~~ Of course, cherie -

Romano: O_O

Spain: NOOOOOOO!

MItsu: Good. Now everyone smile and answer. Oh, France, looks like you get to entertain her mom. XD

France: *blinks, raising a brow* But...w-what does her mozer look like? Pretty?  
Young? Curvy?

England: You are truly a pervert...

France: You would be too, if YOU ever got any.

England: I DO TOO! D:

France: Tch, 'e is such a liar...

England: NUH-UH! I SPECIFICALLY REMEMBER -

Mitsu: RUSSSSIIIIAAAAA, get your magic stick!

Russia: *holds up pipe, smiling sweetly* Ready, da!

France/England: *shutting up now~*

Mitsu: Now, Francis, off with my reviewer's mother!

France: *being dragged away by authoress magic into a room with your mom XD* B-but WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE! Mitsu, you can't let zis 'appen! We're lovers!

Mitsu: *Spits soda, coughing* FRENCHMANSAYWHAT!

England: O_O What indeed...

France: ZAT ONE TIME LAST SUMMER, DON'T YOU REMEMBER!

Russia/America: *looking from France to Mitsu, surprised* You two're...?

Mitsu: HE LIIIIIIES! BLASPHEMY! FRENCH BANTER AND NOTHING MORE! *blushing profusely,  
crossing arms*

France: *dragged off* Noooooooon~~~~~~

Italy: *waves* Bye, big brother France! Ooh, I hope he has a good time, right Germany?

Germany: Er...yes, I'm sure he vill, Italy. -_-"

MItsu: *coughs, looking back to computer* None of what France said leaves this room, GOT IT?

*all nod*

Mitsu: Alright, China, she thinks you're awesome and wants a hug.

China: *looks up, cuddling his panda* Really? *looks to America* Ha, I told you I have fans, aru!

America: My fans kick more ass- *is karate chopped in the head by China*

China: Of course, a hug is more then you deserve! *laughs, hugging you as his panda climbs onto your back*

Mitsu: Awww, young love~!

AMerica: *rubbing head* At least those two didn't supposedly become lovers last-  
OWWWWWW!

Mitsu: *tackling him* WHAT DID I SAY!

England: Well, I'll take over hosting for now, seeing as everyone's...occupied.  
*smirk* Oh, wait. I'm not sure about this next one. Hey, Mitsu?

Mitsu: *looks up from strangling a laughing America* What?

England: Could you explain what 'Spamano' is? She wants you to write box-smut of it.

Mitsu:...bwahahahahaha! *rolls onto my side, laughing*

America: I don't get it, what's so funny?

Mitsu: *breathless at this point* U-urban d-dictionary it, right now...! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Russia: Oh no, urban dictionary is never good...

England: Got it!

Mitsu: READ IT OUT LOOOUUUUD!

England: Do I have to?

Mitsu: I DARE you.

England: *Sighs deeply* "Spamano- Refers to the yaoi pairing between the clueless and oblivious character Spain and the hormonal, PMS-y bitch that is Southern Italy (Romano) in the Hetalia fandom. Comes from the beginning of the word 'Spain', and the last part of the word 'Romano'. The two have a historical relationship with each other and opposite personalities that compliment the other's, which makes most fangirls accept it as canon.

Romano: *facepalms* I'M AM NOT A PMS-Y BITCH, WHATEVER BASTARDO THAT WROTE THAT IS GONNA GET SUCH A BEATING!

Italy: Awww, it sounds cute though!

Spain: *laughs, re-reading it over England's shoulder* Wow Romano, looks like we have fans too!

Romano: NOT THE GOOS KIND, YOU STUPID BASTARD!

Mitsu: Hey, hey...hurtful words, man.

Romano: YOU LIKE FROG-FACE SO YOU CAN'T TALK!

Spain: Evidently you like ME, so we should just indulge the reader, yes?

Romano: HELL NO!

Mitsu: *shoves the two in a box* Weeeelll, Hungary adn I have already taken the pleasure of rigging the house with cameras, so when they're done I'll write it up in a story juuust for you, kay?  
And all the other Spamano fangirls out there. *wink*

England: ...You're demented.

Mitsu: You're beautiful.

England: What!

Mitsu: XD Ahhhhahahahaha! Your face dude...!

England: You sound lika America...

Mitsu: DON'T INSULT ME LIKE THAT! :O

China: *letting go of Wind up Charmer* We need to get on with the letters, aru!

Russia: That was a long hug, huh?

China: No it wasn't. _

Mitsu: Awwwww~

Italy: LOOOOOVE! *runing around*

Germany: ITALY, WHAT PART OF 'SIT DOWN' IS SO DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO GRASP!

Mitsu: Neeeext letter! 'SpicyItalianRomano' writes:

Oh ho ho ho! Me gusta~! I think I'm going to enjoy this very much~! So I dare...

~ENGLAND~

I dare England to give Romano a ** in front of Spain~!

Enjoy~

Mitsu: *re-reads a few times* XDDD I love you guys so much-a...

ENgland: I don't...I don't get it?

Sealand: Don't get what, you jerk?

Russia: Me either...what do the two asterisks mean? OJO

Mitsu: *covers mouth, stifling laughter*

America: Does it say 'kiss'?

England: No, 'kiss' has four letters, not two...twit.

Mitsu: I THINK she means 'BJ'.

England: *pales* Wh-WHAT!

Mitsu: You know, those things France talks about, when you-

England: I KNOW WHAT IT IS! BUT NO WAY AM I TO DO THAT IN FRONT OF ANYONE!  
OR EVER!

America: What about your thing with France though? You said you could do AAAANYTHING~

England: BUT NOT THAT!

Mitsu: Either that or whatever I'LL think of for you, love.

England: *looks to the side* I hate that bloody frog...you all have to swear he'll NEVER hear about this!

All: Yessir!

Romano: DOES MY OPINION MATTER?

Mitsu: Heeey, you're back! Did you ruin Spain's majestic ass?

Romano: SHUT-A YOUR FACE YOU LITTLE-!

Spain: Is it really majestic? *turns and looks at himself, laughing* Thank you!

Mitsu: Thank the fans, not me. XD

Romano: I'M NOT-A DOING THIS TWICE IN ONE DAY, NO-A FREAKIN' WAY! YOU CAN ALL KISS MY ASS!

America: Spain already did that though! *laughs obnoxiously, high-fiving random America fangirl*

Mitsu: *tackles Romano, grabbing his curl* Mwa ha ha, loooove button!

Romano: N-ngggh...! S-stop that...!

Mitsu: Dude, look at his eyes! They're all hazed over!

Russia: Does Italy's do that too? *blink blink*

Germany: *steps in frotn of Italy* Nooone of us are going to find out!

Mitsu: Agreed. Here England, finish him off in another room with Spain watching.

Spain: :O

England: Do I have t-

Mitsu: YES YOU DO NOW GOOOO! *shoves the three in a room, shudders as the sounds of Spain yelling angrily and Romano moaning are heard*

Japan: *blinks* A-are you going to make that a story too, MItsu-san?

MItsu: *shrug* I might. AFTER I SELL THE CAMERA FOOTAGE OF THAT AND MAKE MILLIONS :D

America: Who would pay for that? Gross, dude!

Poland: Agreed. Totally nasty.

Mitsu: Ahhh, you're all so sweet and innocent...remind me to google image some stuff for you all later, yeah?

Finland: Like what?

Mitsu: YAOI.

America: Yowee? Da hell is that?

Japan: O/O It's-

Mitsu: *clamps hand over Japan's mouth* Nooo, we'll all see later. ^^

Russia: Yaaay!

China: Er...okay then...next letter: ...hey, wait, it's your username Mitsu!

Russia: You sent in reviews on your own work?

America: Laaaame. XD

MItsu: *shakes head* My friend Becca uses my account to read and stuff sometimes, and she posted that before I could steal my laptop back. *laughs* Lovely, innit?

China: Ohhh! Well, she writes:

I dare China to dress as a panda for a whole chapter!

England has to sing and dance. Beautifully. XD

France has to...hmmm...give the first girl he sees a piggyback ride for a chapter, or untill he falls. (Cause we all know how weak he is ;) )

Russia has to treat Sealand like his little brother.

America has to breakdance with Germany! XDDDDD

Italy and Romano must have a cute brother moment, too.

MItsu: *laughs, shaking head* Becca, up the anty next time you do this, give me a challenge~~

Germany: Don't say zat! Zat vill only make ze dares vorse!

MItsu: Oh shaddup, you're only mad cause you have to dance.

Germany: Vat ze hell is 'breakdancing'!

America: oooh! I know this one! You do crazy spins and shit on cardboard, MY citizens made it cause we're cool like that.

Prussia: Pfft, Gilbird is more awesome then ANY American crap.

Mitsu: I betcha can't even do it.

America: Why wouldn't I be able to!

MItsu: Cause you're fffffffffffffffffffffat.

America: AM NOT!

MItsu: ARE TOO!

China: Both of you, stop fighting this instant!

MItsu: *bursts out laughing* You're a p-paaaanda!

China: *crosses arms, already in a panda outfit* Yes. The dare said I had to and it's actually pretty cute.

**England, Spain, and Romano come back into the room, Romano with a death glare and the other two wearing 'I'm never gonna discuss this' faces**

America: *trying to breakdance, but falling each time he stands on his head* Welcome back!

Mitsu: WE miiiissed you.

Spain: *glares at the ceiling*

Romano: Shut-a the HELL up, all of you.

Mitsu: For someone that got laid twice in one day, you'd think-

England: Just...just drop it.

Mitsu: *shrug* Well, when France gets back we'll make him do the piggyback thing for you, Becca.

England: *raises a brow* France can hold that much weight?

Mitsu: *shrug* We'll find out, won't we? *sits in a corner of the room, watching Germany slowly but surely learn,  
from Youtube, the art of breakdancing. XD*

England: *scoots closer* So, er, did you and France actually...?

Mitsu: *blinks, face red again* NO. He was just looking for an excuse to stay. *crosses arms*

England: Ahh, that makes more sense.

Russia: *watching CHina* You look so cute like that, China!

China: *shudders, inching away* Th-thanks, aru. *whispering* F-fanbase, help me! TT^TT

Russia: *laughs, eyes shut* You're so funny China. We should hang out more!

China: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

America: *falls once more* Fuck this dance!

Mitsu: *gasps dramatically* LANGUAGE, mister! You're almost as bad as Romano!

Romano: SHUT UP.

Mitsu: Oh Romano, you're so cute.

Spain: He is, isn't he? *leans over, pinching Romano's cheek* And his cheeks are so soft, come feel them!

Mitsu: I will! *leans over, but pulls back as Romano bites Spain's hand*

Spain: OWWOWOWOWOWOW! Romano, WHY!

Romano: *muffles indistinctly, growling*

England: Those two certainly are odd...

MItsu: Mhmm. And to think, all this from what, THREE letters?

America: Imagine what would happen if we got more readers!

England: ...I...I need asprin...right now...

Mitsu: *laughs* Well then!

England: Let's all relax and wind down for a little bit...for our sanity.  
China, make us some lunch.

China: THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK I'D BE COOKING FOR YOU! NO WAY! DO IT ON YOUR OWN FOR ONCE AND QUIT BOSSING ME AROUND!

Mitsu: ...You look so cute in that panda suit when you yell. XD

China: NOT NOW MITSU! SOMEONE ELSE COOK!

Mitsu: Yeah, somone volunteer! It isn't hard or anything!

England: I'll do it!

All but MItsu: NO! *looking for exits*

England: *sighs sadly* Fine then...

Mitsu: SOmeone cook! Come on, it's easy!

Germany: Why don't you do it, zen?

Mitsu: ... !

A/N: We'll have the Russia-Sealand thing, Italy brothers moment, and Iggy singing in the next chapter Beca, XD Along with France's piggyback rides.


	3. We're getting off Topic

Mitsu: *Checking computer, grins and punches the air* WHOOOP!

America: What, didja win the lottery! *excited face, looking over my shoulder*

Mitsu: Nah, even better! REVIEWS! OUR FANBASE IS EXPANDING, BABY!

America: Yay~!

Mitsu: COUNTRIES, ASSEMBLE!

**Authoress magic takes over and everyone is sitting in my living room once more**

England: New rule: She's NOT allowed to do that. Agreed?

China: Oh hush, she can do what she wants, aru.

Mitsu: Unless you guys just LOOOOVE my closet, shaddup! We got more letters~

England: Oh, joy…*sadness face*

America: Aw c'mon dude, get over it and have fun!

England: YOU wouldn't be so happy if you'd been forced to—

France: Forced to….? I missed a lot entertaining zat girl's mozer.

Mitsu: Yes, YES you did. But more importantly, reviews, on with the show!

Okay, Hetalialover123 writes~

hello everyone im Moscow and i fell like killing my most hated Country so America i

dare you to one go into my paranormal room two eat England food three fight Russia

and four you cant forget Canada and every time you do i will put you back into the

paranormal room *evil smile* their will always be something new in their *a small

girl sounding cry comes from the room* oh and i put some left for bead zombies in

their too have fun Prussia and Canada have sex Germany and Italy have kinky sex

Russia and Canada SM (i think that what its called) sex oh i have some Q too

Russia why are you sisters like that also who is General Winter or rather what

is he all i really know about him is that hes winter an control snow you dont

have to answers if you dont wont to Prussai is Germany HRE (Holy Roman Empire)

Italy if Germany is HRE what will you do and will you try to get back together

France why and how did you become so perverted also do you guys know about 2p

hetalia its awesome lol even as a 2p Englands cooking can kill but in a

different way uhhh cant think of anything so im going but before i go

*grabs Russia and makes out with him* ok bye

From Moscow

America: I-I'm hated!

England: Of course~!

Mitsu: No teasing yet England, we have to shut him in that room first! *shoves him headfirst and listens, blinking as he yelps and screams* Loooovellllyyyy….O_O

France: I'll 'andle zis next part for you, Mitsu~

Canada and Prussia, off to box one with you two~

Italy and Germany, Box 2,

And then Russia and Canada….again, Box 3.

Canada: *gasps* Wh-what? N-no France, heeelp!

Prussia: *Laughs EPICALLY* Yeah, sure I guess. Not like he'll huuurt me. *dragging Canada into their box*

Canada: HEEEELP!

Russia: So I wait then, da?

MItsu: Mhmm.

Italy: *walking to their box with Germany, who looks horrified* What are we supposed to be doing in our box, Germany? I didn't hear…

Germany: N-nothing…just, uhm, relax and wait for zem to let us out…

Mitsu: Alright, onto her questions!

Russia: *reads over my shoulder* Well, my sisters are both very nice, and very good sisters, just…..weird. Very, very weird….. *looks down, then over his shoulders a few times to be sure Belarus isn't lurking about~*

France: 'Ey! I am not a pervert!

Mitsu/England/China: Yes, you ARE.

France: D: Oh! You're all so mean to me!

England: I'd be nicer if I didn't hate you.

Russia: *is made out with* Oh, well, always good to see you Moscow, and uhm, thank you. ^/J/^

MItsu: *shrug* I just think you are a perv. Oh, Welllll, Prussia and Italy and Germany are all busy at the moment, but I'll have them answer your questions later. XD

Next, The Otaku You Fool sent~

"HI EVERYONE! PRUSSIA, AMERICA, ENGLAND, HUNGARY, FRANCY-PANTS, RUSSIA, ITALY, ROMANO,

SPAIN, POLAND, GERMANY, EVERYONE ELSE! And you, Canada. I know you're there.

...o.O..this is brilliant. Seriously XD. Okay, so this is just a fun fact that is

totally almost completely irrelevant, but I was late for school and got detention

because I was reading your fanfic this morning and I already woke up late as it is...LOOL, it's cool though 'cause I don't really mind detention. AHAHA Romano is so completely beautiful. Yes, and a sourpuss even though he just got laid...twice...I want those videos, by the way. Have Hungary email them to me? So, I don't have a devious mind...that much, but my friends do, so I'll ask them about dares and stuff. For now, we'll just go with something..curious that I noticed.

DJMitsu: -Truth, and you MUST ANSWER or face your consequences ehehe- What really

did happen with you and dear Francis last summer, hmm? Do tell!

Russia: My best friend wants to become one with you! Will you have her?

Prussia: (Oh, god. MY friend thought this up. I'll slap her for it) Roast Gilbird,

OR marry 5 different countries of DJMitsu's choice.

China: You must become...Hello Kitty for 2 chapters. I mean it. You are to BECOME

Hello Kitty. Yes, it's possible.

Greece: ehehee you can't sleep for 3 chapters straight! Now, I can see what you're

like when you're all sleep deprived

NOW! EVERYONE BREAK INTO THE NATION BANK OF USA, AND ROB THE PLACE. THEN, WAIT TIL

THE POLICE COME TO ARREST YOU. RUN! Only the fast (and Poland..cause he might not be fast..but he's awesome) shall prevail! MWaahahaha! HACKCOUGH. Fun, I'm looking forward to this! AH! I also have a dare for you Mitsu (Can I call you that?)

Mitsu: -DARE- Accept my co-host to be in this wonderfully great fanfic!...please?...

well, I'll hope. So, anyways, I'll give you some stuff about her just in case you

decide to let her in.."

Mitsu: *TACKLEHUGS YOU TO OBLIVION* I edited out your character description just to save a little space, not as anything mean. *laughs and nods* Yeah, Taco will most definitely be an awesome co-host! AND THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMEEEENTS!

England: Yeah, thanks. *eye roll* She really needed that ego-stroke.

France: Did someone say stroke?

MItsu/England: HUSH UP, YOU! Onnnn with the letter! First up- *stops abruptly*

England: What's wrong?

Russia: *pokes my forehead* Did she break? Maybe Japan can fix her?

Poland: Tch, Mitsu isn't a robot, dude. OHMAIGAWD, Liet, you should make a robot of me. Or better yet, Japan, you do it!

Japan: We're getting off topic, I think…

England: *leans in, reading closely. Laughs and nods, ruffling my hair* You heard yourself, answer the question! Tell everyone what really happened between you and Francy pants!

France: *smirks* Ohonhonhon~ Are you still denying it? It was a beautiful night, why must you- *is tragically cut off as I tackle him*

Mitsu: SHUTUP SHUTUP SHUTUP SHUTUP-!

France: Ohonhon, you're so cute when you're mad!

Russia: *pulls us apart and blinks*

England: So, tell us, what really did happen?

France: *beams*

Mitsu: *turns chair so I'm facing the wall, away from any of them* Nothing…..we just, er, talked….and hugged. _

France: With our mouths~

Mitsu: DO YOU WANT A FRYING PAN TO THE FACE!

France: Why can't you just embrace it? After all, ze chemistry works, does it not?

England: *laughing* Shut up France, I want to hear the story!

Mitsu: I HATE YOU SOMETIMES, YA KNOW THAT!

France: I looove you~

Mitu: You love anything that moves, hush your face. ANYWAY, it was that day we had that pool party—

Japan: You mean that one with all the fireworks and that water gun war?

Mitsu: Yes, anyway~ We just talked for awhile and then it got REALLY late, then—

Poland: I don't remember even seeing you two, like, together…

England: Yes, why is that?

Mitsu: Er, yeah. You guys know how you all got reeeaaally drunk and fell asleep?

England: *coughs into his hand, looking away* Oh, erm, yes I do…

MItsu: Course YOU do…tch…Any more interruptions?

**silence**

Mitsu: We just talked for awhile, and he did all his romance-y French crap.

France: You didn't call it crap zen! You were practically swept off your feet, do not lie!

Mitsu: France, you're KILLING any future chances you have!

England: He has chances?

France: I have CHANCES?

Mitsu: O/O Absolutely n-not, you liar. Jeez, you're all hearing things, you should get yourself checked out…

Russia: *presses an index finger to his lips* Shh, everyone! I want to know how it ended!

Japan: Yes, go on.

Mitsu: He did all THAT stuff, we got, er, close, and then went to bed. That's all. /

England: *le gasps* YOU MEAN YOU TWO—

Mitsu: *jumps up, waving arms* Nooooo no nonono, THAT didn't happen!

France: Eet's true, I only got to second base. *pouts*

Russia: Really?

MItsu: *looks away, grumbling under my breath*

France: *drags me onto his lap, laughing* Aww, you're so cute when you're angry!

Mitsu: I'm not angry, I'm SEETHING.

France: Same thing! Ohonhonhon! ^^ Go on and continue with this letter.

MItsu: I hate you so much-a…

Romano: Ha! And you were making fun of me for complaining!

Mitsu: You, good sir, got LAID. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WAS DIFFERENT.

France: *whispers* She wouldn't let it go farther because she doesn't think I would be a good boyfriend. *pouts*

Mitsu: NEXT PART OF THE LETTER. Russia?

Russia: Ohh, my question! I love getting so many questions from all the little readers! *laughs, beaming* Okay! Of course I'll have her! Everyone is welcome to become part of the beautiful Motherland, da!

Mitsu: That's adorable. And you can call me Mitsu, Taco. XD

Hungary: I'll send you those tapes right away, I'm just finishing up with editing out the slow parts! ;D

Mitsu: And I want a soundtrack on my copy. XD

** Everyone previously sent to the smexy-time boxes comes back and sits, except for Canada, who is whisked away by our favorite Russian~ **

Prussia: *reads his dare and gasps, picking Gilbird out of the air and holding him to his chest* I WOULD NEVER EAT GILBIRD, THAT IS SUCH AN UN-AWESOME DARE! I must be the one to slap your foolish friend! D:

Mitsu: Then I pick who you maaaarry~

Prussia: *blinks* F-fine then! The awesome Prussia can make any relationship work!

Mitsu: Hungary~? *grins as Hungary pops up with a stack of blank marriage certificates*

Prussia: YOU CARRY THOSE AROUND!

Mitsu/Hungary: Yes.

England: That's…..very creepy. On many levels. Why, may I ask?

Mitsu: I learned from expierence it's best ot ALWAYS have them. Like that time you and France—

England: NEVER, NEVER speak of that….!

France: *smirks, looking around* You KNOW, I never DID get married—

Mitsu: A wooooorld of no, Francy Pants. Okay then~~ *taps chin before filling in half of each paper* Prussia, you'll be marrying Greece, Turkey, Poland, America, annnnd…

Gilbird: **speaking to Prussia telepathically using his Gilbird powers** well at least it can't get worse…

MItsu: And AUSTRIA.

Prussia: *Anger vein, clenching his fists* WHAT! THAT ISN'T COOL OR AWESOME AT ALL! THAT'S LAME!

England: You'd think Hungary would be mad…

Hungary: *shakes head, giggling* Me and Mitsu have an understanding: YAOI = GOOD. *nods*

Prussia: F-fine….Gilbird, you are so lucky you're almost as awesome as I am…

Gilbird: . . .

Prussia: *hesitantly signs each certificate, eyes shut*

Mitsu: LEGALLY BINDING! LEGALLY BINDING!

Prussia: SHUT UP!

Romano: All this talk about-a weddings is making me sick –

Italy: I think it's so sweet, true love~!

France: The kind that CERTAIN people could 'ave if they'd give CERTAIN people a chance!

Romano: SHUT UP. It's –a making me sick, move on with her stupid letter okay!

Mitsu: Jesus, who pissed in YOUR cheerios? China, you are to….BECOME, and I can't stress that enough, …..Hello Kitty.

China: What, aru?

Mitsu: Just BECOME him. Anyone got a costume?

Spain: I do!

Mitsu: I'm not gonna ask! Alrighty then er, China, go….become one with this and have it be your new skin.

Italy: Like snakes? I don't like snakes, they scare me…

Germany: -_-" There are no snakes in here, okay Italy?

Italy: If w-we see a snake, will you protect me?

Germany: … [Inner mantra: Just ignore it Just ignore it Just ignore it….]

Italy: Germany? Germany! GERMANY!

Germany: I'll do it, okay!

Mitsu: Dear dear, must I remind you of the 'Inside voices' rule?

Germany: I'll punch you in ze throat!

Mitsu: And I'll LIKE it.

Germany: O_O…?

Mitsu: Yeah, what now boy? Wanna wear the daddy pants in this house, huh? Wanna wear the daddy pants?

France: I LOVE zat movie!

England: Ugh, it's not very accurate….

Mitsu: What, you mean Austin Powers' teeth offend you?

England:…..A bit, I won't lie.

Mitsu: ONNN With the letter…..oh, we all get to rob the national American bank….Taco, have I told you I LOVE you? Because I do. XDDDDD *laughing*

France: Now what about moi~?

Mitsu: . . . . . . .

France: *le gasps* You're so cruel! I just want a chance, is zat honestly much to ask for?

Mitsu: Uh, yeah. Yeah it is. _

Hello Kitty: I did it! Meow meow!

Japan: Herro kitty? Is it rearry you?

Hello Kitty: Meooow!

Mitsu: Cute! Christ you guys make me go off track—Next letter! From Wind-Up Charmer again!

England: She follows the story, huh?

Romano: I can't IMAGINE why…..

Mitsu: I'm gonna have Spain be your ass-master for the next MONTH if you don't start saying nice things!

Romano: You wouldn't DARE.

Mitsu: THE FANS DARE, DON'T THEY! Mwahahahaha!

England: On with the BANK thing…

Poland: Heeey, I'm, like, totally fast…!

Mitsu: Poland, have you ever, by chance, heard "The Stereotype Song" by Your Favorite Martian?

Poland: *laughs* Heard of what? You're listening to crazy stuff, chika.

Mitsu: There's a part of that song about the Polish.

"They're stereotypes, if you didn't know, then youuuu're a little slow, and you're probably from poooland~"

England: *laughs* That's pretty funny!

Mitsu: They think you have crooked teeth, too.

England: *pouts, looking away* My teeth are perfectly straight, THANK you very much.

Mitsu: Awww, I already knew that. Relax. *laughs* Someone's a Wendy Whiiiiner- OHMYFUCKINGGOD, I FORGOT ABOUT AMERICA—

**bolts to the paranormal room and drags America out, gaping. His clothes are torn and he's laughing and rolling his head around, humming**

America: S-so much zombie….it was A-AWESOME….but the g-ghosts man….s-so scared…

Japan: Ghosts?

America: La la la laaaaa~

Mitsu: Why don't you go relax in the happy room while we rob your national bank, okay? *smiles and steers him towards another room, laughing as he snaps out of it*

America: YOU CAN'T ROB MY BANK! D:

Mitsu: Really? Is your bank special? Cause there's been a LOT of times people have robbed a bank before…

America: I won't let you!

Mitsu: . . . . .You wait, America~ Right when you least expect it, we'll slip into your bank and take AAAAAALLLL ze money~ Mwa ha ha!

America: NOOOOOO!

Hello Kitty: Meow meow! *plays on a suspiciously Canadian scratching post*

Canada: O-oww…..thanks for noticing m-me, readers…*smiles and winces* C-claws!

Mitsu: Did someone say 'claws'?

Hello Kitty: Meow!

Italy: Like santa?

Romano: IT'S APRIL, YOU IDIOT!

Italy: T-that was mean, Romano….

Mitsu: I love Christmas!

Japan: It is a bit eary/early….what do you think Santa claus is doing right now?

England: Probably sleeping off the hangover Frog Face gave him last year. *rolls his eyes and points to France*

Mitsu: DO hangovers really last that long? I mean, I know you're exaggerating, but how long do they last?

America: You've never been hungover?

Mitsu: I…er…don't drink enough to get that drunk…

France: 'AVE YOU EVER 'AD WINE!

Mitsu: *thinks back, shaking my head* No…

France: Zat changes right now! *looks around and pulls a bottle out of nowhere, pointing it at me* Drink!

Mitsu: Aren't I underage? You're being a bad role modeeeel~ *smirks, laughing and raising a brow*

France: Well, uhm…..are you Chinese?

Mitsu: No….European and French/Canadian…why?

France: French?

Mitsu: Yeah.

France: *pokes the bottle into my mouth and tilts my head* Zen it's fine to drink, it's in you 'eritage, after all~

England: You aren't trying to get her drunk, right?

France: Non! Just showing her ze magnificence of fine French wine~! Ohonhon!

Japan: Werr, since they're all busy, er, drinking….I'll read ze next letter okay?

"C: This is great! :D

And, no, France. My mom is not young, and the curves she has are her butt,

boobs, and belly. XD lols. And it's a WAVE.

I'd give you a hug, but you might molest me.

Molest someone else instead. CX Be as graffic as you wish, France. You

scratched my mom's itch. XD

Spain, Romano, I love you too. C: You guys are great. Especially together.

Making babies. All night long. Care to elaborate on what happened in that box,

Spain? :D Romano can't interfere!

Russia, what does one have to do to become one with Mother Russia?

China, I think you are the cutest thing EVER in a Panda costume! And thank you

for that extra long hug! ^^ I love hugs. C: And snuggling. C-Can I have another?

And Prussia, you are awesome! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!

And we all love you Canada. X: Most just don't know it yet. ^^;

But I love you! I love you all!

Initiate group hug! :D"

France: I noticed. *scoffs and looks away, nose in the air* Actually, give 'er my number okay~?

Mitsu: *holds bottle up menacingly*

France: Eeek! Sorry!

England: Hey, wait a tick….France, you were supposed to be carting a girl around on your back this whole chapter!

France: *smirks, looking over at me* Ohonhonhon, well, if eet IS a dare~

Mitsu: Don't you daaaaare! *flails around as I'm picked up*

France: Ohon! I cannot refuse such a lovely dare, Mitsu! *beams, now holding me on his back*

Mitsu: *looks away, refusing to acknowledge this*

France: Oooh, even better! Wind-Up Charmer, I think you just became my favorite reviewer~

England: Why?

France: Read closer! She CLEARLY wrote, 'molest someone else'! Zat means I get guranteed cooontact with someone!

Mitsu: If I feel your hands go any farther up OR down, I swear to god I'll—

Russia: *reads his question and smiles brightly* All anyone needs to do to become one with mother Russia is embrace the motherland, and play nicely with eachother!

Greece: *reads his part and blinks worriedly, forcing himself to stay up* What do you mean, 'play nicely'?

Russia: We don't want mean kids in the motherland! Sneak up, beat the bullies up from behind, da?

Mitsu: Good motto. ^^

Russia: *nods* Exactly!

Greece: *stares at his dare and mopes* Why must you do this ….? Why me? T_T

Hello Kitty: *hugs you, tail wagging happily* Meow, aru!

Mitsu: Awww, young love~! So cute~!

Hungary: Should I get the marriage certificates?

Mitsu: *laughs* Nah, let them discover their love first~ let it groooow!

France: *scoffs* So a cat can fall in love with a girl but me and y—

Mitsu: SHHHHHH your face.

France: Why should I? I'm only saying that you aren't open to our lo—

Mitsu: .COM!

England: Alright, Japan, go hide all the Austin Powers, okay?

Japan: Got it. *leaves the room*

America: That one American spy from that movie, was TOOOOTALLY accurate.

Canada: How?

**silence**

Russia: Really? How?

America: Well, every American spy is totally super hot, and it way better then any old Limey—

Mitsu: You be nice to England!

England: *grumbles lowly, sipping his tea*

Spain: *looks to the laptop* Ohh, well, at first Romano was headbutting me and kicking and scratching and biting—

Romano: What're you talking about….?

Spain: But then I remembered and grabbed his curl, and he made this amaaaazing moaning sound from deep in his throat—

Romano: ARE YOU TELLING THEM ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE BOX! BECAUSE IT DIDN'T COUNT OR MATTER OR A-ANYTHING YOU BASTARD!

**Authoress magic and Taco holding Romano back XD**

Spain: And I just played with the curl until he was, aheh, *ready*. And then at first he resisted still, but I just kinda moved my hands to a much more sensitive place then his curl, and he went with it. Completely.

Romano: *muffling FURIOUSLY from a gag stuffed into his mouth*

Spain: Aww, Romano, it was so cute though, you looked so much more likeable, all blushy and ready to be taken—

**he pauses as Romano tries to kick at him, growling**

Spain: Er, maybe I should stop before he hurts me…..

Canada: *ignoring all that and reading your letter* :D She noticed me! Thank you, It really means a lot to know that some people know I'm here…! ^^

America: *laughs* And everyone feels bad for poor, stupid Canada….

Mitsu: Wellll, starting tomorrow we have a new co-host, guys~

England: Huh?

Mitsu: Yeah! Taco will be an official Co-Host as of the next update. Which will be soon. Very soon, depending on how quick they send things in. *laughs evilly, still ignoring the fact I'm on France's back*

England: I-is she scary?

America: Scarier then she can get?

Mitsu: I'll let you ponder that. But as a co-host, that means she has access to you guys at any time, annnnnd she can use my Authoress Magic, in case you're all being uncooperative. *smirk*

All: ….. O_O

[Except Hello Kitty. Hello Kitty was purring and rubbing up against people.]

Mitsu: Well, sleep easy readers! See you next chapter, yeah? Au Revoir!

France: *gasps and beams* You spoke French!

Mitsu: *clamps a hand over his mouth, waving to camera* Bye!


	4. Like a frying pan to the face

**England sits and checks my laptop as I go into the kitchen and make a bowl of cereal for myself**

England: Hey, we got more reviews!

Romano: Already? What kind of lo-

Taco: ROMANO! *warning look*

Mitsu: *nods, mouth full of coco puffs* Read over them and let me know if today's gonna be fun or not, alright?

England: Alright... *looks over each review, blinking* Mitsu? You and France are getting married?

Mitsu: *Spits milk and coughs, gaping* WE'RE WHAT?

England: It says 'WHEN' you and France get married-

Mitsu: Who wrote that?

Taco: *looks away casually* Nooo idea...

France: *walks out into the living room in French flag boxers, yawning* What's all the noise about now? Did England get a girlfriend or somezing?

England: Why you-

Taco: IT'S TOO EARLY TO FIGHT, WAAIT A LITTLE LONGER.

Mitsu: *covers eyes* Ah jesus France! WEAR CLOTHES AROUND MY HOUSE!

France: *grumbles going off to dress as everyone else shows up*

Mitsu: Well, before we begin, everyone say hello to my dear new co-host, Taccccccoooo! *dramatic drumroll*

Taco: Thank you, thank you!

Romano: This is SO dumb...

Mitsu: Like-a your face! ^_^ As an initiation or sorts, you get to read the first letter, yeah?

Taco: *nods, taking the laptop from England* Alright, The Otaku You Fools Writes:

"AHA~hi, guys! Yesh, I'm back, and in! Ehhee Taco will enjoy this. Y'all better watch your backs for the Taco Monster. RAWR. I'm assuming that sometime later we all will rob the bank together when America isn't looking. Yes..

Oh! Thank you! -hugs Mitsu back- No, really, Iggy can SHUT THE HELL UP 'cause you earned the compliments XD. I don't feel offended at all! I know that the description woulda taken up too much room :3 I go into detail too much, I guess. OH NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK YOU, BUUUTT I need to know what I need to know, yes? Ah~ how interesting. Well, I think that story was just so adorably enlightening! When you and France get married, I shall be one of your bridesmaids! Russia..I will pass that on to my friend. She might maul you though, but don't worry! Taco will protect you! For the readers!

Hungary: I want a soundtrack too! And high-def! Ooohh~ maybe all of us can watch it on some big movie theater screen..ehe

AHAHAHAHA, I must admit that I busted out laughing when I got to Prussia's dare. Don't you worry, Prussia. We'll both bitchslap her into oblivion. Don't you worry...though Taco does approve of one of those marriages...well done Mitsu, well done. Oh, and is it strange, really? To carry marriage registrations around? I guess I shouldn't then, huh? -burning all marriage registration forms that Taco owns- THERE! HAPPY, ENGLAND! MADE ME BURN ALL MY MARRIAGE REGISTRATION FORMS T.T

TCH! PRUSSIA!: MARRIAGE WITH THOSE AWESOME PEOPLE IS COOL! IT IS!..yes...SO SHUT UP. (I love you) Just because I'm nice, I'll allow you to get a divorce...if both sides are willing..and if it's in chapter 5. Yes, you must stay married for another chapter. Gilbird is so lucky to have you as an owner.

Romano: Oohonhonhonhon! -creepy France laugh. OH, god, I'm turning into France. Dear lord save me, Mitsu- Since you find weddings SO disgusting...you are to marry dearest SPAIN! YES! AND TACO WILL BE YOUR PRIESTESS! All that wedding crap too. You're wearing a dress. A nice, frilly, disgustingly pretty wedding dress. .com/imgres?hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=NvI&sa=X&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1366&bih=634&tbm=isch&prmd=imvnsa&tbnid=LCz7mOHfJbMS2M:&imgrefurl=.com/2009/09/14/kitty-funny-weird-horrifying/&docid=cU_k9hE8UhfXkM&imgurl=.&w=319&h=427&ei=TlGbT8K-AoPi0QGQkvnjDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=384&vpy=149&dur=4743&hovh=260&hovw=194&tx=127&ty=278&sig=101492147898229164535&page=1&tbnh=128&tbnw=96&start=0&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:140

AAAHHH LOLOL, China is SOO cute as Hello Kitty! Yeah, I have no idea where that demented idea came from, but..you know XD I'm so happy with the outcome. How cute! EEeeekk! NO, Germany, bad man! No punching girls. It's illegal-ish! NOW, onto the new round of things. I've got my demented friend back that caused Prussia's nice marriages.

TRUTH'S

England: BE TRUTHFUL. Which do you prefer USUK or FRuk? YOU MUST CHOOSE ONE.

Everyone: How do you feel when you see people cosplaying as you?

America: USUK or AmericaXCanada? Same goes for you, mister. You better answer correctly because your daughter is literally RIGHT IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU.

Francy-Pants: What caused you to become such a pervert? Were you born this way, or did you perhaps develop your pervy-ness over time? I bet it was hanging around Spain and Prussia too much! Hmmm.

Mitsu: Would you ever consider taking France back? I noticed you said he had a chance. Care to elaborate on "chance"?

DARES:

Poland: Must talk like a GUY for the rest of the chapter and wear a nice GUY suit.

Everyone: Go to an anime convention full of RABID FANGIRLS as yourselves, and do what you will hee~, that means ANYTHING, Francis.

Austria: Smash every musical instrument you own. SMASH THEM AND BURN THEM WHILE SCREAMING INCOHERENT WORDS. Oh, and you have to become Poland for the rest of the chapter. So, pretty much you guys are switching roles XD

Nooowww, I LOVE YOU ALL...except for Turkey 'cause he creeps me out. AND I CANNOT WAIT FOR YOU ALL TO MEET THE PRECIOUS TACO MONSTER! EEEHEHEE.  
Have funnn~ "

Mitsu: Alright, well, er, it's fine that you needed to know I guess...*looking to the side*

France: Ohonhon! We're thinking about a spring wedding, maybe a month or so Taco, you can-

Mitsu: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!

France: What if I proposed~?

England: *rubbing his temples* Bloody hell, move on with the letter...

Russia: Tell your friend I will be happy to oblige her, but I hoope she won't maul me... *blink blink, still smiilng*

Hungary: Alright, I can do that easily! *beams*

Taco: We all SHOULD watch it on a movie screen~

Mitsu: Agreed. *bangs oversized gavel*

Greece: Wow, where'd that come from?

Taco: A maaagical place.

Greece: *nods* I am so...so tired...

Hungary: What song do you want? Because Mitsu picked some odd ones, certainly...

Mitsu: Hey, 'Bad Touch' and The 'Ding Dong Song' are PERFECTLY fitting!

Hungary: Alrighty then~

Romano: THERE IS NO WAY I MARRY SPAIN, I REFUSE YOU STUPID REVIEWER, YOU BASTARDO-

Taco: Then Mitsu gets to pick your dare, you know that right?

Romano: Fine, let stupid-a Mitsu pick one. *glares at me*

Mitsu: Your dare...

Romano: Yes?

Mitsu: Is to...

Hungary: Go on!

Mitsu:...Marry Spain in that dress. *bursts out laughing as I dodge Romano's punches and kicks*

Taco: Romano, relaaax! It'll be a beautiful wedding with me as a preacher~ *evil smile*

Spain: Ooh, I'm getting married! My papa will be so proud! How about you Romano? *smiles and turns to him before flinching back* Ooohh...he must have cold feet...

Mitsu: no worries, we'll get him goin'. ^^ Taco, why don't you and our lovely newlyweds go and get ready. There's already outfits in my closet, if you want.

England: In your CLOSET? you have those NORMALLY?

Mitsu: Yeah, it's right between my Mickey Mouse Gloves, my Michael Jackson outfit, and a big can of "noneya business".

England: THAT was mature.

Mitsu: So's your face. *giggles and beams at him*

England: Onto the truths...well...America is my son...and France is a creep...

France: 'Ey!

Mitsu: *whispers and pats his head* Just don't deny it. Go on Iggy.

England: DON'T call me that. I don't know really, America has his moments, certainly, but there are other times I get to thinking...and I'd have to go with the other, WHOEVER the other is. So I guess it's kind of both? *shrug*

Taco: *calling from outside room* Liiiiar!

England: QUIET YOU!

Mitsu: Now the cosplaying question. Weeeell, no one ever cosplays as me, so I don't get to answer. ^^

England: It can be quite a bother, to be honest with you...I mean, some people make me look like a complete weakling driven only by lust-

America: Mine are usually good, I like that so many badass Americans out there wann dres up as me! The hero! *thumbs up*

France: Non of MY cosplayers are as beautiful as me...Tch, imposters... *looks away, nose in the air*

All: *FACEPALM*

Russia: It's very flattering sometimes that people want to pretend to be me! But some of them make me look fat...

Mitsu: Aww, don't worry! You're GREAT looking, Russia.

Russia: Thank you!

Romano: *being forced into the dress* GET IT OFF! MITSU YOU'RE SUCH A SUCK UP-

Mitsu: SAYS THE ONE THAT'S BEEN ALLLLLLL UP ON SPAIN!

Romano: BETTER THEN THAT CREEPY FROG!

Taco: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! Back to the letter~! ^^

America: Well, I like England more then Canada. I mean, yeah he's my dad, but I'd rather be with a jerky Limey bastard then Canada. I mean, he's like a ghost, if we had a kid it would be half invisible...THAT SOUNDS REALLY COOL ACTUALLY! IMMA GO CALL A SCIENTIST, BE BACK! *runs off, flailing his arms excitedly*

Francy Pants: Well, non, I was not born this way. Being French, I was surrounded by the most beautiful women you can imagine, all of ze time~~ It was quite a factor, to say the least! Ohonhon! and yes, Spain and Prussia did play a very big part too, such greata friends~ Ohon!

Prussia: I HAVE TO STAY MARRIED A WHOLE OTHER CHAPTER! YOU ARE SO UN-AWESOME, I MEAN, AGH!*holds Gilbird* You ARE lucky, you know that!

Mitsu: Next the dares-

England: Tut tut tut, someone's trying to skip out on their questiiion~!

Hello Kitty: Meooow~!

Japan: Oh, you did miss your question Mitsu chan!

Mitsu: *grumbles* That was on PURPOSE...w-well, I mean, as far as taking France back goes...*shrugs, rubbing my head and partially blushing* I would...debate it, yes.

France: *punches the air* Yees! Now what was eet you meant by chances, she wants to know?

Mitsu: Well, France is a pervert...and I'm fairly certain he'd dump any girl if a prettier girl came along...

France: O:

Mitsu: But I don't hate him or anything, I'm actually quite fond of him...If he ever REALLY meant it, I mean, I couldn't really refuse giving him a shot...*looks farther to the side, exhaling*

Taco: Awwwww~

England: *laughs and ruffles my hair* How sweet, young love~

Mitsu: I'll bite your hand off, Iggy. *pouting*

England: Okay, okay! Onto the dares then! *chuckles*

Poland: I don't talk, like, like a guy? I totally talk like a guy!

Lithuania: Poland...no...you don't...

Poland: You're just totally jealous I look great in MY clothes, when yours all suck!

Lithuania: THAT WAS SO MEAN! T_T

Mitsu: Anyway~~~ Here Poland, have a suit. Courtesy of my closet.

Poland: *grumbles and goes off to change* Fine. I will wear this suit and speak like guy...

Taco: Quick learner! Alright, we're all ready for the wedding!

Mitsu: I just got an idea. A wonder, horrible, AWFUL idea.

England: Oh dear lord, everyone find your radiation suits...

Mitsu: No! Even better! We'll have our delicious Spamano wedding AT the anime convention we're all going to~!

Spain: We'll have guests! Awesome, because the more people that see it the better right? I always liked the big weddings...

Romano: I DESPISE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH AND IF YOU WEREN'T GIRLS MITSU AND TACO I'D-A BEAT YOU SENSELESS-

Italy: *hugs a struggling Romano* Big bro, remember what we talked about? You're supposed to count until ten before you get too angry, or think about your happy place!

**An hour later, the wedding has been held at the anime conention. Needless to say, all our characters are surrounded by nosebleeding fangirls. Taco, Spain, and Romano stand at a makeshift altar while everyone else either watches or mingles with fangirls. Mitsu sits outside on the curb, having been thrown out for beating the hell out of a couple of fangirls**

Taco: You may now kiss the bride~ *evil laughter*

Spain: *beams and leans in, pulling Romano close as he tries to push him back and kissing him deeply. Spaamano fangirls DIED that day from bloodloss* I love you Romano~

Romano: *growls and kicks Spain's shin* I...d-don't HATE you, you stupid tomato bastardo...

Crowd: Awww~~

[Outside] Mitsu: *grumbles and plays around on my phone, waiting for the convention to end*

France: *pops up behind me* Ohonhon, why're you out 'ere?

Mitsu: Okay, neeeever sneak up on me like that again...and I got thrown out. *laughing and rubbing my head*

France: *raises a brow* Fooor~?

Mitsu: I beat a couple girls up...*looks away, whistling* Look, a bird~!

France: What kind of girls? Why?

Mitsu: *grumbles indistinctly*

France: Ohonhon, *leaning closer, smirking* I can't 'eeeear you, Mitsu~

Mitsu: *leans up to his ear and yells* THEY WERE FRANCE FANGIRLS BAKA. THEY WERE GONA TRY AND GET IN YOUR FRANCY PANTS.

France: Owwwww! *rubs ear and frowns, sitting next to me on the curb*

Mitsu: SO why're YOU out here then~?

France: Er...none of zose girls were, aheh...my type. *nods casually*

Mitsu: So I see. *Slowly leans over, resting my head on his shoulder and grinning to myself*

France: *beams, blinking at me* What was zat for~?

Mitsu: Tired. Just...sleepy. *nods*

[Back inside]

Spain: *laughs, watching Romano* Just sign the paper next to my name and it's done!

Romano: *grumbles, glaring at the marriage license bitterly* I hate this-a stupis game show...

Taco: Really? Casue I love it more and more every time you complain. *laughs, taking the paper after Romano signs it and runing off with Hungary to go make copies. MULTIPLE COPIES XD*

America: *grumbles, seeing the hundreth fat America cosplayer go by* Can we go home now? We have more letters!

Taco: Oh, fine...Everyone, back to the house~!

*Authoress magic takes hold and they're all in the living room once more, Mitsu picking up the laptop*

Mitsu: Alrighty then...next letter! SpeakWithAction writes:

"Oh my God, I love this. XD

This made me laugh so loud once it woke up my whole family.

*ahem* Anyway. I don't have many dares/requests, but they're not that easy.

Germany: I want you to give Italy a kiss, please. C:

Also.

I demand that America and England play 10 minutes in heaven. ;D Sorry, I'm a USUK fangirl XD

...and it would be nice if the countries played strip poker.../shot/

Thanks ^^"

England and America: *see no point in arguing, heading straight for a closet XD* Alright then...

Mitsu: Can I ask what part made you laugh so loud your family woke up? XD *laughing* Cause it makes my day.

Greece: *looking around and shuddering* Everything is so bright without sleep...it's k-kind of scary...gah!

Taco: Ha! You look like Tweek!

MItsu: *high fives her* Hungary, you got the closet rigged up too, right?

Hungary: Of course! No yaoi shall escape our sights!

Taco: Yaoi...sweet, sweet yaoi...!

Romano: You need lives.

Mitsu: ANd you're gonna need bed rest after all the yaoi we put you through. *menacing look* Now, Germany, give our dear Italy a little kiss~

Germany: Vat? I will not, zat is completely inappropriate and not necessary!

Italy: *blinks, sniffling* S-so, Germany...y-you don't liiiike meeeee!

Germany: *blinks, waving his hands* N-no Italy, it isn't zat at all!

Italy: GERMANY HAAAAAATES M-MEEEE! *sobs*

Mitsu: *blinks and nudges France* Go give your little brother comfort!

France: *sighs* Do I 'aaaaave to?

Germany: Agh, schiezer...*leans forward and silences Italy with a firm kiss, pulling back and glaring as Italy wraps his arms around his neck* DO NOT LET IT GO FARZER, ITALYYY!

Italy: But I liked it...!

Romano: *tackles Italy and headbuts him* NO YOU DON'T! NO YOU DON'T!

Taco: Romano's so cute when pissy~

Romano: I am NOT pissy!

France: Are too~

Mitsu: ONTO THE STRIP POKEEEEER!

**An hour later everyone sits at my coffe table, rgumbling at their cards. Iggy, France, Poland, Germany, and Italy are almost completely naked, with everyone else somewhere in between**

France: You could've played, Mitsu...*grumbles as he loses again, now left only in his rose*

Mitsu: *looks the opposite way, face vivid red* I'M NOT A COUNTRY YA CREEP! O-onto the next letter, you guys need to put clothes on...

Taco: SpicyItalianRomano writes: "

Salut~ Romania here! My friend SpicyItalianRomano and I made a bet and I lost. I now have to do one thing she says! I have to use her account because I dont have my own...

So this is what I have to do!

Um, c-can I be...the manwhore of this fanfiction *blushes*

I'll do anything my master talls me...~ "

England: *glances to France and rolls his eyes as he pulls pants back on* That position is currently filled, sorry.

Hungary: There is always room for two you know!

Taco: Most definately, perverts make this a bit more fun~! *smirk*

Mitsu: Agreed. Welcome aboard, Romania~~ *laughs and grins at him* We'll have tons of fun here.

Romania: *sighs, looking to the side* I-If you say so...

Austria: *grumbles innerly* Yeah, you'll like, toootally love this. It's the bomb, yo.

Poland: I never said 'yo', it isn't one of my phrases...!

Taco: Next letter! Wind-Up Charmer writes:

"I just love you guys! ^^

Yes, I follow the story. Its awesome. C: I love interactive stories, especially ones that update! Dear wonderful authoress, do NOT change the characters cause I stalk Romano!

Spain, thank you for that knowledge! I give you hug! ^^

S-So, Russia, I-I don't have to sacrifice my toes or a limb or my virginity or have you eat a layer of my skin? I just have to hug you!

DEAL! I'm becoming one with Mother Russia today, biatches! :D

Yes, Canada, I see you! ^^ And, don't worry. I know how it feels to be left out of conversations and just stand there awkwardly. Though I'M noticed. vv

O: Hello Kitty China! Hello Kitty China! I MUST have you for my Hello Kity collection!

And, I'm sorry you guys, but I'm already in love. ^^; He's a great guy, and I hope we stick together! ^^

Now, time to be evil. C:

Romano, since you're tsundere and refuse to accept the fact you like getting some in the ass, then you have an ass master.

Spain. Cause I can. (You guys don't know how badly I wanted to put France!)

And, thank you France. C: I'm honored that I have a single Country fan. ^^; Hug?

Thank you, authoress, for dealing with my stupid reviews. XD I'm very, very, VERY happy that you update your awesome story. C:"

Mitsu: Aww~ I'm actually THRILLED that people read and like this. And your reviews aren't stupid, believe me. XD *laughing* I loooove getting these dares and truths to give to our loveable hosta- I mean friiiiends! ^^

France: Of course you can have a hug, mon cher~! *smirks and hugs you close, beaming* I love meeting my female fans, let me know if your guy doesn't work out, yes?

Mitsu: *ever-so-casually hits him upside the head after he lets you go* On with the questions!

France: Oww! Sorry!

Mitsu: ON WITH THE QUESTIONS.

Spain: Aww, thank you! You're great, wind up charmer. *laughs and hugs you*

Canada: Thanks, I don't think I've even had many conversations lately...I mean, sometimes I talk to myself just to break the silence but-

America: *fake snoring* Dude Canadian, you're so BORING. You need to get loud and blow stuff up! Be a badass, like me! *punches the air*

Canada: I'd rather not thanks...O_O *sigh*

Hello Kitty: Meow, aru! *purrs, rubbing his head against your belly*

Mitsu: Aww, even if it isn't love you're bot hso cute. Like Spain and Romano~

Spain: Mhmm! My wife is the cutest!

Romano: I'M NOT THE WIFE, YOU IDIOT!

France: It was such a nice wedding, alzough mine will be better!

England: Yeah, because France getting married is a completely LIKELY thing. *eye roll*

France: *smiles brightly and shakes his head, patting my shoulder* I think it's likely!

Mitsu: *gapes* QUIT GOING THERE!

France: Why zough? It works, and ze child would be ador-

Mitsu: *bashes him over the head with Hungary's frying pan* HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING MOUTH WASH OR SOMETHING?

France: Non...b-but I see stars...Ohonhon~

Mitsu: Oh man...I didn't reeeeaaaally hurt him right? *blinks worriedly and crouches down* France?

France: I want a rabbit. One that can fly and make me lillies...~!

Mitsu: Weeeell, er, Taco, you take over while I get France over here checked out... *sighs and, with great effort, picks France up, trotting along to a hospital*

Taco: Aye aye cap'n! Alrighty then, looks like Romano really DOES have an ass master.

Romano: A WHAT?

Taco: An ass master. One who rules, and is a master of, your ass.

Spain: And it's meeee! See Romano, you're the wife!

Romano: *punches his torso angrily, swearing things no one should write in a fanfiction*

Spain: Ow! It was only a joke Romano!

Romano: I am not the WIIIIIFE!

Taco: Next letter~! HetaliaLover123 writes:

"ROTFL wow that was soo funny *sweet smile* American did you enjoy the room i hope you didnt

Canada im sorry but i couldn't help but do that *hugs* and here *gives a life supplies of maple syrup* and its the real stuff too

Russia you dont have to lie ok i know your big sister isnt that bad but Belarus i know your lie-in about

America i have some more dares for you and lucky i dont have to put you into my paranormal room you have to fuck France and vs Canada in hockey when hes in hockey mode (you should know what i mean by that) and vs 2p America (yes im trying to kill you)

Prussia Germany and Italy fuck lol blame a picture i saw on tumblr it gave me the idea *massive nose bleed* just thinking about it give me a nose bleed

this is a dare for everyone and the host too have a paint ball fight the most liked countrys get a paint ball gun but no padding the cutes get padding and a paint ball guns and the least liked (America has to be one of them) has to be naked but they get a head start the host get padding and a paint ball gun this is going to be fun oh and you cant say no or you go into the paranormal room i added a few new thing to it

From Moscow "

America: I hated that room and I hate you! *moves nervously to a corner of the room* Keep away from meee!

Russia: *smiles and waves* Oh, hello again Moscow! W-well, Belarus is a very pretty girl, and she's tenatious and smart...and she says she loves me...just...not in a good way... *looks down and sighs sadly* So weird...

America: NO MORE DARES! PLEASE, NO MORE DARES!

Taco: *shakes him by his shirt* GET YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! *hoe slaps him and laughs*

Canada: Oh, thank you for the syrup Moscow! I mean, what happened was kind of terrible and I'm scared of Russia more then ever, but this is a really nice gift! ^^;

Hungary: You heard her, go on-! *shoving Prussia Germany and Italy into a box and smirking*

Germany: I VILL DO NO SUCH ZING!

Taco: It's either the box or Hungary's frying pan. Your choice~~

Germany: *Glares and shuts the box door*

Romano: Hahaha, stupid Potato sucker!

Spain: You know he's in there with yo-...

Romano: My what?

Spain: Oh, nothing, It doesn't matter. *whistles and looks away, not wanting to anger his wife XD*

Taco: *Re-reads letter* Well, we'll have to figure out who's cute and who's liked, and get everything ready, but the opening of next chapter will be that paintball fight, okay? ^^ *shoving Canada and America into a hockey stadium, smirking as Canada's yells and America's girlish screams are heard*

England: Poor bloke...I think.

Hungary: Acceptable losses. *smiles brightly* So much yaoi...

Taco: Well, bye everyone, thanks for your reviews and keep 'em coming!

Poland: *staightens tie* Yes, goodbye, all.

England: Cheerio.

Taco: See you all next chapter for a paintball war and whatever your imaginations come up with, from me and Mitsu, See you later!


	5. Does anyone even read the chapter names?

Taco/Hungary: Three…..Two….One….GO!

**Everyone runs off either alone or having teamed up with a few people. America, France, Turkey, and Austria get their head start and take off into the woods. Naked, as the dare said. XD. Russia, Canada, China, Japan, Iggy, Poland, Liechtenstein and the Trembling Trio start with everyone else in their padding and guns. Taco and Mitsu get padding and guns because they're hosts, and Hungary demanded the same.**

America: *bolting through the woods and frowning* I hate Moscow SOOO MUCH!

Turkey: Hey, at least you deserve this kinda punishment you jackass! WHAT DID *I* DO TO DESERVE THIS!

Austria: You! I'M HARDLY EVEN IN THIS STORY!

France: Ohonhon, you're all too worried~! Just focus on running!

Austria: Easy for you to say, you're used to running around like this you douche!

Turkey: Shut up! We're the weakest team, and everyone'll be trying to take advantage of that!

America: Right! SO we gotta be a good team and kick their asses! *punches the air*

France: We're doomed. *sweatdrop*

England: Ugh, why do we have to play this stupid game!

Spain: Because it was a dare, don't you remember! *laughs, smiling brightly*

Romano: We're going to be SHOT at! You idiot! *growls*

Spain: Not if we run fast! You're good at running away Romano, what about all those time—OWWWWW! *flails his arms and tries to push Romano off as he tackles him*

England: Well, it's obvious these two won't last long…I'll have to go off on my own…Heh heh heh~ *slips off into the trees creepily*

Mitsu: *looks over to Taco as she aims at Spain* You really don't like him, huh?

Taco: *shakes her head as she shoots* Nope!

Hungary: *shoots Romano* Ha! We're totally going to win!

Mitsu: I wonder where the 'hated' ones are…

Hungary: Good question.

Taco: Well I bet we can find America/my dad ((sorry, don't know what Taco would call him)) if he had any food with him. He never cleans the wrappers, just drops 'em.

Hungary: We should go look then!

Mitsu: Eh….I'd rather not see ANY of them in their current state, you know?

Hungary: *shrugs* You don't look very great either, Mitsu. *laughs gesturing to my outfit: Neon orange padding and green clothes, with a long bright blue and red cape*

Taco: *nods in agreement* Why wear all that?

Mitsu: Ahh, my and England were arguing and I was gonna make a point. He was harassing France about his bright clothes, but I said the clothing didn't matter at all.

Taco: So this is a Fraaance thing?

Mitsu: No, it's a Mitsu's riiiiight thing. *looks around* Hey, I see Poland~ *aims*

**AN HOUR LATER**

England: *Smirks, pointing his gun at America and France, having already gotten Turkey and Austria* Looks like we're the only ones left~! :D

America: Don't do it dude! Don't do it! *backing up*

England: Actually, I was going to shoot Francy Pants first. It's always been a dream of mine to kick him in the groin, but this is even better~ *laughs, pointing the gun at France*

France: Nooooo! I NEED ZAT FOR EVERYTHING ZAT IS HAPPINESS! *flailing around*

England: Exactly! *beams before looking over his shoulder at Hungary, who shoots America*

America: *looks at the paint on his chest* Nooooooo! *dramatic pose as he sinks to the ground*

Hungary: *beams* Got you America!

Mitsu: *points gun at Iggy whilst flourishing my cape* Ha! Toldja clothes didn't matter!

England: Of course it does, you probably just cheated!

**We both point and shoot eachother at the same time**

England: Agh!

Mitsu: ACK—

Taco: Does that mean I won?

Italy: HIIIII BIG BROTHER FRANCE!

France: *glares at Italy from behind a tree* YOU IDIOT!

Taco: Oh, right! *laughs and shoots him in the leg* I wooooon!

Russia: Yaaaay!

America: NO MORE DARES FROM MOSCOW….EVER AGAIN….

Mitsu: *picks up laptop* Back to the, eh, mail.

England: Oh, joy! More mail! *sarcastic*

Taco: Aww, try and be happier about it! ^^

France: Zey *can* be pretty fun~

Mitsu: Okay, first SpicyItalianRomano writes~

"Salut again~ Um, SpicyItalianRomano wanted to know what outfit you wanted me to wear...

She said to let France, Mitsu, Hungary and Taco pick it...

And um she wants me handcuffed to France...

DEAR GOD PLEASE HELP ME!

~Romania"

Mitsu: *laughs and turns to Romania* Oh, you poor thing you…

France: 'Ey! Being handcuffed to me isn't zat bad! *crosses arms*

Hungary: Yes.

England: Yes it is.

France: Well, if we all get to pick it, I want him to be exposed.

Mitsu: *glare at France* Same here I guess, we have to make it a challenge after all!

Hungary: Can he have a tail?

France: Oui!

Taco: And keep his hat, he looks good with the hat…

**A few minutes of deep thought later**

Mitsu/Hungary/Taco: Ta-da~!

Romania: I have to wear this….?

Mitsu: *nods, handcuffing him to France*

Taco: It took a lot of thought.

Hungary: But we figured a ripped up black tie, black boxers—

France: Small black boxers—

Mitsu: And a tail would do just fine. And we left your hat. *laughs*

France: *leads Romania around, grinning* Ohonhon~~

Romania: Heeeelp! O.O

Mitsu: *sprays France with some random water bottle* BAD!

Taco: I'll get the next letter….okay, Tobikuma-chan writes:

"Dude, this is friggin' epic. :D Anyway, is it okay if I can have a huggle party with Canada and Japan-san? *turns pink* Or...m-maybe a small k-kiss from E-England? *turns red* Y-you don't have to, uh, add those, though... it's just a small request... I hope I'm not being too demanding... o/o

Anyway, now it's timefor tortur- I mean dares *cue evil laughter* :D

Romano(dare) : You must let someone mess with your curl. Mitsu can choose who. (don't kill me! D':)

Russia(dare) : You must either give Belarus a kiss, or become one with China.

France(dare) : You cannot make any perverted remarks for two chapters.

Prussia (dare) : Give Canada a huggle :3

Japan(truth) : How did you come up with those wierd, kinky things? (ex. tentacle pr0n, yaoi, yuri, etc.)

Germany(truth) : Did you enjoy kissing Italy? No lying!

Yeah, hve fun with those XD Let the toture begin...*cue more evil laughter*

LOL, anyway, can't wait for the next chapter! This story is awesome! :D"

Mitsu: Thanks for the compliments! *beam* I really try hard!

England: Considering you spend what, two solid hours thinking these out and typing them?

Mitsu: Damn straight. Canadia, Kiku, you're needed~!

Japan: U-umm….*sheepishly hugs you, being about the same height* S-sorry, I'm not used to this kind of contact….

Canada: *sets Kuma down* She wants a hug from me? Really? *beams and hugs you tight, eyes shut as he laughs happily* Wow! Thanks, I mean, I never get nice dares!

America: BOOOOORIIIIIIING

Germany: Be quiet America!

Mitsu: HUSH GERMANY!

Germany: Shut ze hell up Mitsu or I'll—

France: Everybody! Stop, wait a few minutes, we owe ze reviewer!

England: Yes, give the poor girl a break.

Mitsu: I'm glad you think so England, because she wants a kiiisss~~

England: *coughs, face turning slightly pink* A what? Fro mME?

Mitsu: Aww, you have no idea how many fans you have huh? Yeah, from you.

England: Well, I, ahem, couldn't really refuse could I? I mean it's very flattering…*adjusts his tie and looks slightly down at you, only semi-awkwardly pressing his lips to yours*

France: Awww, 'is first kiss!

England: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SNAIL SLURPER!

Mitsu: Hahaha! That was funny though! XD

France: See? She zought it was funny! ^^

England: Only because she likes you!

France: So?

Mitsu: *FAAACEPAAAAALM*

Russia: We should start the dares now right? ^J^

Taco: Good idea, Russia!

Romano: I MIGHT KILL YOU! YOU GUYS NEED TO GET YOUR-A FILTHY MINDS AWAY FRROM-A MY CURL! *pouts and steps away*

Mitsu: *I* get to choose?

Spain: *laughs* Who are you going to chose?

Mitsu: Hmm….Do you really dislike me that much, Romano?

Romano: YES.

Mitsu: THEN ENGLAND AND ROMANIA SHALL DO IT. ^^

England: Why me!

Romania: *gapes*

Mitsu: *shrug* The wind told me it was the path~

France: And I'M ze one drinking mouthwash…

Mitsu: *blinks and looks up at him* I said I was sorry! And you said it was alright because that doctor thought we were together! *crosses arms*

France: Ohonhon, it was only a joke, your apology was accepted~ Alzough I could've thought of many OTHER ways to repay—

Mitsu: *waves pan* I'LL DO IT AGAIN.

England: Both of you be quiet! Bloody hell! *grumbles and stands up, toying around with Romano's curl as Spain grits his teeth*

Romano: CH…CHIGGIIIIII….! *gripping the edges of the chair tighter and shutting his eyes*

Romania: *twirling the hair around his finger and blinking*

England: He's shaking, are we done now!

Mitsu: I suppose, yeah.

Taco: next dare!

Russia: *gapes* I c-cannot kiss Belarus! *turns to China* Please, Be one with mother Russia!

China: NOOOOOOO! *jumps up and runs, being chased around by a chibi Russia*

Russia: Pleeease! Just be one with me!

America: Becoming one with you would be so creepy dude. *laughs*

Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL—

England/America/France: O_O Ahhhhh!

Taco: *steps back*

Mitsu: Umm…*hugs his arm* Hey Russia, would you like to go get some more sunflowers for your room later?

Russia: Really? I would like that very much, thank you!

Mitsu: *nod of relief as China hides under the table of shame*

France: L-let's move on, yes? *reads* Oh, what!

Romania: *sighs happily* I-I'm saved….*thankful look*

France: *crosses arms, blinking at Romania's hand stuck in with his arms due to the handcuffs* Zis isn't fair at all!

Mitsu: *smirks* Why not? I think you're much more….suave when you're being serious.

France: Really? *blink blink*

Prussia: Gah…*holds Canada against his chest for a full minute as Canada laughs nervously before turning back to Austria* SIGN THE DIVORCE PAPERS, COME ON!

Austria: Oh, what? Well, judging by the look on your face you don't like being married to me much, huh?

Prussia: Definitely not, you're nowhere near cool enough to be married to the awesomeness that is Prussia!

Austria: Well then, we're definitely still married then. *smirks and turns away*

Prussia: You-! *prepares to attack before backing down*

Hungary: *jumps between them, shooting Prussia ze Glare Of Death*

Mitsu: And I'M the lovey dovey one.

Taco: I think you're both tied, honestly.

Hungary: *turns to France* What was it you were talking about last chapter? Wasn't it about you and Mitsu having a kid after being married~?

France: Ohonhon, oh, yes! It'd be a boy, of course, and 'e would cook wonderfully and be into music, like 'is mozer—

Mitsu: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!

Japan: *blushes and loks away* Werr, er, I didn't really come up with them ALL on my own, there was a l-lot of inspiration f-from my peopre…*intense red face*

Germany: *grumbles, looking away from Italy* I…I didn't hate it, no.

Italy: So you liked it? *beams excitedly*

America: You're all so weird, I mean, Taco's already the coolest kid to have EVER. *rolls his eyes and eats*

Taco: Aww, thanks!

France: Mine and Mitsu's future child will be just as good as Taco, if not better!

Mitsu: FUTURE child? WE AREN'T EVEN DATING, GODDAMMIT!

Prussia: *watches everyone before looking to the camera* Alright! Now's my time to be the awesome host of this fanfic! Next letter! The not-as-awesome-as-me agaz97 sent:

"I adore your story, it makes me laugh all the time! All the characters are absolutely awesome! ;)

I have two dares for my favourite female characters *blushes and winks* and one question.

Hungary: I dare you to kiss me.

Ukraine: I dare you to kiss me as well.

All characters: What is one of your dirty secrets~? (no lying please) ;)

Thanks :3"

Mitsu: *glances over before going back to France* Thanks sooo much-a, if you keep leaving reviews I'll let you take one of these guys or gals home sometime!

France: You can rent us out but I don't even get a date? So not fair, Mitsu! *turns away, dragging Romania to the side along with his arm*

Romania: I hate…I hate you, SpicyItalianRomano…..T_T

Hungary: Oh, well, uhm….*looks around and shrugs* Yaoi is great so yuri couldn't be that bad….*leans in and kisses you, half smiling*

Ukraine: *randomly bursts in* **BOOOOOIIIIIING* Oh, hello! I'm so happy I have fans! *sniffles* S-sorry I can't be here more! T_T

Hungary: I-It's fine, just try and focus on the show okay?

Ukraine: Oh, right! *leans in and kisses you deeply, trying to compensate for the fact she wasn't here the whole chapter and is only just making her way in*

Prussia: *YURI GOGGLES—UP AND RUNNING.*

Mitsu: *sighs and smiles to camera* Well, see you all next chapter, yeah? Keep on reviewing and sending us material, we need you guys! ^^

Taco: Until next chapter, bye!

A/N: Sooo sorry, agaz, if you're actually a guy. It's just really hard to not assume that a Hetalia fan is a girl. You get what I mean right? XD Otaku, I MISS YOUUUUUU! T_T

Also, this chapter was posted on May 1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ENGLAND, WE ALL LOVE YOU. XD


	6. Gone in the mooorning!

Mitsu: *exhales and rubs my eyes, dropping into bed*

America: NIGHT, EVERYOOONE!

England: Be quiet America, people are trying to sleep!

America: SORRY DUDE, I JUST-

Austria: BOTH OF YOU WILL BE QUIET RIGHT NOW, I NEED TO REST!

**Silence. Sweet, sweet silence XD**

Mitsu: *smirks and gets up two hours later, tip-toeing out into the living room and sitting on the couch*

France: *eyes shut, slooowly comes stumbling down the hall*

Mitsu: *muffles a laugh, whispering* That's right everyone, I recently learned that Francy Pants is a sleep walker! Also, he looks COMPLETELY different

without ... well, the time he takes every morning to get dressed and spruce himself up...*watches France and smirks, checking laptop* Fraaaance~

France: Ngggh...wh', r'dy for an'ther round? *stops walking and turns*

Mitsu: *browtwitch* EVERYBODY WAKE UP, WE GOT MORE !

**Everyone glares and grumbles as they walk into the living room**

England: You're worse then America sometimes, you know that!

America: Heeeey, I'm not that bad!

Romano: You're BOTH stupid. *glare*

England: You're one to talk you wanker!

Spain: Don't talk like that to my wife!

Mitsu: *laughs* Aww, such sweet, innocent angels you all are when dulled by sleep. Asses down, we got more mail!

China: *sighs, holding his panda in his lap* It's so early...do people really read updates that fast?

Prussia: Yeah, because outr reviewers are AWESOME, duh. *scoffs, grinning*

Mitsu: That they are! Anyway, UgeheuerInDasFinsternis writes,

"OKAY OKAY, My friend is here with me yeah? And she totally Loves prussia, like no joke man. I think that he should huggle her to death pretty please, and say "I love you" to her, pretty please with cherries on top. And I think that England should gimme a hug ^^ yeah,

Dares!

I dare russia to steal Kumajiro from canada!

I dare Romano to hug Spain and mean it!

I dare prussia to not say the word awesome at all for two chapters (TEEHEE Love ya prussia but your fun to torture!)

I dare ya to lock Romania in the closet with russia when he isn't handcuffed to france!

YAYA I hope you pick this one, I would be super happy, and love you even more than I already do, which Is ALOT!"

Mitsu: Not only do I get five reviews a day, but I get NEW reviewers! *air punch* WHOO~

Prussia: Because I'm on this show, and I'm- wait, I can't say WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT'S UNCOOL! THAT WORD IS PERFECT

FOR ME!

Poland: Like, totally sucks to be you huh? *yawns*

Taco: Go on Prussia, do your first dare~!

Prussia: Well, at least your friend is pretty... *smirks and hugs her* Kesekesekese~ I love you~

Mitsu: See everyone? He can pull off dares.

England: He got easy ones!

Mitsu: I can do dares.

England: You got easy ones too!

Mitsu: You would describe letting France talk about getting to second base with you EASY? You, sir, are mistaken.

America: And he can't cook. ^^

England: YOU WANKER!

Taco: Wait, both of you! Let's relax okay? Don't fight!

America: *laughing* Alright!

England: *scoffs and looks the other way* Fine... Oh, wait, she wants a hug from me?

Mitsu: He can read!

Romano: It's a miracle!

England: *browtwitches* Y-YOU'RE all just jealous because I have fans that want affection!

Mitsu: Uh, I don't even have to wait for affection you know. I just gotta call Francis.

France: Ohonhon, it's true~! *smirks* It's cold, Mitsu, you should let me warm you u-

Mitsu: *ducking behind Taco* NO PERVY REMARKS FOR TWO CHAPTERS! REMEMBER!

France: No fun...*pouts*

Taco: You two can be so weird sometimes...there there Mitsu. *laughs and pats my head*

Russia: Wait, um, what's a Kumajiro?

Canada: *le gasps* W-what! Kimachichi, run! *sets Kuma on the ground and stands between Russia and him*

Russia: *looks around/through Canada* Oh, you mean that little polar bear there? I don't see a Canada, but I can hold that bear! *walks towards Canada*

Canada: Aaaaagh! *ducks to the side and watches nervously as Russia picks Kuma up anad sits down with him*

Russia: Cute!

Kuma: *yawns* Hello Russia!

Canada: Why do you remember him and not me!

Kuma: Who're you?

Canada: T_T

Spain: Romano, she wants you to hug me~!

Romano: Quit enjoying this! You stupid tomato bastard! I didn't want to be your wife, and I'm-a definately not goign to hug you! *glare*

Spain: *sighs and turns away* Oh...Fine then, Romano...

Romano: Spain?

Spain: . . .

Romano: Augh...*hugs him, eyes shut tight* I...e-er...augh, I hate-a these stupid reviews...t-ti amo.

Spain: *laughs and holds Romano as he squirms* You're so cute sometimes! Aww~!

Mitsu: Aww, looks like you're off the hook Romania~ *uncuffs him, smirking*

Romania: He gagged me before we fell asleep!

France: I didn't want you yelling and interrupting my beauty sleep!

England: Well, France *does* look pretty...terrifying...when woken up without a warning...

Mitsu: *shrug* I never minded it honestly. Romania, in the box-er, ahem, CLOSET- with Russia! *ushers them in, grinning mischievously*

Romania: He won't kill me right?

Russia: Wow, Romania! You're so short...

Taco: *yawns as I shut the door and lock it* Alright, let's move on.

Spain: Yeah, I want to hurry and get Romano back to b-OW! Sorry, Romano!

Mitsu: Cuuuute. Okay, next, Hey, Wind-up Charmer's back again!

China: Really? *hopeful smile*

Mitsu: Mhmm. She writes:

"Hey you guys! C: I guess you got saved last chapter, but not this one!

*holds microphone to Spain* How did it make you feel to have Romano practically fondled, all for whoever decides to read this?

Awwww! D: Poor China! D: (I'm guessing the Hello Kitty China is gone) I'll rescue you from the Table of Shame! *snuggles*

Hey, Fraaaaance? :C I need relationship advice. But anyone can answer, I just need some. ^^;

If your loved one hasn't made-out with you for over a week, what does that mean? D: He's had plenty of chances to, but he seems to prefer hanging out with friends... help?

And you know what America?

I'm giving you a dare.

You're going to sit on your butt this entire chapter.

Looking up 'real ghosts' on Google Images.

NOW how does it feel to be mean to Canada?

I give you hug, Canada. C:

And, Romano, give Germany a big floofy moostache for this chapter if you wish. C':

I love you guys! And thank you authoress! :D"

Spain: *looks at microphone* Well, um, it's really infuriating actually. I mean, he's MY wife, and you guys make him do some very awkward things...*holds Romano and half glares at the ground* Only I can touch him like that!

China: *snuggles back* You have no idea how terrified I was, aru! Thank you! *squeezes you and shudders*

France: *puffs chest out* I'd be honored to 'elp you, mademoiselle! Well, 'ave you tried wearing a low-cut top? Somezing kind of revealing? Zat always works for moi- OW! MITSU, ZAT HUUURTS! T_T

Mitsu: Ignore him, yeah? What is it he does with hsi friends, just hanging out, or like, going places?

Poland: Oooh, I like, totally know the answer to this one!

Lithuania: *sighs* Do you really?

Poland: Yeah! You gotta wear something really pretty, and go out with him to someplace his friends wouoldn't be! *nods*

France: Try kissing 'im first, zat always works to!

England: Yes, because that TOTALLY works for you.

Mitsu: Creeper.

France: *smirks and holds my shoulders* I can name one girl it worked on once~ Ohon!

Mitsu: THAT WAS DIFFERENT. *looks away*

Poland: Guys, like, shhhh for a second! I'm trying to help her! *beams* You can borrow some of my dresses if you want, I even have the strapless kind! *nods to you excitedly* We'll make him want you like crazy, don't you worry about it!

Taco: Aww, Poland's making friends~ *laughs*

Poland: I've, like, totally been there though! But with girls. *shrug* Same thing, I figure!

Taco: That DOES make sense.

America: *sighs and sits at the desktop to google image, slooowly going from cool-as-a-pickled-cucumber to screaming* IT'S SOS REAL LOOKING, WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME DO THAT! TACO, HOOOLD MEEEE! *flails around, trying to cover his eyes*

Japan: There is nothing to fear, once you look closely at it...*looks at the screen dreamily*

Taco: *hugging America's arm* Don't worry, they can't actually get you...!

England: *smirking* Or caaaaan they?

America: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENGLAND THAT TOTALLY ISN'T FUNNY I'LL NEVER GET TO SLEEP NOW AHH, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAAAAT!

Canada: *hugs you tight, smiing sheepishly* Thanks for always writing to me in your reviews, I like knowing that people notice me and want to hug me. *smiles*

Romano: Finally, a dare that doesn't suck! *laughs evilly as he holds a moostache up to Germany's face* Ahh, you should see yourself! XD

Germany: ...Du ... bist ein Idiot, Romano. ["You ... are an idiot, Romano."]

Mitsu: Aww, we all love you to! And it's no probelm, I wouldn't be able to write any of these without reviews! Next letter~!

Tobikuma-chan writes:

"...Dude, you are officially number one on my list of Prussia-Level-Awesome-People n/w/n

My apologies to Romano, China, and anyone else that I dared. You guys are just too much fun to torture XD

Okay,time for more dares/truths...

Germany(dare): Hit a random bystander over the head with schnitzel and record their reaction.

China(dare): Do the followingbthings in order:

1. Put on a plain white t-shirt, a black mini skirt, black ballet shoes with knee high black socks, black fingerless gloves, and a black and white hat that has panda ears and a cute panda face on it.

2. Draw two semi-circles, one under each eye, with black (or liquid) eyeliner and fill them in. Then, draw a black, upside down triangle on the tip of your nose and fill that in too.

3. Now you must dance to the song Panda Hero by Gumi Megpoid.

Spain(dare): Blow up a tomato with a pump.

Prussia(dare): Dress as a chicken and do the Macarena.

Japan(truth and dare): (truth) How did you come up with the awesomness that is known as Vocaloid

(dare) Dance to Melancholic by Rin Kagamine

Russia(dare-you're gonna hate me after this one ;D) Prank call Belarus

(alternative) You must say America is amazing and kiss his right shoe.

Keep writing chapters! This is a reaaly funny and epic story :D"

Mitsu: Just for reviewing so fast, you're on my list too. *laughs*

Taco: Tell your friends~

Germany: *blinks* You guys give...ze veirdest dares...*exhales slowly*

Mitsu: You're forgettign the lederhosen!

Germany: She didn't say I had to do that!

Mitsu: Did too!

Germany: *leans over* Prove it!

Mitsu: *slides laptop out of his view* She diiiid...

Germany: *browtwitches and pulls lederhosen on angrily, walking out onto the street outside my house as a couple go walking by, hand in hand, China filming*

France: Ahh, young love~ You know, after this Mitsu, you and I-

Mitsu: Foooocussssssiiiiing on the daaaare~!

France: *crosses hsi arms*

Germany: *exhales and slams schnitzel down on the guy's head as they pass*

Taco: I knew it, Germans all DO carry around schnitzel...!

Guy: Hey, what...? What was that for!

Germany: I, er...

Mitsu: *jumps out* It's a German love ritual! You now get to taste his vienerschnitzel!

Guy: That's disgusting!

Girl: Perverts!

Mitsu: Would you prefer his swizzlestick? EEP-Germany, PUT ME DOWN! C'MON, I HAVE MORE! *laughs and squirms as he drags me inside and throws me onto the couch, sitting down VERY annoyed looking*

Italy: *laughs* What does you weiner taste like anyway?

Mitsu: *bursts out laughing as Germany facepalms*

China: My turn, aru! **walks out in described outfit, exhaling and dancing along as I play the song**

England: You people are into some bloody weird things, you know that?

Mitsu: *jamming along* What now?

France: Ooh, you're just annoyed zere isn't any tea involved!

England: I like much more then tea!

Taco: Englaaaand, don't fight yet! It takes too long to write out!

Mitsu: YEAH, MY FINGERS GET CRAMPS YOU KNOW!

Spain: *laughs* You sure have a funny sense of humor...! *pumping a bike pump and watchin as the tomato swells and eventually explodes...on France and Romano*

Romano: YOU IDIOTA!

France: Agh, my shirt- NO!

Prussia: See, this is how...um..._cool_ I am! I can do the chicken dance and still be _cool!_ *mutters* Ugh, it isn't the same... *smirks and does the funky chicken dance, arms flailing around* Join in, little bruder~

Germany: HELL no.

Japan: Werr, again, the peopre of my home played a big part- It was mostly just a rucky mix of ideas.*nods* Ahh, Rin is my favorite! Ahem... *stands and slowly starts dancing, getting more comfortable as the song goes on XD*

Mitsu: Alright, so we'll need to go get Rus-

Russia: Hullo! ^J^

Taco: How did he get out?

England: The door was LOCKED...

Russia: Huh? I just walked out, da!

England: ...LOCKED...

Russia: I...I can't prank call Belarus...!

Belarus: Hello...big brotheeeeeer...~

Mitsu: *screams and jumps forward, clinging to France*

France: Ohonhon, what's zis?

Mitsu: SHE SCARES ME! *looking around as Russia jumps back and covers his head* Ahh, Belarus, g-go away...! T_T

Belarus: Big brother, why're you so mean? Marriage is the only optiooooon~!

Russia: *flails* Noooo!

Ukraine: Belarus, you shouldn't scare Russia like that!

Belarus: *blink* Ugh, when'd you get here? -_-"

Ukraine: Last chapter...

Taco: *shooing Belarus out and sighing* Before this gets out of hand, next letter, okay? agaz97 writes,

"Hey, don't worry, I am a girl xD

Ukraine and Hungary, you are so cute ;) I have two more questions;

Hungary: So, is yuri as good as yaoi~? :3

Prussia: Did mr. Awesome get excited because of all this kissing? ;)

Thanks again :)"

Mitsu/Taco: No problem!

Hungary: Aww, thanks!

Ukraine: Oh, sorry I couldn't be more then cute for you, b-but I'll try harder!

Hungary: Well, Yaoi is great because both people are the same gender, so Yuri is good for the same reason. They're both equally amazing! *laughs*

Prussia: *whistles, looking away casually as hungary glares at him* Me? Naah, I'm too _cool_ for that...aheh heh...I hate the word cool... *deadpans*

Mitsu: Well, er, looks like we're all wrapped up here and too awake to go to bed, but we'll see you later! *waves*

Taco: Byyye~!


	7. You took the red pill, didn't you?

America: I am not!

Mitsu: Are too~

England: You are.

America: I'm not!

Mitsu: YOU'RE FAAAAAAAAAAAAAT.

America: Just shut up, okay!

Austria: I don't understand why you are all always yelling, do somezing quieter and less disruptive.

Mitsu: Liiike?

Taco: *le gasp* FAN MAIL!

Mitsu: A WORLD OF YES. *leaps dramatically for laptop, grinning* GUUUYS~

Romano: I don't want to do any more of your stupid-a mail! *being dragged in by Authoress Magic*

Mitsu: Well you're gonna. How goes being a man ho, Romania?

Romania: *sigh* U-um...good I guess, as far as that goes...

Taco: Hey, mail!

Mitsu: OTAKU, YOU RETURNED~! ^^ Okay, Otaku writes,

"ONE..TWO...THREE..ACTION! HEEELLOOO~!, Mitsu! I'm sorry I didn't get to review last chapter ^.^'' I was grounded :(. So, anyways, it's great to be back! I'm so proud of Taco. She's so awesomely awesome (not as much as Prussia, though...just about.) Now! I have brainstormed with my wonderful friends, and have come up with some truths/dares! I hope you all enjoy eheheee~

Truths

Francy Pants: What's your ideal date?

Iggy: Which nickname do you prefer? Iggy or Artie? Also, are you insane? Half insane, maybe? I'd like to know where Taco gets her insane-ness from.

America: HOOOWWW MUCH DO YOU LOVE TACO? Who is her favorite parent? (Iggy may object and answer as well)

Prussia: WHY? WHY DO YOU NOT THINK AUSTRIA IS AWESOME ENOUGH TO BE MARRIED TO? WHY. If you HAD to choose, would you rather be married to Austria for all eternity or Canada?

Russia: Nobody knows that much about you...what is your deepest darkest secret?

Spain: Your worst habit? Why does Taco hate you so much? (the answer is in one of my reviews XD)

Dares:

America- do the "bloody mary" routine (-from castleofspirits. com- Bloody Mary is the children's game of summoning an evil and vengeful witch of the same name. This is done by standing in a bathroom, with one candle lit and calling the name "Bloody Mary" into the mirror three times in a row.

It is believed that by taking part in this game, and summoning the witch, it would have one of the following terrible consequences:

-eyes being ripped out by the witch.

-found with claw marks all over body.

-disappear mysteriously from the bathroom and end up in the mirror with the witch for eternity.

-view the horrifying image of the witch appear in the mirror.

-driven insane or dropping dead on the spot at the appearance of the witch in the mirror.

-suffer terrible claw marks all over face. ) However, just cause Taco is nice, she'll allow America to take one person of his choice with him while doing this dare.

China: It seems as if people liked the Hello Kitty China. How about we give it another go? This time...AS HELLO PANDA! Same deal, same rules. Becoming one, blaahhh

Austria:...never...ever...sign the divorce papers. Never. ehe :3

Fraannnccyy Pants: Take Mitsu out on a nice date (You're welcome, dearest. Thank Taco.)

Everyone (including our awesome hosts): make alliances and play Hide and Seek In The Dark (while in a creepy, dark cellar)

Have fun!"

Mitsu: I hate people getting grounded! Parents are such a buzzkill. XD

France: *smirks, sitting down deep in thought* Somezing both physical and romantic. Probably taking a beautiful girl out to dinner, and dance around Paris~ *nod*

America: Sounds laaaame.

Spain: Hey! Dancing is very fun! Have you ever tangoed!

America: I don't want any mangoes.

Spain: But I said TANGO.

America: What dude? Mangoes are gross.

England: *coughs, sipping his tea* Moving on. I don't like either name, but if I HAD to choose -

Taco: And you do.

England: I would have to pick 'Artie'. At least that's my name...*grumbles*

Taco: I like Mommy more~

England: *browtwitch* Oh, hush!

America: Be nice Artie!

England: SHUT UP! And to answer your other question, no, I do not believe even a small portion of me is insane.

France: But don't you see all zose odd creatures?

England: Just because they don't like you enough to let YOU see them doesn't mean they aren't real. *scoffs*

America: I LOOOOOOVE TACO, LIKE I LOVE BURGERS! *punches the air* I'm the dad, of course I'm her favorite parent! Ahaha!

England: You're loud and crude, I'm better at helping and giving her needed advice, therefore making ME the favorite, you git.

America: Ahah, dude, you're completely crazy you know. Why would she like you more then me?

England: BECAUSE I'M SMARTER AND MORE POLITE.

America: I'm cooler!

Prussia: NONE of you is as - agh, _cool_ - as I am! And Austria is dull and boring and lame! *crosses arms* No where near worthy enough to be married to ME, the...er, *looks around*

Mitsu: Awesome!

Prussia: That! I'm the THAT Prussia!

America: 'The that'?

Prussia: Yeah, it makes sense!

Italy: Say whaaat?

Germany: Don't encourage zem, Italy...

Prussia: But since I don't relly remember anything about zat 'Canada' guy ...

Canada: T_T B-but...

Prussia: I'd rather stay married to Austria.

Russia: *smiles* I don't have many deep dark secrets, um, let me think...I really really hate England! *nods and smiles, like a kid excited he'd found the right answer*

England: *gapes* W-what! Why me?

Russia: *smiles* If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, da!

Spain: My worst habit...Um, well...*tapping his chin*

Romano: Being an idiot?

Spain: No!

Romano: A bastard?

Spain: Noooo! My worst habit would probably be that I don't think things through enough...I get myself into some pretty troublesome situations...Aheh. *smiles and rubs his head*

Romano: I think-a the stupidity is worse, but whatever...*crosses arms*

Spain: And I told her once that she isn't really America and England's daughter.

England: You did?

Spain: Si.

Taco: *glaaare*

America: What a douche! She's totally our daughter man, I mean, just look at her! She has my badass-ness!

Spain: Is that even a real word?

Mitsu: I think so. *nods* And really, I'm the author, so does anything else BUT that matter? *laughing* Alrighty, daares~!

America: *reads the consequences, looking absolutely HORRIFIED* O-oh my GOD, dude! THAT'S HORRIFYING, WHY WOULD THE FANS DO THIS TO ME!

Mitsu: Hurry along now, pick someone and go into the closet.

America: I pick...uhm...Canada!

Canada: What?

All: Who?

America: *nods, laughing nervously as he grabs his arm* Y-yeah, ghosts never mess with other stuff right! S-so I'll be safer! RIGHT?

Mitsu: Whoooooo knooooooows~? *spooky voice*

America: *gulps and takes a lit candle, going into the bathroom and lighting the candle* Bloody Mary Bloody Mary Bloody mar- AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!

Mitsu: *muffling laughter as America barrels out of the bathroom and Canada slowly follows*

America: S-SOMETHING TALKED! AND GRABBED, IT WAS GONNA CLAW ME, YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW INTENSE THAT WAS I ALMOST FUCKING DIED SOMEONE HOLD ME!

Canada: I...I only stood there and he saw my reflection...h-he must've thought I was a ghost...*sweatdrop, hanging his head* Sigh...

Taco: Alright, China, you have becom-

Hello Panda: *walks out on all fours, scratchign one ear and sneezes* *SNEEZING BABY PANDA MOMENT XD*

Mitsu: OHMYGOD. MUST PEEET!

Hello Panda: *climbs onto the couch and watches us all silently* ((Yeah...I don't know what sounds a panda makes. XD))

Austria: Oh don't worry, I didn't plan on signing zem anytime soon.

Prussia: Oh, you ass! I bet you don't do it cause you like me, huh? That's it, isn't it?

Austria: Don't flatter yourself. I just like making you suffer.

Prussia: *glaaare* YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS I'M SO-

Mitsu: Awesome~

Prussia: WHAT SHE SAID!

France: *practically glomps Taco, spinning around with her in his arms* Je vous remercie! Je vous remercie! Oooh, I owe you one~! Ohon!

England: Get your bloody hands off her, you slimy frog!

America: No touchy the Taco!

France: *Sets her down and drgs me off by the sleeve* Come along Mitsu, I'm going to prove you wrong!

Mitsu: Wait, I didn't see the dare! WHAT GOING OOOOOON?

Taco: Awww, cute!

Hungary: Should I film it?

England: I wouldn't...she doesn't like people watching her. *nods* Let's carry on with the mail shall we?

Taco: I GET TO HOST AGAIN! *punches air* YES! Alrighty, we'll play hide and seek soon as Mitsu and France get back, so for now we go to the next letter! Wind-Up Charmer writes,

"Awww, thanks you guys!

I love how China brightens up hearing my name. C: *snuggles*

You know, if I could China, I would date you.

And thank you everyone. I've tried low cut shirts, and I can't go out an do things with him because I have to babysit my little brother 24/7. XD And its just hanging out with them, really. I just hope its just a small act of needing space.

And, hopefully, it'll go away with time. ^^

And thank you, Poland, but I don't need dresses. C: I will be going to the prom with him on May 5th! :D

And you're welcome Canada. ^^ Everyone should be loved.

EVEN YOU CUBA!

Also, Spain and Romano, how do you each feel about all of the sex filled, smutty goodness, panty dripping yaoi out there, of you two? ;D

And, Prussia, because you're so AWESOME, you can say the word Awesome ONCE. C:

You guys rock! Thank you for continuously putting my reviews here. ^^ I love you all! :D"

Hello Panda: *walks over, hugging your leg and looking up at you*

Prussia: You flirty panda, you.

Taco: That phrase made my day a little bit. *grins*

Poland: Oooh, you have to show me what you're planning to wear right now! *crosses arms with a stern look* I'll be the judge of how well thsi prom will go!

Lithuania: Oh, no...*deadpans, sighing*

Spain: I don't mind, because now that we're married we can have all the sex we want! *laughs and looks to Romano, scooching away*

Romano: I DON'T LIKE IT AT ALL, YOU CREEPERS HAVE-A NO RIGHT DRAWING ME-A SO WEAK LIKE THAT!

Taco: So you top?

Spain: Well actually-

Romano: Spain, finish that-a sentence and I will kill you!

Spain: Fine, fine...sorry Romano~

Canada: *bright smile* Ahh, thank you Wind-Up Charmer! ^^ I get so happy when you send in mail!

Cuba: *grins* Thanks! I don't know why I don't have a lot of fans, I'm a good guy!

Taco: Suuuure you are~! *laughs* Neeext letter! You can read it mommy~

England: I said NOT to call me that! Okay, Otaku wrote again,

"Everyone watch the Stereotypes Song MEP on the big plasma HD tv screen thing in Taco and Mitsu's living room! Then have a talk about how right (or wrong) the stereotypes are by pointing out eachothers faults...LOL I'm gonna have fun with this. :DD

-Otaku OUT"

Taco: *already loading it on the TV* C'mon everyone, we get to booond~ *laughing as the song starts*

**TV:** _You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda  
ridiculous.  
So I wrote a song about it,  
and it goes a little something like this._

I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a  
unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
stereotypes.

Japan: *coughs, blushing darkly* W-who made this? I d-do not like hentai THAT much! *blushes worse, looking away from the TV*

Italy: But what about all those drawings under your bed?

Japan: B-BE QUIET, ITALY!

Seychelles: I do not have a unibrow! *crosses her arms stubbornly*

England: *laughing* Shhh, listen!

**TV:** _Check it out now.  
I love those fat Americans.  
You know they so obnoxious.  
They always eating burgers.  
They always holding shotguns.  
And I love Mexicans.  
The way they mow my lawn.  
They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a  
condom on.  
Uh huh.  
'Cause that's the way they roll.  
Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.  
If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,  
And they're out of control like a Chinese driver.  
_

America: I AM NOT FAT! UGH!

England: Yes, you are.

America: No I'm not, I drink diet soda, and ketchup has tomatoes in it and those are healthy! And I work out!

Cuba: Obviously not enough!

America: Shut up Cuba!

England: Shall we go WEIGH you then, Alfred?

America: *goes to yell and pauses* N...no. No we shouldn't. Cause I'm so muscular you'd all think it was fat.

Spain: *pinches AMerica's belly* Ahah, yes you are!

England: Hey, where's Mexico anyway?

Taco: He's at one of his kids' birthday parties...*stifling a giggle*

America: AHAHAHAHA, so that one's true!

Spain: Hey, 'go forth and multiply' are words to live by!

England: Better not ever let France hear that one!

America: Aww, Ireland's not here! Should we call him?

England: No! Every time me adn Ireland get together we, aheh, always end up arguing...

America: Well you did treat her like shit and kill her people off for awhile there~

England: Shut up! I'm nicer to her now!

Hello Panda: *silent* [Inner: I can drive, aru! And I'll prove it! Once I...get...hands...]

**TV:** _I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.  
I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool,  
but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.  
Ya mon.  
And I love them Puerto Ricans,  
Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,  
I'm just joking.  
If you didn't know then  
You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland._

Turkey: Let's all be fair: The middle east DOES have a lot of camel going on, huh? *laughs*

Greece: *passed out last chapter and hasn't moved since*

England: Jamaica...has anyone seen him recently?

America: He's at his place, relaxing. We'll ask him later. But he still TOOOTALLY smells like weed. *laughing* Hey look Cuba, you're in here to!

Cuba: *karate chops his head* I'M NOT PUERTO RICAN YOU ASS, AND DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT MY SISTER!

America: Owwww!

Taco: Be nice!

Poland: Hey, I'm like, not THAT slow...!

Latvia: B-but you are, Poland...

Poland: Totally not true! Like, tell them Liet! Liet?

Lithuania: *looks off to the side and whistles* Well, not ALL the lights are on upstairs, Poland...

Poland: What do lights have to do with this? I'm talking about how smart I totally am!

Lithuania: *deadpans*

**TV:** _I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a  
unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
stereotypes._

Check it out now.  
Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell  
If you love the Outback  
redneck Australians,  
And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude,  
And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.  
Mamma mia!  
And how could anyone hate the French.  
Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.  
Brazilian girls is what you want,  
Walking around town with that ba-donk-a-donk.

Japan: I don't r-rike that chorus very much...*looking down*

Seychelles: Me either... *grumble grumble*

England: MY TEETH ARE NOT CROOKED!

America: You sure about that~?

England: Yes! I have excellent dental care, and my teeth are as straight as anyone elses!

Cuba: Briiiitish dental care?

England: IT'S JUST AS GOOD, SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

America and Cuba: *muffling laughter and grinning*

England: Bloody hell...

Romano: I'm-a not creepy! Girls love me! *glares at the TV* Those-a liars!

Italy: I-I'm creepy? T_T But I'm n-not creepy...!

Germany: It's only a song Italy, relax...!

Taco: Suuure it is. *laughing*

England: Well Francy Pants is occupied at the moment, but I can personally attest that French women are hairier. *nods*

America: Grooooss...

England: Oh, not like that ! Good god, Taco's RIGHT there!

Taco: *laughs* I am!

America: Augh, she can handle it!

**TV:**_ I love Africans, but hold up a second.  
National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.  
Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?  
They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.  
Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,  
Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.  
They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,  
Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis._

_I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a  
unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
stereotypes._

_All together now!  
I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.  
(repeat 4x)  
They hump sheep (repeat 3x)_

_I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a  
unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these  
stereotypes._

Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys.  
But seriously, don't hump any sheep.  


Seychelles: H-hey! I'm african, and we all have clothes! *crosses her arms angrily* This song is awful!

Taco: If you aren't in it, it's actually pretty awesome. *laughs*

America: Artie, your brother hu-

England: DON'T CALL ME ARTIE. And he doesn't, I'm absolutely certain. He wouldn't do that... -_-"

America: Uh-huh, I bet.

Korea: *Too shocked and saddened to speak*

Taco: Next letter! Tobikuma writes,

"To England & Germany: I give weird dares and I am into weird things because I, too, are weird also... XD

Anyway, sorry for all the weird dares last chapter, I was sleep deprived and high off of coffee...yum, coffee...

Anyway, this review is just a bunch of dares/truths and more random stuff, coz I'm just weird like that. XD

Japan: Who is your least favorite vocaloid? And what a coincidence (sp?) that I dared you to dance to a song that sung by your favorite vocaloid. My favorite is also Rin!

Okay, enough prattling, time for more dares:

America: I dare you to play Ao Oni... don't hate me afterwards for making you play that game.

England: How did you meet Flying Mint Bunny? Were you always friends?

Austria: Do you play any other instruments other than the piano? If so, what else do you play? (I play the flute) Oh, and do you like any other genre of music besides classical? (It's obvious to you guys that I am addicted to music, isn't it? XD)

Canada: What is the funniest moment that you ever experienced? And since you like getting hugs so much, I'm gonna give you another one! Yaaaaaaaay! :D

To Russia: To make up for torturing you for the past two chapters, here is a new, fluffy scarf, some vodka, and a bouquet(sp?) of sunflowers. I hope you don't hate me... :'(

To China: To make up for you getting chased by Russia and for making you dress like a girly panda and dancing to a song, here is a hug and some cookies :3

Wow, each chapter is always funnier than the last. Awesome job! :D"

Japan: Len would probably be my least favorite. I like him, I just rike the rest more, you know? *smiles* Yes, the coincidence is trury funny, I rove meting Vocaloid fans! ^.^

America: What the hell's Ao Oni? *blink blink* Anyone heard of it?

Sealand: Oooh, I know! I know! I play lots of video games with Papa Sweden! *nods excitedly* You can get it out at the store!

America: I have to WALK? I have to WALK to go get the game!

England: You could use the exercise, America!

America: Shut up! I don't wanna...*crosses arms*

England: Why don't you go get it? Take your time. *sigh* You see him to! *smiles brightly* Yes, I've known him since I was only a small child, he's my best friend! We met one day after Captain Hook introduced us, it was a wonderful day. *beams*

Austria: *scoffs* All music that doesn't involve a violin, piano, piccollo, flute...*rants*

Cuba: On with it!

Austria: Music isn't music without any of those instruments, they're essential to make somezing sound beautiful! The flute is alright, but still not quite as good as the piano~ *puffs out chest*

Prussia: LAAAAAAME.

Canada: *hugs back with a wide smile, laughing* Well, um, I'm not in many funy situations, but that first time Russia sat on me America laughed a lot...s-so that must be funny, right? ^^" *rubs his head*

Russia: Oooh, sunflowers...^J^ *takes them and inhales their scent deeply, holding the vodka in one hand and draping the scarf over his arm* I already have a scarf, but I appreciate the gifts, da!

Hello Panda: *sniffs cookies and presses against your leg to show his appreciation*

Taco: And I'll be sure to let Mitsu know you like the story! *beam* Alright, so, next letter!

Romano: HOW MANY DID WE GET!

Taco: not that many, relax you! Simonana writes,

"Hello! I am Sim :D Nice to meet you all:D

And now first things first. *Jumps hugs the bad touch trio* You are AWESOME! And as such I dare you three to have a photo shooting and make "The bad touch trio photo calendar" I get one for free. And a free one for Mitsu too.

England dare let me play whit flying mint bunny, yes I can see him:) And accept Sea land as a nation.

Canada's dare: You are so adorable! So cute just as your polar bear! So I dare you to give me a extra long hug! And make me pancakes whit maple syrup of course.

The Italy brothers dare pull at each other curls.

Hungary send me a copy off all the yaoi videos you have.

And now a bit of yuri I dare Ukraine to french kiss Belarus.

The Baltic's prank a nation from your choose and make it good!

Americas dare and then I will fulfill you a wish. Choose between the paranormal room I put a few new things and the box whit Russia as his bottom(A RusAme fangirl )

And now America You wanted a more interesting Canada, so *poof the 2p Canada the one who loves to beat America up to a plump on a daily bases whit his hockey stick, he reminds me of a snapped Russia just a bit worse, and handcuffs America to him*

And so Moscow you kill a America, wanna became friends?

And the next dare is because of a picture I saw and cannot get it out of my head, *pulls out a french maid uniform* Russia I dare you to wear this for three chapters, keep the scarf on, and I dare you not to kill me.

China do for a chapter everything Korea says to you.

And Austria make a white cake dress for the next pair that has a weeding. Taco can choose the pair.

Romania have a threesome whit the German brothers:)

That is enough for today:D *hugs Russia and tries not to nosebleed * "

Prussia: I know we're the best. *smirk* kesekesekese~

Spain: Aww, thank you! We'll make that for you right away when France gets back, si?

Flying Mint Bunny: Well aren't you nice! Sure, I'll come right over! *laughs and flies around your head*

England: Be careful, Flying Mint Bunny!

Romano: o.o

Germany: -_-" Idiots...all of zem...

Spain: I wonder what a mint bunny looks like...

England: Oh, you're all just wankers! *crosses arms*

Sealand: *laughs, standign at the arm of England's chair* You have to do something elllse~

England: What? Oh- Pffft! Y-you're...AGH, I HATE THESE DARES SOMETIMES...a nation, Sealand.

Sealand: Aha! I told you, you jerk of jerks! And now Everyone else will recognize me, and I'll be stronger then you!

England: NO YOU BLOODY WON'T! *flails his arms*

Sweden: B' n'ce t' m' s'n. [Be nice to my son]

Canada: *sets down a plate of pancakes and bottle of maple syrup before hugging you* S-so, how long is extra long? *semi blushing* I g-get a lot more hugs then I thought I would...^^"

Romano: Whaaat!

Italy: The curls are so-a sensitive, though!

England: It IIIIISSSS a dare, and if you refuse you'll have to do something much worse~! *smirk*

Italy: *exhales and grabs Romano's curl, making Romano grab his* Ngggh- *blushing ever so slightly*

Romano: CH-CHIGGIIIIII! *bites his wrist* Let-a go of me! D:

Ukraine: Oh, uhm, Belarus is gone though...

Taco: It's true, Mitsu got a really high-tech security system to keep Belarus OUT...

Ukraine: B-but we'll figure something out for you! T_T

Taco: She also put triple locks on the doors to her room, my room, and the bathroom when France got here too. *laughing*

England: Which is smart! That bloody frog could do god-knows-what when you're asleep!

Hungary: Already sent. *laughs happily* Yaoi...~ *drool*

America: *looks at the Canada at yelps, diving into the paranormal room and trying to kick him away* Noooo!

Taco: Um...well, if that Canada actually does hurt my dad I'm gona have to turn him back...*blinks worriedly*

Russia: *changes into the outfit and walks out, blushing embarassedly*

England: *too afraid to laugh* W-wow Russia, that certainly is an, aheh, interesting look for you...

Russia: ... T_T I can't do anything...da.

Hello Panda: *nods and looks to Korea*

Korea: I can't really order a panda around...we'll have fun with me being the boss when he turns back. *nods and pats China's head*

Romania: *sighs and walks off to the box with Prussia and Germany in tow*

Germany: I really HATE zese reviews...zey're sick and twisted.

Prussia: Ooh, you sissy.

Italy: Have fun, Germanyyy~!

Germany: SHUT UP ITALY!

Austria: Ah, alright! I can do that I suppose, I haven't ever made a wedding cake before...*thinking*

Taco: Oooh, I get to choose~! SO MUCH POWER~ *evil laughter*

Mitsu: *walks back in, blinking at the room* What about power?

England: Mitsu, France has an arm around your shoulders. You notice this, right?

Mitsu: Yes I do. I actually had a very ... nice time. *nods*

England: What did he give you to drink? If you were drugged, tell us right now!

Taco: He didn't drug her Mummy~ *laughs*

England: Don't CALL me that! Or I'll start calling you by your real name!

Mitsu: I miss one chapter and everything goes nuts...Alrighty then, did I miss anything?

America: You have NO IDEA.

Mitsu: *nods* Weeeeell, we all need to get ready for - what was it Taco?

Taco: Hide and go seek! In a creepy basement! ^^

Prussia: *finally uses his one 'awesome* I'm !

Mitsu: Yeah, that! We'll be back with that in the next update! Keep up the reviews! Au revoir, à bientôt!

France: *grins proudly*

**A:N/ Yeah, I said Ireland was a girl. Cause I can, and I don't know why, but I ALWAYS picture a girl when I think of it. **

** Also, the Stereotype Song is by YourFavoriteMartian: **

** .com/watch?v=bZOOm7NdTqo**

**Thank you for bringing that up Otaku. XD I looove that song sooo much-a.**


	8. Rose tint my world!

Poland: Eight...seven...six...five...four...three...

Taco: *grins and looks around at all the dark, humming*

Poland: Two...agh, I hate all this backwards counting and dark, one!

Lithuania: R-ready or not, here we come... *walks along into the dark, grunting as he hits a wall* Ouch!

Poland: Haha!

Estonia: Walk with your hands in front of you, then you'll be safer. *nods, walking slooowly*

England: OW AMERICA, GET OFF ME!

Poland: I like, heard that! *grins*

England: *tries to crawl away as America tacklehugs him* SOMETHING GRABBED ME ENGLAND, I SWEAR-!

Taco: It was just me!

America: AAAAAAAAAAAAGH, NOW THERE'S A VOICE TOO!

England: *FACEPALM*

France: May I ask who's 'olding me?

Mitsu: I am not HOLDING you, just...er...

France: Awww, someone doesn't like ze dark! 'Ow cuuute~!

Mitsu: Oh hush you!

Lithuania: *beams as he finally gets someone* I found you, you're out!

Russia: Aww, but Lithuania, I wanted to win!

Lithuania: S-Sorry , I, uhm, d-didn't see you or anything, honest! I'm j-just delusional! *flees, shuddering as Russia goes upstairs along with everyone else that'd gotten out*

England: Shh, America, Taco, it's only us three, France, and Mitsu left! We can win this now that China's gone!

America: Yeah, him and Sealand could hide anywhere. *crosses arms* Stupid size advantage.

Taco: Awww, you're perfectly thin!

England: *laughing*

America: THAT WASN'T A FAT THING!

Latvia: I can hear you, America! *starts feeling his way along the wall, walking over*

England: *tugs America and Taco along before crawling further away*

Mitsu: *holds breath, pressing a hand over France's mouth as Latvia stumbles by* Shhh, c'mon! *stands and walks quietly behind a bookshelf, grinning* We'll win, Poland hasn't been able to find anyone and America can't shut up!

England: America, let go of my sleeve! honestly, you aren't a child anymore! now keep quiet and keep going...we can hide under the car until France and Mitsu get caught...

America: I'll race you! *plows past England, knocking him into a stack of boxes which fall over*

England: YOU GIT!

Taco: *looking around frantically* Shhh, both of you!

Latvia: Found you guys! *smiles brightly*

England: Damn it all!

America: *laughing* Ahh shit...well at least I hit you and not Taco, huh? *grins and pulls Iggy up, smirking*

England: Ohh, let go of me, you wanker...*grumbles and walks upstairs as Poland yells out triumphantly*

Poland: I FOUND TWO! LIET, LIKE, LOOK! I FOUND FRANCE *AND* MITSU!

France: Ohonhon, right when we were getting to ze good part too~ You moodkiller.

Mitsu: Fraaance- *warning tone*

Estonia: Wait though...*counting off on his fingers* If we only got eleven people, and then those five...there's supposed to be one more!

Latvia: There can't be! We got Russia, China, Sealand, Turkey...

Lithuania: England, America, Taco and Mitsu, France, Germany, Italy...

Poland: Romano and Spain too, Japan...who IS missing!

America: GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSTS!

Canada: I...uhm...i-it's me, guys...*rubs his head*

France: Ohon, sorry Mattieu, you're always so quiet!

Canada: I know...so I won though, right? *punches air* For the maple leaf!

Poland: I guess he did, technically...

America: Aww, invisibility isn't fair!

Mitsu: Mwahaha~ *turns all the lights on at once* THINK FAST!

All: OWWWW!

Lithuania: I'M BLIND!

Mitsu: Aha! C'mon you guys, we should check the mail! *leadas the way upstairs, smirking happily*

England: I would've won if AMERICA hadn't knocked me over...

America: Let it GO, dude! *smiles*

England: It's your fault, you ruined it. *crosses arms, going to his armchair*

Taco: Shaddup everyone, we have mail~!

Mitsu: Mhmm. UgeheuerInDasFinsternis wrote this last chapter, but I didn't see it in time to add it in. She writes~

".Lord. Prussia saying cool instead of awesome is hysterical, I had to review again, it is just too freaking funny! Since I never even got a hug from england .. *squishes face* I've decided to hug someone far more AWESOME...canada.

*Huggles to death*

So spain: Does it hurt your feelings that romano isn't too affectionate?

China: WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE?

Romania: Can I have your hat? :3

DARES

I dare you all to have an epic water ballon fight.I bet Mitsu and taco will win (Cause they're awesome hostesses)

I dare England to drink his least favorite tea. :D BWAHAHAH

I love this FF. Seriously, keep it up, It ALWAYS makes my day. OH YEAH! Ukraine and Hungary are awesome *High fives both*

Lateskiis!

UgeheuerInDasFinsternis"

Ukraine and Hungary: *beam, high-fiving you back* Yeah!

Canada: *hugs back, blushing* O-oh, um, I'm really glad you think I'm awesome...^.^

Prussia: That is MY word. MINE.

England: Wha-? Oh, I didn't- Agh, I'm better then him! *pouts*

Spain: It's kind of a bummer sometimes, but I think it helps a liiittle bit. Sometiems.

Romano: Tch...*looks away*

France: Having someone in a relationship that's less open zen ze other helps balance it all, non?

Spain: Yeah, that! *nods*

Romano: You shouldn't-a ask questions like-a that, I'm RIGHT HERE.

China: I'm adorable, aru? Really? Hear that, Panda! :D

Panda: *blink*

Romania: Um...I like my hat though...

Mitsu: you have to be a man hoe~~!

Romania: *exhales* Well, um, you can have it if you'll come along to the box with me...I-if you want, I mean!

Mitsu: *reading ahead* DAMN RIGHT WE'LL WIN! THINK FAST~ *throws a handful, soaking Spain and Romano*

Spain: Ahh, I'm all damp!

Romano: HEY, YOU-A STUPID GIRL! I OUGHT TO-

Taco: You wouldn't ever hit a girl, you like girls too much.

Spain: AND boys.

Romano: SHUT UP-A, YOU STUPID BASTARDOS! *throws a tomato, it hitting Sweden dead in the face as I duck*

Sweden: . . . . .

Taco: Oh man...

Mitsu: Shit just got real...

America: *gathering water balloons quickly, pelting them at Iggy as he hides behind the couch* Ahahahaha, dude, you can't stay there forever!

England: YOU'RE CHEATING, YOU BLOODY BRAT!

Taco: *jumping around and dodging balloons as everyone starts to get into it* Agh, Poland, duck!

Poland: What? *is nailed in the side of the head by Estonia, falling over* My shirt! NOOOO!

Russia: *smiles, throwing balloons with a LOT of force* I got you, Fredka~!

America: OWWWW!

England: Ha! *jumps up and makes ab reak for it before being tackled by France*

France: Someone get 'im!

Mitsu: Goooot it! *nails Iggy in the chest and beams happily, dodging another and watching Turkey get France*

France: Noooon!

England: you wouldn't have won anyway, you haven't won anything in DECADES. Especially wars~ *smirk*

France: 'Ey! I was very strong once, don't you forget it!

England: Were nooot~!

Taco: *laughs and continuously hits Spain in the face with water balloons*

Italy: Ahh, there's so much water! *ducking behind Germany, who's already drenched from blocking Italy*

Germany: Italy?

Italy: Yes, Germany?

Germany: LEARN TO DODGE ON YOUR OWN, GOT IT!

Taco: Inside voices!

Germany: *browtwitch* Shut up!

America: Germany's as hormonal as France!

France: Zese aren't hormones! I WAS strong once!

England: Was nooot!

Mitsu: Actually, until the death of Charlmange, France was almost to the point of becoming the next 'Roman Empire' of sorts. They were the leading European power for quite a stretch of time.

America: Awww, Mitsu's in loooove, Mitsu's in looove!

Mitsu: N-No! I JUST READ, GODDAMMIT! *tackles America and mock strangles him*

England: *laughing as America squirms, hitting me in the back of the head with a water balloon* Ha!

Mitsu: Hey, I still hid from you in a CAPE for two hours a few chapters back. A CAPE, Artie~

England: DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU WANKER!

Mitsu: I love that word SO much. XD

Taco: Me too! *dodging water balloons being thrown by Spain as Romano curses in Italian*

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Mitsu: Your teaaa's ready, England~!

England: *sighs heavily and picks up the cup, sipping it and gagging* IT'S HORRID! WHAT DO YOU DO TO IT?

Mitsu: I MADE it. -_-"

England: It's s-so awful...I hate this kind SO much...*grimaces, forcing the rest down*

Spain: You make the funniest sounds, England...

England: I do NOT.

Taco: You do when you're sick!

Prussia: HURRY UP WITH THE CHAPTER SO I CAN SAY MY WORD AGAIN! NEXT LETTER!

Mitsu: Oooh, testy~! HetaliaLover123 writes,

"HELLO TO YOU IM A BOX OF TOMATO FAIRY lol i love whan italy said that hello its me Moscow here again to torture you guys ok

dare for Canada and Russia this time Canada and Russia in the RAPE room and you have to have sex

dare for America *evil smile* since Englands such a bad cook you have to eat a five different dishes that are from England and made by him too

dare for Prussia go to italy for three days (north italy not south) also bring France with you (lets see if you two dont get influenced by italys coulter)

truth for France did you kill HRE (Holy Roman Empire)

uhhhhhhhhhhhhh i cant think so... *changes everything into a german sparkle party* and * everyones close become sparkli and chang into the color of their eyes and are wearing sparkli make-up* SPARKLE PARTS RULE * i like german sparkle party starts to play* YAY *grabs Russia and dances with him* ok im done *kisses Russia* good bye

oh i got something italy and Germant go on a date ok now in done bye"

Canada: *gapes as Authoress Magic drags him into the room* B-BUT WHY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE NICER TO ME...T_T

Russia: *stands and calmly follows behind Canada, smiling as usual*

America: Huh? I like English food though, I made him cook for me all the time when I was little! *smiles*

England: Actually that's true, back when he didn't bother me as much.

Mitsu: Ahh, there's no fun in making you do the dare then.

Turkey: Last thing YOU need is food~! *laughs, smirking over at America*

America: I. AM. NOT. FAT.

Prussia: *nods* It won't affect me because I'm already filled with so much-

Mitsu: Awesome!

Prussia: - to have any room for all that Italian pasta and cutesy stuff. *puts his hands on his hips, smiking* Kesekesekese~!

France: A trip to Italy sounds lovely, we'll 'ave to see how well ze culture thing goes!

Mitsu: France, if you go there and do ANYTHING with anoth-

France: Moi? I wouldn't do that! Not to you, I could prove it!

Mitsu: I'll tag along then. To monitor not only how Italian they both get, but also to be sure France is telling the truth on this one. *nod nod*

France: *blinks* Did I? Non, I didn't kill ze holy Roman Empire, and I don't remember who did, or even IF 'e died. It was so long ago...

Taco: *laughs* Old man~!

France: 'Ey! I am still young enough! I'm strong, adn gorgeous, and-

England: Neeeearly thirty. And that's just human years. *smirk*

France: Well Mitsu LIKES older men, so suck it! *crosses arms*

Mitsu: *sweatdrop* NO CATFIGHTS, SAVE IT FOR THE BOX!

Taco: Um...what happened to my clothes!

England: ALL our clothes!

Italy: Oh wow Germany, they're soo sparkly! What's a German sparkle party? ^^

Mitsu: And I thought you were manly, Germany! Tut tut...*shakes head*

Russia: *blushes and blinks, waving* Um, goodbye Moscow! ^J^

Italy: Ohhh, a date! Come on Germany, let's go! We could go out for some pasta, I like pasta! Or...*voice fades off as he leaves*

Taco: *sighs* He's so...HAPPY...

England: Indeed...

Romano: Idiota. *looks around*

Prussia: I'm-

Mitsu: Awesome!

Prussia: Thank you. Next letter!

Taco: Tobikuma writes,

"Russia & China: Yaaaay, I'm glad you like my gifts! :D

America: Okay, so Ao Oni is a Japanese horror game where you and three friends go to a supposedly haunted mansion on the outskirts of town. Oh, and a giant purple (though some people say it's blue) troll/giant/whatever-the-f***-it-is constantly pops up out of nowhere and chases you. A lot. Trust me, it is much scarier and creepier than you think. *shudders* Though, in an absurd way, it's hysterical XD Here is a copy of it *hands over copy of said english-version computer game* Check out PewDiePie on Youtube if you're still curious :)

Okay, tiem for more dares/truths ;D

Mitsu: Where did France take you on your date?

Germany: What was the weirdest dream you ever had? (this is gonna be fun)

Austria: Aww, it's sad that you don't like the flute that much :'( Oh well, anyway, what was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to you in public?

Romano: What is the stupidest thing you ever did in front of a big group of people? And, here's a tomato just for the heck of it. Feel free to use it however you like ;D

Spain: Go outside and kiss the first person you see. I bet we're all wondering if Romano would get jealous or not...

Japam: Wear a pair of pants on your head while running around the house screaming, ″I AM SUPER MAN! (sorry, I'm only doing this for the lulz)

Prussia: What is the cheesiest pick-up line that you have ever used?

Keep up the great work! This story is epic x over 9000! :D"

Mitsu: Awww, shucks~! *scuffs my foot off the floor, laughing* Oh, the date? He insisted upon showing me around Paris, which was actually a beautiful place. We ate at his house, cause all the restaurants were on strike, and then we just kinda walked around while he showed me boutiques and little odd shops.

France: See Iggy? I can do much more zen sex on a date! *sticks his tongue out*

Mitsu: And he bought me these awesome gloves and a scarf. Actually, I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. *shrug*

Germany: *talking over the phone as I call him* Well, Italy had me up late one night watching movies vith him, and zis one movie - I don't remember the name- really warped my dreams... I was-

Taco: Hey, why'd he cut off?

Mitsu: Ah sheet, my phone died. T_T Er, we'll have him finish his story in a little bit.

Austria: I never said I didn't LIKE the flute, it has a very calm grace to its sound, but it is nowhere near the power and elegance of the piano. *proud look* And not much zat is embarassing ever really happens to me, I keep myself together...but Germany saw me in just underwear once. It was very awkward. V.V

Taco: *laughing* How'd THAT happen?

Austria: I didn't know he vas home and I went to go get a drink, but he was zere and ...*shakes head* Ugh, it vas utterly humiliating.

Mitsu: *sarcastic* Poooor baaaaaaby~

Romano: That-a story was lame. I don't do anything weird in-a front of the public, so I can't answer that-a question. *looks off to the side*

Mitsu: *coughs once* LIAR!

England: You're supposed to say 'liar' between the coughs, Mitsu...

Mitsu: Why would I do that? I wanted him to hear!

Romano: I'M-A NOT LYING YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!

Mitsu: Who're you callin' pipsqueak? I'm the same height as you, if not taller!

Spain: Okay, amigo! *nods and goes outside, looking around before pulling a girl up close and kissing her deeply*

England: *looks to Romano* Anything yet?

Romano: I couldn't-a care less. *looking to the side*

Spain: *moves a hand around her waist*

Romano: *browtwitch* ALRIGHT-A, I DON'T LIKE HIM AT ALL BUT IF-A WE'RE LEGALLY MARRIED WE-A HAVE TO ACT LIKE IT! *yanks him back and punches him in the torso*

Spain: Awww, Romano~! You DO care! *hugs him, wincing*

Japan: I...am, um, rearry uncomfortabre with this but okay...

Prussia: *shrugs as Japan goes off to get changed* I use only the _coolest_ pick up lines, or I just win girls over with my _coolness._ I am PRUSSIA! I do remember telling one girl I'd like to use her thighs as earmuffs, zough...*smirk* Kese!

France: Ohonhon, zat's a good one!

Prussia: Exactly! And it totally worked, how could anyone resist the _cool_ Prussia?

Poland: Totally is MY word.

Prussia: Is not.

Poland: It AWESOMELY is.

Prussia: THAT'S MY VORD!

Poland: What? You mean awwweees-

Prussia: DON'T!

Japan: *bolts out across the living room with his pants on his head* I AM SUPERMAAAAN!

Taco: *films it, laughing HARD*

Mitsu: Oh dear god, my stomach's going to burst... X'D

Taco: Too good, t-too great...Next letter!

England: I'll read it.

Mitsu/Taco: *curled up on the floor, trying to catch their breath* HURRY!

England: NotAloneIWillNotBow writes,

"Okay, I'm not going to be easy on you fellows.

Germany I dare for you, Russia, Prussia.. and Austria to have a drink off. Last one to collapse wins.(Don't let me down Vanya!)

Italy, I dare you to show your Mafia side for 2 Chapt.

Romanito!

Eat all of te tomatoes in this basket (Shows off big basket o' tomatoes) and don't let Spain have any!

Bai-hai~

*brofist*"

Mitsu and Taco: *brofist*

**Authoress magic drags Germany, Prussia, Russia, and Austria into a room and locks the door**

Taco: There! No way out-

Mitsu: And we get to skip right to the end! ^^ Italy's still out wherever he and Germany were, but he'll be his mafia self when he gets back. *laughs*

Romano: Well-a, at least THIS dare doesn't suck! Thank-a you, reviewer~ *flashes you a Romano smile and goes to eat them all as Spain drools sadly, watching*

Spain: Whyyyy! T_T

Prussia: Next letter! Simonana wr-

Mitsu: Hey! Me and TACO host!

Taco: You get it when we're busy!

England: Who gets it after then?

Taco/Mitsu: Poland.

Prussia: POLAND? Why me and then POLAND?

: *shrugs*

Taco: ANYWAY~

Mitsu: Simonana writes,

"Hello its me again Sim:D

So let it begin whit a true

France you first time as top details full story Who when where The same for your first time you bottomed.

Spain be shirtless for 2 chapters:D

Taco I dare you to kiss you favevorite nation. JUST ONE NATION!

England make a potion that will turn you into a flying mint bunny so people could see how cute it is.

China panda *hugs it* I want a plush from you!

Russia here *gives you a ton of sunflowers* :)

Hungary thanks for the videos:D

Oh, so thats why Belarus didnt come to the stalking club, last time. I was wondering where she was.

Anyway Canada extra long means 5 minutes, And for the next two chapters I dare you to be in you France personality and grope everybody.

Poland do make up on every male and female living being there. Make them pretty.

Prussia here *gives you a shirt whit "AWESOME" written on it*I think that will help you out a bit.

*Pokes Greece* Hey can you have a dance down whit Turkey?

Switzerland color you guy into pink. You can shoot everybody who laugh at it.

And thanks Moscow:D I am from Serbia the younger brother of Russia. So lets plot it. The hero need his shares on villains ,da?

And America I dare you to gain 20kg on weight.

Thats it for today:) Greetings from Serbia"

France: *coughs nervously as I glare at him* First time was back when I was a teen, I don't remember exactly when, it was with this pretty girl I met during an army march, and it was pretty spontaneous. It wasn't dificult, a few roses and she was putty in my 'ands.

Mitsu: . . . . . .*glare of death*

France: First time I bottomed was sometime in ze army, with a soldier whose name I never even learned. It was in a bunker, eaaaarly in ze morning, and I only saw him once after zat. *nods*

Hungary: *yaoi daydreams*

Taco: *the same XD*

China: Hi! *hugs back and hands you a pands plush* Isn't it cute, aru? I made it myself! ^.^

Hungary: Mmm, it was nothing, we fangirls have to look out for eachother, right?

Taco/Mitsu: *nods*

Mitsu: And yeah, Belarus terrifies me.

England: And Russia DOESN'T?

Mitsu: Nopers. Russia's adorable! What about him is scary?

England: Are you serious? He's horrifying!

Mitsu: Is not. He's cute.

France: 'Ow cute?

Mitsu: Not telling you, Francy Pants.

France: *biting his handkerchief* But...! Oh, please, it was only a story! You're different! T_T *tacklehugging me*

Mitsu: G-gah! Alright, alright, no need for the dramatics...I just hate hearing about it is all...

England: *mock sweet voice* Awwwww~

Mitsu: SHADDUP.

Taco: Yeah mommy. *laughs as England throws a pillow at her*

Canada: Oooh, I'm not goodat initating papa France...but I'll try I guess...

Taco: Damn right you will! You have to, it's a DARE.

Poland: Already on it! *laughs, finishing up with Switzerland and Iggy before chasing after me*

Mitsu: NO MAKEUP! NON! NEIN! NO! ! EI! AUCUN! όχι! *Yelling 'no' in every language I can think of XD*

Poland: I want you to look preeetty! *laughs and continues to follow me*

Taco: *blinks at her reflection and makeup* Poor her...wow, I look different...*pokes cheek* COOOOOOL.

England: I LOOK LIKE I BELONG IN A BLOODY DRESS!

Poland: If you, like, want one, I have tons-

Romano: GET-A THAT MASCARA AWAY FROM ME!

Prussia: *flicks shirt out* See? I'm THIS, so my opinion matters, and I say next letter!

England: Gaining that weight should be easy for 'ol America, huh?

America: *setsa burger down* Hey, shut uuuppp! *glares*

England: Well it's true~

Prussia: LETTER. NEXT.

Greece: *peeks at you from one eye, snoring* Can't I just forefit? I'm so tiiired...

Turkey: Tch, scaredy cat.

Prussia: WELL, THAT'S IT FOLKS, WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! *flails his arms around*

Mitsu/Taco: HEY, THAT'S *OUR* JOB!

**A/N: Okay, actually, I got this idea last night adn now I'm definately making it Germany's dream. I was going to type it up as a seperate story, kind of like a spin-off. The idea's been in my head since typing yesterday's chapter and I'm so happy about it. ^^ **

** Also, Tobikuma, I looked up PewDiePie, those Ao Oni videos. 1) I pissed myself the first time that...THING came up. 2) The guy made me piss myself again from laughing with the chair song. XD Anywho~ Germany's Dream'll be put up as soon as I can get it all put together.**


	9. German Sparkle Party

Mitsu: Hey, Taco?

Taco: Yeah?

Mitsu: What time is it?

Taco: Around noon, why?

Mitsu: We should probably let the guys out...they must've reached a point they couldn't drink anymore...right?

Taco: *shrugs, opens the door to see Russia smiling triumphantly, Germany and Prussia with their heads rested on the table, and Austria passed out on the floor*

Mitsu: Aww, good job Russia!

Taco: What happened to Austria?

Prussia: He isn't as AWESOME as anyone else, especially me, and he passed out sometime last night.

Mitsu: *kneels down* HOWDY MISTAH AUSTRIAH, WANNA GO GRAB A DRINK?

Austria: *groans painfully and rolls over* My heeeeeeaaaaad!

Mitsu: POOR THING!

England: Do quit yelling, Mitsu!

Prussia: It's funny to me! Look at him, sprawled out pathetically like that... *smirks*

Taco: Be nice to your wife!

Prussia: BAhhh...he's a bad wife anyway. Too ugly. Kesekese~

Taco: You two are SUCH A GOOD PAIR THOUGH! T^T

Mitsu: Austria's so boooooring...

Prussia: Zere you go!

England: You're all so judgemental, let's check for more mail...

Taco: Afraid we'll get too much?

Mitsu: *I* am! My fingers hurt sometimes you know! *laughing and checking laptop* Aiight, got reviews!

America: Yeah, reviews ROCK! *punches air* Badaaaass!

Taco: Alrighty, HetaliaLover123 writes,

"=3= not fair i wont you to DIE hello everyone * sweet smile* you are so lucky im in a good mode *looks at America* my friend gave me the Hetalia Paint It White DVD so im soooooooooooooo happy and sorry Canada *hugs* i just need yaoi and you and Russia are my second fav paring i would have done my first but i didnt Prussia plz start saying awesome its weird when you dont hmmm *evil smile* ok i need to KILL America so

dares for America- im in a goob mood but it brings me pleasure smile to see you in pain so you will be playing a game for three chapters at some time you have to say three random numbers from 1 to 10 i will tell you what the numder you chosen are in my review

i have some Q too

Italy & Romano- have you ever acted like your brother

Germany- if you could choose who would you wont to be your brother or would you keep him

Prussia- same as Germanys

Canada- *tight hug* YOU ARE SO KAWAII why are you so invisible T^T

Russia- uh.. it kinda a dare but you dont have to but... uh.. c-could you...*face turns red* kiss me oh why do i have to be so embarrassed

America- if i stole from you national bank what would you do

hmmm im done i need to go check my tumblr and deviantart peace"

Italy: Well I'm nice like Romano, and...umm...*tapping his chin* Well, I think that's it! We're pretty different people! ^^ Ve~

Romano: Of COURSE-A I haven't ever acted like that pansy brother of-a mine! All he does is-a whimper and talk about his 'Germany' and his pasta and painting and do business...*crosses his arms in a pout*

Germany: I vould be tied as to vether or not to keep Prussia or trade him for Japan.

Japan: What?

Prussia: I'M WAY MORE AWESOME THEN HIM! *glare*

Germany: Japan is calm and quiet, he cooks and cleans and doesn't bozer me like big Bruder. But me and Prussia are family, so I suppose I am tied. *shrug*

Prussia: If I could trade him for myself it would be awesome, because then there would be a little family of me's and it would be the most epic family...but I don't zink zat counts. So I'd keep Germany.

Canada: *hugs back* It must be because I'm so laid-back and quiet...

America: And LAAAME.

Mitsu: *swats at America with a newspaper* Bad boy! BAD!

Russia: Oh, sure Moscow, I guess. ^J^ *leans forward and kisses you before sitting back up and beaming* I like your reviwes, da!

America: *being held back by Iggy and Taco* IF YOU STOLE FROM MY BANK I SWEAR I'D KNOCK YOUR COMMIE FACE INTO ANOTHER PLANET!

Mitsu: Such LOVELY tempers we all have.

Hungary: *smiles brightly* This is why I carry my skillet!

Taco: Uhm, dad, relax! Let's do another letter! Finsternis, cause I hate saying the whole name, writes,

" So, this is the other person of this account that isn't the one that reviewed the other two times.

I adore this story and everybody in it! (Nation: Most importantly Prussia) *cough*

Anyway,

Dare: Russia has to be uke to Canada for an entire chapter.

Dare: Every time England is going to insult America he has to compliment him instead and instead of calling him a git, he has to call him "a beautiful person"

Dare: Sweden must scream (since he doesn't talk much) out his love for Finny in front of everyone.

*hugs Russia*

I totally look forward to reading the next chapter! *still hugging Russia, glaring at anyone who comes near* BACK OFF...

Anyway; LOVE YOU ALL!

*Doesn't let go of Russia and puts Sunflower behind his ear* There you go... *Creeper*"

Russia: Okay, I'll be the best uke I can be. *nods*

Canada: Uhm...I guess I could order him around...and try to be dominant...I guess...

England: WHY WOULD I COMPLIMENT THAT BEAUTIFUL PERSON?

Mitsu: *laughing* Ahhh, that just made my day! XD

America: Aww, thank you Iggy~! So how thin am I again~?

Taco: *stifling laughter*

England: Thin as ...[Inner: A whale! A double-decker bus! TITANIC!]...a t-twig. *glares daggers, adjusting his tie*

France: Ohh, what a sweet moment~

England: SHUT IT, FROG FACE!

Mitsu: 'Ey, waaatch the frog insults. Or I'll take it upon myself to give *certain* fans the skeleton key~

England: *le gasps* You don't mean the one...?

Taco: *dramatic drumroll*

Mitsu: Yes! THE ONE THAT OPENS EVERY LOCK IN THIS HOUSE! *spooky hand gestures as Taco dims the lights and America freaks out*

Finland: Oh, look Su-san! You got a dare! *smiles* ((SO CUTE. LOVE FINNY.))

Sweden: O', l'ks li'e I d'd. *clears throat and remains expressionless* I L'VE F'NNY!

Finland: *blush~* Oh, u-um, I love you too Sweden...^^

Sweden: *nods, sitting down next to him*

Hungary: *sets camera down* Aww, I'll have to start filming fluff, too!

Russia: *laughs and smiles widely, taking another and putting it behind your ear* Thank you for the flower, da! They're my favorites, I'm glad my fans are so nice!

England: *gapes slightly*

Mitsu: *laughs* So cute~ Neeext! France1 writes,

"First of all hi and I have a few dares for some of you 1 Germany I dare you to kiss Italy 2 mitsu I dare you to kiss France 3 I dare America to wear a pink frilly dress and that is all I really want you guys to do. I also wanted to say I love this fanfic it is awesome. And France dude you are my favorite country and I love you, you are the best. Oh...and Canada you rock too."

Germany: Vat is it with zese people and a relationship between me and Italy? *anger face*

Italy: Aww, it isn't so bad Germany! It's kinda fun actually! ^^

Germany: *Facepalms* Not for me, Italy...not for me. *slowly leans forward and kisses him, pulling away as Hungary films*

Hungary: Why'd you stop? *hands on hips*

Germany: YOU PERVERTS!

Mitsu: Germany, you can't hide your German Sparkle Parties forever. Not with the whole world watching you.

Germany: WILL YOU LET ZAT GO? ZAT SONG IS COMPLETELY INACCURATE!

Taco: I bet it's true. *laughs*

France: *hugs me and grins, making a kissyface* Youuur turn, Mitsu~!

Mitsu: *exhales and kisses him, jabbing him in the belly as he tries to pull me in closer* WE'RE IN PUBLIC!

France: Let zem see!

Mitsu: -_-" Bon dieu, gardez la pulsion sexuelle en échec!

France: Whyy? T^T

Mitsu: Cause I'm too classy. *laughs and looks the opposite way*

France: *thinking hard* FIRST ONE TO DARE MITSU TO DO A FRENCH CAN-CAN GETS A SPECIAL PRIIIIIZE~

Mitsu: WHAT'S YOUR MALFUNCTION? DON'T GIVE PEOPLE IDEAS LIKE THAT!

England: *laughing* America's readddyyy~

America: *glares as he walks out in a frilly dress, spinning as instructed* Have I pointed out how much I HATE fan mail sometimes?

Mitsu: Pooor thing~

Taco: You look nice though, daddy! *laughs*

Prussia: The awesome me gets to read ze next letter! Tobikuma writes,

"Mitsu: LOL, ikr? Anyway, I'm wstching PewDiePie play other really scary games, so can I borrow China and/or Canada next chapter? And if not, can I pwease have a panda plushie instead? Holy fawk, I'm in full panic mode right now... XD

Okay, not only will I be daring people, but I will also give gifts to the people that I give a truth or a dare to. So, without further ado:

Romano: Here's a tomato. Do whatever you want with it ;D And as for your dare, I dare you to throw your tomato at whoever you wish to throw it at. Have fun ;D

Spain: Uh, I couldn't think of what else to give you so, uh...here's

some more tomatoes? Oh, and your dare...

You. Romano. Closet. Now. You catch my drift. Hungary, can you send me copies of this when they are done? ;D

Germany: Here is a whip that looks rather worn from use. (haha, HetaOni reference XD) And you get truth, so, what do you think of Italy's pasta?

China: Squeeee, you were so kawaii as Hello Panda! *huggles* Here, I got you a Hello Kitty pillow *huggles more* Oh, and I dare you to kiss Russia's cheek.

America: I GOT YOU A LAPTOP! Yaaaaaay! *huggles* AND I STILL DARE YOU TO PLAY AO ONI, FOO! Here's the english version *hands over afore mentioned game* Play it. Naow.

Austria: Yaaaay, you like the flute :D And personally, I like the piano and the flute equally. Sadly, I can't play the piano :'( Oh well. Anyway, here, I made a CD that has lots of classical music on it for you. And I dare you to smash a violin on a random bystander's head and tape their reaction (hey, Germany, doesn't that sound familiar? XD

Japan: To make up for making you embarrass yourself last chapter, here is your favorite meal *hands over food and smiles* And this chapter, I'll give you a break, so I'll leave you alone this chapter :)

I laughed really hard throughout this entire chapter. You're doing an amazing job! Keep up the great work! :D

*Tobikuma-chan, OUT"

Mitsu: You can have Canada. *grins and pushes him towards you* Him and his bear will protect you!

Russia: But he's my seme...!

Canada: You can wait. *trying to look stern*

Russia: *nods* Uhm...a-alright then.

Mitsu: Did you know last night, I layed down. I layed down, Tobikuma, and tried to sleep. I couldn't. Because thanks to PweDiePie I kept seeing that THING, or imagining I was. 'It's not real', I told myself, 'relax dude! you look like America right now!'

America: Heeey!

China: It's true, aru.

Mitsu: And when I finally got to sleep, I HAD NIGHTMARES THAT THAT THING WAS CHASING ME AND FRANCE.

France: You dream about me~?

Mitsu: Rollercoasters and hot air balloons, mostly. You, not so much. *sticks tongue out* Although I did have a nightmare about you once!

France: Ohonhon, really? What was it about?

Mitsu: Well -

Taco: We're getting off topic, guuuuys!

Romano: *wordlessly whips the tomato at Germany, laughing loudly* Ahahaha! Look-a at your face and clothes, now they are all-a covered in tomato juice! What-a do you think about your stupid uniform now, kraut sucker?

Mitsu: You...you make my day sometimes Romano. *laughing and shaking my head*

Germany: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE ZIS? =_= *wiping himself off and grumbling*

Spain: *beams and looks the tomato over before giving it to Romano* Here, you can have this since you didn't get to eat that last one, si? ^^

Romano: *blinks* Oh...er...alright. *nods, taking a bite out of it*

Spain: *beams* TO THE CLOSET! *picks Romano up bridal style and drags him off, despite his protests*

Taco: Poor Romano.

Hungary: Oh don't worry Tobikuma, you're on my mailing list. *laughs sweetly, editing a few other box tapes* I'm thinking of making a whole series!

Mitsu: We can sell them with these 'Bad Touch Trio' calendars that were made between chapters! *beams* We'll make fortunes!

France: You keeept it~

Mitsu: The significance of that being?

France: You like looking at meeee~!

Mitsu: Maybe I got it for Prussia.

Germany: *spittakes*

Prussia: I am AWESOME.

France: Aaaaaaagh! DON'T SAY ZINGS LIKE ZAT!

Mitsu: Awww, you're cute when you're jealous!

France: YOU CALLED ME CUUTE! X3

Mitsu: *sighs*

Englnad: Shall we move on now?

Taco: Most definately!

Germany: *takes the whip and coughs awkwardly as I spittake and burst out laughing* Actually, Italy's pasta is well made and good, as long as his use of garlic is strictly monitored. *nods*

Mitsu: Is that your PERSONAL whip?

Germany: *looks away*

Mitsu: Oh, you sick bastard! *laughing harder, holding my stomach*

China: Aww, thank you so much! *snuggles pillow obscenely tight, beaming* I love it! O-oh...T^T *glances to Russia who's watching him. INTENSELY. XD*

Russia: . . . . . ^J^

Taco: There's always a catch, China~!

Finland: It's true, you can't get free Hello Kitty merchandise anywhere nowadays.

Mitsu: That's a lie, I have a toaster I got for free!

England: A toaster? Why have we not seen it? I would've noticed one...

Mitsu: It's in my room.

Englnad: O_O ...?

Mitsu: It looks cool where it is, and MAYBE I want some toast sometimes.

America: ...O_O?

Mitsu: Oh you're in a dress, don't judge me! *sticks tongue out* I should tell everyone about those books of yours, Englnad-

England: DON'T!

Taco: *blinks* Books? What kind of books?

England: *flails his arms, laughing nervously* Ahh, they're nothing, I don't even have books, I don't k-know what on earth Mitsu's talking about...!

Mitsu: Smoooooth, just like-a silk~!

America: *le gasps, recognizing the song* THEY CALL ME -

Mitsu: Say me fantastic!

America: Touch me in the back and calls me-

Both of us: Mr. Ro...roooooooo~ mantic!

**We brofist as Iggy blinks*

England: *looks to Taco* Promise me, PROMISE, you won't end up like your father.

Taco: *laughing* alright~!

England: *sigh of relief* Good...thank god.

Taco: *talking quickly* I'll-just-be-like-Mitsu-theeeen!

China: *quickly pecks Russia's cheek, hiding once more under the table of shame* I m-miss Wind-Up Charmer...T^T

America: *sits and starts playing, yelping and jumping back the first time the thing comes out* I THINK I JUST PISSED MY PANTS!

England: TMI, America...-_-

France: *inches away* lovely...

Mitsu: Ahahaha! THAT THING TERRIFIES ME SO...O_O

Austria: Oh, zank you! *nods and tucks the CD away befoe Prussia can break it* But...why would I ruin a violin like zat? It's a horrible thing to do to an instrument...!

Germany: Tch, don't remind me...*grumbles*

Mitsu: Here, you can take one of my sad-background-music violins. *hands him one and steers him outside* DO ITTT!

England: Did you just say 'one of'? You have more?

Mitsu: Multiple.

America: That's badass! Why though? *blinks, shuddering as he looks away from the game*

Mitsu: Never know when you're gonna need some sweet, sweet violin. *laughing*

Austria: *takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes before bringing the violin down over the head of some poor bystander*

Taco: YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT!

Austria: THE POOR VIOLIN!

America: *still playing game* AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Romano and Spain (from closet): OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Italy: Why's it so LOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUD? *sob*

Mitsu: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER!

**Ten minutes later**

Hungary: I got the film, and I'll send it to you with your yaoi. ;D No problem, I love filming all these boxe-smuts and hitting people...^^

Japan: *takes it and bows poritery* Thank you, Tobikuma-chan. I appreciate this, alzough last chapter was very embarassing for me.

Mitsu: Next letter! ^.^ Simonana writes,

"Cao! It me again Sim:D

"Austria: I never said I didn't LIKE the flute, it has a very calm grace to its sound, but it is nowhere near the power and elegance of the piano. *proud look* And not much zat is embarassing ever really happens to me, I keep myself together...but Germany saw me in just underwear once. It was very awkward. V.V"

Just once, Austria? C,c,c it isnt nice to lie at all.

Remember that one time for valentines day, when you took your pants off on your own, when Germany had the great idea to "practice" on you for his date whit Italy? *pokes link* first part of the comic and the relevant part.

France I dare you to be for 3 chapters Mitsus slave. Have fun whit him XD And before I forget for the tenth time epic story! I love it!

Awwww thank you china! I love the panda he reminds me a bit of Knut.

SO Hungary I have a dare for you, I dare you to turn Belarus into a yaoi fangirl! * thunderstorm can be heard* And send me over the RusCan video. They are so cute together.

England you didnt turn your self into a flying mint bunny yet? It is dare.

Germany I dare you to be as awesome as yo bro! (Cosplay him)

Romano the box whit Spain and be the top.

Dare for everyone group hug Canada. Who dont do it has to be for a chappy the slave of *thinks randomly* LATVIA! And if Latvia dont find it then he has to kiss Taco.

Canada I dare you not to say a word or move in the time they try to find you to group hug you.

ANd thats was... ... not for today.

Amerika~ you true first: What was the scariest movie you have ever watched. You have to name one.

The dare for you is *poofs America into the said movie* To everybody else the last one that screams wins *poofs everybody else into the movie* "

Austria: *looks the opposite way* Zat doesn't count. At all. So there.

Mitsu: Deniiial~

Austria: FRENCH BAAAABIES~

France: What now?

Mitsu: I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, AUSTRIA!

Prussia: I'll help! kese, anything to see him be beaten!

Hungary: *GLARE OF DOOM*

**Me and Prussia sink back to our corner**

Mitsu: Thanks! If you guys didn't have us do such funny shit I wouldn't write 'em! ^^

France: I'm her slave? That sounds kind of kinky, don't you think- OWWW

Mitsu: *lets go of his neck, clamping a dog collar on him* Good boy. You'll be my maid, helper, and bullet monkey for the next three chapters.

England: Bullet monkey?

Taco: Human shield! ^^

France: Ohonhon...s-she wouldn't do that in real life, this is just a joke...ohon...right?

China: What's Knut, aru? And thank you, I make other kinds if you'd like to try and collect them all~

Japan: China! Copyright!

China: *sighs* I wasn't copying ANYTHING aru...!

Hungary: *grabs coat and heads off to Belarus' house* Check your mail, you're on my mailing list too, so you should have a copy on its way. ^.^

England: Well, uhm, funny story about that...I tried and ended up stuck with his ears and a tail...but I drew him! *shows everyone a pad with a sketched out FMB*

Mitsu: AWW HE'S SO CUTE!

Flying Mint Bunny: Why thank you! Hee hee~!

Taco: You're a good artist mummy~!

England: DON'T call me that. No, captain hook, she just does that to bother me...

America: O_O

Germany: *sighs DEEPLY and walks into the living room, dressed up as Prussia, right down to a fake Gilbird and silver wig*

Prussia: You look AWESOME, little bruder!

Germany: Someone...shoot me now...V.V

Romano: *glares as he walks back into the room* I JUST-A GOT BACK, YOU STUPID FANS-

Spain: *beams and drags him back* Thank you, Simonana~!

Mitsu: *looking around* OHSWEET JESUS- Oh, wait! I found Canada!

All: *grouphugs Canadia*

Mitsu: *keeps Latvia away* You gotta kiss Taaaco~

Latvia: *blushes* What? B-but-

Mitsu: It's a DAAAAAAREE!

Latvia: *looks down, trembling as usual, and kisses Taco quickly*

England: Tch, git...*judgemental eye*

Taco: *blinks and presses a hand to her mouth* Oh, er ,thanks Latvia...^^;

Latvia: W-well, anytime I guess...*looking away*

Mitsu: AWKWARD TURTLE.

America: You know _Halloween_? I can't watch that movie at all. EVER. Seeing it once means a month's worth of sleepless nights. *shudders, screaming loudly as we're all poofed in*

England: Well HE'S out right off the bat.

Mitsu: *shudders and looks around at the creepy house before tackle-strangling America* YOU HAD TO SAY HALLOWEEN DIDN'T YOU? THE ONE MOVIE THAT FREAKS ME OUT-

Poland: Like, guys! Wh-what was that noise?

Lithuania: *yelps* It must be-

Taco: MICHAEL MYEEERS! O_O

Prussia: T-tch, he can't get us!

Germany: We ARE all in a group, and therefore, safe.

Mitsu: Yeah! *walks up to Michael* He can't hurt us, I mean, this is jus a- *leans back, holding my arm as he slashes out* I'M CUT! HE CAN HURT US, HE CAN FUCKING HURT US!

England: *bolts off down the hall, dragging Taco along as America clings to him for dear life* Move your feet America, we have to MOVE!

Germany: DON'T SEPERATE YOU IDIOTS!

Italy: *screams LOUDLY, running down the hall*

Germany: Italy! *follows, cursing in German*

Poland: L-like, run! *screams all high-pitched as Michael swings the knife at him*

Lithuania: GOOD GOD, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

Spain: *being dragged off by Prussia* W-wait! Romanooooo!

Romano: WHERE-A THE HELL ARE WE?

Mitsu: *tackles him* DUCK! *grabs his arm and runs down a hallway* SHIT! There's never any good police in these movies!

Romano: *screams as he hears Spain scream* Th-that bastard got Spain!

Mitsu: HAUL ASS! *ducks into a closet, holding my breath as we hear footsteps go by* R-Romano?

Romano: Yes?

Mitsu: A couple things: One, I never thought that I would die like this...

Romano: Me-a either...

Mitsu: Two, I feel like I should take this chance to say Michael Myers TERRIFIES me to no end.

Romano: That's understandable...

**We both shrink back against the wall as we hear Engladn and America scream**

Mitsu: Third, I don't hate you. You're almost like a brother. And I like you more then Italy.

Romano: *blinks* I don't, er, hate-a you either. And good. I'm better then-a him.

Mitsu: Aww, thanks! *nervous grin*

Romano: Bastard.

Mitsu: Ahh, anger. Very comforting right now. Fourth, I'm too young to die. Nor do I plan on dying a virgin. SO, if I die, make sure I get fireworks at the funeral.

Romano: ARE YOU STUPID?

Mitsu: Not stupid, AMERICAN! *laughs and runs off from the closet, knocking into Taco* Where the hell did your parents go!

Taco: Dad dragged Artie off! And Michael was chasing them...! *worried expression*

Mitsu: I'M GONNA PISS MY PANTS, DUDE.

Taco: We're hostesses right? Can't we just end this?

Mitsu: *blinks* LIKE LABYRINTH?

Canada: Like what?

Taco/Mitsu: *screams*

Mitsu: DAMMIT I LOST.

Taco: C-canada?

Canada: Um...yes...*sigh*

Mitsu: EVERYONE, QUICK, TO THE ROOF! *grabs Germany out of nowhere and puts him in the big poofy ballroom dress from Labyrinth*

Germany: VAT ZE HELL?

Mitsu: *drags him to the roof* Trust me, I'm a host! Jump!

Germany: No way in hell!

Taco: Just dooo it!

Germany: I AM NOT DUMB ENOUGH FOR ZAT!

Taco: Hey look, some wurst!

Mitsu: *shoves him off the roof as we all fall back onto the living room couches*

America: *shuddering* THE FUCK?

Mitsu: In labyrinth, she had to jump to break the illusiony spell thing! *nods*

Germany: *glares* VHY ZE DRESS ZEN?

Taco: Cause you aren't cool enough to be Jareth.

Mitsu: So you were Sarah.

Greece: Can I go back to sleeeeep now?

Taco: One more letter! From my sister! Livvykitty writes,

"Yay! A truth or dare they haven't found! This is epic and TACO WHY DA HECK YOU NO TELL ME? I'm Taco's sister, otherwise known as the country of Mylottia off the coast of England ~!

Hosts: I dare you to make me a host!

Name: Olivia Kirkland but call me Kitty! Those who call me by my real name shall have my shovel in their head.

Appearance: almost exactly like Taco except with angel wings and wearing a robe.

Personality: bubbly happy and childish but I can be serious and sense the mood! I just choose not to. I'm a bit of a Daddy's Girl. Ok maybe a lot of a Daddy's Girl...

Likes: sweets cooking singing video games and confusing people!

Random facts: loves caramel, can't handle scary things and carries around an invisible gun.

Dares!

America: daddy I dare you to flirt with anyone you want! :D

Russia: -takes his pipe and crushes it with my bare hands- can't do anything now Commie! -sticks out tongue-

LETS ALL DO THE CARAMELLDANSEN!

Everyone: Korea actually did create something! I dare you to read Bong Cheon Dong Ghost in English!

I'm done! For now..."

Mitsu: As soon as I heard 'Dong Ghost' I was out...sorry. *laughing*

China: I doubt he created it, aru.

Japan: I'rr read it, but I doubt he made it himserf...

Taco: Hi Kitty! Oh, well, I guess you'll be another co-host then, starting next chapter! *grins*

Mitsu: Sounds fine with me. ^.^

Russia: *blinks* M-...my pipe!

Mitsu: THE MAGICAL STICK! *chibi tearing up face*

America: *smirks and scoots up to England* Wanna supersize me?

Mitsu: *SPITTAKES* NOT IN MY LIVING ROOM YOU DON'T!

**CaramellDansen starts up and everyone is forced to dance along by Authoress magic*

Taco: See you next chapter!

Misu: And keep on reviewin'!


	10. Aisle 10

Mitsu: AGH AMERICA GET OFFFF, YOU'RE CRUSHING ME WITH YOUR GINORMOUS BELLY!

America: I AM NOT, I'LL GET OFF WHEN YOU ADMIT I'M NOT FAT!

Mitsu: NEVEEEER!

Kitty: Daddy, don't be mean!

America: I MUUUUST! This is ...er...DEMOCRACY!

Mitsu: I CAN'T BREEEATHE! *FRAAAANCE*!

France: Aww, you need my help~ What do I get out of it~? *laughing*

Taco: Your status as a NON-douchebag?

Mitsu: YOUR TEETH!

France: Zat isn't nice! Now I'm only 'elping if you read this. *smirks, dangling a flashcard in my face*

Mitsu: Augh! *grabs it* "I, Mitsu, would absolutely and completely enjoy the opprutunity to..." FRANCE, I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU SOO HARD!

France: Ohonhonhon! *sits down, pulling me out from under America as Iggy sighs irritably*

Romano: What'd-a the rest say?

Kitty: *picking it up* "the opprutunity to let Francis sweep me off my feet...and onto my back." -_-;

Hungary: Anyone want me to hit him? Because I can!

Mitsu: Tempting, tempting...

France: *panicked look* Ahem, er, l-let's check ze mail!

Taco: The MAAAAIL!

Mitsu: *flopping onto the couch, laptop in front of me* WHOOOOP, MAIL!

England: And that 'Otaku' girl came back...

America: Ho damn! Look, I mean, we get constant readers AND new ones!

Taco: We're just that damn good.

Kitty: *nods excitedly* Can I read the first one? Huh? Huh?

Mitsu: I see no problems with that. Excuse me while I strangle my little Frenchman.

Kitty: Okay! DeadlyNightmareTrio13 writes,

"Triplets&Antarctica: PRIYVET NATIONS!

Yumi: I'm the middle triplet by the way!

Yuki:I'M THE YOUNGEST, KYU~

Ryuu: Guess I'm the oldest triplet.

Antarctica: I guess I'm not a triplet but I'm the youngest of all four.

Yumi: And the quietest!Speak up!

Ryuu: Idiot! Don't talk to her like that!

Yuki: Kyu~IMMA PUT THE T/D'S!

Canada: MAMA! (all four tackle him) MAMA MAMA MAMA! We don't forget Mama! Uncle Ameri is one of the meanies that do!

Russia: DADDY! (all four tackle him too) PRIYVET DADDY! We always wondered why Aunty is obsessed w/ you, does Daddy knows, da?

America: WE DONT LIKE U! :P WE DARE UNCLE AMERI TO JUMP OFF THE EMPIRE BUILDING THINGY! (Yumi: I bet he'll live)

Romano: We made a song for you and Spain! But it's at the end. We dare you to confess your undieing love to spain!

Greece: Is your whole stay awke thing done? Who cares though go into that box thing and wait for the person we're gonna pick!

Japan: BECOME A PART NEKO(Ryuu:isn't it just called a neko?) AND CHANGE INTO CUTE/SEXY CLOTHING THEN GO INTO THAT BOX THINGY WITH GREECE!

Spain: Please act like a yandere for Romano for 3 chapters! (ask hungary, she might know what yandere means)

That all, thx!

Song: SPAIN AND ROMANO SITTING IN A TREE, DOING SOMETHING THEY SHOULDN'T BE! STARTS WITH A S AND ENDS WITH A X, OH MY GOD IT MUST BE S,E,X!"

Canada: *smiles, patting your heads* Oh, uhm, it's nice to see you all again, too! ^^

Russia: *sighs, looking down* I never really understood it myself...she's really fascinated...I don't know why she likes me the way she does...*deadpans*

England: *scoots away* Oh dear lord...

Mitsu: Wait, I got this! Answer to everything! Russicat, I CHOOSE YOU! *sets Russicat on Russia's lap*

Russia: Aww, good boy.

Russicat: Meow~ ^J^

America: JUMP OFF THAT WHAT NOW?

Taco: *gapes* Hey now, that's my dad!

Kitty: Mine toooo!

Mitsu: Personally, in my professional opinion, his fat ass would bounce him back to safety. *laughs, dodging a swat at my head*

America: YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!

Mitsu: WHAT IF I WAS A DOCTOR THOUGH? THEN YOU'D BELIEVE IT!

America: *yelps as Authoress magic transports him to the Empire State Building* Fuck this!

Mitsu: Language!

Romano: Yeah, like-a you talk normally. *rolls his eyes and scoffs*

Taco: We talk cool.

Mitsu: And speak American. HEY ALFRED, IF YOU NEED SOME HELP I COULD ALWAYS GO PUSH YOU!

America: No way dude! I can handle this! T...totally...*looks down and shudders before jumping off*

** AN HOUR LATER**

America: *beams, glancing at his sprained ankle* Awwwesome. Totally worth it for the ice cream.

Taco: You're WELCOME...

America: *laughs and ruffles her hair* You're weeelcome!

England: Now that THAT dare is over and done with, I think we can all celebrate America's injury, correct?

Romano: Yes!

Germany: Definately.

Mitsu: Aww, guys, we gotta wait for the ankle party! More mail, remember?

Taco: Oh, riight! You're up Romano.

Romano: *glares daggers at camera* You know-a what, you stupid reviewers need lives! Making me do-a stupid things like-a this! Confessing about how much I love Spain, and wouldn't trade him! You bastardos are sick in the head!

Kitty: Does that cooouuunt?

Taco: I think so.

Greece: *slooowly opens his eyes and walks into the box*

Japan: *half blushes, puting cat ears on himself* U-uhm, okay...prease don't expect much...*walks off to the box~*

Spain: A wha-

Hungary/Mitsu/Taco: *explains it to him*

Spain: Oooh. Um, I can try I guess, but I'm not very good with those things...*smiles, rubbing his head*

Romano: THAT SONG IS-A STUPID AND LAME! *looking away*

Taco: Next letter and myyy turn~! HetaliaLover123 writes,

"*creepy ora like Russia and a demonic voice* IF YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN AMERICA I WILL TORTURE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOU LIFE YOU GOT ME *sweet smile* oh and i already did so suck it capital pig and just for that i have more dares for you and trust me you will not like them first dare go into paranormal/ zombie room second dare go into my killer fun house room third go into my 2p room fourth dare hmmm i would say my hell room but lets save that for another day da so let France fuck you and you have to be bottom *evil smile* have fun fat ass

thank you Russia *blush* here's a gift * gives three dozen sunflowers* i know their your fave *kisses*

then this will be the first *magical changes Italys and Romanos personalitys*

and Germany Japan will be your brother for the chapter and Prussia *makes a copy of him* you will be your brother for the chapter

*police cars start to come* crape *starts shooting out the window* i have to get out of here when i said i stole from your dank i ment it bye"

America: MY POLICE ARE GONNA GET YOU I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR FILTHY MITTS AWAY FROM MY BANK AND MY MONEY! RAAAAGH!

England: *holding him back with great difficulty, China helping*

China: He's really mad, aru! REALLY mad!

America: FRANCE ISN'T DOING ME EITHER!

Mitsu: Just get him in the damned room, okay! *shoves him in, sighing deeply* Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be nicer to him. Remind me of that tomorrow, France. Be a good little slave.

France: Tch, I already WAS a good little slave~ I'd be even better if you'd let me f-

Mitsu: LANGUAGE! G-god, is that all you think about? *crosses arms, blushing darkly*

France: Non, but I DO think about it a looot.

Russia: Oh, thank you for these, da! *beams* You always give such nice gifts, Moscow!

Romano: I-a feel...nice. Not-a so angry...I don't-a even want to punch Spain!

Spain: Really?

Romano: Yeah...!

Italy: Ugh, will-a you please shut up? *crosses arms*

Taco: Lovely.

Mitsu: Adoooorable! Little Romano~! *laughs*

Germany: Ahh, I'll let japan know when he's...er, _done._

Taco/Hungary: YAAAOI~

Prussia: *grins at self* Kesekesekese~ Someone as truly AWESOME as me! Finally!

Mitsu: Next letter, myyy turn! Livvikitty writes,

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS! WE SHOULD COSPLAY DIS CHAPTER!

Belarus: sing "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance" in English so everyone understands!

America: would you stop being a hero to save and be a hero to Mummy?

Everyone: What are your thoughts on "THE GAME"?

England: would you allow Daddy to flirt with everyone~?

Germany: -starts throwing Skittles at him- TASTE THE RAINBOW! TASTE IT! DOESN'T IT TASTE YUMMY ~?

Austria: I dare you to have a violin battle to determine which is better. Your opponent iiiis... SEBASTIAN MICHELIS! (You know the one)

Ill cosplay as Mew Berry!"

Mitsu: Um...Belarus can't make it here right now. On account of she scares Russia, and everyone really...my dog hates her...and if I saw her I'd FREAK ZE FUCK OUT.

Hungary: Me and her bonded over yaoi though, so I'll film her doing it and let you see next chapter okay? *smiles brightly*

America: *siighs* Ugh, I like being the big hero though! Saving damsels and kicking asses, with explooooosions!

Mitsu: Ahh, the mind of a simpleton...

America: Shut it, Frog lover!

Mitsu: Ouch, that's not nice~ *laughs*

England: Oh, both of you do be quiet. America, you have to save me next time I need you, as the dare...I'm assuming...means.

America: *nods and sghs, looking to Kitty* Alright...

Kitty: Yaaay!

Taco: DAMMIT I LOST THE GAME.

Mitsu: NOOOO, I WAS GOING ON A MONTH WITHOUT LOSING, DAMMIT! *dramatic pose* Whyyy!

Austria: My opponent is...who?

Mitsu: A veeery attractive violinist.

France: As attractive as MOI?

Mitsu: Yeah, no doubt about it.

France: *pouting*

MItsu: *looks to him* Hey, you're meh slave. Why the hell should I waste this time? Go do my homework! ^.^

France: Zat's all?

Mitsu: For NOW. Also, wear a pirate outfit. *le drool*

Taco: Ooh yeah, we all have to cosplay!

Mitsu: ENGLAND ENGLAND ENGLAND ENGLAND-

England: What?

Mitsu: YOU HAVE TO BE JAREEETH.

England: Do not!

Mitsu: ...I DARE you.

England: *glares, going off to change*

Kitty: I'm Mew Berry~!

Russia: I'll be...um...*taps his chin* Kisame!

Austria: I'll be this Sebastian then...if he's a violinist he couldn't be that bad...

America: OOH, I WANNA BE SPIKE FROM COWBOY BEBOP!

Mitsu: I wanna be Anko!

Taco: Oooh, sorry...Italy ripped that outfit up remember?

Mitsu: *browtwitch* Oh yeah...agh, fuck my life!

England: Be Sailor Moon!

Mitsu: Screw that!

England: I DARE YOU.

Mitsu: I HATE YOU SO MUCH-A!

Romano: I'll be...um...Kyoya. Yeah, him I guess. *nods*

France: I WANT TO BE TAMAKI~~

** AN HOUR OF FIGHTING OVER COSTUMES LATER**

Poland: Agh, we're all so cute! *beams proudly*

Mitsu: *sticks tongue out* This outfit is so weeiiird. T^T

France: Ohonhon, I don't think so!

Mitsu: BACK TO MY SCIENCE, FRANCE!

England: I wouldn't let America flirt with anyone, really. I don't like seeing him be so...er, close to others. It's just bothersome. *looking around casually*

Germany: *coughs, throwing them back* VHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Mitsu: *spittakes, laughing* READING THAT MADE MY DAY.

Taco: Next letter! Tobikuma writes,

"Hello, it's me again, Tobikuma-chan! :D

Mitsu: Oh, just wait until you (possibly) watch PewDiePie play Amnesia (that game is freaking TERRIFYING). And you're not the only one here that had trouble falling asleep after watching him play that game XD But, if you watch 'funniest/scariest moments' (of Ao Oni), you'll die of laughter. XD

America: *turns chibi* I sowwy for scarwing youuuuu *huggles leg* Here's some chockwitz *gives you big, brown, watery puppy dog eyes*

Canada: Thank you for keeping me company when I was watching people play scary video games on youtube *grins brightly* Oh, and sorry for nearly strangling you and Kumajirou during the scary parts *rubs back of head sheepishly* Here's some maple syrup. And, everyone must pay attention to you for two chapters straight.

...

Oh, come here! *huggles you* Sorry, I just love giving hugs to people! Plus, you're too kawaii! :D

China: I'm going to give you a red panda plusie as an apology for making you hide under the table of shame last chapter. No strings attached, I swear!

Germany: I dare you to do a strip tease for Italy! *cue evil laughter*

Hungary: Thanks for sending me a copy of Spain and Romano while they were in the closet *drools* Wow, and it was at the perfect angle, too! *passes out from nosebleed, but quickly recovers*

Spain: I'm glad that you liked the tomatoes *beams* And I dare you to french kiss anyone in the room! :D

Romano: Oh, what the heck *hands him a basket of ripe tomatoes* I dare you to throw all of these at Germany (not that I hate you Germany. I'm just in it for the lulz) Oh, Romano, I also dare you to announce you're undying love for Antonio and then do a strip tease for him (what is with me and strip teases today?)

Okay, running out of space here. Mitsu, keep up the awesomely epic work! And Hungary, please send me copies of all the yaoi that happens. :D

*Tobikuma-chan, OUT* :D"

Mitsu: XD Ahh, PewDiePie is like, my new cocaine.

Germany: *blinks* Vhat was ze old cocaine?

Mitsu: Cocaine. Duh.

Romano: *laughs* Wow, I feel so-a much happier!

America: *looks down at you and sighs* Daah, I can't stay mad at girls. It's alright...

China: Th-thank you, aru! *sheepishly anuggles the plushie to his chest*

Canada: I'm kawaii? R-really? *blushes profusely*

Hungary: Ahh, thank you! Taco helped me angle everything, and the quality has really improved.

Taco: Yeah, I figured out how to get some great shots. *nods happily*

Mitsu: *smirks as Germany heeesitantly starts to strip tease, playing he "German Sparkle Party" song*

Germany: I HATE YOU SO MUCH...

Mitsu: Love you too.

France: Ohonhon, Italy seems much 'appier, oui?

Mitsu: *ever so casually staring at France*

Taco: Ahaha! Your turn Romano~! *READY TO FILM*

Romano: No-a problem, this isn't as bad for some-a reason. I love-a you Antonio~ *beams and strip-teases, laughing*

Spain: [Has died due to excessive nosebleeding. Will be back at the beep. _Beeeeeep-_]

Romano: *turns casually, pelting Germany with tomatoes*

Germany: WHAT DO YOU ALL HAVE AGAINST ME?

Mitsu: It's your face.

Kitty: I just wanted you to tase the rainbow!

Taco: Was it yummy~?

Germany: MOVE ON BEFORE I SNAP-

Kitty: Otaku's back again! She writes,

"I HAVEN'T REVIEWED IN FOREEVERRR. EUUUGGH, I'M SORRY T.T. I had to make this awful clay whistle for a project in school and GOD it was so hard. The stupid darned thing kept collapsing in on itself, and not making a whistling sound, and dammit my laptop was held hostage until I made the whistle successfully, but after about a day and a half I was just like "SCREW IT! I JUST GOT MY PRIVILEGES BACK, I DON'T NEED THIS CRAP!" So, here I am. I don't really have anything at the moment for our fic, but I noticed (to my great pleasure and joy) that the dear reviewers are including Taco in their dares. Like, her getting to kiss her favorite country/nation/bleh. AND getting to choose the next married couple -grins- heehe. Sorry, Mitsu, I'm gonna be bringing in some new countries.

THE NEXT MARRIED COUPLE SHALL BE NORWAY AND DENMARK..and...FRANCY-PANTS gets to choose where the marriage shall be held because he's the master of all things romantic. (because I love them, Iggy and America are like...practically married along with Finland and Sweden, and Austria and Prussia are still and forever will be married :DDD.)

Nooww, who shall Taco kiss? Well, you know, she has a super huge crush on Prussia, ssooooooo, Gilly it is!"

Mitsu: Ahh, I love your reviews. XD And I miss it when you aren't around. T^T

Prussia: You are...evil. un-awesomely evil.

Austria: *smirks*

Mitsu: Awww! HUZZAH, NEXT CHAPTER WE GET OUR THIRD WEDDING!

Kitty: Yaay weddings! I love wedding, don't you daddy?

America: Er...they're cool sometimes.

Francy Pants: Ahh, of COURSE I'm ze master of all things romantic! They shall be married in Japan.

Mitsu: Huh?

France: Ze cherry blossoms, the tales of ghosts, the calm serenity, Japan is a beautifully graceful place, and it'll be even funnier for zem! *beams*

Taco: Did France say a normal, sex-free sentence just now?

England: RUUUUUN!


	11. Feed me, Seymour!

** Everyone goes about their usual daily business, China cooking, Turkey and Grece fighting, America laughing and eating, France adn England fighting. You know the drill XD**

Hungary: *laughs, nodding to Taco and Kitty* I mean, what was I supposed to do?

Kitty: That must've been so awkward!

Taco: Yeah, he can be a creeper sometimes.

Mitsu: What now? *sits, watching China cook*

Hungary: Oh, I was telling them about that time God told me to slap France around with my skillet.

Mitsu: What...?

Hungary: I was SO stressed, when I caught him staring at Austria I almost lost it...*sighs*

Mitsu: So...you DIDN'T hit him for that?

Hungary: Nope.

Mitsu: *nods* So I see. France, come here~

Taco: Don't do it!

Kitty: VIOLENCE ISN'T THE ANSWER! *flailing her arms with Taco*

Hungary: Remember the last time you hit him?

Mitsu: *exhale* Yeah...but still. FRAAANCE!

England: He's busy making an idiot of himself!

France: AM NOT! Be with you in a moment, Mitsu~

Mitsu: I'm still gonna hit him.

Hungary: Young love.

Kitty: So bittersweet.

Mitsu: I JUST FERGOT! AWESOME PRUSSIA, YOU'RE NEEDED!

Prussia: *blinks, walking into the kitchen and looking around* Was I called? Of course I was, I heard the word 'awesome'! *smirks* Kesekese~!

Mitsu: *shoves Taco at him* KISS KISS KISS KISS!

Prussia: Ws zis a dare or...?

Hungary: It was, but zere's more to it then that~

Prussia: *nods and kisses her, one arm around her waist*

Kitty: Awww, sis is in looove!

Taco: *blinks and blushes, rubbing her arm as Prussia ends the kiss* A-am not...^^

Prussia: You sure? Because my sheer awesomeness is pretty astounding really, it wins most girls over! And for being so awesome, I give myself all of China's food! *beams and takes a plate of dumplings, beginnning to walk out of the room*

Mitsu: IF YOU LIKE LIFE I WOULD PUT THOSE DOWN RIGHT NOW...I AM SO HUNGRY...!

Prussia: Kesekese, come and get it~!

Mitsu: FRAAAANCE!

Kitty: DAAAAAD!

Prussia: Oh, you're both cheaters! *grumbles and sets the plate down, grabbing a fistful and eating*

Mitsu: It's only cheating if you don't win.

Taco: Words to live by! ^.^

China: *sits* Ugh, I'm not cooking for anyone anymore, aru! I quit! Done!

Taco: I'll die without your dumplings and rice though! *le gasps*

Mitsu: Fraaaance, check ze maaaail!

France: *sits with laptop, nodding* We 'ave reviews~!

Austria: Nooooo!

Hungary: Yeeees!

Mitsu: Well that settles it! To the living room for further embarassment! ^^

Taco: Okay, first review's from Tobikuma~! She writes,

" YAAAAAY, ITSA ME, TOBIKUMA-CHAN!

Ya, Imma going to try to keep this review short just this one time *LE GASP*

America: Yaaaay, you don't hate me anymore! *huggles*

Canada: Of course you're kawaii! If you weren't, I wouldn't be hugging you practically every chapter!:D

Okay, instead of a bunch of individual dares, I"m going to give a bunch of people the same dares! :D

The following people must strip down to their boxers and stay that way for two chapters (you know, for the fangirls *squeee*

England

Spain

Prussia

Germany

France (YOUR WELCOME MITSU! ;D)

Greece

And these people must act like fangirls while the aforementioned people are stripping:

Japan

America

Canada

Russia

China

Austria (here's a new violin, BTW)

Italy

Romano

This chapter will be fun. Hungary, you know the drill ;D

*Tobikuma-chan, OUT* "

America: *nods and hugs back* Chocolate is always the best way to say sorry. Ahaha! ^.^

Canada: Aww, thank you so much, Tobikuma! *beams, absurdly proud of self*

Englnd: I have to WHAT? *gapes* The fangirls can stick to their fan art! *crosses arms*

Germany: VHAT? YOU FANS ADN YOUR DARES ARE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK SOMEDAY!

Greece: *yawns and pulls of clothes before curling back up to sleep*

Japan: *coughs/clears throat* Zese dares get weirder and weirder...*fangirl squeal, complete with that hand movement we all do*

England: I want no part of this!

France: Oh Iggy, just join in ze fun, non? *winks, already in boxers along with Spain and Prussia*

Germany: *grumbles angrily, stripping as Italy squeals* I hate zese readers sometimes...

Hungary: I looove them!

Mitsu: *awkward cough, blush, whispering to Tobikuma* E-er, thank you...

France: I 'eard thaaat~!

Mitsu: DID NOT!

Spain: *sits back next to Romano with a wide grin* What do you think, Romano?

Romano: *le drooling face* W-wow...

England: I hate you all. *glares as he slowly removes all clothing but his boxers*

America: SO HOOOT~! *laughs, drooling*

Russia: You all look so amazing~ ^J^

China: Y-yeah, aru! *nods energetically*

France: Two chapters like zis doesn't sound too bad~ Does it, Mitsu?

Mitsu: *looking to the side* Sh-shut up.

Kitty: Aww, everyone is so cute when they're romancing~!

Taco: *le stare at Prussia*

Kitty: I'll get the next one! Simonana writes,

"Hello!ME Sim is back! RL got in the way from my last review. But now I shall make it better!

Let begin whit a true for Japan: Which nation and you have to choose one would you like to see as a victim of one of your tentacle porn games? Male/female doesnt matter.

Austria thought you would go away, two dares for you first for the wedding I want a eatable bride dress made from cake!

Second you and Ludwig the box, it is a dare.

Prussia tease him for cheat on the awesome you, the whole chapter and next.

Russia! hug me pretty please! And thank you for being such awesome big bro!

Canada: You children are awesome! And I got addicted to HetaOni! I dare you to feed everybody maple syrup, just like Italy does it whit pasta! Share the love!*hugs him*

China: Knut is Germans polar bear he was obsessive some time whit. Thank you for the plush! I dare you to kiss Japan.

France: Enjoying being Mitsh slave? *Whisper to him* I am on your side, hopes it works out, If every need help just tell, ok?

America: *poofs him away* I showed Belarus some rusAme and she asked if I could poof Alfred to her so she can rip his skip away for poising her brother pureness.:) I guesses his dare is to survive^^. We from the stalking club are holding together!

Taco: Make out whit ...*thinks randomly* Italy!

Romano: Here *gives him "I can skip one time going into the box whit Spain" coupon* So you get some rest:D

I want you guys to have a pool party!

Greetings from Serbia:D"

Japan: *blushes darkly* U-um...I d-don't rearry know how to respond to that...s-someone wirring, I wourdn't force it...*looking down*

Austria: Augh, I'm still trying to finish ze cake! How will I make a dress out of ze same thing? *frustrted face*

Kitty: With maaagic! Right daddy?

America: Absoluuutely, Kitty. *nods*

Germany: WHAT ZE HELL IS WRONG VITH YOU PEOPLE? CAN WE HAVE VON CHAPTER VITHOUT ALL ZIS BOX MADNESS?

Mitsu: Nope. My readers want smut. Sweet, sweet smut. *laughs, shoving him in the closet with Austria*

Prussia: No problem, he deserves it for cheating on the totally awesome me. *puffs chest out*

Taco: So you ARRRE married?

Prussia: We're married legally. He's too un-awesome for me to really marry him. *nods*

Russia: *snuggles you tight* Aww, thank you for being such a good little sister, da! ^/J/^

Canada: *walks around, slowly feeding everyone syrup and getting some weird looks* O-oh, um, thank you again! *beams and hugs you tightly* I have such nice fans! :D

China: Y-you want me to what, aru? *blinks before shutting his eyes and quickly kissing japan*

Japan: *covers mouth, blushing daaarkly* Wh-what?

China: It was a daaaare! T^T

France: I miss being kissed for dares. Mitsu~?

Mitsu: Don't flatter yourself.

France: *blinks* ...Je ne pense qu'à toi! it's ze truth~!

Mitsu: That's nice dear.

France: It's because of ze boxers, isn't it? *crosses arms and raises a brow*

Mitsu: *covering blush, coughs* N-nope, has nothing t-to do with that.

France: *turns to Simonana and nods* 'Elp me out with 'er! She never responds to my advances~ *pout*

Mitsu: YOU CAN'T ASK REVIEWERS FOR HELP, YOU CHEATER! *flailing arms*

Kitty: You're gonna hurt my daddy? You can't do that! Bring him back! *crosses arms*

Taco: We kinda can't...or, at least, we have to wait until we're SURE he'll definately be hurt.

Kitty: This fanfic is so cruel sometimes!

Mitsu: *whistles casually* Oh, look Taco~ *shoves her into Italy* KISS KISS KISS~!

Italy: Aww, Taco's-a so pretty~ Are-a we supposed to kiss? *beams and kisses her*

England: *browtwitch, the parental gaze burning into the back it Italy's skull* NO MORE THEN THREE SECONDS...

China: We really need to lighten the mood, aru...

Japan: I agree.

Poland: Like, POOOOL PARTY~!

** About ten minutes later, we're all outside at my pool **

England: NO STREAKING, FRANCE!

Mitsu: *covering eyes* Gah, France, why must you do such things?

France: To impress you!

Taco: it isn't working! *laughs, cannonballing as Kitty splashes water at Germany every few seconds*

Kitty: *looks at laptop* Alright, we'll continue the mail out here! Finsternis green writes,

"Hmmm. I haven't reviewed in a while . I feel awkward...Its the other part of the account, the one that doesn't love prussia ^.^ SOOOO. Romania. I only am getting i this box for the hat. And because your adorable.

I dare prussia to tell everone personally that they are as awesome as he is :D

I dare you all to watch Paranormal activity two. All lights off. nothing to protect yourselves(Pillows,blankets ect)

Epic water fight By the way last time. (two chapters ago?) Ehehehe America is Blues new favorite now instead of prussia (The other person)

*Gives America sweet tea and cheetos* You are NOT fat. And i'm going to punch anyone who says different *Glares at England*

Play karaoke...all of you ( i hope i spelled that right)

I am a straight up sucker for hugs soooooo.

*Gives Italy brothers a hug, romania,america,hostesses, austria,russia, FINLAND, China, aaannddddd canada :3*

Oh yeah, canada. Can I hold Kumajiro pwease,hes's adorable.

UgeheuerInDasFinsternis-(green ;D)"

Romania: *nods, dressed in a dark black speedo and blushing lightly* A-alright, come along with me then~ *leads you along to the box~*

Prussia: Wh-what?

Mitsu: I personally LOVE you for this dare. A LOT.

Prussia: *coughs* U-um...F-france and Spain and Germany and Romano...*talking SUPER fast* You're all as awesome as me... *slumps into a chair, exhaling*

Taco: I think he has to space them out or he'll die. *laughs, swimming around happily, pulling England in*

England: HEY!

Taco: Sorry mummy~

England: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Mitsu: *laughing* We'll watch it tonight, soon as it gets dark. *beeam*

Prussia: WHAT? I'm STILL her favorite, she can't help but love the awesome Prussia! Tell her RIGHT NOW to get to your computer or laptop or vatever and admit she vas lying! *crosses arms, saying quickly:* America is also as aweosme as me.

England: Why are you glaring at ME?

Kitty: Cause you always call daddy fat. *nods*

Taco: Tis true.

Mitsu: I do it too! *beams, high fives Iggy and laughs* Ahh, not in a mean way. Just teasin~ ^.^

Taco: YES, KARAOKE! *punches air*

Mitsu: You spelled it right, no worries there~!

Prussia: I VANT TO START, I AM ZE SINGER OF ZIS AFTER ALL! *grabs mic as the karaoke machine is brought out, beaming as he sings*

http:/ . com/watch?v =1D7JHbzq_ DY&feature=results _video&playnext=1&list= PL95254859D650F492

Spain: Ooh, me next! Me next! *beams*

http:/ . com/watch ?v=4ou QFG4jDqE

Spain: *nudges Romano with the mike* Come oooon~!

Romano: After someone else. *crosses arms stubbornly as England takes the mic*

England: Might as well get this bloody over with...

http:/ .com/watch?v =FvPraQmZhFI

England: Your bloody turn, frog...*grumbles, handing the mic to France*

Taco/Mitsu/Kitty: *clapping* You did good, Artie~! ^w^

England: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

France: Ohonhon, so many song choices...hmm...

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch? v=WjTPkyOr7-o

Mitsu: *laughs* Ahh, that song fits you...*shakes head* Creepily.

France: I know it does, everyone loves me, non~?

Mitsu: If you get ANY closer to me in this pool I swear to god I'll-

England: I DARE YOU TO LET HIM. *smirk*

Mitsu: *ze glare of death*

France: Do you REALLY hate is zis much?

Mitsu: I...ack, no...*glares downward*

France: X3

Russia: Can I go next, da?

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v =1PQtfpiek4U

China: Oooh, me next! *beams*

http:/ www .youtube .com/watch?v =doEM9fCG5n4

Italy: Oooh, Idea! I wanna sing with Romano, but against America and um...that one we all have to nitice! Canada! *nods*

Taco: RAP BATTLLLLE!

http:/ www .youtube .com/watch?v =dFJKbiLgKTc&feature=related

Taco: So we can sing in groups now?

Hungary: Evidently!

Mitsu: Ahh, that was all lovely...more mail now?

Kitty: France1 writes,

"Hey this is france1's sis (I don't have account so I hacked hers) and I think Germany and Italy should go into the bedroom and have fun (if you know what I mean) Russia and china too! And for your pleasure you can do inaproperet (I suck at spelling) things to him."

Russia: Come along, China~! *picking him up and bringing him into the box*

China: A-AGAIN WITH THIS, ARU?

Kitty: Pooor thing. *giggles*

Italy: yaay~! We get to go in the box again, Germany!

Mitsu: Excited, arencha?

Italy: *dragging Germany by the hand* Yeah, the box is loads of fun! ^w^

Mitsu: I'm sure it is~!

France: Would you like to find out~?

Mitsu: ...

France: Oh quit lying to yourself, admit you looove me!

Mitsu: Orrrr, we could just continue. Livvykitty writes,

"Aww, don't worry~! I've taken longer. I'm just lazy sometimes. xD Teehee~!

Mitsu: IS THE CAKE INDEED A LIE?

America: (Watch me manipulate him xD) Well... I guess you don't have it... The power to see them of course! They aren't imaginary, but only the awesomest heroic heroes can see the magical creatures and call on them to help them save people. And I'm a heroine~! Like Mummy's a hero!

England: *shoots him a look and whispers* Play along. By the end of today, America will see them.

Japan: Turn yourself into a neko and put this on! *hands a collar with a bell in the design of the Grecian flag* Greece is now your master~!

Prussia: SPIN! SPIN I SAY! *giggles*

Germany: steal Gilbird. :D

OMG, it's the rare China-Mon! Must catch it! *takes out a Masterball*

DONE!"

Mitsu: THE CAKE IS INDEED A LIE. XD

Japan: Oh, how will America get his dare? He is arr ze way in, um, wherever it is exactly he is...

France: I'll have Pierre send the letter to him~! *beams and whistles, handing a small yellow bird a note* Bring it to America, Pierre number nine!

England: Nine? What about one?

Mitsu: He has 27.

France: Aww, she knows all about me~

Mitsu: *pouting and looking down* SHADDUP.

Japan: *blushes at the collar* Wh-what?

Greece: What a cute cat you make... *petting him, beaming*

Japan: Wh-WHAT?

Prussia: How do I spin? *blinks*

Kitty: I KNOW~! *shoves him into a wheeled chair, spinning him around QUICKLY*

Prussia: Awwwweeesoooome!

Mitsu: Lovely to see everyone bonding~!

Germany: *grabs Gilbird sneakily and runs off*

Prussia: NO! GILBIRD, COME BACK!

Taco: I think Germany just committed suicide by doing that. *laughing*

China: Not the Master Ball, aru! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH HP TO BREAK OUT!

All: . . . O.O

China: Someone attack her first, aru! *hiding behind a stack of Hello Kitty dolls*

France: You never sang, Mitsu.

Mitsu: *browtwitch* Do ya REALLY need me to?

England: We did~

Taco: Be nice mumsy!

England: STOP calling me that!

Mitsu: *thinking of a completely random song*

http:/ www .youtube .com/watch?v =r5eKc3n2USo &feature =related

France: *FACEPALM* Sing a better one, zat doesn't count! *crosses arms*

Hungary: I think the fangirls, Mitsu, Taco, Kitty and I have a decent song. It's only fitting. *beams*

http:/ www .youtube .com/watch? v=oQVmOtUOju0

**A/N: This one came out late, sorry. ^^; Homework's a bitch. I hate it.**

**Take the spaces out of the links to see the songs. Some may be overused, but Me No Care. :D**


	12. Pepe vs Simon

Kitty: *rolls over and yawns, nudging Taco*

Taco: Uugggh, what is it?

Kitty: I'm awaaake.

Taco: And?

Kitty: WE SHOULD GO BUG DADDY. *nods*

Taco: Is he even back yet?

Kitty: Oh, um...good point. Mom then! *nods, dragging her out of bed and beaming*

** TEN MINUTES LATER**

England: For the THOUSANDTH time, everyone, DO NOT GO INTO MY ROOM AT NIGHT.

Turkey: You're all too freakin' loud you know! I can't even think with you all harshing my groove!

Japan: *blinks at Turkey* ...What?

China: You interrupted my panda's sleep, aru! *pouts, hugging a panda to his chest*

America: I JUST GET BACK FROM THAT HORRIBLE PLACE AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN SLEEP! AUGH, I HATE THIS PLACE!

France: *yawns, laying on the couch* Where'd Mitsu go?

Poland: She's, like, still in her room. *nods, gesturing to the door*

France: Ohonhon, I should go wake her up~!

England: Triple locks, remember?

Taco: Mhmm, on all the girls' doors and the bathroom.

Kitty: I WANNA GET HER! *beams, pounding on my door* Mitsu we're all awake you should get up now even though it's early~~~!

Mitsu: *yawns and opens the door, walking out and setting everyone's cats down* They're sll so...so damn CUTE...*le snuggling Russia's, France's, and England's cats* WHY CAN'T I GET ONE?

Taco: Cause the world can be cruel. We weren't destined to have such cool cats.

Russia: *sits* What do we all do now, da? Should we go back to sleep?

China: No, aru. The sun's already rising, we wouldn't rest for long...*sighs*

Mitsu: France you have the cutest caaat~ *petting it and beaming contently*

France: I'm even cuddlier zen ze cat, just so you know~

Mitsu: I'm good. ^.^

England: Oooh, that one hurt huh Froggy?

France: Oh, shut it, Simon Cowell!

England: Wh- YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, PEPE LE PEW!

Mitsu: Woah now. WOAH now. I. LOVE. Pepe. Le Pew.

France: *victory grin* Ohonhon, see Black sheep? Even America's stereotypical cartoons are more loved when French~!

Russia: Look everyone, da! More reviews! ^J^

Taco: Yeees!

Hungary: More film, more film, more film, more film~!

Kitty: DAAAADDY'S BACK~ *snuggling America fiercely* I missed you!

America: I missed you too, y-you have no idea...*shudders, thinking back*

Taco: I'll start! Finsternis Green writes,

"Oh my gosh,oh my gosh. HILARIOUS.

Oh yeah Prussia. Your her second so don't you worry. Still in the top three.

Blue has personally asked me...okay, she demanded, that America go to the box with her ;) STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT ARTIE. *sigh*

I dare England To lick russias foot. LOL

Whats the wierdest things you've ever done(All) thats it for now. LOve you all ;)

Green"

Prussia: Zat is a lie, America is nowhere near as important and AWESOME as me! I'm Prussia!

America: Ahaha, chicks dig me moooore, haha!

Prussia: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

America: Why sure lovely lady, let me escort you to the box! *beams, leading her down the hallway*

England: *FACEPALM* Not even a day back and he's his old self...mostly... AND I WILL MSOT CERTAINLY NOT SUCK IT! *crosses arms* Nor will I lick Russia's foot.

Russia: Eww...*blinks* What a weird dare.

Mitsu: Ahahahahaah! XD Then I get to dare you Iggy.

England: Fine then, I'll take whatever YOU give me.

Mitsu: Hmm...you are to be the Britannica angel for two chapters, are forbidden to insult anyone, and you have to SMILE the whole time.

England: I...I hate you sometimes.

Taco: THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT MUMMY!

England: *exhales, forcing a smile* I-I'm sorry, dear. PLEASE DON'T CALL ME THAT.

Mitsu: Weirdest thing I ever did...Hm. Ooh, I remember! Last Halloween!

_* Cue Flashback*_

_**England lays down in bed, opening one eye as a creaky sound is heard**_

_England: *yawns* Who's that?_

_**Silence**_

_England: *Sits up and turns on the lights, looking around* W-who is that? Come on America, we already had enough of all these Halloween jokes, honest-_

_?: I AM GOING TO RRRRAAAAAPE YOU~_

_England: *deadpans, standing up* Alright, whoever you are, this isn't funny! That was j-just immature..._

_?: Ohonhonhon~ Can't you see me, Iggy? I can see you...allll of you~_

_England: FRANCE GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!_

_?: OHONHONHONHON-! I'll leave, IF you can catch me~_

_England: *browtwitches nervously, looking around and getting more frantic as time passes*_

_?: I'm going to get you, England...going to RRRAAPE you...~_

_England: *shudders, opens his door to run out and screams all high pitched*_

_Mitsu: *I laugh HARD, hanging upside down in the door all dressed up like France, clothes and all* OHONHONHON, I HAVE YOU NOW!_

_England: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_*End flashback*_

England: Th-that wasn't very FUNNY, if I recall...

Mitsu: Really? Cause China was filming, and the people on youtube thought it was hilarious. *laughs, snuggling Iggy cat*

England: *browtwitch* Inner: How do you insult someone and still be nice?

Taco: *already youtubing it* Oh my god, China really was filming! Guys, look at it! XD

China: *beams* Good angle huh, aru?

England: You know, Mitsu, dressing up as France, even going as far as to get a costume, isn't a very ladylike habit~

Mitsu: Costume? I took those from France's closet. *laughs* I make a French military uniform look GREAT, thank you very much.

England: *browtwitch, still smiling* Moving along...This is the weirdest thing I've ever had to do, to be quite honest...

Russia: All those times in the box are weirdest for me, da!

Hungary: Dealing with Prussia. -_-;

Prussia: Having to deal with my sheer awesomeness is the weirdest thing for me. *smirks*

Taco: Having to kiss Prussia.

Austria: burning my piano while yelling gibberish... *removes imaginary hat in remembrance of his piano*

Mitsu: LLLLAME~

Poland: I had to pretend to let Lithuania be the boss of me for a day, once. It was, like, sooo weird.

Lithuania: It was so nice...*sigh*

China: Being Hello Kitty was weird! Fun, but weird! *beams*

Kitty: Next letter! HetaliaLover123 writes,

"Hello everyone Moscow is back and WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL UP AT 1:41AM i cant go to sleep soooo im going to dare people dame idk if America will be back sooo

Germany- i dare you to go into the box with Romano and Italy

Prussia- i dare the Awesome Prussia to have a drinking contest with Russia, England, and Germany

Everyone- strip for you lover that includes the host and the ukes must do it

Germany- this is a truth who would you rather do Italy, Romano, Prussia, or Austria

The host- just wondering is Spains ass that good looking just wondering

Romano- i dare you to rate Spains ass from a 1 to 10 blame tumblr

France- *changes France into a dog* now go to your master lol

Russia- here's some Vodka

Canada- *hugs* lol its funny how your more liked and know online then on the show

UHHHH I NEED TO FUCKING SLEEP oh and Germany this isn't as bad as tumblr or deviantart now on their you can find a lot of smut"

Romano: NO-A WAY WILL I GO-A INTO THE BOX WITH THAT GERMAN CREEP AND-A MY OWN BROTHER! *flails angrily*

Germany: *sighs, leading Italy off* Zere's just no use in fighting it anymore...

Romano: SPAIN, GET THIS-A STUFF OFF ME! *tries to hold onto various things as Authoress magic drags him to the box*

Prussia: Already on it, Kesekese kese~!

Taco: *spittake* I-I don't have a lover, s-so I don't have to! *nod nod*

England: Under NO circumstance will either of my daughters strip for ANYONE, is that clear?

Mitsu: *trying to quiiietly edge out of the room as people begin to strip*

Poland: Like, Mitsu, where're you going?

Mitsu: *freezes* NOOOO-

France: Ohonhon, I won't look, if you're REALLY zat self concious~

Mitsu: *glares ze glare of death as I strip, sitting*

*Everyone being in their underclothes except Kitty and Taco*

France: Mitsu, you look so-

Mitsu: SAY ONE WORD, I'LL END YOU. ONE, FRANCE.

France: Amaaazing~

England: That was a word.

Poland: Don't do it!

Hungary: Mitsu-no, sit!

Germany: *calling from the box* Italy. Austria's...not my type, Prussia is my bruder, and Romano is Romano.

Mitsu: *looks over at Spain* It's pretty nice. I'm not really into that part of people, but as far as those go- not bad.

Spain: Why thank you! *beams* I never thought the fans liked it so much!

Romano: *yelling from box* A five!

Spain: Romano, that's so mean! T_T

France: *barks, walking over and sitting next to me, tail wagging*

Mitsu: Watch where you lick, France. *looking to the side, arms crossed tightly*

Russia: Oh, thank you Moscow! *beams* You give wonderful gifts, da!

Canada: *sighs and nods, hugging back* Yeah, I wonder why that is...

Mitsu: NEXT. France1 writes,

"Hey it's me again thanks for putting the reveiw in your fanfiction. There is afew things I want to dare. Itlay I dare you to keep your eyes open for on whole chapter. Spain and Romano to the box. (France this is for you) sorry mitsu I just want the prize. Mitsu I dare you to the French can can. This is my friends dare to all of you hosts included. They all must meditate to the ways of the toilet by sticking their heads into dirty toilet bowls and meditating. Thanks for putting up with me and my sisters stupid reviews."

Mitsu: No such thing as a stupid review, everytime you guys send in ANYTHING, it gives us stuff to do and me stuff to write into a new chapter. *grin*

Spain: Soon as Romano gets back, I'll take him to the box, si? *beams*

Taco: You're gross Spain.

Spain: But, wh- oh come on, I was only saying that one ti-

Taco: SHH. Don't wann hear it.

England: *smirks* Ooh, I should be HELPFUL shouldn't I mitsu? I should turn him back human so he can ENJOY your dancing~! *beams, turning France back*

Mitsu: N-NOOOO! Augh, fuck my life! T_T

France: I'm SURE you'll do wonderfully~

Mitsu: I can't do it! You need a whole group of girls, y-you can't do it with one! *proud look*

England: Oh don't worry, the other dancers are just arriving, straight from the Moulin Rouge. *smirk*

Mitsu: I HAAATE YOUUU *glares and goes off, changing into a can can dress and sighing as ze dance begins*

France: *beams, watching with a ridiculously amused face*

Mitsu: *sighs as the dance ends, sitting*

France: Mon belle, you looked WONDERFUL in zat dress, I can hardly describe how exhilirating zat was to watch~!

Mitsu: Peeerv.

France: Am not! Ze dance is revealing, not moi!

Mitsu: But you still enjoyed it.

France: Veeeery much~ *trails off, chuckling and drooling*

England: What was their prize, anyway?

France: Ohon, ANYZING zey want, let zem pick, I couldn't care less!

**An hour later**

Kitty: We never, NEVER speak of the toilet thing.

All: Agreed.

Taco: Next letter, Simonana writes,

"Hello I am Rim, I dont believe i am doing this...

Anyway Sim had a fangirl brain meltdown... Maybe it is more like she turned into a Italy. I would like to ask to never again let her in one hip get a hug, compliment and listening to Russia singing. I am her other personality, and I am only doing this because she said she gonna stop clinging to me if I do this.

*tries to push of himself Sim*

I am not into this yaoi stuff, so here:

Canada I dare you to go out on a date whit Ukraine and afterwards tell us all the details.

Hungary make out whit Austria.

I dare Prussia to go on a date whit Taco...

Sim: I dare you all to eat ice-cream!Na *gives out weird flavored ice cream, like maple favored, hamburger flavored, salty salmon flavored, vodka flavored, pasta flavored tomato flavored and etc...*

Rim: Sim, stop giving out that weird ice-cream! *takes out rope and binds down Sim* Sorry about that guys, so where was I ah yes,

love goes thought the stomach so, Mitsu I dare you to eat France cooking in the next 3 chapters. France can feed you if he likes.

Germany I know how you fell, they are all nut. Here *gives a lot of beer to Germany*. Romano I dont know why, but you are my hero. Maybe you are the only normal in this bunch. *looks behind to see ropes and n Sim* Shit.

Sim: I dare you all to have a demon summoning, after the film you have to watch and... *Rim claps his hand over Sim mount.*

Rim: Before she begin to make more of that weird ice-cream I better go. I hope the next chapter she will be more normal... What ever normal means for her. *gets out pulling SIm after himself* "

Canada: *walks off with Ukraine, smiling nervously*

Hungary: No problem! *practically mauls Austria, making out excitedly*

Prussia: *smirks, linking arms with Taco* Sure, a date sounds fun. It'll be awesome, like me! *nods to Taco*

Taco: U-um, yeah. *nods and smiles as she's led off by the awesome Prussia*

England: *parental glare*

Mitsu: Aww, how sweet! You're all worried, like a good mumsy~

England: FRENCH. CAN CAN.

France: *beams*

Mitsu: SH-SHADDUP!

France: *pulls my chair closer, holding food out* I want to feed her. *smirk* Open wiiide~

Mitsu RAPE!

France: 'ey! Zis is just eating! Ze fans want to see us get togezar, oui?

Mitsu: *pouting and looking down, dark blush* Meh...*hesitantly allows him to feed me*

France: You're so cute all submissive like zis~! ^.^

England: Scone and tea flavored ice cream, you're the best! mmm, thank you!

France: Wine flavored ice cream! Ahh, your reviews only get better and better, Simonana!

Mitsu: Cotton candy and strawberry flavored ice cream. My hero.

France: *nods, feeding it to me* You know, it could be worse. I could be feeding you England's cooking, or I could just be doing sensual zings~

Mitsu: DON'T PUSH IT.

Taco: That's what she said.

England: Watch your mouth!

Taco: Well the vibe was getting tense, it isn't my fault. *smiles brightly*

Kitty: Another review! ^.^ *giggles* DeadlyNightmareTrio13 writes,

"Yumi: JELLO PEOPLE! The Nightmares are back!

Yuki: Where's Anta?Kyu

Ryuu: Oh! She left her stuffed bunny and her ice cream. She looking for them.

Yumi: I hope to god no one ate her ice cream.

Yuki: She looks like a five year old so, her crying is a no

Ryuu: Uncle did realize he didn't have to do that dare right?

Yumi: -mumbling- told ya he lived.

Yuki: Romano didn't have to do his either! Kyu

Ryuu: Eh, who cares.

Dares:

Aunty(Belarus): We dare you to...We forgot...Russia plushie? (Yuki holds out plushie)

Romano: JERK, YOUR YELLING AT 13 YEAR OLDS! We don't know any better and are unexperiance in writing songs! Punishment! We dare you be tied up and put in a dark closest wearing this, (Ryuu holds up a normal looking black helmet) that shows your greatest fear. Stay like that for an hour.

Spain: We aren't that heartless, when Roma screams 5 times then you can take him out. Oh, and what does Di'ablo mean?

America: Yumi: im not saying i- OW OW OW! Quit it Ryuu that hurts! FINE! I'm sorry I made you jump off the Empire State Building. But! We dare you to race our puppy! Di'ablo! (points at a BIG black furred Great Dane lieing in the middle of the room) You lose same punishment as Romano, you win you can deny any 3 dares you want at anytime. Have fun Uncle!

Canada: We dare Mama t- (Antarctica runs in sobbing and runs to Canada) Anta: MA-MAMA I CA-CAN'T F-F-F-FIND USA-USA-KUN! *sob* AN-AND S-S-SOMEONE TOOK MY ICECREAM! WAA!

Ryuu: (sigh) An-An, come on we'll go get you some ice cream and calm you down. We'll find Usa-usa-kun later. (takes Anta's hand and walks out)

...

Everyone: umm.. please try and find her bunny. Its white with black stiched on patches. Antarctica really needs that thing. Thanks.

Yumi: OH! And find out who ate her ice-cream please.

Yuki: KyuI hope she's calmed down.

BYE!"

Belarus: *nods, standing in my yard and watchign everyone from the window* MINE- *clutches it to her chest, murmuring lowly*

Romano: *is sent to the box with Spain, but wearing the helmet*

Mitsu: Weird mix of dares there...

France: Hush, keep chewing. ^.^

Mitsu: French food really is good, too. T_T It's like the readers KNOW.

England: *scoffs*

Spain: I don't remember what diablo means...why do you ask?

America: *emerges from the box looking disheveled and oh-so-proud of himself* What? I have to race a DOG? *sweatdrops, looking at it*

Spain: Wow, what a big dog!

Kitty: ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO-!

**America bolts after the dog, eventually tying with it**

America: What the hell do I do now, dude?

France: Wear ze 'at for 'alf an 'our, zen you get one and a half dares to deny. *nods*

England: That does sound about fair, actually.

Canada: Aww, don't worry! I'll make sure to look around for it, okay? I'll get it for you! *gets up, looking around frantically*

Kitty: Weeell, Taco's on a date, Prussia too, Mitsu's mouth is full, who closes the chapter?

Poland: She, like, said after Prussia I'm next in the chain of command! :D

England: Oh, bloody hell...

Lithuania: You're supposed to be niiiice, England!

Poland: Yeah! But anyway, before I start rambling, like, see all you guys later! Check the story and send me some mail, kay?

**A/N: For those of you that don't know, the can can was a French dance that was pretty much born in the Moulin Rogue.**

**http:/ . com/watch?v= AVljWHTKjNs**

**That's pretty much the jist of it. Germany will be back to appreciate his beer in the next chapter, after he's sure Italy can walk. :D**


	13. My tattoo hurts, but it's a six string!

England: *laughs* Someone quick, get a picture!

Mitsu: *muffling through a full mouth* Hey, you'd cram your face too if you were eating this stuff. *grumbles, looking away*

France: Besides, she looks even cuter with her cheeks all puffed out like zat~ *beeeam*

Spain: I get that! It's just like Romano when he's angry~ *snugglign Romano* Aw, Roma~!

Romano: LET-GO-OF-ME! *strugglign against Spain's grip as England sits with his tea, pulling the laptop over* Hey everyone, we have reviews!

Mitsu: *wiping mouth* WHOOO! Let's get started, cause I feel fat. ^.^

France: Trust me mon amour, you're perfectly thin. I should know, considering how exposed we all were last chapter. Ohonhon~

Mitsu: I WILL HIT YOU.

Taco: You two're odd. *giggling* Can we start know?

Hungary: She's a tsundere, definately.

Taco: Okay, first letter is from Mistress Murder, who writes,

"rofl! I love this story! now it's time for my sadistic daring hehehehehehe :}

dare 1: I want France/Austria Smut!

dare 2: China must become one with Russia (aka Smut)

dare 3: America must dress up as the sexy cowboy we all know he is

Dare 4: Germany and Prussia must have some brotherly time (they cannpt fight at all!

Prussia: MUST get devorcies from all countrys that he is legally bound too and as payment for letting him out of such things he must spend the day with me!

and that's all I can think of...but know just kjnow that i will be back! andd I will have more dares for you all!"

Mitsu: I'm glad you like it, to be honest, I wasn't ever expecting anyone to like it! WOW, THIS CHAPTER GOT SO MANY NEW REVIEWERS! :DDDD

Austria: Well, um, that's...fairly disgusting. And-

Hungary: FRANCE WILL *NOT* BE TOUCHING AUSTRIA. AT ALL. *wielding frying pan in a menacing manner*

Russia: ^J^ Guess what, China?

China: Wh-what, aru?

Russia: *picking him up and walking off* They want us to go become one again!

America: *smirks, in chaps and all* Already on it.

Mitsu: AUGH, MY EYES!

America: Pfft, you liar.

Taco: *pushes Germany and Prussia together* Now play nice~

Prussia: I will...awesomely. I will be nice to my little bruder.

Germany: *sigh* Zis is better zen the box...

Prussia: DIVORCED! THANK YOUUU! *snuggles you tightly*

Austria: Ahem, technically, he is still bound to me. Note a previous dare: "Prussia to never be able to divorce from Austria. EVER"

Prussia: KILLJOY! T_T I'll still spend ze day with this awesome reviewer zough...still got me out of four...*nods*

Mitsu: Next letter's from HetaliaLover123, who writes,

"Hungry i hope you got the film you wonted anyways i dont have a lot so America i dare you to eat your self uhhhh i have nothing why does my brain have to be dead now the next one will be longer bye"

Hungary: *nods excitedly* All I needed. Thank you, fellow fans out there! ;D

America: Eat...myself? What?

England: *shrug* Just eat yourself.

America: THAT ISN'T ANYTHING THAT MAKES SENSE THOUGH! .

Kitty: My turn! The NEXT letter's from DeadlyNightmareTrio13 who writes,

"(Yuki walks in with a realistic bubble pipe and a Sherlock Holmes attire, including hat)

Ryuu:*WTF face*

Yumi: Hello, Wattson and I have found clues that point to the culperet who took my baby sister's ice cream. So, i suggest... CONFESS YOU WANKER AND YOUR PUNISHMENT MIGHT LESSEN! *slams hands on a random table*

Ryuu:Yumi, why are you dressed like Sherlock, why is Yuki wearing a two sizes to big Wattson costume, and why do you have a fake British accent?

Yumi: Cause i can!

Yuki: Kyu Dares?

Dares-

Roma!: What was your greatest fear! Tell! Or else!

Spain: Because our dog is named Di'ablo! Thats why we wanna know. So tell us when you remember, please!

America: Yumi: O.o You tied with Di'ablo! WTF! Thats a first. Oh, and he's a puppy, not dog, puppy. And your dare, we dare you not to say and or think anything cocky about youself, you can't even utter the word "hero". For FIVE chapters. Cause you are a suspect of eating that ice cream. And i bet you don't have an alibi either.

France: We are very bored, so that means you get a dare. We dare you to not make any perverted comments on ANYTHING for 2 chapters!

Canada: Did you find Usa-usa-kun yet? And you dare is to...I KNOW! Go into the box blind folded and let Mitsu(im sure we spelt that wrong-Yumi) chose some random person to go in there with you!

I think that's all...

Yumi: Halt! Where's Winter? (Antarctica's real name)

Ryuu:Sitting next to Di'ablo on that couch over there listening to Falling in Reverse and writing in that book.

Yuki:Kyu She did something bad!

Yumi: She did something, we just have to wait to find out.

Di'ablo: (yeah he talks, got a problem?) *growl* I suggest just saying the clues and suspects. I grow tired of these strange humans. *growls at France* Especially that one. He has a perverted and sickening air to him. I would perfer keeping him far from the pup. *curls protectively around Antarctica*

Yumi:MUHAHAHA! we'll do that later.D Byee!

(ps: skip if too long)"

Mitsu: Don't worry. A review could be three pages long, and I WOULD LOVE IT. The longer the review, more fun we get to have in the chapter, no? ^.^

Romano: I have no fear.

Mitsu: You BAMF, you.

Romano: Is that even...nevermind-a. Ugh, I don't-a know. I don't like zombies all-a that much.

Spain: *nods* I'll let you know. I want to say it's something evil though, demonic...*shrug*

America: I CAN'T USE THE BEST ADJECTIVE EVER MADE TO DESCRIBE MYSELF? FOR ***FIVE* **CHAPTERS?

Taco: 'adjective', that's a big word for you daddy. *laughs, hugging him* It'll be okay~

Kitty: Yeah daddy! We'll say it for you! hero! hero hero hero hero -

Mitsu: Moooving along.

France: On...on ANYZING? B-but I had so many cancan references at ze ready...T_T

Mitsu: Ha!

Canada: *gently holds Usa out* Here, I found it in the laundry room under a trenchcoat.

Mitsu: I have a laundry room?

England: You have a TRENCHCOAT?

Mitsu: Yeah, I look like Jack the Ripper when I wear it. *laughs*

Canada: O-oh, um...*nods, sighing and going off into the box*

Mitsu: Nopers, you spelled it right. *grin* Hmmm~~~ AUSTRIA, I CHOOSE YOU! XD

Austria: Wh-what?

Mitsu: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR THINKING YOU WORMED OUT OF A LEMON!

Austria: A what?

Hungary: It's a fangirl thing...*drooooly face*

France: Wh-why MOI? *blinks, stepping back from the dog*

Spain: U-umm, Di'ablo, take it from me, I wouldn't hurt France if I were you...

England: Why? It isn't like he could fight back! *laughs*

France: Shut up!

Spain: It isn't HIM I mean, Mitsu can be very...protective. She took my bull down once.

England: THE BLOODY BULL?

Mitsu: *smiles contently, playing with Russicat* Cuuute! :3

Taco: Yeah, again, it's a fangirl thing.

Kitty: Mhmm! Super-strooong!

Mitsu: My turn now~ Next letter's from Tobikuma! Yaay, we love Tobikuma here. XD She writes,

"LOL, this chapter is hilarious, as usual :DDDD

OH YEAH! HELLO EVERYBODY, I'M BAAAACK! *cue blood curdling scream*

LOL, anyway, MORE DARES/TRUTHS!

Spain: I dare you to make out with someone else in the room that isn't Romano (What? Jealous Romano is kinda funny.) If you manage to make Romano jealous, you get to go into the box with him for the rest of the chapter ;D

England, America, Japan, Italy, Austria, Greece, Romano, Canada, China, Lithuania, Poland, Taco, Kitty, and Ukraine: I dare all of you to dress as kitties for the rest of this chapter *hands over kitty ears, tails, and kimonos*

England: Listen to Nyan Cat for an hour straight

Romano: Watch an ENTIRE scary movie without Spain comforting you. If you manage to go the entire movie without begging to see Spain, then you don't have to go into the box with anyone next chapter. If you DO be for Spain, however, then you must go into the box with Spain AND Germany *insert fangirl squeal*

Germany: I'll leave you alone this chapter. I'd give you a gift too (I.E., wurst and beer), but I'm broke from giving everyone so many gifts from previous chapters. Sorry, maybe next chapter I'll have enough money :'(

France: How did you come to be so perverted? (Can't remember if someone asked this before. That, and I'm too lazy to check. Sorry ")

Greece: Call Japan your "Smexy Kitty"

Yep, that's about it. Great job this chapter, Mitsu! And keep sending me the yaoi, Hungary! :D"

Romano: *shudders* Um, we should all watch that-a Paranormal or whatever-a movie we got dared to do awhile back...*nods*

** AN HOUR LATER **

Romano: Augh, Spain, where-a are you, you bastardo?

Mitsu: *laughing and pointing at the screen* LOOK AT 'EM RUUUN~! XD

America: *clinging to England and Japan* HELP ME, HELP ME, OH DEAR GOD SAVE ME! THEY'RE TOTALLY GONNA GIVE ME NIGHTMARES AND I'LL WAKE UP AND NEVER SLEEP AGAIN AND PROBABLY PEE MY PANTS EVERY TIME I SEE A TV!

Japan: ...I...didn't need to know that...

England: *sighs, patting his head* Bloody hell man, do pull yourself together...

Romano: *fighting Authoress magic which is currently dragging him, Germany, and Spain* NOOO! WHY-A ME, DAMMIT?

Germany: O-OZER ZEN ZIS DARE, I FIGURED YOU WERE A NICE GIRL...I WAS WROOONG-!

Italy: Germannny!

Russia: Vodkaaaa!

China: Pandaaaa!

Mitsu: ...BONZAAAAAI!

America: That didn't go with the pattern, it had to end with 'A'.

Mitsu: So did your FACE.

France: Ohonhon, everybody 'ush and relax a bit, we're all pretty wound up~

Mitsu: GET OFF ME.

France: Oh, pardon, I hadn't noticed~!

** The movie ends and the aforementioned people are dressed in their cat ears**

Greece: *smiles, petting Japan* You're such a good smex kitty...^.^

Japan: Wh-WHAT?

England: Mitsu! Kitty! UNHAND ME! *flails around as we force him into a chair*

Kitty: *puts headphones on his ears as I start the Nyan Cat One Hour Challenge*

Both: MWA HA HA HA HA!

England: I don't get it...wh...why is the cat flying? Why is it a pop tart...? *complete confusion*

Taco: NEEEXT LETTER! Simonana writes,

"Hello, Sim is here:D

I dont really remember what happened last time, but Anyway! I going to make icecream! *goes into kitchen to make ice cream*

Rim be nice and read my dares, will you?

Rim: I hate her.

The bad touch trio have a dance down, the last to stand wins.

America, for the next chapter you will become a ghost.

Mitsu I dare you to name 3 good things about France, The same goes for England.

And Moscow how do you dont have any ideas? You can ask him to be the first person on the Sun or to battle against a gigantic squid, or to go on a date whit Belarus:K

Russia I dare you to make the makeup for 6 people of your choose.

Italy and Romano turn for the next 3 chapters into the Holly Italy self.

Prussia prank 3 people of your choose.

China become a neko for the next chapter.

Japan pat China behind his neko ears.

Thats for now.

Rim: China you wouldnt mind to give me a neko plush?

Sim: Oh btw, you should consider to upgrade you security system Belarus told me, on the last club meeting that she found a way in. Somebody want icecream?Na"

**TWO HOURS LATER**

America: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?... *gaping at ghost self*

Mitsu: Authoress magic. Yeah, that's right, I can do whatever I want beeyatch.

England: ...O_O

*Myself, Taco, Kitty, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia are completely tricked out in makeup*

Spain: Haha! *pants* I totally won! You shouldn't have picked a fast-paced song to dance to guys, Haha! ^w^

China: *spontaneous Neko XD* *hands you a plushie* Sure, I like giving these out, aru.

Japan: *blinks, awwwkwardly petting China* Um...zis is verry awkward.

England: Ugh, the bloody frog is...um...easy to beat in battle, he makes me look good by comparison, and him inventing movies was kinda cool. *shrugs, grumbling*

Mitsu: He's passionate, good-looking, and posesses SOME charm. Not a lot, but there's a little there.

France: Aww, you-

Mitsu: SHH YOUR FACE.

((And we'll spread the pranks out over the story, just to save a little time here and create some innnteresting points for the future))

Kitty: Next letter! MrsDallisDawson writes,

"I really like this story! I've been reading this for a while and just got the...nerve I guess, to review. Anywhoodles, onto the dares and such.

You can go to the box with the countries! If I'd known this, I would have reviewed sooner no haha jkjk, but seriously, to the box England. I shall meet you there. (Don't worry, I model and I've been told I'm quite good looking XD)

Mitsu...tell our dear France how you really feel

America...while you are my country and one of my favorites (not to mention you're pretty cute) you must do anything Iggy tells you to. So basically you're his personal slave. ;)

I'll think of more next time ;) (oh, and I appologize for any spelling mistakes, I did this on mt iPod...not the most reliable for typing)"

Mitsu: Aww, thanks for reviewing! And reading, how long have you been keeping up with our little fanfic? :D

Japan: Rearry, feer free to review, we rove gettign zem! *nods* Werr...for the most part.

England: *coughs nad sits up, narrowly missing spilling tea on himself* Wh-wha-...? This beats the cat by far! *throws headphones at the Nyan Cat* U-um, yes,, I will certainly do that...*clears throat, going off to the box*

France: Aw, look at little Iggy, off for 'is first time~

England: SHUT UP YOU BLOODY MAN WHORE!

Mitsu: *Exhales deeply* I don't know. He's nice, and passionate, almost no one can make me laugh harder, he's handsome...*rubbing head* I'm...very fond of him. Very.

France: Annnd~?

Mitsu: *burying my head in my arms* I'd really break down if anything happened to you. Je vous aime beaucoup, you arse. I'm not calling it love yet, but I care about you more then I do most people.

France: *beams, tacklehugging me* She masks it with insults, but ze message is still zere! Aw, mademoiselle Dawson, you just made my day!

Mitsu: Happy everyone?

Taco: I wanna be a bridesmaid!

Kitty: FLOWER GIRL FLOWER GIRL-

Mitsu: I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A MARRIAGE! *covering blush* Relax you guys!

America: Um, I can't do much for ya England now that I'm a ghost...

England: Oh, don't worry Alfred. There will be plenty for you to do later on, after all, she didn't say how LONG you would be occupying this 'slave' position. Please do write more reviews, Miss Dawson! *smirk*

Taco: Next letter~! Livvykitty writes,

"Mylottia: hmm, what to do, what to do ...? Oh, I know!

ITS TIME FOR THE MOST EPIC. MEME WAR. EVER. I CHOOSE MUMMY AND DADDY AND TACO FOR MY TEAM!

Taco: Sissy's got a boyfriend! Sissy's got a boyfriend!

China: o... Kay... *throws master ball*

Switzerland: go to an ATM, get out all your money, and while its coming out scream "I WON! I WON!" All your money is now joint property of the USA and the United Kingdom!

Done... for now!"

Taco: *blushes, nudging her in the ribs* I do noooot!

Kitty: Do too, do too! *giggles*

China: _**[It appears you've caught him...Oh! It was so close, he burst from the ball!]**_Ahaha, aru! *scampers back into tall grass*

Mitsu: Ah dude, you'll never find him again in there. You'll just keep running into Weedles and Ratattas. *frustration face* I hate going through the freaking grass in those games...

Switzerland: *cocks gun* What was that?

Taco: Anger...issues...

America: LET'S GO BLOW IT ON BURGERS! WHOOO!

Englnad: We'll be investing our new money strictly in tea and boats, America.

America: T_T WHYYY?

Mitsu: Next letter...jueivus writes,

"Hay o I'm Jueivus I'm a guy and I dare Mitsui and taco to make out for five seconds then Germany and Italy should go have sex and come back then Italy needs to tell us how it went and Wat happened Germany u can't interfere

Love u prassia ur awesomeness

Jueivus

Ps call me juei for short and thnx for th story it rocks Mitsu"

Mitsu: *blinks to France* face the wall.

France: Whyy?

Mitsu: ZE WALL!

France: *shifts, peeking anyway as me and Taco fufill our five second makeout session XD*

England: Please don't make my daughter partake in such actions again...at least not on camera. *sweatdrop*

Kitty: Prussia's out right now, but I'm sure somewhere he knows what you said. And is thanking you. *laughs*

Germany: Mein gott, alvays with this BOX! *groans exhasperatedly, bringing Italy off to the box*

Italy: (after coming back) It was greeeat! Germany's very big and strong, so it always takes a few seconds for me to really get used to that, but after the start he gets more into it, and it's just so fun and great! ^.^

Germany: *clenching his fists to refrain from hurting someone*

Mitsu: What about all that kinky stuff the germans do? IS IT TRUE? IS IT?

Italy: Well, once -

Germany: SHUT UP MITSU, NO ASKING QUESTIONS!

Mitsu: SOURKRAUT!

Germany: CANCAN!

Mitsu: *gasps* You bastard!

Taco: Well, with that bit of loveliness out of the way-

Kitty: We'd like to thank all our reviewers and readers, and encourage everyone to keep on enjoying this story!

Mitsu: From all the guys here, and the ones in the box, asta la pasta!


	14. Legal Limit, France!

Mitsu: IS IT DONE YET? IS IT DONE?

Russia: Y-yes, is it done yet? *practically quivering along with me*

Repair man: *sighs* It's broad daylight, and there's a least thirty people in that house. Why does this security system need to be up so qui-

Mitsu: *lifts him by the collar* DO YOU HAVE _**ANY**_ IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE BELARUS IN YOUR HOUSE?

Repain man: N-no, put me down lady!

Russia: Hurry up, she could be watching...*looking around anxiously, standing back to back with me so we can see all around*

Repair man: *exhales nervously and sets back to work*

** TWO HOURS LATER **

Repain man: Done.

Mitsu: Good, now shoo.

Repair man: I need to be PAID, miss...!

Mitsu: *blinks* ...RUSSIAAA~! THIS GUY IS BEING A BULLY!

Russia: *scary aura, popping up behind the guy* _**Are you being a bully, da~?**_

Repair guy: *runs off* N-no sir!

Russia: *giggles* He runs fast! ^J^

Mitsu: Mhmm! *hugs Russia's arm and walks back inside* We're SAAAFE!

England: WOULD you quiet down? *browtwitch*

Taco: Hush mummy, you'd be thrilled too if you'd had Belarus pop up in YOUR room. *nods*

Kitty: HEY LOOK EVERYBODY, WE GOT REVIEWS!

America: Annd you got mesages, Mitsu.

Mitsu: Ahh, I can check those anytime! I GET TO READ FIIIRST~! France1 writes,

"*this is France1's sis again I have to make a new account mine randomly dosent work* okay here it goes France has to rape Mitsu *I bet you like me now France* and he has to describe the WHOLE thing. Hungry has to make out with Austria your welcome

P.S. Please send me the videos for both thank you"

France: Ohonhonhonhon-

Hungary: *hits him in the head with a frying pan*

Taco: *Shakes head* There will be no raping of Mitsu! GOT IT FRANCE?

Mitsu: *blink blink* Wow, you guys were right on that, huh?

France: *sighs* You are all such killjoys~ Mitsu declared her love for me in the last chapter, remember?

Mitsu: I DIDN'T DECLARE MY LOVE! *crosses arms and blushes*

England: So you love him, you just didn't say it?

Mitsu: I'M GONNA HIT YOU SO HARD, IGGY-

America: Can't hit my master~! Not allowed to! ^^ Ahaha!

Hungary: *mauls Austria again, making out*

Austria: O_O...wh...wha-?

Kitty: Next letter~! Jueivus writes,

"Hay o it's me again sorry but last time Mitsu hah it was funny though I have more dares

And is freaken almost 9pm alwell so I got some truths and dares

Dares: France has to go to the box and Canada picks who gos with him

Prussia has to go to a store completely naked to buy some bread

Canda goes to the box with prassia

Prassia has to go a whole chapter with out saying he's awesome

And Romano can't insult anyone or cuss/oo tuffey eh romano)

Truths:Germany do u like doin the box with Italy?

That's all I have till next time

juei"

France: Sounds lovely~

Canada: Um...I d-don't know who to pick...*looking around*

Taco: We'll give you some time to think, then. *nods*

Prussia: *whistling casually and nakedly as he walks into a store~*

Checkout lady: U-um...sir...-

Prussia: Vhat?

Checkout lady: Y-your clothes...!

Prussia: What about zem?

Checkout lady: *staring upwards as he sets his bread on the counter* There AREN'T any, sir. This is a public place, you need clo-

Prussia: I AM CLOTHED, CAN'T YOU SEE/ MY CLOTHES ARE AWESOME!

** HOUR LATER **

Mitsu: Dear Prussia was detained. And interviewed. By the police. *Laughing* ^w^

Prussia: *proudly eatign a sandwhich* And it was worth it. *whisks Canada off to the box~*

Germany: I...um...don't HATE zem, if zat's what you're asking me about...

Italy: Do you liiiiike them?

Germany: *deadpans* Um...I suppose I do, yes...

Taco: Next letter~! DarkerThenBlack writes,

"Ciao, it is I the city of Rome and I have dares

Germany:Since I'm still mad at you for occupying me,you must either battle me and my trusty scythe or dress in a school girl outfit with cat ears and a tail and do the carmelldansen

Italy:If you have any questions about me don't be afraid to ask

Russia:Do you have any spare pipes I can borrow

England:I like your cooking,so may I have a scone then can you teach me black magic

That is it for now!"

Germany: I'll just - *glances to Kitty and Taco, standing at the ready with said schoolgirl outfit and cat ears* ...just battle you. *grabs gun*

Italy: Roooome~! How've you been, I haven't seen you in ages! *smiles brightly*

Russia: I have three, da! ^J^

England: *beams, pointing and laughign at France* I told you you bloody frog, people with GOOD taste like my cooking! *hands you a large plate* By all means, eat up! Well, I suppose I could debate teaching you magic...I mean, it's a large responsibility after all...Hmm...

** _The room goes smoky, and in bursts of dramatic, theatric, and something else that ends in 'ic' flames. Out of which stepping~ **_

Dallas: Hey, great to meet you! *beams, sitting on the couch* Next letter is from Mistress Murder, who writes,

"HAHA I love this story so much it makes my sides hurt with Laughter! and thanks for hanging out with me Prussia! you and Gilbird are AWESOME! *drools at cowboy America* my Hero!*swoons* now then to my dares MWAHAHAHA!

Dare 1: France gets to go into the box with anyone he chooses (except for Mitsu unless she is willing and getting her drunk doesn't count)

Dare 2:Spain/Austria! (Hungary they were married there for a while so it most likely already happened!)

Dare 3: England you must aplogize to China about the Opium war asking for his forgivness and you MUST ask for it untill he gives it!

Dare 4: China doesn't have to cook for the next oooh lets say three chapters

dare 5: France must come spend the day with me! (after all of his dares of corse! and don;t worry France I look alot like Audrey hepburn look her up ;))

Truth: Russia...how do you really feel about everyone?

GIFTS TIIIIIIIIIME! (think of it as a care package)

Germany: here you are my good man wrust and your favorite beer!

Italy: for you...PAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSTA!

Austria: A NEW GRAND PIANO! it's white with good inlaid in it! (yeah I'm a little loaded!)

Switzerland: I really didn't know what to get you...so HERES A CHECK FOR ONE MILLION DOLLORS!

Japan: here is manga and Ice cream...

Russia: here you are my lovely Russian Vodka! and lots of it!

Prussia: I got you...a Gilbird shirt! and I got gilbird a Prussia shirt! :)

that's all I can think of for now besides this review is obscenely LONG!"

China: WHO'RE YOU, ARU?

Mitsu/Dallas: Dallas.

France: Do you know her, Mitsu?

Mitsu: Nope, just met her now. ^^

England: And she's allowed to just come in and read like this...?

Taco: NEW CO HOST! NEW CO HOST!

Kitty: *le gasps* Hiiiya~!

Dallas: Hey guys. ^^

France: *reading dare carefully* Are you sure? How much wine does it take for Mitsu to be legally drunk?

Mitsu: GET THAT BOTTLE AWAY FROM MEEE!

Spain: *laughs and goes to sit on Austrias lap whilst Romano tries desperately not to swear*

Hungary: *siiighs, filming hesitantly*

England: I'm...I'm sorry about the Opium wars, China. Can you forgive me?

China: Ahh...no. And thank you very much, aru, I need to break from cooking. 8crosses arm*

England: Forgive me?

China: No.

France: *goes to look girl up*

Mitsu: . . . . . . *SMACK*

France: OWWWW-

Taco: You're so dumb sometimes France...

Hungary: Learn more about girls.

Kitty: And how they feel about things. *nods*

Mitsu: See? This is why I can't be with him! *frustrated glare*

France: So you'd be with me ozerwise~?

Mitsu: AUGH, JUST SHADDUP...! *walks off, France following as we argue/talk about relationship-y things*

Russia: Well, um, I like lmost everyone! Except the bullies, England, and people like that. Kids who can't play nice. *giggles* ^J^ And the hosts!

Mitsu: Whoo~!

Kitty/Taco: Yay!

Germany: *drowns his sorrow in said drink XD* Thank you...zis was...really, REALLY needed.

Italy: PASSSSSSSSSSTAA!

Austria: Thank you. Thank you so much...it's beautiful...I could cry, really...

Mitsu: LLLAME. AUSTRIA IS LAAAME.

Russia: *beams, sipping it* Thank you, da!

japan: *bows poritery* Zank you so much, I appreciate that you got me gifts for this...*beams*

Switzerland: *nods, stuffing the check in hsi pocket* Thank you very much, no one's ever generous like that...! I like you. *nods*

Prussia: *absolutely mind-blown as he pulls the shirt on* THIS...IS...IS AWESOME!

Gilbird: *chirp chirp chirp*

Mitsu: Next letter~! MrsDallisWinston writes,

"I'm back! To answer your question, I've been following this for a few weeks.

America: About the whole slave thing, I've decided that the time limit is until further notice...in other words, until I get bored with it XD aren't I lovely? I've decided not to torture you any further and exempt you from my dares. I'll leave the torturing to Arthur ;)

Germany: You need to chill bro. Take some Valium or something. That wasn't a dare or anything. Just a friendly suggestion. XD

Italy: Hey there cutie pie! Pasta for you. That's all!

France: You have to be QUITE for the ENTIRE chapter(meaning NO WORDS CAN COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH) I'll let Mitsu come up with the punishment should you fail.

England: Hmm...I can't think of anything for you so HI! Haha :)

That's all for now! Bye bye!"

England: Really? Thanks! *chuckles* This'll be fun!

Dallas: I'm sure it will...*nods, looking over at England*

England: Um, are you alright, Dallas?

Dallas: *inner squeal* The accent~!

Germany: Some...some VHAT?

Italy: What's Valium, Germany?

Germany: Ugh, Italy...don't ask questions okay? Just don't...

England: *waves happily* Hiii~!

Italy: *snuggles you* PASSTAA~! SO MANY NICE-A REVIEWERS! X3

Taco: Wellll, we'll have France be quiet for the whole NEXT chapter. He and Mitsu seem to be, er, busy at the moment. *smiles*

Kitty: Neeext up, DeadlyNightmareTrio13 writes,

"(Yumi once again comes in in her sherlock holmes costume, bubble pipe and all)

Yumi: So we meet again Bonds-

Ryuu:Wrong character!

Yumi:Heh, umm WELL THE CULPRIT IS...America!

Yuki:Kyu Shocking!

Ryuu:(Sweat drop)

Anta:(Walks in playing on brand new Ipad)You guys still with that?

Yuki: Kyu Hey didn't you do something bad?

Anta:COurse, I sold a bunch of Swissy's guns, duh.

Yumi:Eh that fine in my books!

Ryuu:To the dares!

Canada:Anta: THANK YOU MAMA!(Runs over and takes Usa) Where have you been? Well, who cares! I had a dreadful day at school Usa, Lets go have a tea party to cheer me up! Thanks Mama! (Walks off somewhere)

BadTouchTrio: Since, we, your far more awesome then you are counterparts, are bored we dare you to compete against us, Yumi,Yuki,And Ryuu,The Nightmare Trio in a competion that... Daddy(Russia) will chose just to show that we are far more awesome then you are.(Ryuu:How many times did you use awesome in that sentence Yumi?and WHEN DID I AGREE TO THIS!)

France: Yumi:ARE YOU PEOPLE DEAF! DIABLO'S STILL A PUPPY, HE WOULDN'T HURT A FLY! Di'ablo:But i will glady hurt anything else.

Yumi:We dare you to...wear the most hideuos(sp?) clothes and styles Poland can think of! for 2 other chapters. If you last those two chapters you get a reward if you dont, you stuck with that outfit for TEN chapters.

America:Hmm, you were the one who stole Anta's ice cream, soo...Take that Idoit Test thing and if you fail 2 times, Fight to the death with...Aunty after we've said that you've insulted and tryed to attack Russia/Daddy. You win, then you of the hook.

Aunty(Belarus):I know! Why are you "in love" with Daddy/Russia?

That all our dares!

Anta:(Runs back in a waaay to big dress and pink feather boa and a big floppy hat and carrying a different hat and boa) There you are Di'ablo! Come on! Your the special guest at my king and Queen teaparty!(Puts hat and boa on Di'ablo and drags him off with the least on his collar.)

Yumi:She is so innocent sometimes it's cute!

Yuki:Kyu She's evil sometimes too!

Ryuu:Sometimes,...anyways bye!"

Russia: Hmmm...*thinking of contests*

Poland: I don't think...don't think I couold ever purposely make anyone, like, look anything but great! *blinks fearfully*

America: *pictures an angry Belarus* *shudders* D-DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT...!

Taco: Belarus can't answer...security system...BUUUT, you can call her if you want. ^^

Dallas: Thanks for reading and reviewing,

Taco: And from all us and Mitsu,

Kitty: Till next chapter,

All three: BYE!


	15. Wedding Bells Again XD

Hungary: Alright, everyone's here?

Mitsu: Yep.

France: Oui~!

England: Yes.

Dallas: Yeah! *sitting down next to England and laughs, blushing nervously as he looks over at her*

England: Are you alright?

France: I could take your temp-

Mitsu: . . . . .*glaaare*

France: I SAID I WAS SORRY! T_T I'LL STOOOP!

England: Let's just start, alright?

Taco: Yeah, I like that idea! A LOT! Ahem, first letter's from DarkerThenBlack 12, who writes,

"I'm back

Germany:I accidentally forgot to mentinn that I'm a sadist but now you can't back down

Italy:My you've gotten taller,oh Florence says hi

Russia:would you like to join me on my goal for world domination

Iggy:I'm responsible enough!How dare you...But i still love you

France:If I remember correctly you hit Italy should remember what happened the first time we met dress is still stained with your blood!

Mitsu:Can i stay for a little while,if you say yes i'll beat the crap out of France for you.

Well,Ciao"

Germany: *exhales, loading revolver* I'm ready.

Italy: Oooh, I miss Florence! Tell her I said Hi and asked her how she's been! *beams*

Russia: World domination? Does that mean everyone gets along?

Mitsu: Um...n-not REALLY...

Russia: Probably not then. ^J^ Thank you for the offer, da!

England: Just saying, I mean, black magic is very dangerous to the new and untrained. *nods*

Dallas: Yeah, I read a book on it once, it gets pretty intense.

England: You've read books on it? *blinking at her*

Dallas: Well, yeah...is that bad? *smiling nervously*

England: Not at all, no one else ever reads them! *nods enthusiastically* We'll have to swap books sometime!

Dallas: D-definately. X3

France: I...I remember...*shudders*

Mitsu: *blinks, patting his shoulder* I'm protective of the French.

France: Mooi~?

Mitsu: *looking away* Well, yeah. You can stick around for awhile Rome, anything for such a city, but I think I'll let you know when France deserves a beating I can't deliver myself. 8nods*

Kitty: Neext! Misstress Murder writes,

"Oh wow I like this A lot! i...I'm liked...by Switzerland!*brain is fried* And anything for you Austria I love giving you stuffs! Also for all the other charicters ask and you shall recive! anyways to the dares we go!

Dare 1: France (I love you if ya haven't noticed) I say that you have to be Loyal to Mitsu and take her out on a REAL date without trying to get in her pants! Mitsu you can't yell at France for any flirting he does he means well!

Dare 2: China, America, Spain, Russia, Canida, Prussia, France, Germany,Switzerland, Austria...HUGZ ME! *huggles all of them*

Dare 4: Russia...become one? (J)

MOOOOOOORE GIFTS

Poland A NEW HORSE!

Lictdenschtine Here are some more ribbions for your hair more dresses!

Hungary, Mitsu, Taco, kitty, Dallas I got you this yaoi box set!

and for all of you as a shared gift I got you this Belarus detection system! any time she comes near you it will go off!

Lot's of Love from me! :)"

France: *nods and grins* Of course, thank you very much, Mistress~! I truly appreciate it!

Mitsu: I can't yell?

England: Nope.

Dallas: Sorry, Mitsu. Have fun?

France: We will. *nods as he drags me off*

Russia: Of course, da! *opens arms*

Liechtenstein: Oh, thank you very much! They're beautiful! A good day to you, miss! :D

Hungary/Taco/Kitty: THAAANK YOU~! *snuggles box set and you* Mitsu would say thank you too, if she were here. *laughing*

Poland: I, like, LOVE you...Wassup ponyyy? *petting it*

Russia: Th-thank you, it's a good investment...*looking around for Belarus*

Dallas: Okay, next letter then? Simonan writes,

"Hello Sim here I am busy whit the club we have several meetings at time so I will be short:D

Everybody play ice Hockey, The winner is the last one to stand. *whispers to Mitsh the last 2 that stands goes after the matches are over into the box*

France give a kiss on the lips to Mitshs no hand no french kissing, we need her to get used to it. *is already hearing the weeding bells* I will do the photography! And...

*Rims poofs besides me panting* I will never...again pose...as you that girl is crazy!

Sim:The president isnt that crazy. She is just in a bad mood because she didnt marry, yet...

Rim: I am hiding here. Bye. *sits on the sofa*

Sim: Ice-cram?Na

Rim: didnt you have any dares to say?

Sim:Oh yes! *turns everybody in the room the opposite gender* Cool I look like Rim! *hugs the fem!Russia and poofs away*

Rim: Canada didnt you had to tell us how you date were?"

Canada: O-oh, sorry...aheh heh...Well it was actually really nice. I had to talk loud for her to realize I was still there, but she was really nice to talk to...I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. *smile*

America: ...Dude, you're SO lame.

England: Be nice America, go fetch me some tea.

Dallas: I want to do it! *jumps up, beating America to the kitchen*

England: *chuckles* I like this girl, I think.

Taco: Mummy likes a giiirl~

England: O-oh, hush up! Just move on to France's dare.

Kitty: Umm, GONE, remember?

Spain: Oh, send it to him with one of his Pierre's! *nods, slipping a copy of the letter to a Pierre and sending it off*

~~~ Meanwhile ~~~

Mitsu: Another French diner? *blinking curiously*

France: You still 'ave to eat my food, remembeeer~? Huh? Oh, 'ello Pierre! 'E has a letter~! *unfolds and reads it, then handing it to me* Ohonhonhon, see? Ze fans WANT zis! *nods, stooping and kissing my hand*

Mitsu: *blushing furiously* Th-THEY WENT TO THE WEDDING THING, TOO!

France: See? ZEY zink it would work~!

Mitsu: Always wedding with these fans, always weddings...*blushing worse as he releases my hand*

~~~ Back to the house ~~~

Fem! England: Augh, I'm a bloody woman! *gapes at self*

Fem! America: WHOO! I GOT TITS, DUDE! LOOOOK!

Dallas: Wh...why, America? Just why? *sweatdrop*

Kitty: Next letter! Ugeheuer Green writes,

"Woah! Hey there. It's me Whit- Green! LOL. I love this story, I look foreward to seeing it updated I check every day. EVERY DAY.

Ehehehehehehe. England I bet you I make better scones than you do. okayyy,

Canada: Heres a big comfy sweatshirt with your flag on it!

So, Instead of calling France names, England has to say"fabulous person" instead fwahahahah *Laughs manically*

Germany, I don't think its fair that you get picked on so much, so heres a ticket that lets you get out of being in the box for two chapters *Hands over ticket*

TACO AND PRUSSIA, hold hands, entire chapter. Be cuteness.

AHAHAHAH:Lithuania gets to boss around Russia for two chapters.

Presents...? OKAY

America: Captain america says "I'm the hero" On it :)

Prussia:Here's a giant Gilbird plushie for you :)

CANADA: Can i hold Kimajiro! ohohohoho *Steals Gilbird and hides him in secret place where prussia can't find him* BYEEEEE"

Dallas: Mitsu would be obsceeeenely happy to hear that you check so often. XD

England: You most certainly do not! *scoff*

Canada: *feeling the material* It's so soft! Thank you, Green! I love it! ^w^

England: These dares hurt even more then the box...at least he's gone...*sigh of relief*

Dallas: it's okay England, you'll be alright. *grinning*

Germany: Thank you VERY much, I need zese. All I can get. *sweatdrops as Kitty and Taco pout*

Taco: You're so fun to pick on though!

Prussia: *taking Taco's hand* Another dare for us, mon Frau!

Taco: M-mon what now? *blinks, face pink as she stares at their hands*

Prussia: Don't vorry, it's a compliment. An awesome one. *nods*

Lithuania: I..I g-get to wh-what?

Russia: *watching Lithuania, all scary aura* Be my boss, da!

Lithuania: AUUUGH! *ducking behind Poland*

Poland: *laughing* You're, like, such a sissy Liet...!

America: *putting it on* OHMYGOD OHMYGOD THIS MADE MY DAY DUDE, YOU HAVE NO FREAKIN' IDEA...!

Prussia: *hugging it with the hand that isn't interlocked with Taco's* Mein GOTT it's cute! Look at it Taco, isn't it AWESOME?

Taco: Mhmm, like you. *nods*

Prussia: Annnd you!

Taco: Anyway, next letter's from Tobikuma, who writes,

"Hello, tis I, Tobikuma, back with even more dares. XD Well, let's get right down to it:

Japan & Hungary: Exactly HOW much do you like yaoi?

England: YOU, my good sir, must kiss my OC, Yukai!

*red haired girl w/ brown eyes and pale skin walks in* Did someone say my name?

Me: Yeah, you have to kiss England!

Yukai: *blushes*

Me: Anyway...

Spain: YOU, my other good sir, must go in the closet with my OC, Max! *sorry, a friend of mine wanted me to use OCs this time XD*

*blonde haired boy with blue eyes and also has pale skin walks in* Did someone say my name?

Me: Yeah, you have to go into the closet with Spain! XD

Max: *also blushes* Why must you always make me out to be a man whore? TTTT

Me: Cuz it's FUN! XDDDD

Anyway, EVEN MOAR DARES!

Germany: Here's the wurst and beer I couldn't give you last time *hands over aforementioned food* No hard feelings, okay? Oh, and here's a coupon that says that you don't have to go into the closet with anyone next chapter. Unless you're willing of course. HONHONHON!

Yukai: CRAP, SHE'S SHOWING HER FRENCH SIDE! DX

Max: KNOCK HER OUT!

Yukai: *hits authoress over head with dictionary*

Tobikuma: *is out cold*

Max:... Uh, I'll just finish this review for her then... Okay, now for the rest of the dares...

Russia: Become one with Matvey, da?

Ukraine: Dress in a playboy bunny outfit for the rest of the chapter *requested from a apparently perverted friend that doesn't have an account. YET*

China: Give Japan a kiss on the cheek.

And this last one for today goes to all of you guys: What do you all think of Tobikuma-chan? Don't have to be REALLY specific, just a couple of sentences is fine.

Max: Okay, well, we better get Tobikuma back home and in bed. Yukai, prepare some Aspirin, because Tobikuma-chan is gonna need it when she wakes up *nods*

Yukai: Okay. Well, great job yet again, Mitsu! You never fail to make Tobikuma-chan laugh! *smiles* Keep up the great work! See you all next chapter!

Max & Yukai: *leave with an unconscious Tobikuma*"

Hungary: More then OXYGEN...

Japan: Wh-who said I rike yaoi? *blinking, face reddening*

England: *sighs, quickly kissing her and looking back around sheepishly* W-well, er...done. *nods*

Dallas: Want more tea, England?

England: Oh, yes, thank you very much Dallas...

Dallas: *grinning, going back to kitchen*

Spain: Okay, I guess. *nods and grins, leading Max to ze box*

Romano: That spoiled bastardo...like a rotten tomato...!

Taco: Cuuute~!

Romano: Shut up!

Germany: *takes it with a nod* Thank you very much, I'm goink to have to start collecting zese, the vay you people stick me in zat box...

Russia: *nods and smiles* okay, Da! ^J^

China: *sighs, quickly peckign japan*

Japan: S-stop doing that, I don't rike that contact with peopre! *flailing, face red*

China: IT WAS A DARE, ARU! Um, Tobikuma gives good gifts, aru.

Russia: And funny dares! :D

Japan: She's nice, just...a rittre odd. *shrugging*

Germany: Probably one of my two favorite reviewers.

Kitty: Next letter's from Juei, who writes,

"Hay I was wondering if I could be a co-host that'd be AWESOMER THAN PRASSIA awesome and I """LOVE""" ur story haha so dares

England to the box with u kitty picks who goes with

Germany and prassia kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Then to the box

Gilbird u have to go and live on France's shoulder for a chapter

Italy give ur brother a hug for me

Ok bye till next time

Juei

Ps pls make me a co-host biiieeee"

England: *nods and sighs, trotting off to the box after giving Kitty a warning look*

Kitty: Umm...*taps chin, looking around* The new girl, Dallas.

Dallas: *spittakes* Wh-what?

Kitty: Get in there with mommy~!

Dallas: Okay...*nods, getting up and walking a biiit too quickly to the box XD*

Gilbird: *flies off*

Italy: HUUUUGS, VE~

Romano: GET-A THE HELL OFF ME, YOU-BRAT- *struggling with him*

Italy: But hugs are good, ve! *whining*

**A/N: Juei, you'll need to message me stuff about the host, looks and personality and ll that. ^^ And as long as things run smoothly you'll be in the next chapter. *nod nod***


	16. Chicken Grease

China: So, wait, she fell asleep like that, aru?

England: I don't buy it, I bet he drugged her. We should probably call someone.

Poland: Aww, she's, like, so cute when she sleeps!

France: SHH! If eizer of you wake Mitsu up right now I swear to god I'll personally-

Mitsu: *rolls over, having fallen asleep between France's side and the back of the couch* Nggggh...

China: She's waking up, aru! DUCK AND COVER!

**He and England dive to the side, China tackling Japan accidentally and England zooming past Dallas**

Dallas:* blinks, helping him up* U-umm, wht're you doing? We didn't already start with reviews, did we?

England: *Shaking his head, pulls her down* No, we're waiting to see how Mitsu'll react to this...

Mitsu: *slooowly opening my eyes, blinking up at France*

France: *leaning away* [Inner: Don't hit me don't hit me Don't hit me...]

Mitsu: *yelps, jumping in a very cartoony fashion over the couch and into the hallway* WHAY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO ME?

France: You fell asleep next to _me._ mademoiselle. *nods*

Mitsu: D...did not...!

France: *nods* You did.

England: *muffling a snicker*

Spain: Why're you so happy England?

Juei: *randomly new co host* Yeah, why so happy?

England: Seeing France fight is always just so amusing...AUGH, AMERICA GET YOUR FAT ARSE OFF ME!

America: *fallign backwards onto him* Ohh, sorry dude! Ahahaha!

Dallas: *pulls Iggy out, smoothign hsi hair for a moment*

England: Thank you.

Dallas: Aheh, um, no problem...!

Japan: *shoving China off him* U-um ret's start with ze reviews okay?

Taco: MEEE, I WANNA GO FIRRRST. Ahem. Alice Crowley writes,

"Guten tag!

I love this game! Its so fun nya

Ok! Straight to dares!

Bad touch trio:(You too spain!) have a tomato war to the DEATH!(or at least untill you run out of tomatoes OwO)

Canada: Can i have a hug nya?

England: Throw some scones at france! HAHA! Take that you pervy bastard!XD Also, can i have a hug nya?

America: Wear a ronald mcdonald outfit and stand outside a mcdonalds while yelling random shit.

Russia: Can i have a hug please nya? And you have to rape a character of your choise besides canada :3

And finally Italy: Have a pasta war with 5 other characters And i wanna hug please nya?

P.S. If i am pleased with how this goes, FREE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES FOR ALL!

wir sehen uns später

AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty O(-)O"

France: *ducks behind the couch as Romano sets a box of tomatoes down* Shiiiit!

Spain: Ahaha! *starts peltign tomatoes at Prussia, who dodges most but gets splattered a bit*

Prussia: I'm the best at throwing, and I'll win anyway just because I'm awesome! *grabbing an armful and whipping them around the room*

Spain: *finally nails Prussia in the forehead* OLE~!

Prussia: Augh, tomatoes are so grooooss...!

Romano/Spain: ...O_O *utter outrage*

France: *still crouched behind the couch*

Mitsu: *blinks, sneaking him an armful or tomatoes so he won't have to run out in the open*

France: Merci, dear~ *jumps up, laughing and throwing as fast as he can at Spain*

Spain: *hit in the leg* Awww, no fair! I bet those are rigged tomatoes!

Kitty: They're rigged what now?

Jane: *another random co host* That doesn't make much sense, you know...! *nods*

Juei: *nods*

Spain: Oh hush you two!

Canada: Oh, sure! I don't mind hugging anyone nice enough to ask, aheh! ^.^ *le snuggling you*

England: *jumps up, throwing a scone and hitting France dead center of the chest*

France: AUGH, she said throw a scone, not a rock-!

England: Th...that was a s...a scone...*sweatdrops*

Dallas: Aw, er, it's alright England. *nods, patting his back*

Russia: *opens arms wide, pulling you into a bear hug* Absolutely, da! ^J^ *stands and taps his chin, not really knowing who to pick* *Whisks China away XD*

Italy: W-war! No, I c-can't go to any wars! White flag, white flag see?

Jane: Aw, it's okay Italy, relax!

Italy: *burying his face in her shoulder* HEEELP-A MEEE!

Jane: *fierce blush* U-um, Italy, y-you should t-try an-and relax okay?

~~~ Meanwhile ~~~

**America stands outside a McDonalds, proudly dressed in a Ronald McDonald costume he got from my magic closet**

Man: *walking by with his kids*

America: YO DUDE, WANNA TRY MY CHEESEBURGER?

Man: No, that sounds...kind of creepy...

America: Whaat? No dude, I'm just askin' ya if you want me to give each of your kids a meat patty.

Man: You mean a burger?

America: Whatever floats your boat.

Man: C'mon kids, let's just keep goin-

America: YOU WANT FRIES WITH THAT?

~~~ Back at Home ~~~

Kitty: Nexxxt, up~! Misstress Murder writes,

"Wow do I love this story! and no problem to you all! on to ze truths no?

Germany who is your second favorite reviewer?

Japan so you DO like Yaoi?

Prussia why do you always have to pick on Austria?

France and Mitsu how was the date?

now on to my dares!

Austria you have to sing "marukaite chikyuu" (ending theam to Hetalia) for me PLEASE!

Everyone You all must sing "Canadian Please" to Canada and you must end the song with "I really Wish I was Canadian please"

Gifts!

Canada I got you a scrap book filled with you and everybody else so you can prove that you WERE infact there the whole time!

thats all I could think of now...but I'll be back! Love you all!"

Germany: The other one that gave me a ticket out of the box. *nods, waving the two he has*

Taco: I wouldn't wave those you know, something could...happen to them.

Juei: *Evil grin*

Germany: *nods, tucking them away safely*

Japan: I-I never said I riked yaoi! It's just something my country came up with, n-not me personarry!

Prussia: Because he's a sissy, and nowhere near as aweosme as me! *nods, high fiving me*

Austria: You BOTH suck...*grumbles, going off to angrily play some Chopin*

Mitsu: Ah, the date went well I suppose. Dinner, walked around, talked a lot.

France: *nods* Ironic, don't let Mitsu fool you, readers. She can be quite passionate about things when no one's watching. *grin*

Mitsu: I don't mind our dates, actually. *shrugs* They're usually very plesant, and I never get tired of seeing French landmarks.

Austria: *sighs* Today's piece will be sung by me.

Taco: *snickering*

Austria: You, over there! be quiet! *clears throat as music starts to play on my radio*

_Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Draw a circle, it's the world _

_I am Austria _

_Draw a circle, it's the world _

_Gaze intently, it's the world _

_Or could it be the world? _

_I am Austria _

_Aaah, with just a paintbrush, _

_The wonderful earth can be seen _

_Splendid art and music, _

_I love them _

_"In Vienna, from many musicians, _

_Many famous pieces of music were born. _

_I too will now perform on the piano. _

_Sit down properly and listen." _

_The heart is warmed _

_By the sweet harmony _

_Even if my vital regions have been occupied, _

_"If I can't bring the orchestra along, _

_My heart will feel troubled." _

_"If you were to come to my home, _

_Please definitely stop by a cafe konditorei. _

_Along with melange or mokka, please choose the cake that you like. _

_Even though you say it's delicious, overeating is bad." _

_"A question for me? Please go ahead. _

_... Eh? Will there be pasta? _

_I have already said that there will be no such things as pasta for meals! _

_You idiot!" _

_The earth's countries _

_Play music in the world _

_A part of that _

_Is Austria _

_Aaah, with just a paintbrush, _

_The wonderful earth can be seen _

_The balls that continue until the break of dawn, _

_The walzer of love _

_Aaah, throughout the earth, _

_Recipes of happiness sleep _

_Let's gather everyone again and play music _

_Hetalia!_

Prussia: *strums loudly on an electric guitar as the song ends, laughing* MINE'S BETTER, MINE'S BETTER! XD

Mitsu: Ahaha!

Taco: You're amazing Prussia, c'mon, let him move on so we can finish these dartes sooner. XD

Prussia: If you say so, mon frau. *smirks as she blushes*

Kitty: SISSY'S IN LOOO-

Taco: Knock it off!

Canada: *takes scrapbook gingerly* This...thsi is so nice of yoU! I mean, I SHOULD be worried about who took all these, but this is so sweet of you! Thank you so much!

America/England/Spain/Austria/Hungary/Dallas/China:

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_Even if in winter things tend to freeze_

_We've got the world monopoly on trees_

_And our country's bordered by three different seas_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_We invented the zipper, we've got expertise_

_We made insulin to combat disease_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

All of us:

_Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

France: _Et si ce n'était pas assez_

_On a deux langues officielles:_

_L'anglais et le français_

Mitsu: _Ooh, la la!_

Prussia/Italy/Germany/Japan/Taco/Kitty/Jane/Juei:

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_Where else do you find mounted police_

_Or go to the hospital and not pay fees_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_And when freshwater is in high demand_

_We've got the world's largest supply on hand_

_So you know that we could make a pretty good friend_

_But it's even better if you can be…_

All of us:

_Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

Mitsu/Hungary/Taco/Kitty/Jane:

_So you're thinking to yourself,_

"_How do I live in this beautiful country?"_

_Well we've got some steps for you to follow…_

America/England/China/Russia/France:

_STEP 1: Lose the gun_

_STEP 2: Buy a canoe_

_ STEP 3: Live multiculturally_

_STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!_

Germany/Italy/Romano/Japan:

_We got beavers, cariboo and moose_

_We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose_

_And we're sorry about Celine Dion_

_But she did do that good song for James Cameron…_

England: _Brits have got the monarchy_

America_: The US has the money_

All: _But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

France: _The French have got the wine and cheese_

Mitsu: _Koalas chill with the Aussies_

All: _But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

Greece: _The Greek chilled out with Socrates_

China: _Can't build a wall like the Chinese_

All: _But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_In Kenya they have safaris_

_We've missed lots of other countries_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_~!

We wanna be Canadian!

Canada: Oh, wow, you guys really know that song well! That song shows just how cool I can be sometimes! *puffs out chest, nodding*

America: Hey, who the hell were we singing that to, anyway?

England: *shrugs* To hell if *I* know anymore...*sinks back into his chair, accepting the cup of tea Dallas offers him*

Mitsu: Neeext letter. NightmareTrio writes,

"Yumi: -groans- I couldn't sleep so I woke up my sisters and our bestie who by the way is sleeping over and went our shared account. I have no idea what time it is though.

Ryuu: -bored look- So, shall we put the dares?

Sophi(the bestie): -Looking around- You woke me up for- OHMEHGOD! POLAND! (glomps Poland)KYAAA!

Yuki: Kyu? Poland's her favorite?

Anta: -walks through room dragging a pipe- I'll be right back, a certain pest is annoying me.

Yumi: Dares?

Poland: Its ok Poland, just try chosing something you'd never wear in public. Does that help?

Daddy/Russia: Did you chose a contest for us to compete against the BTT in?

Mama/Canada: Do you know who you went in the box thing with? And we dare you...to...eat these cupcakes! (Sophi holds out plate of innocent looking cupcakes that will turn him into a colony for 2 chapters)

SWISSY(Swisterland): How does it feel to know that a 5 year old stole and sold like 2/5 of your guns?

America: Did uncle take the idiot test yet? You were suppose to!

Roma: Since we've been so mean most of the time, tomato? (not to be read by Romano:Yumi innocently holds out a normal looking tomato that will make him act like...FRANCE! DUN DUN DUN!)

Prussia: WE DARE YOU TO...be tied to a chair with your eyes taped open while watching one of those annoying Hetalia challenges on youtube. One of...TACO'S chose. Lets see if you awesome enough to last!

Those are the dares!

Anta: -walks back through with a bloody pipe- They always bleed to much.

Yumi: So innocent yet sooo evil.

Ryuu: BYEEE!

Sophi: (after being removed from Poland) -pout- yeah,bye."

Poland: Well I wouldn't, like, wear anythign these guys wear in public, so don't they already look bad enough?

Mitsu: Ahahahaha! BUUURNED!

Russia: Well, I want to pick something that'll be interesting and not end too quickly...ummmm...~ How about a paintball showdown? ^w^

Canada: I...I can't remember. Oh, thank you! *takes one, setting it aside for later* I don't wann ruin my dinner, I'm all excited for whatever's cooking. I'll eat it right after though, okay? *smiles*

Switzerland: *cocks gun* Well, it's interesting how I re-bought all my guns, and got even more. There's also a lot of warrants on her currently. *toying with trigger* I'll beat her with my peace prize.

America: *typing furiously* I can't FIND it...I mean, where the hell could it BE?

All: *FACEPALM*

Romano: I don't-a even know if I can-a trust you three mangy-a kids with food...you could've-a done anything to this. *suspicious raised brow, but accepts it anyway*

Prussia: *is tied down, smirking* Zis is awwwfully kinky, reviewers! Naught naughty, people as awesome as me could get caught! kesekesekese~!

Taco: *puts on the 'Prussia's Epic Laugh 10 Min. Challenge' and sits down* There you go, I gave you a fair chance.

Prussia: Zanks, mon frau. *smirks, watchign self spit beer and laugh* Ahh, I'm handsome, huh? ^^

Dallas: Next letter! ^^ Simonana writes,

"*Rim is sitting on the sofa drinking china's tea*

Rim: You are a lovely heap. So, as long Sim dont come back, I will do this. Canada I awaited a bit more from you. I dare you on a date whit Belgium.

Germany you need to cheer up a bit, so I dare you to take care of Canada bear Kuma, for the next two chapters. You cannot resist that cuteness.

Sealand I was wondering if you are 100% steel does that mean you are a robot?

Romania, you are a homeland of vampires, correct? SO say the true how does it come the word for Vampires is a Serbian word?

*Sim poofs in and hugs the first nation in reach*

Sim: I...am...alive!

Rim: What did you do now?

Sim: You better not come in front of president for a while, she is kinda of made at you.

Rim:What did you do while looking like me? -_-

Sim: 0:-) ...Nothing. Anyway I want to dare :K

Spain and Lovino you have to melt down to water 5 ice cubes. But whit you mounts! You cannot break the kiss till the cube is melted down then you take the next one:D

Korea do what every the bad touch trio ask you for 3 chapters da-ze! This dare was originated in Korea.

England my dear lovely friend

Rim: If I were you I would run, fast.

Sim: I dare you to have a vibrator in you a entire chapter, then you can choose a nation to help you out.

Russia! My dear lovely friend! I dare you,

Rim: Run, Ivan run!

Sim: to pour on your self Maplevodka (1/2 maple syrup 1/2 vodka), and let Canada lick you clean.

Estonia, *looks at him for a while* You are my type, intelligent, hidden prevent, likes technology, wear glasses and super cute. So Marry me.

Rim: ... Crazy *drinks more of the tea* "

Canada: *blinks, being whisked off by Authoress magic before Belgium could even accept the dare*

Germany: Vhat's a Canada?

Kuma: *waddles over, hugging Germany's leg* I'm Kumajirou, who're you?

Germany: I'm...Germany. *gaze slowly softens*

Kuma: Can I have some food pleeease? *struggling to climb up onto his lap*

Germany: *carrying him off* Uh, sure, I suppose-

Sealand: I'm not a robot, silly! *laughing* My ship is a robot however, which means my nation's a ship. And since my nation's a ship, I'm strong as steel! ^^

Romania: *shrug* When a nation just starts out, it needs to borrow SOME words. Serbia happened to be around and I thought it sounded cool, is that a bad thing? *raises brow, still in his older outfit*

Romano: *watching Spain put an ice cube into his mouth* Th-these dares are-a bullshi- *is cut off as Spain kisses him*

Hungary/Taco: *busy adjusting the lens on their new HD Yaoi camera*

Korea: But...they...*blinks at the BTT, then bolts off* I caaaan't!

England: *Spittakes* Wh-WHAT? THAT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT HAPPENING, YOU PERVERT!

Dallas: *face turning red*

Kitty: Then MITSU gets to dare you.! *nods*

England: Whatever she picks can't be THAT bad!

Mitsu: Ehhh...I feel like you could use some mercy. Just dress as a pirate for a chapter aiight?

England: *nods, going off adn coming back in his old pirate attire* Better?

Dallas: *le staring*

Mitsu: Mhmm.

Russia: U-um, okay...*slowly making Maplevodka as we all (except Canada of course) hurry along to another room* We'll do that when he gets back...

Estonia: Wh-what? *gapes, already being forced to sign the marriage certificate by Authoress Magic*

Dallas: Neext letter~! Juei writes,

"Haha I'm eeeevvill hehe

Hay germany dare for ya u r forced to eat pasta for a chapter

Dare: turkey I dare u to eat England's home made cupcakes u have to eat three/good luck (evil grin)

Truth:Italy what's ur favorite thing about Germany

Truth:Germany what's ur favorite thing about Italy

Dare:Germany yell all of Italy's faults at him then give him a hug afterwards cause we all no u love him

Truth:France r u a gay wod (sorry France my friend wanted me to ask she doesn't have an acount)

Truth:France do u want England back

Dare:Englandlips to lips kiss with America for 15 seconds I no ull like it

That's all for now till next time

Juei"

Germany: Ugh...alvays these veird dares...*grumbles, eatign pasta in the kitchen with Kuma*

Turkey: *grabs your collar* You can't make me do that, man! I'm too hip to die and we both know it! *frantic looking*

England: ...*browtwitch* Wankers, all of you...

Italy: OooH! He's really nice and strong and tough adn he has really tasty sausages, Ve~!

Germany: *rubbing a temple* He...cooks vell? I vish I could say he's a strong ally and listens vell...but...*shrug* He's just veeery annoying at times. And isn't strong. he's more of a liability then an ally, really...

Italy: Wh-whaat?

Germany: Oh, you veren't supposed to hear that! Augh...*hugging him quickly*

France: If I _was,_ explain why I would spend so much time chasing Mitsu around, hmm? *smirks and nods* Ohonhon, I like _women._

Mitsu: *slight blush, looking away* That's nice dear. *eye roll*

France: What do you mean, 'want him back'? We were never togezair, you know. *nods, blinking* ((I...don't ship FrUK XD))

England: Why is it today I'm only getting awful dares today?

Taco: Bad luck charm?

Romania: You don't say...*grin* I'm great with luck charms you know, they're my specialty!

Mitsu: Head off to the box then. Take Dallas with you, do whatever your hormones feel like, Iggy.

England: DON'T CALL ME THAT...*leads Dallas off*

Dallas: *fierce blush*

Juei: Next letter, XRivalX writes,

"Yo! XRivalX here and ive got some dares!

England:teach me black magic please?

America:kiss spain for me.

Mitsu:let me co-host for a chapter eh? (and keep up the good work!)

LE GIFTS

Germany:Since i like you heres some beer and wurst share with your bruder!

Canada:I dont understand why people dont see you your to cute! heres some poutine.

France,Canada,Spain,Germany:Hugs now!

LE TRUTH

Dallas: so i see you get a little jumpy around england..whats with that?

France:If Mitsu were to die would you cry?

Well thats all for now see ya!

REIVEEL"

England: Well...I suppose I might be able to...how old are you? Because if you're only ten or something, I mean, no way am I going to, because then parents get involved and we all know how irate THOSE turn out to be.

America: *quickly kisses Spain, trying to ignore Romano's 'Glare-a of Death' *

Mitsu: Welll, this chapter's more then half over, and I already have like five co hosts, want to just co host the next chapter? That way you get a whole one. *nods* And we'll switch co hosts off depending on the day, so that everyone can get in on it. *nods again*

Germany: Thank you very much, I never get nice reviewers anymore...*sighs, taking a deep swig and allowing Prussia to take a pitcher for himself. BUT ONLY ONE. XD*

Canada: Aww, thank yoU! All my reviewers have been so nice to me the last few days, it's great!

America: It's cause you're lame.

Canada: I am not!

France/Canada/Spain/Germany: *le hugging you tightly*

Dallas: U-umm, England's...

England: *blinking at her*

Dallas: *sigh, laughing* I'm such an Iggy fangirl, it's hard to describe in words. I mean, I'm a reeeally bad Iggy fangirl. X3

England: I...have _fangirls?_ *le AMAZEMENT*

France: *pauses, mulling the thought over and picturing it* I would weep! *flails around slightly* I mean, that'd be one of the most depressing things to ever 'appen to me!

Mitsu: *blinks, loosely huggign his arm* I don't plan on dying anytime soon, relax, okay? You're freaking out...*looking to the side*

Taco: Awww~

Jane: DarkerThenBlack writes,

"Rome:now for more

Everyone:Do you think I'm creepy

France:I hate to say it but if you were less perverted you eould be my favorite character

Russia:Hug please

Romano:do you run the mafia,if so can I use it to kill Florence

Spain:can i have a kiss

Rome:And,lastly(frying pan comes flying through the air and hits Rome in the head)

Florence:GET YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK NOW BEFORE I RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!

Rome:Did you have to fucking hit me?

Florence:YES,oh ciao Italy and Romano

Rome:Bye!(runs away like Italy)I don't want to die!"

Everyone: No, not really...*shrugs*

France: *heavy exhale* I'm not _as_ perverted as people think I am, you all know. I'm very romantic in private.

Mitsu: *slowly raises hand* I can vouch for that one, actually...

Russia: *opens arms, pulling you in* Sure, da! :D

Romano: W-well-a, I don't really RUN it...but sure-a, I guess I could-a put a hit out.

Spain: *leans forward, giving you a deep kiss* Anything for the fans, yeah? ;D

Romano: Then again-a, maybe not...*glare*

Mitsu: Neeext~ Kage No Akuma writes,

"S-Stupid...Canada... (takes deep offence because she's the Canada in her group) D*** stupid fat*** America! You call yourself a hero -glares darkly- Kolkolkolkol... (Is also the Russia in her group) Hero's do NOT insult others, you SIR are NO hero! But... -grins darkly- Why dont you come into my haunted room? we make you kinder, Da?

Canada! -glomps chu- Te Amo, Mucho! -kisses gently on lips and snuggles with a happy coo-

Russia! -glomps- I think your so cool! Can I be one with Russia but still love Canada?

China! -coos over- Your dressed so cutely but why are you so put off by Russia?

Japan! -hugs and kisses cheek just to see his reaction-

Greece! 'w' (- my kitty face XD

England! -glomps him sending us both to the floor with me hugging him around the waist while he sits XD- Can I play with Flying mint bunny 3 -kisses cheek- Please? And can you teach me about Curses? -Grins when she looks evilly at America-

-Skips France because he's a perv but changes mind and hugs before skipping away before he could grope me-

Italy! -hugs Italy before Glomping Romano and snuggles-

I love Romano He's so cute even if he curses and says he's not -pinches cheeks before hugging Spain-

Leave Romano alone he belongs with England...

-skips away giggling before hugging Poland-

You are fabulous!

Germany! -hugs the stiff nation- Date Canada and make lovely GerCan porn!

Ok! Dares!

Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, America, England, Russia, France, China, Japan and Greece HAVE TO HAVE SMEXY TIME WITH CANADA!

DOOO IIIIITTT!

You know you wanna!

If you dont you have to spend time with me and my pipe which I'm going to...

Well I'll let you think of it.

-Kisses Canada again- Bye! And sorry for scarring your mind Mitsu but I need insperation for my maple series (Canada X EVERYONE :D)

Hope you dont mind "

America: Yo! Be nicer to me dude! A-and no way am I EVER going in anythign called a Haunted room...not after Moscow...NEVER AGAIN...

Canada: *blushes darkly* U-um...thank you...!

Russia: Of course, da! Everyone can be one with mother Russia! ^J^

China: H-he's TERRIFYING and psychotic, aru! *shuddering*

japan: *bluses darkly, gently shoving you away* P-prease don't do that again...!

Iggy: Y-you can play with Flying Mint Bunny I suppose...but be nice to him! ...And I don't know, a lot of people are asking for magic and curse lessons lately...hmmmm...

Mitsu: *ever-so-casually-sends-everyone-but-England,-France,- and-Prussia-to-the-box-with-Canada* No problem. *nods*

** AN HOUR LATER**

Taco: Next up. Finsternis Green writes,

"HOLA! It's me again, green. Why doesn't blue ever review. I'm going to make her. Even though she tells me things to put in the review, so I guess that counts ehehehe. Heres an example.

America needs to give her a piggy back ride for an entire chapter. ohoho. I like France and Mitsu by the way, You should be happy that he shows you affection, even though he could be less perverted about it.

Spain- I dare you to dress as a matador for a chapter hee x3

Alright, I've refrained from this for far too long. England needs to listen to listen to his char. song. You know pub and Go. It's adorable. and hilarious.I dance to it when i'm making better scones than you iggy :p

Romano cannot be rude to ANYONE for two chapters, if he is, any of the hostesses get to choose his fate :)

And England, i don't hate you in the least, In fact you are my favorite out of them all. Seriously i just like to poke fun at people.*coughyoucough* pick out people from the group to dress as the avengers (captain america,black widow,thor,iron man,hulk,hawk eye) They have to stay in these costumes for five chapters.

Mitsu gets to make a horrifying drink out of whatever is in her kitchen, and she picks any person to drink it. except arthur, he gets out of this one.

Gifties:

England heres a can of earl grey tea for you.

Romano: Heres a box of tomatoes yeah?

America!I'm glad you like it, i knewyou would. Mattie, your also one of my favorites and can't ever forget you *Hugs* And gilbert, your just awesome so...that explains that.

Adios mi amigos! -green"

America: *smirks and laughs, pulling her up on his back* You have great taste, Blue! MUSH! *bolts off with her*

Mitsu: By "I like Mitsu and France" does that mean you like us both, or you like _us_? As in, like, a couple?

France: We make a good couple if you ask moi~ *nods*

Mitsu: I'm glad he shows me affection, I just hate seeing him flirt or ALMOST get with someone else...I mean...it's just infuriating.

France: Awww, jealousy! It's so cute on you!

Mitsu: Hush. *hugging his arm slightly tighter* Joke about this and I swear to god I'll -

Spain: OOOOLE~! *appears in a dramatic matador outfit, complete with long, billowing red cape*

Kitty: Nice 'R' rolling there!

Spain: I AM Spanish. *nods*

England: *listening to Character song off my mp3 player* Oh...it is rather, well, fitting I suppose...!

Romano: I hate these dares sooo much-a...*grumbles, crossing his arms* Whatever...

England: Ahh, thank you! Finally, a lucky break! Hmm...I pick:

**Captain America - America**

**Thor - Spain**

**Iron Man- Japan**

**Hulk- Russia**

**Hawk Eye- Prussia**

**Black Widow- Dallas**

...don't judge me, you wankers.

Mitsu: *emerges from kitchen wearing an happy smirk* Guess WHAT IIII MADE~

All: Oh dear lord-

Mitsu: What you all see before you, is a nice, tall glass of chicken grease, cinnamon, cocoa powder, spoiled milk, crushed crackers, vitamin water, gristle off the grill outside, honey, ketchup, flat orange soda, and Nutella.

Iggy: OH DEAR GOD-

Germany: THAT'S DISGUSTING...!

Mitsu: Mhmm~ AND AUSTRIA GETS TO DRINK IT.

Austria: Wh-WHAT?

Mitsu: Here you go.

Latvia: I-it almost l-looks like you'll n-need a SPOON for it...*shudders*

**Twelve minutes later**

France: Is 'e still in ze bathroom?

Mitsu: Vomiting? Why yes! He even got half the glass down! Ahaha! XD

England: You're...you're evil sometimes.

Juei: I thought it was hilarious!

Prussia: And AWESOME.

England: Oh, thank you Green. *nods, going off to set it in his cabinet*

Romano: Thank-a you, at least these-a reviewers were good for-a SOMETHING...

America: Ahaha, thanks again! I love it! *grins, still carting Blue around*

Prussia: Of course I am! I AM AWESOME!

Taco: Mhmm, yes, yes you are. *nods*

Canada: Aww, thank you sooo much! :D

**A/N: HOOOLY SHIAT THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE.**

**You guys really reviewed a lot for that last chapter, dear god, I'm sure I broke my old word record now, this thing's huuuuge.**


	17. Pairing Tshirts! We're official, baby!

Mitsu: Augh, forget homework...

America: Atta girl! FIGHT THE POWER!

Mitsu: YEAH!

England: PLease don't wind her up...we can hardly handle anyone anymore, let alone when you het her all hyped up...

Dallas: I'll keep an eye on her England! *nods*

Kitty: Mommy's got a giiirlfriend~

England: Oh, hush you!

Mitsu: TO ZE DARES! ...Alllso, we'll have a new co host for this chapter and this one only. ^^ XRivalX will be here~!

Rival: Yo~ Alright, Alice Crowley writes,

"Alice:*Gloomily sitting in a corner eating shrimp ramen noodles*

Amy:*pokes constantly* Yo! Alice! You have to review!

Alice:*mutters incoherancy*

*amy sighs and turns to camera*

Amy: Sorry, shes kinda upset that she diddnt get a hug from iggy.

Alice:DAMN STRAIGHT!

Amy: Anyway, im amanda and i guess ill be her co host for reviews

Alice:*gets up slowly and drags herself up the stairs*

Amy:*sighs* Iggy, you officially broke her. Sooo i guess i get to make you suffer! MWAHAHAHA!

Alice:*crashes through the floor with a tray of cookies in hand* If iggy gives me a hug, ill be happy to give all of you yummy cookies the size of russias fist!

To dares!

Italy: Sorry bout the pasta war...i was kinda high off of catnip and orange soda so...You are free of being raped for two chapters! :D

France:(NOONE CAN INTERVENE OR SHOW MITSU THIS REVIEW!) Makeout with Mitsu X3

America: XD great job on the mcdonalds thing!But I dare you to become one with russia for two chapters! :)

England: Gimmie my damn hug or i will send my other two ocs to hunt you down and tickle you to death!*Motions to two other girls in the backround. One with black hair and orange bangs and green eyes and the other with white hair with black bangs and red eyes weilding a small knife*

Alice:Oh, i love this game nya :3"

Mitsu: *grabbing England's collar* HUG HER HUG HER HUG HER I WANT SWEET FOOOD~

England: *pushes me off and straightens his shirt* God child, always so wound up over sweets, I mean, honestly! *exhales and hugs you, patting your head afterward* Sorry about the wait I guess...Aheh...^^;

Italy: *le gasp* Thank-a you sooo mcuh! *jumps over, hugging you tightly* This is so-a nice of you~!

France: What, ohonhon? Ahh, you just became one of my favorite reviewers~

Mitsu: Huh? Why're you grinning? *leans over trying to read the latter as France holds it away*

France: Ohhh, that's a secret, mon petie papillion! *smirks and leans over, winding an arm around me*

Mitsu: *blinks and flails around as he leans in, gaping* DA HELL IS THIS? HEELP!

All: *looking down and/or grinning*

France: Ohonhonhon! *kisses moi deeply as I try to squirm away*

Mitsu: It's like a Pepe Le Pew cartoon, agggh-!

France: Hmm? Non, it'll be much better zen zat! *kisses deeper, holding the back of my head*

Mitsu: *fiercely blushing, caves in*

Taco: Awww~

Kitty: So cute~!

Dallas: Well, we should let them have their (forced) moment, shall we?

America: *looks to Russia*

Russia: *looks to America* ...^J^

America: *being dragged into Russia's arms by authoress magic* NOOOO-!

Russia: Be one with the motherland, da? :D

Kitty: XD Aha! NEEXT LETTER~~ Kage No Akuma writes,

"Yay You answered back XD That was so cute

America: I be nicer to you when your nicer to Canada -.- But -grins creepily like Russia- If you no come to haunted room I drag you there, Da? -kolkolkol's while dragging America to her room against his will-

Canada: -snuggles while Canadian please by Julia Bentley & Andrew Gunadie plays in the background- So cute and sweet and -coos over-

Russia: Yay! -grins darkly while holding a pipe- Become one (-Best Friend dressed like Belarus sneaks up behind me- Best friend: Brother, Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Me: -squeaks and runs away-)

China: -turns chibi and looks up at China with wide watery eyes- B-but He's been threw so much. Invaded and tormented, your lucky he hasn't killed anyone yet. He is like an abused child you have to place yourself in his shoes…

Japan: Ok! -bows- Gomen Nasai! (I'm sorry!)

England: -huggles- Thank you! And of course I'll be gentle with him Ah I love magical creatures -looks around and leans closer to England and says in a whisper- Don't tell anyone but while I was a wee lass I made my own club where we learned about dragons, monsters and fairies. We wrote our notes/messages in runes and we even had homework for it. -Sighs sadly- However the club disbanded when I moved and I'm an outsides constantly made fun of because I read fantasy (Harry potter, princesses, dragons, fairies, Etc.) Though I made a friend but I swear she's like America, though the difference is that she says were "Married" and she can do the France French laugh perfectly…. She calls me Canada but she says Canadia to annoy me -.-U

Well Ta ta I shall talk to you another time Mitsu I'm beginning to wonder if I should do my own of one of these

Ah! The dares!

Hmm

I dare Canada to do a strip tease whist sucking a lollipop XD I'm as bad as France :P

Russia Hmm… what for Ru- Aha! I dare Russia to kiss Romano!

I dare America to eat England's cooking

I want China to wear a panda suit -holds out camera- Please?

Truths

I always wanted to know because the America-invaded-Canada's-vital-regions-during-1814 always caught my interest since people write that.

So America, Canada :heart:, what happened in 1814 when America put Canada's capital on fire?

Russia, what part of your history do you hate the most?

Germany, did you know what was happening during WW2 and if so why did you allow it to happen? (Sorry! I'm sorry for asking!)

Romano, was Ancient Roman Empire a good grandpa to you or did he ignore you in favor of Veneziano?

Also Romano how do you feel about everyone calling your brother "Italy" while your called "Romano" even though your both Italy?

Canada how do you feel about being invisible and ignored all the time? I think I would have snapped, oh! That reminds me. What do you think of the stories that make you "snap" or suicidal? If you don't understand, what I basically mean about "snap" is that you have been pushed too far and kill everyone even while they beg and plead for you to stop. (It makes me pleasure smile)

And I think that's it…

-Bows- Thank you, Mitsu, for allowing me to voice my questions and good bye until later. -Walks away whist waving back at you guys- "

America: *lettign out an ear-splitting shriek* NOO, NOT ANOTHER ONE, I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANY MORE MAN!

England: Poor bloke.

Dallas: Indeed. *nods*

Canada: *blushes darkly* W-why thank you, I mean, this is all very kind of you to say...^^

Russia: *looks at her and gasps, ducking behind the couch* GO away, go away!

Taco: It's safe y'know.

Rival: Yeah, the security systems didn't go off, it's fake. *nods*

Russia: Y-you mean it? *sniffle*

China: You couldn't PAY me to get into those shoes, aru! Too big anyways! *nods*

Jpaan: *nods to you* It's arright, just prese refrain from doing it again. *bright smile*

England: *patting your shoulder* There there, I know how it feels to have a 'France' roaming around...at least she isn't a boy, yeah? So it COULD be worse. *nods*

Canada: *blushes darkly* D-do I have to...?

Germany: *petting Kumajirou* Ja, all ze dares must be done. I am sorry.

Canada: *Sheepishly proceeds to strip, sucking a lollipop all the while*

Kitty:Baad things...I didn't want to see! Nooo!

Germany: And, sadly, we shall never un-see zem.

Taco: Um...Russia's busy 'becoming one' right now...soooo...when he gets out. *nods*

America: Tasty, dude! *beams, noming on fish and chips happily*

England: *watching completely starry eyed, ellllated someone could hold it down*

China: Already there, aru. *walks out, fully in costume before the dare was even read*

Rival: Why was that so quick?

Kitty: It's a pretty common request. *nods*

Canada: *looks down and sighs* When a capital is captured, you're kind of...well, that nation kind of _owns_ you, whoever caught it. When a capital is set on fire, or destroyed...it's kind of like a blow to the heart, y'know? You get really depressed, and physically, it REALLY hurts. *nods sadly*

Russia: All the civil wars, definately...they all, all blamed me...*sad expression*

Rival: Um...*hands him a sunflower*

Russia: *brightening* Thank you, da! ^J^

Germany: I knew what was happening, and I coudn't. As a country...all we do is to be ze people, ze people of our country. In WWII, Germans...did that, and since zey did, I couldn't object to it. *nods*

Romano: *blinks* W-well-a...Grandpa Rome liked-a Veneciano more...but he was-a still a good grnadpa, I-a guess...*nods* And about the name-a thing, well, I don't-a really care. I mean, 'south Italy' doesn't-a sound as good anyway, so...*shrugs*

Canada: The being ignored? Well, it isn't so bad. People see me a lot, they just think it's America...^^; And those fanfics and such make me feel nervous...I mean, I wouldn't ever hurt anyone, especially kill...that's so un-Canadian...and scary. *nods*

Taco: Next letter~! Juei writes,

"Haha AWESOME

I-I luuuuvv u P-Prassia *blush*

Anyway dares

America-u have to go to a paranormal room and whatch a paranormal movie while inside no one goes with u and Mitsu picks the movie

Canada-gemme a huuuugggg!

Prassia-k-kiss me*blush*

Mitsu/France-THE BOX DUNDUN DUUUUN

That all for now

Juei"

Prussia: Everyone does, it's hard not to, I mean, I'm just so AWESOME!

Taco: *laughing*

America: NOOOO! *flailing frantically*

Kitty: Where is Mitsu anyways?

England: Ohh, France is _still_ kissing her. Lovely. DON'T YOU EVER GET BORED, FROG? THE DARE ENDED!

France: Ohh, why'd you 'ave to go and say zat? I was enjoying myself! She was, too~

Mitsu: H-hush, y-you...! O-oh, America...Um, Paranormal Activity I guess. *nods*

America: N-NOOOO! *dragged away by Authoress Magic*

Canada: *hugs you tightly, smiling* Sure, I like THESE kinds of dares! ^.^

Prussia: *leans over, kissing you gently*

Taco: *le glare*

Prussia: Kesekese, I have all ze fangirls because I am awesome Prussia!

Taco: We know Prussia, we know. *pats his back*

France: We got sent to ze boooox, Mitsu~

Mitsu: NOON! *tries to bolt away, is caught by France in his creeper hold*

France: We 'aaave to!

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

Hungary: What happened, Mitsu?

Mitsu: They never said we had to DO anything in the box. Sooo I just talked to him.

Taco: How'd that part go then?

Mitsu: He pulled his romantics out...s-so unfair...TT^TT...Anyway, next Then Black writes,

" Rome:I'm back(walks in with blood staining her shirt)Man,Florence is a ,I have a few more dares

Everyone:I'm glad to hear I'm not creepy

France:How did it feel to lose Jeanne d'Arc? You can have a hug after if you want

Russia:I got you some sunflowers(hand him a bouquet of them)

Romano:(glares back)What's wrong with me kissing Spain,it's not like I asked for a kiss on the fucking lips

Spain:YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS GODDAMN IT(pulls out shotgun)I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU

Iggy:I'm thinking of learning guitar will you teach me that

Japan:I blame you for getting me addicted to vocaloid

Canada:Can I hold kumajiro for a while

America:Let's read the Grimm book of fairytales,it will change your outlook on Cinderella

Rome:Now if you'll excuse me i have to think of a good alibi "

France: Jeanne? It was like losing a symbol of your country, a saint even, someone that was very, very useful...*rubs his head* 'Er death was tragic, truly. But those who 'ave been toyed with by history are reincarnated to live 'appy, normal lives. I believe this strongly.

Me: Awww...that was...well, deep...!

Russia: *takes them gingerly* Aww, thank you so much, da! *sniffs them beaming happily*

Romano: A kiss means-a a KISS, bastardo!

Spain: *yelps, ducking behind Russia8 HELP ME!

Russia: What?

Spain: THE SHOTGUN-!

England: Well, I haven't played in QUITE a while...Aheh! ^^'

Dallas: You should learn to play again, Iggy! *nods*

England: Please don't call me 'Iggy'. Well, I may decide to brush up on it again...

Japan: I am so sorry, prease forgive me if you do not rike zem!

Canada: You have to ask Germany, he's been taking care of him for the last chapter or so. *nods*

America: READING, NOOOO!

Mitsu: We'll all say you were here helping reshingle the roof. *nods*

England: You assisting her with an alibi?

Japan: Zat isn't a good thing!

Mitsu: At some point, we alllll need an alibi. Remember that.

Rival: Phantoms Lil waffle writes,

"_

Must see Germany breakdance...

I love your story xD It filarious

Hmmm...

I dare

Germany to wear a sausage suit and sing 'I'm a little tea pot'

xD"

Mitsu: Well, there you have it! XD

Germany: Vhere on earth vould I get a -

America: *holds out sausage suit*

All: ...O.O

America: They...made me wer it at the McDonalds...don't judge me...

Germany: *Siiighs, putting it on* I'm a little tea pot, shourt and stout-

Kitty: YA GOTTA DO THE DANCE!

Rival: Yeah, the dance too!

Germany: *starts doing the poses and movements, browtwitching* Here is my handle, here would be my spout. Tip me over and pour me out...Is that all zere is to this? *blink*

Taco: It'll do.

Rival: Simonana writes,

" *Sim is hugging Estonia like a plush bear nearly crashing his bones*

Sim: Thank you Mitsu

Rim: Blink twice and I will try to get you out of here.

Sim: Meany. Let celebrate I am making for everybody ice cream!

Rim: NO!

Sim: But it is tasty!

Rim: Thats the scary thing about that! I know how you make it, I will not eat that!

Sim: *pouts but still goes in the kitchen to make ice cream not letting go off Estonia*

Rim: Somebody should save that guy...I am rather eating England's scones for the rest of my life then going now in the kitchen. So dares she wrote them down *reads from a paper*

Spain and Austria make Music together the Italy brothers should dance to it.

England give a pricing to a nation you choose on a place you choose.

Prussia wear bunny ears.

Taco and Dallas choose two people to have they hair colored into bubblegum pink. The two have to stay like that for 2 chapters.

China you are cute, You shall become a baby chiby dragon!

America, I dare you to shrink down so you are the size of a small mouse. And have fun playing whit Greece cat army.

*Sim comes out giving everybody ice-cream Estonia is green in face*

Rim: Poor him he will never eat again probably.

Sim: England you have tons of fan girls just a big part of them like to torture you:D And You cannot call me crazy because you can see them too:D And I run out of scones you wouldnt mind making me 10kg of your hand made scones, would you?

Rim: But I can call you crazy.

Sim: to everybody what do you think of me?

Rim: A crazy girl who spend to much time whit Belarus.

Sim: But she is nice, and she taught me a lot! Anyway *gives out t-shirt to everybody that have "I support FraMi, PruTa and EngDa" printed on them* I dare you to wear them the next 3 chapters. I have club meeting So see ya! *poofs away* "

Spain: *picks up Accoustic guitar, strumming a slow tune*

Austria: The Spanish and the Austrian...should NEVER do such a thing...! *browtwitches, going to his piano and playing quickly*

Italy: Yaay~~ We get to dance, Romano!

Romano: Scre-

Taco: Remember how you can't be rude to aaannyone~?

Romano: *growls, getting up from his seat and slowly dancing with Italy*

Spain/Austria: *getting fancier, playing faster and more complicated*

England: Tch, MY guitar playing was much better while I was into that kind of thing...! *nods, looking away* Wha- a piercing? To anyone?

Dallas: Well, that's what the dare says. *nods*

England: *blinks* Hmmm...Prussia I guess, he wouldn't mind...

Prussia: Where?

England: Left.

Taco: XD Alllllmost the wrong ear, good choice England.

Prussia: C'mon Taco, let's go off to the piercing place. I'll get one, but I won't let the not-as-awesome-as-me Limey do it. *nods, dragging Taco away*

Taco: Before I leave! I PICK DAD TO HAVE PINK HAIIIR!

America: Why're you all so cruel? TT^TT

Kitty: Aww, don't worry daddy! I'm sure it'll look great on you!

Dallas: I choose England. *laughing as he blinks at her*

England: Why ME?

Dallas: Cause it'll look good...*grinning widely*

China: Aru, roooar! *is now a chibi dragon* XD

America: *is shrunk by Authoress magic* NOO- CAAAAATS! *running frantically in a circle, pink hair bouncing around*

Greece: Yaaaawn...*shifts in his sleep*

Everyone: Crazy girl with too much Belarus-time sounds about right, really. *nods*

France: *pulling the shirt on* Ohonhon, look at zat Mitsu, 'FraMi', we have a _pairing name~!_

Mitsu: Oh, quiet! *sighs, pulling mine on*

Dallas: Us too...kinda cool, huh Iggy?

England: *sighs* Please don't call me...augh, there's no point...y-yeah, I guess it is kind of cute...^^;

Kitty: IGGY AND DALLAS, SITTIN' IN A-

England: _DON'T EVEN, KITTY...!_ *warning glare*

France: We have a PAIRING NAME, Mitsu, you can't really deny zis any longer! Ohonhon, next thing you know, we'll be signing our forced marriage certificate~ *sighs happily, smirking*

Mitsu: SH-shut UP! *light blush*

Kitty: Neeext up~! Tobikuma wrote,

" Hello, bonjour, guten tag, hola, ciao, konichiwa, g'day, and a million other ways to say hello in other languages! I AM BACK YET AGAIN! I am soooo happy right now!

1. School's going to be out in less than three weeks! :DDDD

2. I GOT ALL MY MOTHER EFFING PROJECTS DONE! :DDDDDDDD

Sooo, yah, very happy. X3

Oh, and about my last review... Yah, I have a french side. It's just one of my many ethnic backgrounds XD But if you must know, I'm mostly Irish with a bunch of other European-ness mixed in XDDDDD

Anyway, TIEM FOR MORE DARES AND TRUTHS!

...But first, can I borrow another person from here? It doesn't matter who, I AM SCARED SH*TLESS 'CUZ I'M WATCHING PEWDIEPIE PLAY ANOTHER SCARY GAME! This time, I'm watching him play 'Ju-On The Grudge' AND THAT GAME IS FREAKING TERRIFYING.

Okay, NOW it's time for more dares..,.

Spain: Do another strip tease for Romano (c'mon Romano, we all know how you were drooling all over 'Tonio the LAST time he did this ;D)

Romano: ADMIT TO THE ENTIRE WORLD (on live television) THAT YOU LIKE SEEING A SHIRTLESS SPAIN.

Japan: If you could kiss anyone in the room, who would you choose?

Greece: What is the most embarrassing situation you've ever been in?

Germany: YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD US WHAT YOUR WEIRDEST DREAM YOU EVER HAD WAS. Please, tell us... for the lulz XD

America: What was the most embarrassing dream you ever had?

England: Have you ever gotten scared from watching one of America's movies?

Canada: *GLOMP* OH MY GOD, IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAVE HUGGED YOU! *huggles more* Yaaaaaaaay. :D

Prussia: HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE LAWS OF FOOLY-COOLY? D:

N. Italy: Do you enjoy going in the closet with Germany? (wait, has anyone already asked this, or am I thinking of Germany?)

China: Read 'Dong Chong Bong Ghost' (you might hate me afterwards for making you read this)

And, to everyone...

what do you guys think of all the yaoi stories/fanart/doujinshis of you guys on the internet?

Well, that's it for right now! SEE YA'LL ON THE FLIPSIDE!

Tobikuma-chan "

Mitsu: *wordlessly gives you Canadia for the whole time you're watching* ...use him well. XD

Spain: Of course~!

Romano: I d-did NOT!

Spain: *begins stripping sloooowly*

Romano: *blinks as me and Kitty cram a cera at his face* I...l-love seeing a shirtless Spain...*glarign daggers at the camera*

Japan: Werr...um, there are only around five girrs here, and it's hard to pick between them...someone who wouldn't make a big deal out of it...Probabry Taco or someone? I don't know...*blinking*

Greece: I fell asleep in a Victoria's secret once...it was very awkward for me when I woke up...*nods thoughtfully*

Germany: *clears his throat* Vell, uhm, I vas in a dress...and I fell into a tree or something, and I was following a rabbit...it was terrible. It's why I don't watch Italy's movies anymore.

Italy: I LOOOVE Alice IN Wonderland, ve~!

Germany: *browtwitch* IT ISN'T GOOD WHEN YOU DREAM OF IT.

America: *voice squeaky due to size* Well, I dreamt I went to a McDonalds naked once...Ronald wouldn't stop laughing, I was so sad...T^T

Mitsu: *stifling laughter*

England: Only from the poor quality and plot, but nothing has ever realllly scared me much, I mean, it's all fake! *grins*

Canada: Aww, I missed you too! *smiles, hugging back tightly*

Prussia: BY BEING AWESOME!

Italy: I love it, ve~! Germany's really fun to be in the box with! *beams happily as we all hold Germany back*

China: Roooar, aru! _[In dragonise, he just told you, "I don't like it".]_

All: We don't like them...we mean, some are okay, but SOME people take it overboard...

Finland: The only character that's ACTUALLY homosexual is Sweden, the guy who made us all said so, right Mitsu?

Mitsu: *nods* He did say that. He never said anything about the rest of you though, nothing related to the topic. *shrug*

France: I like girls. Women. Femme fatals. Curves. *drooly face* I like-

Mitsu: *clamps a hand over his mouth* WE GET IT.

Rival: Next letter! Deadly nightmare Trio wites,

"Sophi: STOP WAKING ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT YUMI!

Yumi: ...no, now shut up and eat you sushi.

Ryuu: how is no one awake? We made a bunch of noise making that sushi.

Anta: *yawn* Im kinda tired.

Yuki: Kyu, but its so much fun!

Dares/Truths-

Swissy: Antarctica: *staring at him* WAAA! DADDY! SWISSY'S GOING TO HIT MEE! *Runs and hides behind Russia*

Romano: Ryuu: *le gasp* You don't trust us? Well...your dare is too- Yumi: IM SOO PICKING THE DARE! I dare you to dance along to Sexy,Naughty,Bitchy Me by Tata Young in this outfit.*holds up black gown bag thingy thats holds the mysterious slutty outfit* ooo, i feels evil.

Poland: You are sooo right there. hmmm...I know! We dare you to change everyone (including hosts) into better and more stylish outfits then they have now!

America: You can't be that stupid? right? *hopeful look*

Mitsu: You had a record? What was it? And we dare you to...mirror EVERYTHING France does, including what he says and what he 1 chapter.

Canada: Mama's not eating it right away? *depressed aura* b-but we spent so much time making them. *watery eyes* T-they won't spoil your dinner that much. They don-don't even have that much sugar.

Japan: We have just realized we haven't done much to you...*triplets glomp him* Hugggs!

Bad Touch Trio:Yumi: EPIIIICC! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A PAINT BALL FIGHT! Ryuu: *groans* FML! Yuki: KYUU! JUST SAY WHEN YOU READY TO FIGHT!

-Thats all-

Antarctica: *still hiding somewhere* Is Swissy done being mad?

Ryuu: Yeah, sure lets go with that.

Sophi: *eating sushi* Sooo, now what?

Yumi: LETS COSPLAY! Hetalia Style! I call being Prussia!

Yuki: Kyu! I'm Spain!

Ryuu: I guess im France?

Sophi: I'm Poland!

Antarctica: I'm sooo gonna be Sealand!

BYEEEEE! 3 "

Russia: Don't worry little one, I'll protect you! ^J^

Romano: I WILL-A NOT, THAT SONG IS-A HORRIBLE!

Spain: It's a dare though...!

Mitsu: YOU GOTTA DO IT.

Romano: *browtwitches as the music plays, changing into said outfit and slowly dancing*

Kitty: DANCE BETTER!

Taco: Get more into it!

Romano: I will-a do no such thing!

Poland: Like, totally a great idea! *nods and sets to work* Well, I, like, actually con't do mcuh with France...he's kinda weird, but he's wicked fashion-savvy, his outfit looks, like, fine. *nods*

France: Of course, ohonhon!

**TEN MINUTES LATER: everyone is dressed in muuuch "better" outfits**

Mitsu: AUUGH, THIS DRESS DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A BACK TO IT! *squirms* It's just a dress version of what France has on...

France: But it looks so goood, Mitsu, relax! _And we maaatch!_

Dallas: Do I look alright England? *laughs, spinning around and looking her dress over*

England: Um, y-yeah, you look really good. *nods, adjusting his jacket sleeves*

Poland: I, liike, totally made you all more beautiful then you were an hour ago. *nods*

America: No, I really am. *nods*

England: HE ADMITTED IT!

japan: Wow, that IS quite odd, given his...attitude towards things...

Taco: I bet he just doesn't wanna do the dare.

Mitsu: It was around 4,600-something words, I had juuust short of 5,000 last chapter. *nod*

Canada: Aww, d-don't worry! I'll eat it...! T^T *quickly taking a bite* See? I ate...!

Japan: *blushing darkly, flailing his arms* P-prease don't touch me, I d-don't understand what's going on...!

Spain: Y-yeah, we certainly will let you know...

France: Probably never, but yeah...!

Prussia: BRING IT ON, I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY AWESOME!

Mitsu: Before he gets too into that, LivvyKitty writes,

"Kitty: Sugar and crack make Kitty a crazy girl! -insane grin-

Mylottia: Warning- Kitty's sugar high and has read lots of crack fics. She will be acting insane for the rest of this chapter and next chapter. Be careful, shes your problem now!

Kitty: Dares! France, you're going shark cage diving!

Romano: Do a burnout in front of cops, flip them off and race away! The cops must be German!

Russia: burn the sunflowers! BURN THEM ALL!

America: -throws red bull with lots more added sugar- LETS SEE IF IT GIVES YOU WINGS!

Taco: Come to the dark side... WE HAVE COOKIES!

England: run around screaming "THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"

Latvia: Hi! I actually have a HUUUUGE crush on you, but don't want to admit it!

Mitsu! READY THE MEME BOMBS!

SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! "

France: *pales* I'm w-what?

Mitsu: I'm mirroring you remember? I'll go in too. Nothing bad can happen because I'M the authoress! *beams and nods, leading him off*

Romano: *sigh* Be back...*getting into his car and driving off to Germany*

Russia: I won't, da! I won't do it! *shaking his head*

Taco: Why don't we find you a nice, paaadded room, okay...?

America: *is crushed under the can* OOOOW-

England: Er...The British are coming...! *looking around*

Dallas: They're already here. XD

latvia: *blushing* R-really? Y-you like me...? REALLY?

Mitsu: Aye aye!

Rival: *blinking* That was weird, er...Finsternis Green writes,

" Oh hey again. It's Green.*Maniacal laugh* I have a lot of dares yo!

Spain: You sir, have to walk down the street naked. and act completely normal.

America: Go into a random gas station, ask what year it is and when they tell you you need to scream "HOLY CRAP IT WORKED" And run out all happiness and sunshine.

England: Go outside and find a random person, act like they are a celebrity and ask for a autograph and a A FANGIRL ABOUT IT.

Romano: Go up to a random car while its at a stop light, open their door, hug them and say "I love your existance." And then walk away casually.

Feliciano: Put neon pink hair dye in IVANS shampoo. Watch the results.

Truths:

England: Do you actually know your cooking is burnt or do you pretend it's delicious just to make yourself feel better.

America: Why you so afraid of the supernatural broskii?

Germany:Do you like like Feli, or is it just an alliance type of ordeal?

China:If Russia kissed ya, what would you do?

Prussia: What would you do...If i told you I knew someone far more awesome than you?

...

America: oh yeah, this is from blue xD *hands over coupon for unlimited free burgers from Mcdonalds for a month*

Greece: Here is an ENORMOUS stuffed cat. i'm serious, its freaking huge.

By the way mitsu, i meant as a couple haha. And whats up with all these new co-hosts? *glares at dallas* . OFF. *Points warning finger* **flails arms**

Russia: Here is an enchanted bottle of Vodka, it never will run out.

**A wild blue appears out of nowhere**

Blue- OH MY GOD...AMERICA IS MINE, I LOVEE YOUUUUU *Makes out with him for few seconds* HAHAHAH MINE..ALL MINE. **begins to drag america out the door.*

Me- I am so sorry, I tried duck taping her to the door, but she always ends up getting away. SHE CANNOT BE TAMED. I mean, she stole my candy...MY CANDY. Well, that's it i guess. Until next time! "

Spain: *already walking by the time we're done reading* I do this often enough, I'll be okay! ^.^

America: I-I'm too small though...! *gestures to his tiny self, waving an empty red bull can at one of Greece's cats as it claws at him*

England: *walking outside, tapping a guy on the shoulder*

Guy: Hunh?

England: C-could I have your autograph? *scuffing one shoe on the ground and lookign down in mock nervousness*

Guy: Er... *scribbles on the paper*

England: *gasps and takes it* OH, MYGOD, THIS IS GONNA MAKE ME RICH ON EBAY. *looking around and hugging the paper to hsi chest* *fangirl screech* Auh, I'm NEVER lettign this out of my SIGHT~!

Guy: ...o.O

Romano: *In addition to flipping the German cop off, pulls up to a car and opens the door* I...love-a your existence. *hugs her and leaves*

Girl in car: ...Wh...what?

Italy: I-in Russia's shampoo...? I c-can't, too scary! He's terrifying, ve! He'd-a rip my head off, and I need-a my head!

England: M...my food isn't burned, it's great! I've never burned anything! *all offended looking XD*

America: It's all so scary, I mean, you can't just shoot a ghost or anything, if it wants you, it'll GET you, dude! Just talking about it makes me want ...! *shudder*

Prussia: I would call you a liar, because no one is more awesome then me!

Germany: *mumbles quickly and incoherently*

China: Roooar, aru! _[In Dragonise, he told you, "Hasn't he already done a lot more, aru? I k-kind of freak out..."]_ T^T

America: *le gasp* T-tell...TELL HER I LOVE HER...*pratically tearing up* I'LL CHERISH THIS FOREVER, DUDE!

Russia: Thank you, da! This is so kind of you, I don't know what else to say...! :D

Greece: *cuddles it and beams, dozing off as he uses it for a pillow* Thank you so...*yaaawn* Much!

Mitsu: Well, people asked to co-host, and I let them. *shrug* WHICH REMINDS ME: **All Co-Hosts, except for Taco, Kitty, and Dallas, I will switch off co hosts by chapter. It's dificult to write in five or six, but you'll still BE there sometimes. Those three will be permanent because they asked first. *nod***

France: She meant as a couuuple, look Mitsu~! Ohonhon!

Mitsu: Q...quiet... *le blush*

Dallas: You can't just _say_ a character is yours you know. It's up to him more then it is you. *glares back*

England: Inner: Fangirls...fighting over me...!

Rival: LAST ONE! Misstress Murder writes,

"-swoons over Austria singing and falling onto a couch- AUSTRIA! you poor thing! her making drink something so horrorfying! and don't worry Canada! It was all your fans that love you and know how important it is to you to be noticed! nothing creepy just fans showing awesome support!

DARE TIIIIIIIIIIIME!

Mitsu- you have to go into the box with france and he can do WHATEVER his heart disires!

Prussia- you have to wait hand and foot on Austria for two chapters without insaulting him. make him feel like a king I tell you!

GIIIIIIIFFFFFTS!

Austria- here is two "get out of dare free" cards!

Italy, Romano- here is a three hundred dollors for you two to spend some brotherly time! Romano cannot be mean to you in anyway!

man I am running out of Ideas...aw well I'll be back! "

Mitsu: *chokes on soda* Wh-what? TWICE IN ONE CHAPTER, READERS? I CAN'T KEEP FIGHTING HIM OFF! T^T

France: *dragging me off* Ohonhon, I'll be reeeally gentle, I swear~!

Prussia: *sighs* Fine. but I start NEXT chapter, once my piercing feels a bit better. It looks awesome, but it stings.

Austria: Why thank you~! *grins*

Italy: *drags Romano off* Oooh, this'll be soo much fun, Romano~!

Kitty: Well, till next time~

Taco: Keep on reviewin'

Rival: And reading!

**A/N: This took forever because I'm literally swamped with work, weekends are hard for me to write on, and the fact there were eleven, looong reviews.**

** So sorry. XD**


	18. War and Peace and Amour

Prussia: WEEEELLLLLCOME, TO ZE NEXT AWESOME CHAPTER OF ZE FANFIC! **I AM PRUSSIA!**

Taco: *laughing* Very nice, we're proud of you~! *hugs his arm, lookign over her shoulder as Austria yawns*

Austria: *smirk* Prussia, I need teeea~

Prussia: *browtwitches, going off to get it*

Kitty: *tackles me* Mitsu! MITSU MITSU MITSU!

Mitsu: Whaaat?

Kitty: HAVE YOU READ THE REVIEWS?

Mitsu: N...noooo...Romano wouldn't let me...or France. *blink*

Kitty: *giggles* We need to get going then! FIIIRST UP! Alice Crowley writes,

"Amy: Say, Wheres alice?

Hanamizuki:(The girl with black/white hair and red eyes from before)In the kitchen making Mitsu-chan her cookies

Amy:*yawns* shouldnt she be reviewing?

Hana:(SCREW IT! SHES HANA! HANAMIZUKI IS TOO LONG!) Yes but-

Alice: *smashes through wall* HERES YOUR COOKIES MITSU! *Gives mitsu BIG box of cookies*

Amy:*Shocked* There was an archway right freakin there!

Alice: Who cares! XD

To dares!

England: Do you only study black magic or do you snoop into alchemy as well?

Spain: *GLOMP* I LOVE YOU! Out of the bad touch trio, your my fav!

Mitsu:Can we borrow greece for a chapter? Were doing an experiment on what would happen if we took anime characters with simmilar voice actors and put them all into one room, so far, we have ed frem fma, zero and ichiru from vampire knight, tamaki from ouran, spirit from soul eater, and dark mousy from DNangel :)

Japan: Okay, can you hug Hana? She has a major crush on you ;)

Hana: *Blushes* D-DO NOT!

Alice: Thats right! You love kaoru!

Hana:S-Shut up!

Alice:You know you want the kaoru babies!

Amy:*sigh* I guess i gotta end this review

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty's OC, Amanda crawfordson"

Mitsu: SWEEEET FOOOD! *pretty much mauls the box* YESH! X3

England: I'm strictly magic, alchemy didn't favor my dabbling in it when I was younger. I experimented once or twice, but it wasn't really my cup of tea. *nods*

Spain: Aww! You're so cool to say that, out of anyone to ever call me a favorite, you're my favorite! ^^ *beams, nodding and shaking your hand quickly*

Mitsu: *hands you a sleeping Greece* When he wakes up, make sure he has warm milk and lots of cats, yeah? And GET ME DARK'S AUTOGRAPH OR I'LL CRY, HE'S SOOOO AMAZING. XD

Japan: *blushes along with her, sheepishly/delicately putting both arms around her shoulders* I-I am sorry for any uncomfortabreness zis may cause...b-but it was a dare...*looking away, face red*

Taco: Next letter~! Rival writes,

"Hey its me again thanks for letting me co host! but onto my dares!

LE DARES

Germany:sorry for this but..go to the box with japan prease..

Spain:you box America now.(Every little detail)

Romano: kiss Canada please? (sorry about spain and america)

LE TRUTH

America:how did you feel about the civil war?

Romano:do you truly love spain?

Italy:Did you know that your papa was a pimp?

LE GIFTS

Germany:(kisses on the forehead) Sorry about the box thing liebling heres some beer!

Mitsu,Hungary,Taco,:Its raining yaoi!

Well that all see you! (winks at Germany)

REIVEEL "

Germany: *coughing* J-JAPAN?

Japan: Wh-why me?

Mitsu: Go along with the nice reviewers request, or I'LL find somethign ELSE that's fitting. *sweet smile*

**And so Japan and Germany were locked in the box**

Spain: *walks off, half dragging a pink-haired america behind him*

Kitty: So much looove~! X3

England: Yes, well...a great deal of it is forced...

Romano: YOU-A BETTER BE SORRY! *scowls, before quickly pecking Canada on the lips* There! I-a did it!

America: Well, the South just kinda totally ditched me was pretty much it...and I mean, the Confederate States was such a hothead, so I had to fight with him and get myself bcack. *nods* It was a bummer.

Romano: Wh-why-a do you all-a ask me such stupid questions?

Spain: *kicked puppy expressions*

Romano: I...er...y-yeah-a, sure.

Italy: *head tilt* What's a pimp-a, Romano?

Romano: GO ASK SOMEONE ELSE, IDIOTA!

Italy: Germany, what's-a a pimp?

Germany: *sigh*...V...Vhy must I ALVAYS be the one to explain these things to him?

Mitsu: It's a rule. *nod* I said so.

Germany: Yeah, you should be sorry. *grumbles, takign a large swig* I'll never get enough beer to drown out the memories of this fanfic...T^T

Hungary: YEEES!

Taco: THAAANK YOUUU!

Mitsu: *le drooly face*

Germany: Sh...she vinked at me...? *blinks, bewildered*

Mitsu: Next letter! France1 writes,

"Hi guys I'm back sorry I haven't been reviewing got grounded. Other wise I came up with more truths/dares. First truths China: how do you feel about all the Russia x china out there? All: what is the most epic thing that ever happened to you? France: how much do you like Mitsu? Dares. Germany: I dare you to throw a cake at anyone in the room. Romano: to the box with Spain. Italy: give Russia a great big hug. Prussia: go eat england's food for two chapters. Canada: scream at the first person you see. America: got push a cow while screaming "We all need to eat more chicken!" well that is all I could thick of right now so see you later and sorry about my sister."

China: I d-don't like it, aru...*shudders, whimpering*

Russia: ... ^J^

America: THIS FREAKIN COUPON FOR FREE MCDONALDS, I MEAN, SWEET JESUS! X3

England: My piracy days were, all in al, pretty 'epic'. I practically ruled the world...*looks off dreamily*

Dallas: Getting the job here, probably *looking England over*

Hungary: Discovering yaoi.

Taco: The same.

France: Meeting my little papillion 'ere~ *beams*

Mitsu: Let GO of me, France!

Kitty: Getting to spend so much time with my daddy, of couuurse! *giggles*

Japan: Manga. Makign manga was the most epic moment of my rife. *nods*

Germany: The first time I vas drunk...it vas very fun.

Mitsu: Hmmm...*murmuring LOWLY* _meetingFranceIguessbutdon'tanyoneEVERDAREtellhimthat._

China: Getting my Hello Kitty doll! Isn't it cute, aru? *hugging it tightly*

Romano: That-a first time Spain gave me tomatoes. *nods*

Spain: Marrying little Romano here~ *beams*

France: Ohonhon, ohh, France1, (Did I mention I like your username, dear France1? It sounds so elegant...like myself. ~France) I don't _like_ Mitsu, I _love_ her. *smirks*

Mitsu: *burying my face in my hands, blushing* Knock it off, France...!

**Romano and Spain wordlessly go off the the box as Hungary adjusts the cameras with the help of Taco**

Germany: *looking down quizzically at the cake* Hmm...*throws it at France wordlessly*

France: 'EY! WHAT WAS ZAT FOR?

Germany: For making me make CLOCKS all day long, you douche!

Mitsu: *blinks, wiping cake off France's face/hair/clothes* U-umm, it's alright France...

Austria: Ohh, PRUSSIA will clean it, no worries~! *nods and waves his hands*

Prussia: *browtwitches, quickly cleaning France up*

Italy" R-russia's s-so scaaary...!

Russia: Hello Italy, da! *waves, smiling brightly*

Italy: AHHHHHH!

Prussia: *sloooowly, hesitantly eating a scone as he cleans Austria's car*

America: *slowly begins to push a cow down my street* WE NEED TO EAT MORE CHICKEN GUYS, WE NEED TO! LOOK AT THIS COW ADN SAY YOU WILL! FOR TH CHILDREN! *yelling loooudly*

Canada: *blinks at Russia* I-I...Y-YOU STU-

Russia: *blinks at him* What, Canada san?

Canada: *quickly shrinks down* N-nothing, Russia! Aheh...!

Dallas: My turn~! Next letter. Misstress Murder writes,

"of course Austria! I love you with all my heart! but I'm not all creepy like Beluris so I'll just shower you with gifts and stuffs! speaking of...a-Austria...c-can I have a kiss *points to cheek with hopeful eyes* "

Austria: *blinks, re-reading that a few times* I wasn't aware I had fangirls...hm. Yes, that sounds within reason, given the gifts you've given me. Come here. *pulls you closer by the sleeve and kisses your cheek for a few moments*

Prussia/Mitsu: *gagging*

England: Oh, be mature! Mitsu, you were sent to the BOX last chapter, you don't get to br-

Mitsu: ACTUALLY, while in the box, France had a moment. he was allowed to do 'whatever he wanted'. He asked me if I wanted it, and I said I'd rather wait. I'll admit I was groped and touched in places I would PREFER he hadn't touched- but nothing serious happens. *smirks* SO HA! SUCK IT IGGY!

Dallas: *whistles* Wellll, tensions are running high, huh? XD

Kitty: Can I read the next one? Simonana writes,

" Sim:*pats foot impatiently then roars* ENGLAND! Where are my bloody scones! I asked you too made me 10kg of your scones and you still didnt make them! You GO IN THE KITCHEN AND DONT COME OUT TILL YOU HAVE MADE THEM!

Rim: ...

Sim: Anyway let get going dares.

Italy do you know what S&M means if not just guesses.

And somehow I ended up loving Spanish radio, so Spain play shirtless. Because how dont want to see a shirtless Spain...or his ass for the fact. *gives kiss to Edward and hugs the Estonia in a rib crashing hug again* But you are cute.

Rim:... I have a dare for Russia!

Sim: *looks hopeful at Rim, wishing that he fall in love whit yaoi*

Rim: I dare Ivan, to protect Estonia from Sim. So she doesnt squeeze the life out of him.

Sim:... Not fair.

Rim:P

Sim: America you dont want to read. *evil grin* I dare you to read War and Peace every single word, no watching movie, no audio books no making anybody read for you not making canada read instead of you and no shorten version. You *gives him perfect sized book which author was taped over so he doesnt see it was written by a Russian* dont get anything to eat till you have finished reading it.

France you want marriage? *shakes head* Why didnt you say so? I said I am on your side.

Rim: No yo cannot force them into marriage! They have to let their love slowly bloom then some tragic has to happen that will part them, then after a fateful meeting the love should bloom again and then on a beach they should share a kiss and then Francis should propo... *Sim hit Rim in the face Rim fainted*

Sim: That only wotk in movies, If you want them to marry you have to say "Marry me now" And if they say no you have to hunt them down until they say back to the dares

I dare Mitsu to say to Francis "I love you, I want to marry you."

I dare Francis and Mitsu then to have they weeding on the beach.

And I dare you to let me be the photograph for the weeding

I think it would be only fair to let the nation dare/truth the reviewers for one turn. So I dare all the nation/ everybody(hosts cannot dare but can be dared by the nations) to dare at least one reviewer that reviewed this chappy. And a reviewer cannot have more then 3 dare/truths. I think Romano gonna love this, sweet revenge:)

So thats it "

America: Reeeeading? Grooosss!

Iggy: Oh, please!

Mitsu: you need to educate yourself. *nods*

America: CAN'T EAT? BUT I HAVE A C-COUPON...! *hurries to read it, shaking slightly at the thought of cheeseburger withdrawal*

Mitsu *Spittakes reading the whole 'love blooming' bit*

France: zat sounds so romantiiic~! *looking off dreamily, picturing it*

Mitsu: I'm not saying it. Nope.

England: It's a dare, you have to.

France: *puppy eyes*

Mitsu: ...Francis, I love you. I want to marry you.

France: Oui! Oui! *holding me to his chest and BEAMING* Ohonhonhon, zis will be a wonderful wedding! On ze beach! ^^

Mitsu: *blushing profusely* N-nngh, let GO...!

France: Of COURSE you can be ze photographer, Sim! And Otaku shal be a bridesmaid, since she said eet ages ago. *beams* Go off, Mitsu, find a dress! And Spain, you shall be ze one to marry us!

Spain: What?

France: You're a captain, no?

Spain: I USED to be, but...you REALLY want me to do it?

France: Oui, of course!

Spain: Well, I can't really say no to that...! X3

Mitsu: *blinks, slowly walking off nervously*

Hungary: Awwww! Poland, go help her! *nods, shoving Poland along after me*

France: Well, I'll be back, I 'ave to go pick out wedding attire!

Taco: *looking around* Well, um, reader, looks like we're going to have to continue this as the wedding goes on, okay? We'll go from Mitsu and everyone with her to France and everyone with him. ^^

Romano: *nods* Damn-a RIGHT I will-a love this!

America: Rim and Sim have to go the the box! XD

Romano: That's a lame-a dare!

America: X3

France: I want to see Misstress Murder and Austria out on a date. *nods, trying on several outfits*

England: Figures you would want that, France...*grumbles, picking up whatever France throws aside* Hmm...I'll get back to you with my dares. I want them to be good. *nods*

Germany: I want that "Phantom Waffle' person to vear that meat suit all day...see how they like it...*grumbles, drinking heavily*

Italy: Be nice, ve~!

England: I want them to draw fanart of themselves in crack pairings! And fanfictions! I want to see Finsternis Blue and Rival! *crosses arms* I mean, CRACK pairings!

France: Ohh, good one. Ohonhon~ 'ow does zis look?

**~~Meanwhile~~**

Hungary: I dare every reviewer to send me some yaoi! *beams happily, watchign Pooland cram me into random dresses and tap his chin*

Mitsu: I dare the reviewers to confess one horrifyingly personal secret. *nods, crossing arms*

Taco: Isn't that harsh? *laughs*

Dallas: Well she IS a forced bride, I mean, this is pretty worthwhile. *laughs, patting my back* Weddings are cute, it'll be great!

Mitsu: *sigh* Yeah, I guess...ANOTHER one, Poland?

Poland: You have to look perfect! *crosses arms* Now put it on!

Mitsu: AUUUGH!

Poland: I want those three nightmare trio girls to wear these. *hands over a bag of very feminine, pink dresses* They'll look, like, totally cute!

Dallas: Poland, you're actually pretty good with dress picking! *looks herself over*

Poland: *nods* Bridesmaides are important too! Like, totally important to the look! *grins*

Taco: We look pretty~!

Kitty: I WANNA BE A FLOWER GIIIIRL!

**~~ Back to ze Men~~**

Prussia: I'll read ze letters to us, cause I'm the only appointed male host other then Poland, who isn't here. Kesekese, I'll read them AWESOMELY. Ahem~ Ze not as awesome as me Juei writes,

" Awesomeness I LOVE UR STORY!

Oh and prassia u thought I was a fangirl nope I'm a hmm a fanguy surprised much heh heh

Aaaaannny waaaaay DARES!

Austria-ZE BOX VITH GERMANY!

Prassia-I see taco was mad u kissed me u may go to the box if taco likes

Spain-makeout session with Romano

Romano-I'm sorry u can't cuss now huhu but it's weird for u not to cuss u may now cuss and here r some tomatoes

Mitsu/france-I see that I have to be more specific when I say the box ok then U AND FRANCE TO THE BOX AND HAVE """IT""""

England-kiss Dallas its clear she wants u to gah ur so ablivious to the world around u

Ok done oh wait PRESSENTS

Germany-here have some beer and wursts

Prassia-here's a shirt of u and gilbird on it it says "PURE AWESOMENESS" witch is what u r

Italy-Pastaaaa for u

Austria-I'll take u to an instrument store u pick what u want

France-whine for u

Canada-I seeee u! Hers some maple syrup

Spain-tomatoes for u and Romano to share

Iggy-a kiss from Dallas (smirk)

And ummm oh Rassia

Rassia here's a new pipe!

BYE!

Juei "

Prussia: *blinks at letter* Kese, I'm so cool I even get all ze fan-BOYS! *nods, smirking*

Austria: *grumbles and goes off with Germany, sighing*

Prussia: Gilbird will send her zis letter and ask. She'll probably say yes because I'm AWESOME. *nods as Gilbird flies off*

Spain: *is already ON this making out thing*

Romano: *muffles but slooowly gives in, shutting his eyes*

France: Ohonhon, I'll have 'eet' with Mitsi after we're wed. After all, it'd be prooooper, no? *smirks at England*

England: Why so cocky, frog?

France: Allll those insults, and I'M ze one getting married first. Funny, is it not?

England: Oh shut it, Pepe!

France: You know who likes Pepe?

England: Who?

France: My future WIFE! *laughs, dodging the clothes England proceeded to throw at him*

England: K-kiss Dallas? *blinks* What...?

France: *Shoves him off* Just goooo~!

**~~Back to ze Women~~**

Taco* pales slightly*

Mitsu: So what'd Gilbird have?

Kitty: *reading over Taco's shoulder* A copy of a letter~! SHE HAS TO GO TO THE BOX! Ahaha, SISSY'S IN LOOOOVE!

Mitsu: yeah, it's just in the freakin' AIR, huh? *grumbles*

Hungary: Be happier Mitsu, after all, you and France DO make a good couple. *nods*

Mitsu: Think so? *sighs, trying on anoooother dress as Poland waits impatiently*

Kitty: GO TACO GOOO! *shoves her into the box as Prussia follows*

Prussia: *smirking at you, the reader* See? Told you she vould say yes, I am too awesome to deny!

Dallas: It's kind of adorable, everyone paired u-

England: *bursts in, rubbing his head*

Dallas: hey, England! Look at our bridesmaid dresses, pretty huh? *twirls once, laughing*

England: Er...s-sorry, Dallas...*leans forward, kissing her firmly and turning on his heel, practically bolting back to the guy's half of the house as he blushes*

Dallas: *blinks and touches her lips in a dazed manner* Paired up...

Mitsu: Awww, that's cuuuute~!

**~~Back to ze Men~~**

Germany: Thank you, Juei, I appreciate these very mcuh. *nods, packing them away and grinning*

Prussia: **is currently too busy in the box to accept his gift**

Italy: PASTAAAAA~! *beaming at you* I'm-a so hungry~!

Austria: A piano, thank you very much. I already have one, but no harm in knowing there are backups. *nods*

France: ohonhon, thank you very much, mon ami~! We'll drink it later. *grins, looking self over* Zis one! Eet's perfect!

Canada: Thanks for seeing me! *smiles and takes it* Thank you so much, I love getting gifts! ^^

Spain: Mmm, thank you! *going back to Romano*

England: I-I already k-kissed her, do I have to do it again? *blushing profusely and gaping*

Russia: Thank you, da! Very sweet of you! *beams, hugging it*

**~~Back to ze Women~~**

Mitsu: Alrighty, next letter...Kage no Akuma writes,

" D,:

SO SAD!

Canada: -hugs quietly because now she is depressed- That is so sad… *Unknowingly tucks video recording of Canada striping whist sucking a lollipop into her back pocket* You're my favorite but don't worry that the worst I am going to ask/dare.

America: -stares at with freaked out expression- Well… that was unexpected….

China: It was a metaphor. -tucks pictures of China in a panda costume into her pocket-

Japan: Hai! -nods- My apologies.

England: Oh! But there is a France roaming around at my school, we call him emo France because he looks exactly(well not exactly) like France only his hair and clothing are black. And he knows… so Much about…"L'amour" (did I pronounce that right?) he offers…sexual things… *twitches* And then my friend LOVES France X Canada so… she enjoys chasing my whist yelling, "Canada come back! We shall make such lovely L'Amour together! Ohonhonhon!" 0.0 *sobs into England's shoulder*

Russia: -hiding with him- Is she gone? -Hugs Russia tearfully with a pout- That's sad! -takes out Sunflowers from her garden and gives them to Russia-

Germany: I thought so, all those Nazi!Germany stories are stupid! -turns away from Germany so he cant see her cry-

Romano: Hm Ok Its just so many stories write that ancient Rome only ever paid attention to Vene and left you alone because of how your personality is. But if he was a good grandpa then that's good *lightly pokes Romano's cheek* Your one of my favorite's as well

Canada: -Clings to- I know whom you are, and unlike other's I know (*cough*MyFriends*cough*) I don't say "who?" or "I don't see anyone". -pouts- it gets annoying at times…

Ok! Dare's!

…

Cant think of anything -.-U

Truth's (Any one can answer!(though I want everyone to answer))

What do you guys think of some of the pairings on Fanfiction like;

GerCan (Germany X Canada) (BTW They aren't in Seme/Uke position, they can be in any position you like.)

Germany X Romano

Germancest (Germany X Prussia)

Germany X Italy

Germany X America

Germany X Sweden

Germany X Austria

Germany X England

(Why are they all Germany pairings so far? XD)

Itacest (Romano X Veneziano)

Romano X Prussia

Romano X England

Romano X Canada

Romano X America

Russia X Prussia

Russia X America

Russia X England

Russia X Romano

Russia X Canada

Canada X Italy

Canada X Switzerland (I wrote one XD Its in my Maple series)

Canada X England

Canada X Prussia

Canada X France

England X America

England X France

England X Prussia

England X Japan

England X Sealand (My best friend like's this pairing 0.0)

Japan X China

Japan X Russia

China X Hong Kong

Etc.

Well…that's one awkward conversation to have… And I know there's WAY more pairings then that…

Ah! I thought of something for a dare.

Its nothing pervy but if it isn't to much can Canada dress like a bunny? *holds out camera*

I think Russia would look cute in a Bear costume.

And Romano! I want him to dress like a kitty!

Por favor? (Spanish: Please?)

BF: Yo! Canadia! *dressed like America* Can we go to McDonalds? Please!

Me: -sighs and says in Canada soft voice* Ok…

BF: *gives an America Laugh* Awesome! *Begins to drag me away* Hurry up you a**dragger!

Me: Well, I'll talk to you later. -Waves goodbye before turning to her BF- I'm not an a**dragger…

BF: Huh? You say something Bro?

Me: -Sighs- No, I didn't say anything.

BF: Oh, Whatever.

Me: -Looks back, smiles awkwardly and holds up hand in a last wave before her BF drags her away quickly- "

**~~Back to ze Men~~**

Canada: *pats your back* It's okay, I mean, it's in the past now... ^^;

England: I'm so...SO sorry... *looking to France* One is all anyone could handle. I'm really feeling for Mitsu right now...

France: She's fine! *crosses arms* So shut up!

Germany: Exactly, I am not really a nazi. I believe in what ze people believe. All countries do.

Russia: Aww, thank you very much! *beams and opens arms wide for a hug, giggles* ^^

Romano: Well-a, of COURSE I-I'm-a one of your favorites...aha! *nods* Grandpa didn't-a leave me, he just...favored Veneciano. If you don't believe me, I mean, ask him! He visited me once, a few months ago. *nods*

Canada: Thank you so much, we need more people out there to spread the Canadian word! *beams*

America: *snorts, looking up from war and Peace* LLLLLAME.

Germany: I hate all of zem. Except perhaps GerIta.

England: I dislike all of those, thanks. *browtwitch*

France: I'm getting married, therefore I will not answer. *grins*

Russia: I...I like girls...*blink*

England: Where's China?

France: Out on ze beach, fixing up a little shade for us all, and a place to eat. *nods*

England: *pokes his head out the window* _There's a whole bloody gazebo out there! AND A BUFFET TABLE!_

China: Yes. *nods proudly* Chinese don't waste a second of time, aru!

**~~Back to ze Women~~**

Poland: Like, perfect! You look totally AMAZING, Mitsu, trust me.

Mitsu: Meh...

Hungary: *blinks* Cold feet, huh?

Mitsu: This was a dare, how can cold feet be a factor?

Hungary: You didn't REFUSE it, zough!

Mitsu: So?

Kitty: You waaaaant it~! Besides, you and him are so cute together!

Mitsu: *rolls eyes* Name ONE time.

Hungary: He spent three hours last year walking around in ze cold to get you a Christmas gift. French people don't even celebrate that. *nods*

Kitty: He picks you up from school whenever your ride bails.

Poland: He, like, taught you how to cook~!

Mitsu: Alright, I get it...*looking out ze window* Yeah, I guess you have a point there, huh?

Hungary/Kitty/Otaku/Poland: Yeah.

**~AN HOUR LATER~**

Austria: *slowly playing piano as I walk down the cleared path in the sand*

Spain: It reminds you of us, huh Roma? *beams*

Romano: *elbows him in the stomach* Just shut up for now, Spain...-.-

Poland: I, like...did such a good job, huh Liet? *sniffles*

Lithuania: *pats his shoulders* Y-yeah, Poland...try and tough this out...

Mitsu: *walking behind Kitty as she scatters random flowers happily, eventually getting to/linking arms with France* Well...here we are, I guess...

France: *looking around* Mhmm. ^^ Don't worry about the people, mon amour~! Zis is our moment!

Mitsu: *nods*

France: You look breathtaking, by ze way~

Spain: *All dressed up in his old pirate outfit* So, dear amigos, we're here today to join in matrimony my best friend, and his "amour".

Mitsu: *murmuring quietly* Has he done this before? XD

France: Evidently not, 'ush~!

Spain: Well, does anyone have a reason for them not to be together? *looks around* Great! So, Francis Bonnefoy, do you take Mitsu Bernadette to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and told hold, and we all know the rest, yeah? *grins*

France: *nods* Oui, of course.

Spain: *takes a deep breath and exhales* Ahh, I don't need to say it again, you remember right?

Mitsu: *laughing* Yeah, Antonio.

Spain: well, do you?

Mitsu: *nods* Oui.

Spain: Well, by the power that was once granted to me when I was a pirate/conquistador/whatever you want to call me, I pronounce you man and wife! Get with the kissing. *nods*

Mitsu: E-er, Fra- *is pulled up into a deep kiss, deciding to go with it*

Sim: *snapping photos of pretty much EVERYTHING* It's all so perfect!

Rim: I liked my idea better...

Sim: MINE worked, so quiet! *beams*

China: Aww, happy ending for everyone! Come on, let's eat before it gets cold! *gestures to packed buffet table as everyone swarms it*

England: Not bad France, I mean, I figured this was all some kind of joke!

France: I wouldn't joke about zis, zis is amour! Love! *nods*

America: *bursts past both in a dead sprint* FOOOOD! ^w^

Austria: *begins to play music again as people eat and/or dance*

**~TWO HOURS LATER~**

Taco: WELL, today was fun, but we have ONE more letter! 8waving it and opening it* Ahem. deadly Nightmare Trio writes,

" Antarctica: *runs by wearing a pink tutu, leotard, glitter makeup, and fake butterfly wings* I REFUSE YOU FIEND! I WILL NOT GO TO A BALLE RECITAL!

Alaska: *Runs after* You have to! Man I hate babysitting you guys!

Ryuu: I RESENT THAT!

Yumi: YOU LOOK ONLY A YEAR OLDER THEN US!

Yuki: Kyu, Why do we need a babysitter?

Alaska:*walks in with Anta over his shoulder* Cause you set fire to your house last time. -_-

Anta: *kicking his chest* I DEMAND TO BE LET GO! UNHAND ME!

Alaska: I'm ingnoring you.

Yumi: DARES!

Ryuu: I feel as though we forgot something V E R Y important.

Yumi: Psh, whateves.

- Yuki:Kyu, weren't the cupcakes suspose to turn Mama into a colony? Yumi: WHAT?... Well... I FORGOT THE DARE NOW YUKI!

2. Roma: The song is horrible isn't it? But, your dare is too...hmmm, act like a loveable puppy! With actual ears and tail! Oh and a collar! For 3 chapters!

Everyone: I DARE ALL OF YOU(including hosts) TO MEET YOUR 2P DOPPLEGANGERS! Don't worry hosts! Everyone has a 2P! For 2 chapters! (just to annoy Iggy with his 2P)

-I think thats all-

Alaska: That was pretty boring.

Yumi: Shut up Alaska.

Yuki: Kyu! I LOVE the 2P nations! Especially Mama's!

Ryuu: Nu-uh, France's is better!

Yumi: Your both wrong! Uncle's is better!

Anta: Your all wrong! England's is better!

Alaska: *looking up* Kill me now.

-Bye!- "

Romano: *is collared and sudenly has dog ears* *blinks and scratches one*

Spain: AWWW! *petting him* Whoo's a good boy?

Romano: M-me...

Spain: Whoooooo~?

Roamno: Me-a!

**Al 2P!Doppelgangers filter in**

Hungary: Woah, I look so weird with red eyes...

Hungary 2: Eww, why so much yaoi? XP

Russia: Hello other me, da!

Russia 2: Hello, big me! :D

Dallas: Ahaha! 2P me has black hair...she's kinda emo...

Dallas 2: Whaaatever... *looking to the side*

England: Um, 'ello, other me...

England 2: Hello, me. We should go make cupcakes.

England: _Anyone else a little weirded out?_

Mitsu: I...I'm a blond...WOW...

Mitsu 2: *giggles* Blondes have more fun, didn't you know~?

France: Zere's a lot of difference zere. XD My other is just like me, but 'is hair is brown like ze ozer America. *nods*

America 2: Shouldn't we be t-

America: SHUUUUT UP, OTHER ME. I NEED TO FINISH WAR AND PEACE.

**A/N: Don't yell about fluff or whatever. A wedding was asked for, a wedding was given, yeah?**

**Also, I just made the 2P diferent in little ways.**

**Himayura hasn't said anythign about the 2P personalities, only that the coloring is different. So they're whatever the fans want them to be like. **

**I half-assed parts of this. I know. My hands hurt, okay? Let me be.**


	19. Guards, Late updates Loverly

Taco: Hey everyone!

Juei: And sorry for the wait.

Mitsu: Weekends are hard to write on, what can I say? *chuckles* We should get right to it, eh?

Kitty: MEEE FIRRRST! Darker Then Black writes,

" Rome:(Lying on a couch sleeping,is bruised up pretty badly)

(Small girl walks in and starts to bandage Rome up)

Sicily:C-Ciao my n-name is S-S-Sicily,after the e-e-earthquake we had sorella has been s-s-sleeping a lot ,I'll be doing the dares

France:Rome was going to give you a h-hug,but I guess I'll have to

Russia:R-R-Rome wanted t-t-to know what would happen if she became one with m-m-mother Russia

(Sicily's eyes go a shade darker)

Romano:*Glares*If you would fucking come visit every once in a while she wouldn't go to Spain,GODDAMN IT

Spain:AND AS FOR YOU,*PULLS OUT WOODEN BAT FILLED WITH NAILS*STAY AWAY FROM MY SORELLA

(Her eyes go back to their normal shade)

England:Hi,brow your face makes me want to kill you

Japan:Don't apologize to Rome,she's just mad she missed the concert

Canadia:Damn it,why couldn't you have waited for Rome to ask

America:cazzo idiota that is all I have to say

Sicily Now if you excuse me,I have to finish fixing Rome "

France: *grins, opening his arms wide and hugging her* Why do I suddenly get hugs? Did my sweet side finally win everyone over~?

Mitsu: Hush, you. Or I'll cancel ze trip. *nods*

France: N-non!

Russia: *smiles brightly* She would prove she's a good kid who plays nice, and she would be embracing the Motherland, da! ^^

Dallas: He's just adorable sometimes. *laughs, smiling at Russia*

England: *coughs loudly*

Dallas: What?

Romano: What? Why's it MY-A fault she can't-a hold her own! I'd visit more if I-a wasn't so busy! *crosses arms, ears wiggling as he barks and chases a ball Spain throws*

Spain: he's such a cute puppy. X3 *blinks at her* W-WHAT?

Taco: Haha! XD

Spain: *running away from her* You guys can be so MEAN sometimes! T.T

England: Wh-why me? *blinks, leaning back in his chair*

Dallas: Good thing she WON'T kill you. After all, hostess magic wouldn't allow that~

Japan: Ohh. I am sorry for aporogizing. *bows respectfully*

Canada: D-did I do something wrong…? I'm sorry…! T.T

America: You have whaaat to say? I don't get it…

**Romano and Mitsu snicker**

Mitsu: You don't know what that means, do ya?

America: No!

Romano: Go-a look it up. *laughing*

England: No, he can't! He has three chapters of War and Peace left!

Russia: …..^J^

Taco: I want the next letter~! Alice Crowley writes,

"Alice: Haha! Its so wierd that im always first to review...Kinda like a fan girl...

Amanda: *Sigh* Alice, your spacing out again.

Alice: Am i? Oh well! Straight to dares!

To Dares/Truth/Gifts

Mitsu:Instead of an autograph, how about i just give you him? *Hands you unconcious Dark* Hehe, dont worry, i put a spell on him so NO MATTER WHAT he cant change back into the little red head until i get him back (or if you WANT him to change back), feel free to use him to your hearts content :)

All: Have a drinking contest and see who the winner is X3

Canada: Do you think that realy dosent remember who you are or do you think that mabye hese like a motivational speaker or something? Like when he says "Who are you?" mabye hese saying like " Remember who you are" or "Youre different from america" You know?

Alice: *Petting greece who is unconcious* Im gonna hold onto greece for a little while kay? Even though the little experiment is over, hese just too cute!

Amanda: Just let us know if you want us to say what happened and well review it for ya, kay?

Hanamizuki: *Blushes*T-thank you japan for your understanding

Alice: But you know whats wierd? You remember when i asked for the whole tomato war thing? Well, i was online today and found a picture of spain, france, and prussia HAVING a tomato war O-O

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty :3 "

Mitsu: *clutching Dark* Oh….oh my lord…..Alice, I love you…..SOOOO MUCH-A…..

France: *brow raised* I look MUCH better….!

Mitsu: SOOO MUCH-A….

America: *laughing* I think ya broke her! XD

England: *sighs* I'll get the asprin….

Taco: And I'll get the cognac, vodka, whiskey, scotch, beer, wine, screwdrivers, rum, …..*walks off, still murmuring*

Kitty: Hehe, you're all alocohoooolics~!

England: I don't want you playing in this.

Taco: Huh?

England: Drinking isn't proper for either of you…*crosses arms*

Kitty: *hugging America's arm* Daddy? Daddy? YOUUUU would let us, wouldn't you?

America: Yeah! It builds character! *punches air* You can do it! :D

**And with that, we all undertook a challenge of drinking that would leave almost everyone in the room with a hangovers that would kill a bull elephant. Continuing it throughout the chapter.**

Canada: *sips wine* You think so? Really, Yosimiro? You're motivating me?

Kuma: Who're you? *blinks*

Canada: You're right! Who am I! How inspirational! X3

Kuma: What?

America: *sipping beer* He's loooosing it~ It's all the moose, I tell ya!

Canada: WHO AM I! WHO! AM! I! :D

Mitsu: Aww, little motivation ralley~~

Japan: You can hord onto Greece, he seems content. *nods, chuckling*

Mitsu: I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. *chugging rum*

Dallas: Slow down Mitsu, or you won't last as long.

Mitsu: Th-that's what he said! XD *cracking up* And your lil' boyfriend's doing worse, you know. *gestures to England*

England: *is growing frustrated as he knocks on a wall* THAT'S HOW HAGRID BLOODY DID IT, WHY CAN'T I GET TO DIAGON ALLEY?

Japan: *blushes, looking away from her* Y-yes, werr, i-it was nothing. *smiles*

Kitty: AWWWW, HOW CUUUUTE!

Mitsu: You FOUND it? Badass! Alrighty, neeext letter! X3 Windup Charmer! She came BAAACK! And she writes,

"I'm sorry for the wait! I got side-tracked. XD

ENGLAND! ENGLAND! ENGLAND! :D

You have inspired me to do black magic! -waves wand around-

...shit. :C I turned Greece into a fluffy kitty. vv I'm (not) sorry! D:

England, can I have tips on how to use magic?

Spain, how do you feel about your Pirate and Conquistador self in 'The Many Personalities of Spain'? :D I LOVE that fanfic.

Romano, do I have permission to steal your badass Mafia suit? Cause I done did! :D And you must wear this sexy awesome black Mafia hat for this chapter and the next!

Ameeica, what's your thought on Kentucky?

I didn't forget you Canada! :D -awesome glompage-

Japan, say 'Rifle'. C:

2P!England... can I have a hug? C: I've ALWAUS LOOOVED your eyes.

Chinaaa! I have the BEST Hello Kitty ever! I thought of you when I got it. C: Its a Hello Kitty... in a Panda Suit! And huggles?

France... treat Mitsu well. C: A non-molesting hug? -opens arms-

Poland, I wore a beautiful baby blue dress to prom, and it was one of the best nights of my life. C:

And, Hungary, I shall give you some of my Spamano(R18!) Yaoi doujins I have stored on my flashdrive.

And, Mitsu, because you dared the reviewers to say a horrible secret...

IVE NEVER BEEN MORE HAPPIER! :D I GOT ON MY PERIOD TODAY! :D Thank GOODNESS! "

England: *jumps back as you wave the wand* BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU WAVE THAT DISCO STICK, YOU WANKER!

Mitsu: *nearly collapsing from laughter*

Windup Charmer: ….What?

Dallas: He gets like this….*sigh*

England: I feel like Fred bloody Flintstone….

Taco: I don't *hic* think he's quite ready to give tips on magic right now. *laughs, sipping from her glass*

Spain: *hugging Romano, trying to keep drinking* Idon'truuully know…um….huveI read that? *looking around* HAVE I?

Romano: *barks, ears flopping* Don't-a go in my closet! You're-a worse then Mitsu!

Mitsu: It was ONE *hic* TIME!

Romano: *puts it on, sighing* Well at least you picked-a a good one…*grumble grumble*

America: *laughing hard* Kentucky? K-kentucky's such a redneck sometimes…..'cept on Sundays. *straightens up, feigning sobriety* "Cause Sunday is church day." *collapses with laughter*

Kitty: *collapses with him*

Canada: *hugging back* Who am I? I'm Canada! *beams*

Japan: *hic* R-rifre.

America: She said, say 'rifle'.

Japan: Rifre.

America: RIFLLLLLLE!

Japan: Rifrrrrre!

America: SPEAK ENGLISH!

Japan: I do speak Engrish!

Dallas: *leaning back in her chair and shaking with suppressed laughter*

England 2: *blinks, hugging you* You do, eh? Well sure, I mean, they are pretty great…! *nods*

China: CAN I HAVE A PICTURE OF IT, ARU? *gasps* *hugs you tiiightly* I m-missed you, aru! T.T

France: I'll treat 'er just fine, don't you worry! *nods, pulling you into a hug* S-several people made it clear to me what will happen if I don't….aheh…*nervous glance at Russia*

England: Guys! GUYS! I'M A PARSELMOUTH!

Dallas: Shhh, just sit in your niiice, cooomfy chair…~!

Poland: Aww, you look so CUTE in baby blue! Like, totally perfect for you! I want pictures and details, EXACTLY what happened! It's a dare! *nods excitedly*

Hungary: [DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO GIVE A RESPONSE, IS CURRENTLY BUSY READING HER NEW DOUJINS]

France: Good for you, zose are good each month! *chuckling*

Kitty: Myyyy tuuuurn~! Simonana writes,

"Sim:I will give you guys the albums from the wedding next time.

But First, Engald my dear lovely beautiful friend, you didnt made me the scones yet. And that means many unspeakably *dark aura begins to surround me* unawesome, horrible things gonna happen to you. *begins to walk towards England whit a kitchen knife* England ...*sees the 2p England beside England* Oh, no it is OMGIAMSOFANOFYOUISOADORE! *glomps 2p!England making sure I dont get stabbed* You are my cooking Idol!, please can you give me you receipt for cupcakes :D

Rim: A tip, make the scones as long as she is distracted.

Sim: *a bit later *See Rim, Russia dint take Estonia from me, he knew if he had I would let his sister in his room while he sleeps, as punishment:) *Is hugging Estonia* You so cute

Rim: 2p Hungary, I just fall in love whit you. Let go on a date.

Sim: Lets first do the dares America said we should go to the boxs *grabs Rim and puts him over shoulder taking him to the boxs*

Rim: Oh please,no! America I never didnt anything to you, why are you mean to me! Sim was the evil one! I dont want this, She is half German! Help!

Sim: Shhh, I will make you scream and beg for it *pulls out cuffs and wimp* We will have fun

-some time later-

Rim: Now America, I hate you. Congratulation you made yourself a new enemy. *Glares at America*

Sim: The next dare, hmmm a horrible secret. I dont really have any...

Rim: You do, how you make ice cream.

Sim: But only you and Edward know that!

Rim: It is a dare.

Sim: Good, in all ice cream I put burned scones, because they are really well whit absorbing white magic. That I use to make the ice cream tasty. I put other things too Regardless of the flavor I put honey, tomatoes snails a few bugs and such. But it is really tasty.

Rim: My turn... while I posed as Sim, Belarus took me to test out swimsuits. To get the perfect one for her so her brother fall in love whit her or something. She really has a nice body...

Sim: The last one are crack fan fics. Hmmm *begins to write fics about me Moscow and me*

Rim: I dont think that counts as crack paring.

Sim: Ok *write a crack fic from the Nightmare Trio and Rim and me*

Rim: ... you brain is...

Sim: It has fluff. And here Hungary *gives some RusCan and RusAme fics*

So I guess let us dare them back now:K

America: I didnt know you loved the dare I was giving you, so because you was nice to me I will dare you to read all of Shakespeare works the rules are the same as before.

Rim: America I dare you...*is not used to give out evil dares* Fuck, I dare you to take a photo of a gently smiling Belarus!

Sim: *hugs Canada* You cute I dare you to turn into a polar bear so you can play whit Kuma

Germany I dare you take care of both bears.

Russia *gives you a ton of sunflowers* Where do you keep all the sunflowers you get?

I think I am gonna make now the photo albums. See ya all.

*poofs away* "

England: *hauls ass into the kitchen as 2P!England blinks at you, quickly scribbling down a recipe and handing it to you*

Russia: *fraazes halfway across the room, about to free pooor Mr. Estonia* Wh….what…? *eyes widen*

Mitsu: Happy place, Russia! Happy place!

Lithuania: Are you okay, Estonia?

Estonia: H….HELP. ME.

Hungary 2: Sure. I see nothing against that. *laughs*

America: Wh-? It isn't MY fault I thought it would be hilarious!

Mitsu: Yes, it is.

America: Is not!

France: Is too.

England: I'MMMM, SAIIIILLIIING, AWAAAAY—

Russia: I love that song, da! :D

America: SHAKESPEARE? NOOOOOO! *drops dramatically to the ground*

Mitsu: Quick, fetch me my pokin' stick!

France: 'Ush, 'e's still moving, see? *kicks America in the leg*

America: OUUUCH—

France: Ohonhonhonhon-*HIC*

Mitsu: THAT WAS ADORABLE SOUNDING. *gape*

Russia: *poking America* Smiling Bearus….I don't think anyone other then me really makes her smile…*worried expression*

Canada: *hugs Germany's leg as Kuma hugs the other*

Germany: *sets down pitcher of beer* Vha….you two are…*trails off, head lolling to the side*

Russia: In my bedroom, da! ^^ There's lots in there, thanks to all you nice reviewers! X3

France: make loots of copies~! *grins*

Mitsu: Next letter then~ Misstress Murder writes,

"*swoons at the fact Austria actrully kissed me even if it was only on the cheek* w-wait France dared me to go on a Date...w-with Austria? *faces goes scarlet* t-thank you France...and one horrifying Truth about myself? well...I don't really have any (very sheltered) so I'll go with...I'm a virgin and I mean COMPLETLY never even hugged a boy (outside of the family) before... "

Mitsu: *grabbing another bottle of Rum as England falls to the ground* You're adorable….sheltered girls are always so cute….XD

France: Maaarried now!

Mitsu: I know! I mean in the puppy dog way!

Austria: *takes your arm and leads you off, rubbing his arm* We'll go someplace cheap…perhaps an orchestral performance if I have money…

Prussia: I'll never understand how anyone could possibly like him, I mean….*slowly shaking his head*

Mitsu: I get that. Believe me.

France: Aww, you're welcome~! Always willing so spread the amour, you know me! *chuckles*

Dallas: I'll get the next letter! *shifts, feeling kinda dizzy from all the booze* Uhm…Jay….no, wait, Jewel…Juei! That's it! JUEI writes,

"YES AWESOME STORY! Aaww what and awesome wedding last chapter (whispers to France great job dude)

Truths

England r u really that stupid not to notice Dallas dating at u and helping u and all she LOOOOVVVEEES u dude

Hay hay I want some dares from the countries to me that includes hosts ;) well I don't have much to say and I can't think of anything but I do have a question for France

Hay France do u remember a couple chapters back in one of my reviews it said do u want England back I ment to put beside it that my friend sky was asking lol but serriously dude treat Mitsu good or I'll screw up ur face with Russia's pipe *nod nod*

in the mean time

(Jane walks up)

Jane: h-hi everyone oh hi Italy *waves*

Juei: oooo Janes in LOOOOVVVEEE!

Jane: a-am not

Juei: am to u love Italy

*Yzzam walks up*(jueis bro)

Yzzam: I guess I'll have to end the review Jane and juei r at I again *sigh* well by countries and host oh and jueis OC says hi he's Paraguay his human name malu*nod nod*

Malu: bye*waves frantically* "

France: *chuckles* I did a pretty good job, no?

China: It was a TEAM effort, aru! *crosses arms*

England: *picking his head off the floor* Dallas loves me?

Dallas: *blinks, face light pink* Well yeah, I mean….you're ENGLAND.

England: Aww, that's….*hic* cuuute…*smiles at her and rolls over, kicking at the air* Get OFF, stupid Smurf!

Russia: I dare Juei to walk up to a random person on the street and follow them around, everytime they look back at you just look away, act natural, da. ^^ *smiles*

Mitsu: I dare you to go into a mall and liberate all the *hic* animals! MWA HA HA! X3

France: *nods* Ohhh, zat 'elps explain zat question….! *blinks, paling slightly* Y-yes, well, I'll treat 'er wonderfully, trust me…aheh…

Mitsu: Aww, you're threatening people to keep me happy! MY REVIEWERS ARE SO SWEET! X3 *hugging Dark tighter* huh, Dark?

Dark: *snoooore*

Mitsu: I'll take that as a yes~

Taco: Kitty passed out, I think…u-um, next letter's from…Rival! Who writes,

"Hallo everyone! Nice to see ya again and, Have a sweet happy honeymoon you two!

LE DARES

Germany:(hops on you and starts cuddling) I think im gonna stay here..its warm..

England:C-crack pairing! whatd i ever do to you? oh well Be 2p Americas slave for 1 chapter!

Mitsu:For no apparent reason sing hurricane by panic at the disco!

America:listen to Visa versa (or i love england)That dosent count as an audio book right?

Japan:Get drunk! (hands glass of beer)

LE TRUTH

Francis:So what are you and Mitsu going to do on youre honeymoon?

Germany:How did you feel about the berlin wall?

Spain:how were you conquistador days?

LE GIFTS

Germany:A coupon that excludes you from all box dares (one chapter only)

Hungary:YAOI!

Japan:care for a pork bun?

Heh heh see yalls later! (poof)

REIVEEL "

Germany: *blinks down at you* You….er, may stay…but don't hit the polar bears. *nod*

England: *murmuring from the floor* Nnnooooooo….!

2P!America: *is also passed out, will be back momentarily XD*

Mitsu: *laughing* Sing what now?

France: *youtubing it* Siiing~!

Mitsu:

_Are you worth your weight in gold?_

'_Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone_

_Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold_

_You and God both got the guns_

_When you shoot I think I'd duck_

_I led the revolution in my bedroom_

_And I set all the zippers free_

_We said no more wars, no more clothes, give me peace_

_Oh, kiss me_

Allies: _Hey, hey!_

Mitsu: _We are a hurricane_

_Drop our anchors in a storm_

_(Hey)_

_They will never be the same_

_A fire in a flask to keep us warm_

'_Cause they know, I know_

_That they don't look like me_

_Oh they know, I know_

_That they don't sound like me_

_You'll dance to anything _

_You'll dance to anything_

_Oh I'd confess, I'd confess_

_In a room where I'm blessed_

_But he didn't come and speak to me_

_Or put my heart at ease_

_And I believe that half the time_

_I am a wolf among the sheep_

_Gnawing at the wool over my eyes_

_I led the revolution in my bedroom_

_And I set all the zippers free_

_We said no more wars, no more clothes, give me peace_

_Oh, kiss me_

Axis: _Hey, hey!_

Mitsu: _We are a hurricane_

_Drop our anchors in a storm_

Allies: _Hey!_

Mitsu: _They will never be the same_

_A fire in a flask to keep us warm_

'_Cause they know, I know_

_That they don't look like me_

_Oh they know, I know_

_That they don't sound like me_

_You'll dance to anything _

_You'll dance to anything_

_You'll dance to anything_

_You'll dance to anything_

_Fix me, or conflict me_

_I'll take anything_

_Fix me, or just conflict me_

'_Cause I'll take anything_

Axis: _Hey, hey!_

Mitsu: _We are a hurricane_

_Drop our anchors in a storm_

Allies: _Hey!_

Mitsu: _They will never be the same_

_A fire in a flask to keep us warm_

'_Cause they know, I know_

_That they don't look like me_

_Oh they know, I know_

_That they don't sound like me_

_You'll dance to anything _

_You'll dance to anything_

_**song ends**_

America: I don't know, but if it'll do ANYTHIGN shorter then reading, I WANT IT RIGHT NOW.

Japan: A-aren't I arready drunk? *takes the glass, spilling half of it by the time he gets back to his seat*

France: WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SEEEE—

Mitsu: *claps a hand over his mouth* HUSH, LOVE. *clears throat* We're probably going to spend it in either Venice or Cape Cannes. *nods, grinning*

France: Eizer way, eet will be beautiful~

Mitsu: *nods*

Germany: I hated it. It kept me from my bruder for the longest time….and it was so intrusive….*grumbles, reaching for more beer*

PrussiaL not everyone can take being as awesomely alone as me! Heh….aheh…*slowly looking more crestfallen*

Taco: Er, I'm *hic* Here, you know…

Prussia: *smirks, putting an arm around her* I know, mon frau~ Kesekesekese!

England: akhdsajcgsajcasncg…..

Mitsu: Whaaat?

England: dhscgajcn;

Mitsu: SPEAK UP, POPS!

England: Get your bloody hands off my daughter, you albino booberry…..*mumbles, drifting off again*

Mitsu: *leaning on France as I shake with laughter*

Spain: *yawns, sprawled out in his chair atop Romano* Theywere fuuuull of lots of….money, Iremember…uuuuhnd women. And treasure uuuhn torture….! *nods, thinking back* They were craaazy…

Germany: Thank you! *takes it excitedly* I need all zese I can get…*sigh*

Hungary: X3 I AM SOOO HAPPY TODAY.

Japan: *hiccupping, veeeery tipsy* W-why yes, prease…bring it here, I can't get up….

Mitsu: Neeext! Tobikuma writes,

"HOLA! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! :DDDDD

LE DARES...

Germany: Yeah, of course you would like GerITa *wink wink, nudge nudge* *laughs knowingly* In that case, you must take Italy-kun on a romantic date in Venice, Italy, then end it in the box. Have fun

Japan: I dare you to sing Magnet by Miku and Luka with America. Wait, scratch that, I WANT ALL THE GUYS TO SING IT! An they must do the dance too! Here are your partners...

Okay, everyone gets a singing/dancing partner:

Germany & Italy

America & England

Romano & Spain

Greece & Japan

China & Russia (sorry China-kun! .)

Sweden & Finland

Ummmmm... France and... *randomly chooses France's partner*...Prussia!

Poland & Lithuania

Austria & Switzerland

...and anyone else I forgot can choose their partner. U"

Austria: I dare you to listen to punk rock for an hour ( I'd suggest 'Lost in Stereo' By All Time Low)

Prussia: You must bake Austria a cake and be nice to him for THREE chapters.

Italy: How much do you like Germany?

America: What REALLY happened between you and Russia during the Cold War?

Spain: You must serenade Romano and treat him like a princess for two entire chapters :D

Sweden: Ummmm... *thinks of dare* Sing and dance to 'Smile On' by The Mae Shi Band

Dallas: You must go into the closet with England ;D

France: (DON'T SHOW THIS TO MITSU!) Try to woo Mitsu ;D Kudos to you if you manage to do that

America & Japan: You must... PLAY LSD THE GAME! Betcha thought it would be something else, didn't you? XD Anyway, 'LSD the Game' is a f*cked up Japanese-only game where you walk around, and if you touch something (i.e. a wall), you get transported to another part of the level. It has some pretty f*cked up sh*t in there (eyes widen) IT IS THE CRACKIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN. EVAR. You'll see why once you play it. Try looking it up on Youtube. Sadly, PewDiePie doesn't play it, but it is still weird and hilarious in a cracktastic way XDDD

And... that's pretty much it. I swear, every chapter is funnier than the last! You are doing an awesome-sauce job!:DDDDD

Tobikuma-chan, OUT "

Germany: I'M USING MY "NO BOX" CARD.

Mitsu: And you JUST got it, too…! XD Ahahaha!

Germany: *sighs, setting the two polar bears and Rival on the couch*

Italy: Yaaay! I love-a Venice Germany, there's lots of-a great food and canals! *beams and leads off a clearly irritated Germany*

Mitsu: Love's, so sweeet~! XD

**Everyone grabs their partner as the song begins, going along to the dance despite quite a few missed steps. They're pretty drunk at this point, guys.**

_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru _

_itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou _

_watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari _

_anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

_karamiau yubi hodoite _

_kuchibiru kara shita e to _

_yurusarenai koto naraba _

_naosara moeagaru no_

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii _

_machigai nado nai n da to omowasete _

_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii _

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite _

_itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete _

_"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru _

_ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

_mayoikonda kokoro nara _

_kantan ni tokete yuku _

_yasashisa nante kanjiru _

_hima nado nai kurai ni_

_kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute _

_magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi _

_furete kara modorenai to shiru _

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

_yoake ga kuru to fuan de _

_naite shimau watashi ni _

_"daijoubu" to sasayaita _

_anata mo naite ita no_

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii _

_machigai nado nai n da to omowasete _

_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii _

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai_

_hikiyosete magunetto no you ni _

_tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau _

_furete ite modorenakute ii _

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

_**_Everyone sits back down, complaining drunkenly about al the movement and the meaning of the song**

Hungary: *puts down camera* Got it!

Mitsu: *high fives her*

Dallas: Too perfect. *laughing*

Austria: I hate rock!

Mitsu: DID YOU JUST _DISS_ LOST IN STEREO?

Austria: Uhm…

Mitsu: DID YOU?

Austria: N…no….!

Mitsu: THEN GO LISTEN. **NOW.**

Russia: *smiles* Mitsu learned a lot from me, huh? *beams*

Mitsu: Yes I did!

Prussia: ZESE 'BE NICE TO AUSTRIA' DARES ARE BULLSHIT! STOP GIVING ME ZESE! *glares daggers, going off to make cake*

Italy: Almooost as-a much as pasta! *smiles brightly*

America: Weeeelll, er…*rolls over groggily* We didn't talk to eachother at all….we never even went in the same room….I was wicked paranoid he was going to attack me….

Spain: *chuckles, strumming guitar somewhat well* Nooo problem amigo! Ohh, Romano~

Romano: SHOVE IT, SPAINARD.

Spain: Te quierro, mi amoooor! *picking him up*

Romano: P-put-a me down!

Taco: Cuuute. XD

Sweden: *sighs, blinks and slowly sings the song* ((**I'm SOOOO sorry, I'll actually write out this part at a later date. XD**))

Dallas: *blushing lightly as she leads a veeeery drunk England to the closet*

England: Oooh, it's dark~!

France: *looking over the dare* Miiitsu?

Mitsu: Hm? *looking up and setting down an unfinished bottle of rum*

France: *leans over, arm winding around me* I looove you, you know zis, right?

Mitsu: U-um, yeah, I mean, last chapter was proof enough…

France: More then ze moon~!

Mitsu: Er, thank you I guess….

France: Ze French would die for love, you know. And—

Mitsu: Is this something you're being forced to do? *blinks, scooching away*

France: Nooon…~! I just wanted you to know!

Mitsu: W-well I know! *blushing lightly*

France: Ze more you move away, ze hotter I burn for you!

Mitsu: *burying my face in my hands* F…France…..

America/Japan: *slooowly slink off to play it*

America: …..THE HELL?

Japan: B-but…what…?

Taco: LAAAST LETTER! The Box of Tomato Fairy writes,

"Ok! Before I go on to the dates, let me just say you are doing great with this story.i think you did great with the characters, and so do sereeval people! Every chapter is full of humor and laughs, and mabye, with time, you reviews will be over 200, I think you can do it! A story to be favorites! Oh and you have plenty of co-hosts, how about a guard, you know, someone to keep Belarus away from Russia, and force everyone to do their dares, * cough cough * I like tazers

Ok dares

China- I dare you to take your hair out of a ponytail, go up to a random cute guy on the street and ask him if he thinks your pretty. If he says yes, ask him on a date, and at the end of it, tell him your a guy.

Japan- say no to America, three times.

England- I dare you to be trapped in a room with 10 sealand's, who all have hammers, and can do anything to convince you they are a nation

Russia- open the door, scream 'I love you Belarus' close it and see what happens

Canada- speak over everyone for 2 chapters be LOUD.

Austria- I dare you to sign the divorce papers.

France- call yourself ugly

And finally, * darks cloud form, thunder *

I dare Romano and Italy to...

TIE THEIR CURLS TOGETHER!

Oh and America, can you see without your glasses? : / "

Mitsu: Reading that, I'm reeeeaaaally flattered. XD My goal since I started this fanfic was a few things.

_1) To be the longest-running ToD fanfic _(others seem to get busted/stop updating)

_2) To be considered by readers one of the better ones_

_3) To update on the most frequent basis_

_4) To get the most reviews_

Annnd, I'm hoping I can at least get 3 and 4 sometime in the next year. ^^ Buuuut, I need the reviewers' help! You heard us, reader! Don't be shy! Send in anything! We want to hear from you! :D

AND A GUARD SOUNDS GREAT. *laughing* We could use one for Belarus….*solemn nod*

Russia: *trembling* Y-yeah…

China: *sighs and lets down his hair, walking outside*

Guy: *walking by*

China: *taps his shoulder* Sir…a-am I pretty, aru?

Guy: Er…yes?

China: We should go out then, aru! *beams fakely*

Guy: Y-you mean that?

China: Of-couuurse!

Hungary: *whispers* I'll go along and film how it goes down, alright? XD

Japan: *blinks, turning to America* No. No. No!

America: What'd I dooo? T.T

England: *yelling from the box* Can I wait until I'm done in the box? I like this a looot more…

Russia: *opens the door a crack* I love you Belarus… *shrinks back inside and slams the door as the alarm goes off*

Mitsu: SWEET JESUS, DUCK AND COVER! EVERYONE, TO THE POOOOD!

_** AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**_

Taco: She's gone! We're okay!

Mitsu/Russia: *shaking* are y-you suuure?

France: *leading me upstairs, patting my back* Absolutely certain, mon amour.

Canada: SHE'S GONE EVERYONE.

America: Quiiiet!

Canada: B-BUT, THE DARE-!

MItsu: Shhhh~

Austria: With whom? *whips out pen with a flourish* Prussia you mean? I think, because another dare was to 'never' do it, you have to ask Otaku about zat before I can sign….

France: But…I'm not!

Mitsu: *blinks, hugging his arm* Do it for me? *blink blink*

France: *deep breath—talking quickly* I'. *sighs*

Mitsu: Proud of you! ^^

Romano: *grumbles and goes off to find Italy and Germany* All-a the way in VENICE! Stupido reviewers….*grumble grumble*

Mitsu: And with that,

Dallas: Only Russia, me, Mitsu, Taco, and France were left standing. So if you wanted to know who WON the drinking contest, we could have another round next chapter. *laughs*

Mitsu: Byyyye, everybody! ^^

**A/N: Wow, again, my fingers hurt. XD**

**I wasn't joking about those things above, I really DO want this to be the go-to for Hetalia ToD or anything close to it.**

**Thanks to all the reviews for this chapter, and another to everyone planning to review for the next! :D**


	20. French Perfume

Me: Well, no time for a fun lil intro like normal, I've been completely swamped and I feel HORRIBLE for not getting to this for so long. BUT I'M GONNA MAKE IT UP TO YOU, JUST WAIT.

Romano: You should. Tch...

Spain: Hey! Be nice, Romano, please~?

Romano: No.

Me: KILLJOY.

France: Anywho, Dallas, why don't you read ze first review, okay?

Dallas: With pleasure! LivvyKitty writes,

" -starts fighting with 2P! Kitty- I told you to get out my fucking dimension!

2P Kitty: What's wrong, me? Don't want me to take over and kill everyone in your precious world?

Real Kitty: I told you last time! You will die if you come back! -takes out scythe-

2P Kitty: This time, you shall die. -takes out sword-

Dares:

England: No matter what, don't take your 2P's cupcakes!

America: -2P America starts attacking me as well- Daddy, I could use a little help!

France:... you're on your own.

Ill be seeing you! -continues fighting with 2P Kitty - "

England: No problem, I'm way ahead of you on that one, you know. *nods*

America: GET OFF HER YOU LITTLE - *casually, and with ease, throwing 2P!Kitty out the second story window* USA! USA!

Kitty: Thaaaank you daddy~!

America: Anytime kiddo! *puffing out his chest*

Poland: Like, really? My 2P isn't ALLL that bad. Tacky, but, I mean, it isn't as bad as it could be.

Me: I hate mine. Blonde isn't the only difference, she's...er...

France: *stifling laughter*

Taco: A ho? She's _eaaasy_, if you know what we mean. *grinning*

Me: BLEECH.

France: Zere zere, it's alright~

Me: Also, 2P!France, you so much as look at Francis wrong, I'll cram Russia's pipe so far down your throat you'll be crapping lead.

France: ...Wow, a-aheh, protective, huh?

Me: Oui!

Dallas: Cute, doncha think England?

England: Hm, what? *looking up from a book* Oh, right. Well, the fact the frog is involved makes it kind of gross, but all in all...*shrugs*

Taco: I want the next letter! I get it since Kitty's...er...busy.

**America and Kitty bolt past, both puffing out their chests and shouting "U-S-A!" **

Taco: *Ahem* Phillipines writes,

"Kumusta! (Hello)

Little Phili here!

First for you people who don't know my history. Here is some. My papa is Spain. I'm friends with pretty much everyone and my weapons are yoyos and Philippine fighting sticks! Hola Papa Spain! *hugs* How has Romano been treating you? ;)

*evil smile* And now now for my dares...

Romano: I dare you to wear that short tight maids dress I found in your closet the last time I came over, and you have you wear it for TWO chapters! XD

Prussia: You have to call everyone awesome and yourself not awesome

England: You must dress up as Britanna Angle!

America: EAT IGGY'S COOKING! And no sayng it taste bad

Russia: Become one with China! And not in the world way if you know what I mean ;)

Papa Spain and Germany: Papa you will love your hermana for this! I dare papa to pull on Roma's curl while Germany pulls on Ita's for TEN MINUTES! Ita and Roma can not do anything to stop them!

France: This is payback for what you tried to do doing to me during the Chistmas party you fucking bastard! You can not say anything perverted for the next two chapters. And if you do I will come over and slap you in the face with my yoyos and fighting sticks!

Japan: Don't worry I forgive you for the whole World War 2 thing when you tortured me and pretty much lift me scared and in pain... Anyway I dare you to wear a very small cat outfit!

Canada: I'm just helping you to get notice here, I am your friend after all. You have to wear a very tight ALL leather outfit for two chapters!

Hugry: Girlfriend, send me all the pictures you get for my dares.

Bye everyone I love you all 3!

P.S. *evil I'm going to kill you face* If you guys don't do these dares I will come after you and do terrible things to you with my yoyos and fighting sticks!

Later!"

Spain: *hugging back* He treats me well! ^^

Me: *cracking up* She found it in your CLOSET, ya say?

Romano: Shut up, stupid little-

France: 'Ey, be nice! I don't 'ave to yell at you, but I'm kind of obligied to protect my spouse.

England: *stifles laughter*

Dallas: *Shanks him* I think it sounds cute! Why're you laughing?

England: Whenever I hear that, FRANCE saying 'my spouse', I feel like I'm asleep or something...Ahahaha!

**Romano goes off to change**

Prussia: I refuse. I did it once, I cannot do it again. NEVER. AGAIN.

England: *chokes on his tea* Dress as what?

Dallas: *covering her mouth, giggling* Britannica angel~! Go on Iggy, make yourself pretty!

England: *as he walks off irritably* Don't call me thaaaat!

Dallas: Too late!

Japan: You guys think so?

Taco: MITSU, YOU FORGOT TO INTRODUCE LEXI!

Me: *facepalms* Ohh, I KNEW I forgot it! Well, everyone, you can now dare not only all the nations, but, well, Earth~!

Lexi: Uh, Hey everyone, I guess. *grins, sitting down* Try not to give me COMPLETELY disgusting dares, alright? ^^;

Japan: *blinks at her for a moment before turning back away, exhaling*

China: We need to hurry up, we have SO MANY MORE LETTERS!

Me: I KNOW THAT!

America: *already eating a scone* THERE...THERE ISN'T ENOUGH KETCHUP IN THE WORLD TO HELP THESE THINGS...*sniffle*

Kitty: Which is saying something! I mean, REALLY!

Russia: Alright, da!

China: NOOOO- *is lifted by Russia, once again...*

Russia: It'll be okay, da! *bright smile*

Spain and Germany: *exchange brief looks before tugging on their respective half of Italy's curl*

Italy/Romano: G-gah, ngggh...!

America: Wow, it always works, huh?

France: Everyone has a spot like that, you know.

England: *sitting back down* You're lying!

France: I'm not! Mitsu said the same thing, but she has one of those spots too! I like finding zem, it's almost like a game ;D

Me: *covering his mouth* THANKS FOR THAT STORY, LOVE...

Dallas: 8covering her mouth, gigglign again* Niiiice outfit, England!

England: Oh, do shut up...

Dallas: Ohh, only joking, lighten up! XD

Japan: *sighs awkwardly, going off to change*

Taco: If only Greece were here, huh? *laughing* He'd be SOOO happy...

Canada: *going off to change too. No one noticed his absence, unfortunately...XD*

France: I can 'andle zat, no problem.

Me: I'm on this. *grinning* ANYWAY~ NightmareTrio writes,

"Yumi:Yes! We've broken the pattern of back to back letters!

Ryuu:Thats only cause we were in France for like a week or two.

Yuki:*giggle* That sounds perverted.

Anta: Shut French B*tch is stay with us.

Ryuu: Our Frenchie Bestie, who we shall call...Paris, is staying with us. Antarctica doesn't like her beacause of the outfits Paris dresses her in.

Yumi:To the dares!

Everyone: Since you all probally have hang overs, *turns on a megaphone* HI EVERYONE! YOU DARE IS TO TRY AND NOT FLINCH IN PAIN AS YOU HEAR THIS!

Canada: Mama's dare is to perform the song Hot by Avril Lavigne(who's canadian) While wearing a girly outfit that goes with the song. Outfit chosen by...I dunno...Mitsu?

Roma: How has your puppy days been so far?

Those are all we can think of..._

Anta: Didn't you guys notice you name said?

Yumi: What chu talking about?

Ryuu: *Looking at chapter* It was said by someone called 'Sim'.

Yuki: Yeah! Something about a crack fic.

Yumi: I dont see anything...

Well BYYYYEEEE! "

**Pretty much everyone flinches**

Dallas: FAAAIL.

Lexi: I was safe, I wasn't here last chapter! ^^

Me: You missed ouuuut, kid. XD Shoulda seen it...Oooh, Canadia, you can wear a reeeeally revealing nightgown OVER your all-leather piece. X3

Canada: Uhm...thanks...T.T Where'd this even come from, anyways?

Me: ...*sighs* France gave it to me.

England: Anyone else NOT surprised? At all?

Canada: *slooooowly starting to sing, eventually gettign into it*

**(( Sorry I didn't write the song out or anything, but Imma make up for that, too ;D ))**

Romano: THEY SUCK YOU STUPID...ngggggggh!...BRATS!

Me: LANGUAGE!

France: Yeah!

Kitty: NEXT LETTER! SpeakWithAction writes,

"This. Is. Awesome. XD

I haven't reviewed as much but I'm still reading this and loving it!

I only have two dares this time

America: I dare you to paint your nails with the UK flag on them for two chapters.

And Austria: I dare you to play (composed/written by you or not) and sing a love song to Prussia.

That is all - "

America: Awww, whaaaat? That dare SUUUCKS T.T

England: Well, too late, America! Go on, do it! *crossing his arms as America is held down and Poland begins to paint*

America: NOOO, IT BURRRRNS!

Me: Sissy~!

Austria: *browtwitches, playing a slow, deep-sounding song on the piano and singing*

Me/Prussia: *vomiting*

Taco: How cute...? Anywho, an Anon writes,

" (T.T I want a Spamano honey moon) OO I really love Spamano!

and your fic is also awesome but no more than prusia (?)

sorry for my english! I speak spanish EL ESPAÑOL MANDA!"

Romano: A WHAT?

Me: you heard the nice people, off, go take a honeymoon! *shoving them onto a plane* Have fuuun!

Spain: Aww, thank you, everyone! ^^

Romano: WHAAAAAT?

**The plane takes off, Spain and poor, poooor Romano on board**

**(( I'll narrate random bits of their honeymoon as I please. XD Muchos Gracias, amigo!))**

Dallas: *straightens up* Juei writes,

"LOVED IT drunk countries and hosts r so fun ok I was dared to Oh ya. I remember

(runs to the mall) HELLO ANIMALS UR FREEEE! (unlocks all the cages causing a stampeed of animals) HOW CUUUTE!

Ok next dare (walks outside sees a man and fallows him)

Guy: (turns to me) um hell following me

Me: (looks to the side then back at the guy) who me I'm not following u

Guy: oh (continues walking)

Me:(follows right behind)

Guys:(swings around) OK DUDE GET AWAY FROM ME I'LL CALL THE COPS(pulls out his phone)

Me:(eyes widen) oh shit (runs crazy fast back to my house)

Ok those r done r u happy Russia I almost got ARRESTED!

I can't think so LE GIFTS

Germany:U seem to like those no box coupons here's u go

Italy: pastaaaa

Romano:tomatoes

Spain:tomatoes

3Prussia3:BEER!

Russia:sunflowers and vodka

Canada: maple syrup lid supplie and I wanna hug cause I see u

Mitsu: ur fav ice cream

France:whine

England: here r some pills for ur sure to be head ache dude u got waisted

Dallas: urgent to kiss England

Kitty: does u like cookies? CHOCOLATE COOKIES!

Till next time

Juei "

Germany: I like them. Very much. Thank you. *nods, politely taking them*

Italy: So nice of you! Thank you so much, ve~ *sitting down to eat, eventually spilling it as he fights with his cat*

Germany: ITALYYYYY-!

Italy: I'm-a so sorry Germany, I'll clean it-a allll up, you won't even be able-a to tell there was pasta sauce on it once!

Lexi: The tomatoes will be sent to our happy couple's destination, thank you~! XD

Prussia: Kesekesekese! *hoisting up a pitcher* MEIN GOTT BEER IS AMAZING!

Russia: Aww, thank you very much, da! ^^ *holding the flowers to his chest happily*

Canada: *beams, hugging you tight as he sets his gift down* It's nothing, thanks so much, Juei! :D

Me: STRAWBERRY, YEEEES~!

France: Shaaaare~

Me: Ohh, c'mon...!

France: Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît part, l'amour? Il serait mignon, non?

Me: Augh, damn your language...*holding out a spoonful to him*

France: *nods, eating it* Cute, non? ^^

Me: Sweets hog. *pouts*

France: Zank you Juei, wine is always lovely~ 'Ere Mitsu, we'll share my gift too.

Me: We better, meaner...

England: Thank you...aheh, I must've drank an awful lot...

Kitty: but you only had one bottle!

England: *looking around* Which is a lot...!

Dallas: I had three.

Taco: I had juuust under three and a fourth.

Mitsu: Eight. ^^ Rum is taaaaasty~

America: hahaha, England's such a fail, dude!

Poland: Aww, America, like, your nails came out perfectly!

*All lean in to look*

America: NOOO, BACK AWAY!

Me: That's right, be ashaaamed. XD

Dallas: 8shrugs, leaning over and kissing England deeeeeply*

England: *blushing* Wh-...what...? Why did you do that?

Dallas: *laughing* Why would I not? You're cute, duh. X3

England: Cute? Really?

Kitty: KITTY LIKES CHOCOLATE COOKIES, SHE LIKES THEM VEEERY MUCH.

Me: My turn~ Darker Then Black writes,

"Rome:I'm back and-*chair comes flying through barely missing Rome*

Carpi:I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU

Rome:Sorry frallo

Carpi:Just stay away from my room*leaves*

Rome:Now I can start my dares

France:*Hugs*Now I hugged you

Russia:That doesn't sound like a good deal

Romano:Who do you think takes care of the mafia while your gone

Spain:I'm to buzzed up on pain killers to hurt you right now

Iggy:Did you know that in Rome there are lots of ghosts

Japan:I'm going to need cat ears and a questions.

Canada:I love you*Tackles in a hug*

America:si dovrebbe davvero imparare a parlare italiano,by the way she called you a fucking idiot

Germany:Cat ears,tail carmelldashen

Bye-Bye "

France: Was zat REALLY zat bad? *chuckling*

Russia: Why not, da? Mother Russia provides for all her children...! ^^

England: You don't say! Would you happen to have any pictures or anything?

Japan: Um, no probrem, Rome. *nods*

Lexi: I'll help Japan. ^^

Japan: Oh, er ...thank you...!

Canada: Like, l...LOOOVE, or just love? *blinking nervously*

America: WHAAAAAT?

Germany: I...vhat?

Taco: Simonana writes,

"*Sim and Rim poofs in caring huge boxes panting*

Sim: That was... just for a hair...

Rim: *leaves box down* I am out. *goes to 2p Hungary offers her a hand* First we will watch a movie, then we can go to the concert and in the night we can go to the park to watch the stars. *goes away*

Sim: *blink* I saved the photo albums! *gives out photo albums of the weeding to everybody on the first page, is the big pic of the kiss*

Dares! Hmmm. I want to see you guys dance! First Japan and England 【APHetalia MMD】 Gentlemen Country『magnet』

Italy brothers dance this! 【APヘタリア】わるいまかろに【MMD】

Austria I want you to play the violin and dance like this! Electric Daisy Violin- Lindsey Stirling

In pirate suits England and France dance this! (Enjoy Dallas and Mitsu) 【APヘタリアMMD】海賊お兄さんと紳士が大変リスキーです

Yes I watched too many music videos.

I dare japan to say exactly what he think for 2 chapters, when he thinks it and so everybody hear what he thinks.

*hugs Canada bear and takes photo of him* You are so cute! *gives maple syrup*

Bela is in the worst marry me mode every. She says that Ivan declared his undying love for her,and she turned the club meeting room into a hacked mess. So the club activated DEFCON 1 lock down and I barely manege to get out of there in time. And I am not sure how long it will keep her there.

So um... can I stay for a while, here? Until she clams down again? I can make ice cream, now that I have the scones! XD

*goes into the kitchen whit out waiting for a answer muttering "Cupcake ice cream"* "

France: Ohh, zey came out beautifully! Look at it, Mitsu~ X3

England: Yes, VERY charming. *sighing as he is given one*

Me: Well, aheh...^^; Yeah, thanks.

Taco: IT'S. SO. CUUTE.

**Everyone slowly, but surely, does there song. Not only was I unsure how to write the whole thing out, I need to prioritize, sooooorreh! T.T**

Japan: I have too?

Taco: Yep!

Lexi: It iiiis a dare. *nods*

Japan: AMERICA ROOKS RIKE A GIRL RIGHT NOW...

Canada: I'm cute? R-really? Thank you, so much!

Dallas: Er...yeah...feel free to stay I guess...*shrugs*

Me: Rival writes,

"Hallo mein awesome friends,lets keep this awesome fanfic rolling shall we?

LE DARES

Germany:Would I asking to much if i wanted a date? ./.

Romano:Go to the nearest pizza hut and scream TOMATOS RULE!

England:I dont think your food's bad at all..and im American!

Prussia:In all your awesomeness go to a mall strip and put on thw first clothes you see.

LE TRUTHS

Prussia:Whats it like when you go drinking with the btt?

Austria:Who's music do you usually play? i knos Chopins one...

America&England:what would you two do if taco and Prussia got together...without permission.

LE GIFTS

Mitsu:Ha..ha..Im running out of gift ideas...but heres a Belarus compass..anc eclairs!

Romano:Fettachini Alfredo (I spell that right?) with tomatos in it.

Everyone:Apple pie for all!

Well sayonara everyone! "

Germany: N-no, I suppose not...it would be acceptable.

England: THANK you, SOMEONE that gets it!

Dallas: Bangers and Mash is pretty good...

Me: *snickering along with America*

England: Oh, grow up!

Prussia: Already on this! *putting on gloves and a biker jacket in my local mall*

Elderly woman: wh...what are you doing?

Prussia: Lettin' it breaaathe~ Ohh, drinking with the guys! It was usually Antonio and Francis try and get chicks, and I spend my time making money by outdrinking EVERYONE. Cause I'm awesome, of course!

Austria: *shrugging* I am fond of Chopin, Bach, and Beethoven.

England: What do you mean,

America: Without permission?

Me: If they ELOPED, smart ones!

France: Oooh, so romantic! Why didn't WE do zat?

Me: *rubbing my head* Cause no one really disapproved of it. Setting aside the police. *grinning*

England: We wouldn't let them!

America: No way, dude!

Me/France: *speaking in unison* We would 'elp zem hide away.

America: Would NOT.

France/Me: Will too.

Me: ECLAIR, YESSS! We can split THIS, France. *nods, handing him a half*

France: oui! *grinning*

England: We aren't done arguing!

France: Tut tut tut, Iggy, don't you know when to stop?

Me: Yes, be the bigger person.

**England deflates as we both laugh**

Lexi: I'll send Romano his food, too, don't worry about it.

America: **APPLE...APLLE PIIIIIE! ***leaping at it and stuffing his face accordingly*

Dallas: Anywhoodles~ Alice Crowley writes,

" Alice: Guten tag :D, Okay, i guess ill start out with the whole Mignogna group ;)

*Flash back*

Alice* Looks up from yaoi magazine* Oh, are you three done?

*Hana-chan, Rachel, and Amy nod*

Alice:*Claps hands* PERFECT! Lets go bother them! :3

*All walk down hallway to large observation room*

Alice: *Grabs mic* WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY BASTARDS!

Everyone: *Jumps up* WTF?

Alice: *Laughs* Welcome to breaking the fourth wall! :D

Edward: Wheres Al?

Alice: Hese okay, but dont worry, him and mustang already know you're here

Edward: *WTF face*

Alice:Yep! Now, lets get started shall we? First, would a Mister Dark mousy please step onto the platform?

*Carefully steps on platform*

Dark: What now?

Alice:*Clicks button and purple gas fills only the platform*

Dark: *Unconcious*

Alice: Now then, Hana-chan? Can you please send mr. dark to Mitsu?

Hana: *Bows* Of course

*Hana walks in and is glomped by tamaki*

Tamaki: MY DAUGHTER! WHY IS DADDY HERE?

Hana: T-tamaki-senpai,c-cant b-breathe

Alice: Uugh, Hana's gonna be a while, Rachel! Please go grab two of my non-anime ocs

Rachel: Sure *Walks off for a second and returns with One blonde boy and one black haired boy*

Blonde: Yo! Whats up, alice?

Alice: Ozwald, please go with jack and grab mister dark for me please

Oz(Blonde)and Jack(Black): Yes ma'am

*Alice turns to camera*: Dont mind those two, they are from an old story im writing, and ill introduce the rest later

Zero: So what do you want us to do? You pretty much kidnapped me right before i was about to shoot that damn vampire!

Alice: Edward cullen?

Ichiru: We all wish...

Tamaki: *Still crushing hana*So what do you want! You seperated me from my daughter!

Spirit: And my haruhi!

Greece: *Out freakin cold*

Alice: You know, I have no clue,I diddnt really think this through...

All: *Facepalm*

Edward: IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!

Alice: FUDGE! WHO LET HIM OUT?

Amanda: *Raises her hand*

Alice: *Brow twitch* Screw you. Any way, SOMEONE RESTRAIN HIM!

*Rachel grabs edward from behind and is dodging swipes*

Alice: DAMMIT! This is not giong well! RETREAT!

*Alice begins pressing buttons with the fashion of each show*

Alice: I will seek my vengeance dammit!

*Everyone but greece dissapears*

...

*Back to present*

Alice: *scratches head* Yeeeah, diddnt think that through...

To dares!

America: Okay, being in michigan, i dare you to take on the worlds biggest burger! Its just outside of warren. Good luck ;)

Britain: . . *Puts large red pirate hat on his head and hugs him* KAWAII!

Italy and romano: Hug!Hug!Hug! And no cursing for poor romano .A.

Germany: YOU ARE HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE GODDAMMIT!

Britain: I think i found your theme song from your pirate years!

Look up french perfume by great big waves X3 Its my favorite song!

Hungary: You are badass my friend! *Fist bumps*

Prussia: *Pats shoulder* So, my friend, how does it feel to be a micronation like little sealand? (Seriously look it up! Prussia became a micronation last year!)

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty :3 "

America: *charges off* I'LL BEAT IT, I SWEAR ON THE FIFTY STATES!

England: Ka-what?

Japan: IT MEANS "CUTE", REARN THE RANGUAGE.

Me: Loooud-!

Germany: I'm the vhat? I have no clue vhat you're talking about!

**As England listens to the song I put a hand on your shoulder**

Me: I heard that song JUST last month, and I'm SO addicted to it...the fact you know it...and connected it to him...MAKES. MY. DAY. XD

Hungary: *fistbumps back* Oooh, I've been sooo busy on a new DVD, you yaoi fans will love it, I've really outdone myself on this one! *beaming*

Prussia: *coughing awkwardly* Vell...I'm still strong and AWESOME, much more so then any OTHER stupid micronation...kese...kese...

Sealand: Well THAT'S a very negative attitude to have about it!

England: Sealand, go home!

Dallas/Me: He can stay!

England: No, he can't.

Me: MY HOUSE, WHAT NOOOW?

Taco: *yelling over us* LEGACY DANCE PARTY WRITES,

" Konnichiwa

Hola

ETC.

The name is Legacy huge fan of this fic. I stayed up from 2-4 in the morning to read it :3

I'm a huuuuuge Japan fangirl...and I know how he feels about people in his personal space but pleeaasee...can I get a kiss on the cheek? *blushing slightly*

I dare Prussia to go into the box with anyone of Austria's choice...sorry Prussia...if it helps you're my 4th favourite

England! Considering you and Dallas are so cute together OFF TO LE BOX!

Oh and a truth for Romano.

Who would you prefer? America, Germany or England.

GIFTIES

Japan:- A huge box of anime and manga.

Prussia:- BEER *fist pump*

England: A new wand and cloak.

Romano: Box of tomatos and a "Spain is my b*tch" pass which last for the rest of the fic. It can only be used 3 times and it lasts for a chapter once used.

Sayonara

Legacy. "

Japan: NO PROBLEM, YOU'RE ACTURARRY KIND OF PRETTY...*blushes darkly and looks down, quickly giving you a lightning-fast cheek kiss*

Austria: *laughing* Ahh, sweet payback...hmm. England.

Dallas: NO.

Austria: Mitsu.

France: _DO YOU WANT TO START A WAR RIGHT NOW, AUSTRIA?_

Austria: *deep thought*...BELARUS. GO FIND HER AND TAKE HER TO THE BOX.

Russia: *gasps* it's a suicide mission, da!

Prussia: Pfft, vhatever, I can...handle it...

England: Wh-what?

Dallas: *leading him off and beaming excitedly* You heard him! :D

Lexi: We mailed Romano your gift and question, the results should be back sometime next chapter. ^^

Prussia: Thanks a bunch, maybe it'll help me through this sucky dare YOU gave me...*pouting as he tramps off*

Me: Nice gifts! XD

Kitty: Man, soooo many reviews...

Me: YOU don't even have to type all this! *laughing* it's murder, believe me.

Kitty: The Finsternis girls write~

"I missed you guys o3o

Blue: You haven't reviewed in a long time! Bad green!

Green: o3o...I already feel bad enough *Pouts*

Blue: You need to apologize to Dallas for being Snarky...

Green:B-but I don't wanna!

Blue: *Death Glares*

Green: S-sorry Dallas ..

Blue: FOR BEING SNARKY

Green: F-for being snarky! Are you happy now devil woman?

Blue: *Nods* Get on with it!

Green: Okay okay... Since it is three days until our summer break, we thought we'd do some summery type questions and some dares yeah?

Russia...I saw a sunflower today and I thought of you.

Romano. You have to do whatever spain says for two chapters and You cannot be mean. AT ALL.

So...ehehehe Prussia is my favorite of the bad touch trio. Incase you were wondering. Ohkay.

Italy: Want to make Pasta with me! I made my own sauce the other day, I feel pretty proud of myself!

HI ROMANIA! :3

I dare everyone to do whatever china says for three chapters.

America...I dare you to dress up as captain america go to a super wal mart and scream "I HAVE THE CAPE I MAKE THE WHOOSH NOISES"

even though we all know captain america doesn't wear a cape...duh.

England: Dress punk yeah? And i demand pictures.

America, why do you love mcdonalds so much anyway?

England: I tried earl gray for the first time the other day and I did NOT like it. Are you supposed to put something specific in it to make it better?

Nonchalantly hands germany another get out of the box free cards.

China, Can you please give me a hug?

whispers to america 'I'm actually a hero...shhhh'

Blue: *Yells from living room* ARE YOU DONE YET!

Green:NO! GET OFF MY BACK.

Blue: HURRY UP I WANT FOOD!

Green: YOU KNOW WHERE THE FRIDGE IS! i'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!

Blue: Thats what you say! You know that i'm far more awesome than you! If prussia and I were in the smae room, there would be so much awesome that the world would explode!

green: B-but...I want to be awesome too! *Goes and drags Blue to closet, locking her in.*

Blue: AMERICA HELP! OH ROMANIAAA GREEN LIKES YOUUUUUU

Green: I DO NOT DON"T YOU LISTEN TO HER *blushes* Well, see ya next time! "

Dallas: Apology accepted!

Russia: Aww, that's so sweet of you! Thank you very much, da! *bear hugs you*

Italy: *already leading you to the kitchen* Sure-a! I love making-a pasta, as long as-a you have all the right ingredients, it should-a come out perfecto! We can start with the actual pasta! *beeeaming*

Romania: Hello! *rubbing his head, STIIIILL skimpily dressed* Aheh...

China: Really, aru? Even reviewers? *laughs* Sounds great! Everyone go cook for me!

**We all scramble to the kitchen, continuing the chapter as we cook**

America: *bolting around a parking lot, dressed up as he charges at large families* I HAVE THE CAPE, I MAKE THE WOOSH NOISES!

Family 1: Wh-what?

Family 2: Just t-take the money, please!

Lonely old woman 1: How much?

America: A-EWWWW! *running back to the house*

England: *changing* Better the the angel outfit, at least...aheh...

Dallas: It's a nice look for you, England~! *looking over her shoulder as we scramble to cook*

Japan: Watch the eggs!

Russia: Ouch, someone is elbowing my side...

Me: FRANCE, WHATEVER YOU'RE POKING ME WITH, KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW.

France: Ohonhonhon, sorry~~!

America: Mickey Ds is just the best...at everything really. They're tasty, cheap, quick to get, quicker to eat, and TAASTY~! *heart eyes*

England: Try a bit of lemon, I find it helps mine out...*nods*

America: ORRR you could drink soda. *nodding*

Germany: Thank you very much, I owe you one. BELIEVE ME.

China: *hugging you* Sure, aru! you gave the best dares! X3

America: *gapes at her* No WAAAAY-!

Romania: *coughs, remembering his role in this fanfic* W-well, maybe we could get better acquainted sometime, you know...in the box...

Me: Tobikuma writes,

"*Yukai walks in*

Yukai: Hello. Tobikuma-chan has recently gotten a sore throat, and therefore cannot do the dares this time. Instead, she gave me a letter, which instructed that I was to do the dares. Soooo, here they are...

Max: HI YUKAI-CHAAAAAAANN! :D

Yukai: Max, I'm trying to give out the dares! D:

Max: Can I do them with you? *puppy dog eyes*

Yukai: *sighs* Fine. Anyway, this is what the letter says:

' Hello guys! I'm so sorry I'm not giving out the dares this time, but it hurts to swallow, let alone talk. To say in the least, I feel like crap. So, I wrote down these dares and told Yukai to read this (well, more like sttruggled to tell her). I would've tried to give the dares myself, but if I try to talk (which I try not to do TOO much), you probably wouldn't hear me, since I'm as quiet as Canada right now. So, enough rambling, here are your dares :D

Canada: Give Yukai a hug this chapter :D And here is some maple syrup :DDD

America: You and England must dance to 'Just be Friends' by Luka Megurine

Japan: Dance and sing to 'Double Lariat' by Luka Megurine (love that song :D)

China: Dress as a panda again for three chapters. What can I say, I love pandas :D

England: Have a drinking contest with Scotland

Ireland: HELLO! You're part of my ethnic background (yes, I'm Irish-American) Can you tell me a little bit about Ireland's history?

Prussia: Heh, here's some beer. and this chapter, you can choose ANYONE (minus Austria) to be your personal butler for two whole chapters. :D

Spain: You and Romano must play 'The Tomato Game' (basically the pocky game, except with a tomato)

Austria: HOW DARE YOU INSULT ALL TIME LOW? *pulls out katana* Listen to it and RESPECT it naow, bitch! D:(

Hey, did I tell you guys that there was someone cosplaying as Sebastian Michaelis in school today? It was awesome :)

Okay, running out of space on this piece of paper. PEACE, YO!'

Yukai: *folds letter and puts it in her pocket* Well, that's it.

Max: Tobikuma-chan will hopefully be feeling better soon.

Yukai: Now, we need to go make her some chamomile tea and get her some medicine. See ya'll later! n/U/n"

Canada: Thanks, it's no problem! *hugs her tightly for a few moments* ^^

England: *sighs, starting the dance*

America: *dancing along, whilst they both dodge the others as we all cook*

Japan: *dances after them* I ROVE THIS SO SO MUCH...

China: no problem! Me too, aru! Such cute and fluffy animals~ X3

England: *Sits down to drink with (And miserably lose to) Scotland as they both begin to drink*

Scotland: Not a chance in hell he'll win.

Me: *glaring daggers at Scotland*

France: you alright?

Me: Scotland used to shoot arrows at Iggy when he was little. I have issues with that.

Dallas: *nodding, switching Scotland's bottle with a much harder liquor, and Iggy's with water* Stupid Scottish bastard...

France: *whistles* Females get scary, huh?

Russia: Mhmm!

Ireland: Well, me and France fought with eachother against England for awhile, and they both kind of treated me like crap the majority of the time...it's not really a happy-go-lucky-story, lass.

France: Pierre 3 will go let Prussia know, as well as Romano and Spain. Don't worry.

Me: Tobikuma...*looking at the katana* I just started REALLY liking you...XD

Austria: *silently putting on headphones and practically shaking*

Dallas: Misstress Murder writes,

" *is back from the date in a red evening gown positively Beaming* That was the most enjoyible date ever! he took me to see the Trans siberian orchestra then we went out to eat He even encouraged me to get the lobster as he ordered the best wine they had then he took me on a horse drwan carrige ride! not to mention Austria and I found out that we had quiet a lot in common! We both simply ADORE Classical Music! we both play the Piano and Violin not to mention that he knows how to treat a lady like a true Gentlman! he spent about three hundred dollors on our date! *kisses Austria on the cheek* Maybe he's not as Cheep as you all think *looks at Prussia and Mitsu* "

Austria: *blushing and smiling as the song continues to play* Aheh, well, yes...it was very nice.

Me/Prussia's voice which is coming out of my phone as I call him: He's still cheap you know, it just means he likes YOU an awful lot. He's a total scrooge to all us.

Austria: Shut up!

Prussia: No!

Me: Make meh. ^^ you'll find France can be, well, almost scary when he feels the need to be strong.

France: *laughing* Think so?

Dallas: Really?

Me: Yeah! I've seen it.

Taco: Antarctica writes,

" i dare Romano to have a smutty scene with England while everyone one else is watching :) i just read the first chapter and i am excited to read the rest! and that is one of my favorite pairings soo... so anyways, yeah! that's my dare!"

Me: I'm reeeeally glad you like the fic! *beam* Uhm, Romano's on a honeymoon, but we'll have this happen as SOON as we can, okay? *nods*

Taco: See y'all next time! ^^

**A/N: Okay, I had this idea a week ago.**

** The first Special Chapter of the fanfic! Expect these on holidays, special occasions, or when I feel a need to spice things up. Dares and mail can be more specific to a genre really, and I'm hoping this will be enjoyable for all you guys.**

** Without further ado I proudly announce that the next Chapter shall be a musical. You read that right. Characters shall randomly burst into song, and your dares can be ANYTHING music-related. Acting out a video or song, ANY people can sing to ANY OTHER person (I figured you guys would have fun with that XD), outfits from musicians, such and such, you get what I mean?**

** BUUUUUT, if you want the quality to be better, be careful. If everyone sends thirty dares for every character, and I get 20 reviews, do you THINK the chapter's gonna be good? Nopers.**

**So my only rule is you can ONLY give a character three songs MAXIMUM. You can have more then that, but if you do I get to pick the ones that're done out as dares. ^^ I'm doing this so I can kind of keep a little order and not have to take forever to get the lyrics and stuff worked out. ^^**

**(Also, I am hooorribly sorry that this came out so late. I've literally kicked myself for it. A sibling of mine moved into the house with his family, things have been hectic adn I've literally had no access to a computer at all. SO SORRY, I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN.)**


	21. Chapter 21

Me: Alright, everyone, it's our first Special! GET OUT HERE!

England: Will you be QUIET? We're all bloody here! *glaring and covering an ear*

Dallas: You alright?

England: Ye—

Me: MY ISSUE IS MORE IMPORTANT! *ahem* SWITZERLAND YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM MEEE!

Switzerland: *cocks gun*

France: 'Ey! Put zat thing away, Switzerland!

Me: Go on, shoot me~! What'cha gonna do? I filled your guns with fluff. XP

Switzerland: Do you have ANY idea how long that'll take to clean? *frantically checking guns*

Taco: Probably not.

Juei: But we should just move on. *nods*

Me: Yep! First review comes from Nightmare Trio, who writes,

"Antarctica:(who by the way is in an adorable kitten costume/dress, white and gray kitten)-gasp- There is no other Antarctica! Mama! I think someones trying to impersonate me!

Paris:(doesn't want to right accent) This is going to be soo much fun! Hi i'm Paris! Also, daughter of France!

Yumi:Hi! Im sure you all missed me!And my sisters!

Yuki:Its ok Mitsu!We understand why you took long to update!

Ryuu:(ooc!) To the dares! -falls down giggling-

Paris:-blink blink-Papa had a wedding?

Ryuu:-Still giggling- Yeah, you hehehe were there.

-The dares!-

Canada:(Antarctica) Mama, why are you wearing all leather? Oh wait your dare! We dare you to sing...SERVANT OF EVIL! By Len! Please use the english version.-puppy/kitten eyes-

America:(Antarctica) DAUGHTER OF EVIL! , pwease! -kitten/puppy eyes-

Mitsu-chan:(Yuki) You, France,and -name of person you choose- Have to perform,and make situations that are realivant to the song, One Direction- More than this(i think thats what its called)

France:(Paris) Bonjour Papa! Your dare is simple! You have to make a perverted joke after everything...Dallas says!

Everyone:(Triplets,Antarctica,Paris)

Everyone must perform a song of...France's choice! Except Greece,Who we say is performing 'Can't hug every cat.',

Canada, who's performing 'Everything back but you-Avirl Lavigne' in an outfit that...Mitsu! thinks fits the song.

And America! Who we want to perform,'One thing-One Direction'

(Hosts also have to do this!)

-Thats all the dares!-

Paris:That was fun!

Antarctica:-glare- who asked you!

Paris: Mon-

Ryuu: It was Santa!-laughs-

Yuki:Finland?

Yumi: Is he really Santa?

Antarctica: Of cource!

Paris: Well, my little kitten, everything-

Antarctica: QUITE FROG! -Throws a convient riceball at Paris but it misses and hits Poland- WAA! IM SORRY POLAND!

Yumi:Oops.

Antarctica:...Well...VIVA LA RESTISTANCE! -runs out- WAIT! -Pops back in- BYEE MAMA! BYE DADDY! BYE OTHER NATIONS! -runs out- "

All: Bye!

Me: _Daughter,_ eh? *shifting and glaring at France* _I wasn't __**aware**__ of that._

France: Aheh heh, Mitsu, i-it isn't anything you should worry about! I SWEAR!

England: Don't trust him!

America: Shut up Britain!

China: No! NO ONE fights, this is a special, aru! We have singing and dares to do! *crosses arms*

Canada: *covering himself with a blanket* I-I'm sorry you all saw that, uhm…okay…

Me: *youtubing* No worries y'all, I've got music covered.

Canada: *shifting slightly and sighing*

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.  
I'm willing to become evil for you,  
if only so that I could protect you._

_We were born into the world carrying others' expectations,  
and blessed by the sound of the church's bells.  
By the adults' own convenient arrangement,  
our future was split into two._

_Even if the entire world  
should become your enemy,  
I will always protect you,  
so you just be yourself and smile._

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.  
I'm willing to become evil for you,  
if only so that I could protect you._

_When I went out to our neighboring nation,  
I saw a girl of green in a town.  
Because of her gentle voice and tender smile,  
I fell in love with her at first sight._

_However, your highness the queen wish  
the girl be erased from the world,  
so I shall fulfill your wish.  
But just why do my tears keep falling?_

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate.  
"Today's snack will be brioche."  
You happily smile, with such innocence._

_Very soon this kingdom will end  
at the hands of the enraged people.  
If this is what they call "retribution",  
then let me take upon myself to defy it._

_"Here, I'll lend you my clothes."  
"Wear them and immediately start escaping."  
"It's fine. We're twins after all."  
"Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

_I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive.  
We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate.  
If they must call you evil,  
then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood._

_Once upon a time,  
there was a queen, my cute sibling,  
who used to reign at the top  
of a savage and ruthless kingdom._

_Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,)  
should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.)  
I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd)  
so you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.)_

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.  
I'm willing to become evil for you,  
if only so that I could protect you._

_If we could be reborn in our next life,  
then please play with me again._

*sits back down*

America: T.T THAT'S SUCH A SAD SONG…! AUGH!

Japan: Yes, werr….that's the point.

China: A happy ending would've been nicer…*cuddling his panda*

Me: Agreed.

America: Is that song gonna be sad too!?

Me: JUST DO IT, THIS IS A SPECIAL AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO REFUSE!

America: *stepping away form me*

_Ohohoho-  
So, shall we start?_

_There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

_So many furnitures littered her abode  
Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed  
Josephine was what her horse was named  
All the riches of the world is what she had claimed._

_If you're short on money that's no fearful thing  
Just take it from those who you dangle on a string  
To those who feel that they want to bring me down  
You'll just tidy up my gown.  
Now, bow to me!_

_Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
But the weeds who feel that they want to stay  
They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway._

_The princess held a love for a man  
Of blue who wasn't very much her fan  
But instead he chose his neighbor's girl  
Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl._

_The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
She called the minister locked in her cage  
And said in a soft voice to not be heard  
"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."_

_Houses of the people were burned to the ground  
So many voices would no longer make a sound  
The people who had suffered so much pain  
Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.  
"Oh, it's tea time."_

_Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of bloodied doom  
Even though the flower is so very refined  
The thorns had driven it's garden to decline._

_To defeat the princess was no easy task  
But the people could no longer wear their mask  
Like a flock of birds they were led by  
A red lady mercenary into the night._

_All the anger that had built up over the years  
Now consumed them without any fears  
But the army was battered from the green war  
Their attacks were not much of a chore._

_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court  
The servants ran away as time was short  
Little woman princess would not pose a fight  
And she was finally captured in the night  
"You're such a disrespectful man!"_

_Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of funest doom  
How the paradise that she made for herself  
Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf._

_There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen._

_She was to be punished at three o' clock  
When the church bells resounded a tock  
The person who was once royalty  
Was bored in jail with no loyalty._

_At the time that eventually came  
The church bells to her sounded rather lame  
Without looking to faces of the crowd  
Said she with eyes in a shroud  
"Oh, it's tea time."_

_Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
Now the people speak of her without a second thought  
That daughter of evil had recieved what she sought._

America: It wasn't as bad as the other one, but it still sucked…! T.T PICK HAPPIER SONGS, YOU THREE…!

Taco: You gonna cry dad?

Kitty: Don't cry daddy! Don't cryyy! *glomping him*

Me: *re-reading dare and groaning*

France: Yeees?

Me: I was worried we'd have to do something like this….*deep exhale* Who'll sing it?

England: Not me.

America: *pokes his own nose* NOT IT, NOSE GOES!

**As everyone hurries to touch their noses XD**

France: Bonjour little Paris, I haven't seen you in ever so long! X3

Me: *tapping foot*

France: But anyways, aheh—Dallas? Oh, suuure~!

Dallas: Aw, why me?

Taco: Alrighty, next letter~! Alice Crowley writes~

"Alice: Ohhh a song fic? This shall be good!

Amanda: Your a crazy cray person you know

Alice: Awww whos being a poop?

Amanda:...You

Alice: THATS IT!*Grabs old tomatoes and starts chucking them at Amanda*

Dares/Truths/Responces/Whatever:

Canada: *Pets hair* HOLLY CRAPPERS! HIS HAIR IS SOFT!

Britain: *Tilts head* Do you really not notice when i hug you? *starts sobbing* AM I BECOMING CANADA! *Grabs collar* IM NOT CANADA GODDAMMIT! (Sorry canada, its a new thing i started)

Alright mitsu, you and i both know we saw this coming, I need poland to take my little hana to get a dress and have japan get fitted for a tux because they are going on a date!

Hana: W-WHAT!

Alice: Yep! You heard me sister!

Hana: Shinseina garakuta! Nihon-kun to watashi wa NiTsu ni yotei sa rete iru! Watashi wa D - donto mo nani shitte iru! *Faints after epic nosebleed*

Alice: Any way...

Germany:...*Rape face* Oh nothing

America: Tell me what happened pwease?

Sealand: *Touches hair and then touches englands* HOLY SHIT! ALL THEIR HAIR IS SOFT!*Procedes to touch france, china, germany, russia, italy, japan* AWWW! SO KAWAII!

Alice: *Hands greece back who is covered with pernament marker (Moustache, unibrow, squiggles, glasses, etc)* Heh, sorry about that, my mini oc kinda got to him while i was sleeping

Mitsu: *fist bumps* Fudge yeah! I love that song so much!

Alice: Oh yeah! i NEED everyone to sing the ending theme song to 'Hetalia paint it white' and dance! :D

Oh guess what? Im outta school in TWO days! And i got a hair cut! And now i have a italy curl!*Holds hands up* NO TOUCHING!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitt y :3 "

Canada: *blinking at his head* Th-thank you….?

England: L-let go of me! I was probably busy, come on, you're going to rip my shi- *falls silent as his shirt rips, completely unamused*

Me: *muffling laughter* Bow chika wa-waaaaa~

Dallas: *trying not to laugh* Not funny Mitsu, c'mon!

Me: Why? It's ripped right down the middle! XD

France: What kind of music do you listen to anyways? Badly written smut alllwwwaaaays sounds like zat Dallas!

Germany: I CAN READ, AND THAT SAID 'RAPE FACE', WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?

Me: I'll give you three guesses.

Dallas: Tut tut tut, Doitsu!

China: No wonder Sherlok Holmes was British, aru—

Germany: SHUT UPPP!

Me: HEY!...inside voices, jesus….

Poland: *shoving Japan out the door as he panics*

Lexi: Bye Japan…! *waving and blinking*

Jane: You alright?

Lexi: Me? O-oh, yeah! ^^

Prussia: ENOUGH OF THE OC CHATTER MITSU, GET BACK TO THE DARES AND ME, ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA!

Taco: *patting his head* Relax Gil, you'll get your chance.

America: Sorry, can't…if I did-*swoops away and reappears with a cheesy FBI outfit on*-I'd have to kill you.

All: Why'd you touch our hair…?

Kitty: *putting Greece down* He looks like a rainbow threw up on his face!

France:….zat's….uh…a pleasant visual…..

America: Ahahahaha! Like Skittles! X3

Me: *FACEPALM*

Italy: *reaching out to touch* I like your curl, ve~!

Me: Annnnnnd SING IF YOU LIKE HAVING LEGS!

**_The music starts**_

Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Italy: _So~re sore sole_

Allied: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Russia: _Sore_ Soviet

China: _Aiya! Aiya!_

Italy: _Sore sole!_

_**_Annnd we dance!**

Italy: With a handshake, _buon giorno_

Japan: From Japan, _konnichiwa_~

Germany: With ranks aligned, _Guten Tag_

Italy: Nooow now, everyone with Italy

(Sole!)

All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

Italy: Becomes a round circle

Germany: Becomes a flower

All: _World Ondo_, let's dance

France: England just loves sarcasm

England: He is too proud of himself, after all!

America: Hey, stop fighting

Russia: Vodkaaa! Together

China: Why not open the bottle! (Shanghai!)

All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

America: Becomes a round circle

Japan: Becomes a flower

All: _World Ondo_, let's dance

America: (Douruffu~!)

Italy: _Sole!_

America: One, two!

Japan: _Ichi, ni!_

China: _Yi, er!_

Russia: Soviet!

England: One, two!

Germany: _Eins, zwei!_

France: _Un, deux!_ (x2)

Italy: (_O sole mio_]~ Napolitana spaghetti)

Germany: (Let's go!) German spirit with _eins, zwei, drei_!

Japan: Pound the _taiko_with a man's spirit

Italy: With a white flag, we'll never win

Germany & Japan: Courage! Squeeze it!

Italy: Let's fight

Japan: _Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi_ - sore!

Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

England: Becomes a round circle

France: Becomes a flower

All: _World Ondo_, let's dance

{C America: (Yes, sir! Yes, sir!)

I'm the hero! "Yes, we can!" But,

England: Ghost occult

Russia: Is frightening

France: I won't forgivesuch a leader

England: Scones and one shot

China: Yaaa, China

England: (Oh, finally!)

{C All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

China: Becomes a round circle

Russia: Becomes a flower

All: _World Ondo_, let's dance

Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Italy: (_Sore sore sole!_)

Allies: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Russia: (_Sore_ Soviet!)

China: (_Aiya! Aiya!_)

All: Wa~

**_All bow as the dance ends and return to their seats**_

Me: That was hot. That was a hot way to live.

Romano: Okay, she's never watching American Dad again, because if I-a hear her say that one-a more time…!

Kitty: NEXT LETTER~! Mistress Murder writes,

"Oooh my dear dear Mitsu you really shouldn't have done that...I'm the queen of Musicals now then time to get this show on the road!

All the authoresses must dress up and do the Number "Cell block tango" from the Musical "Chicago"

France and England must sing "What is this feeling" from "Wicked"

Italy must sing "toucha toucha touch me" from "Rocky horror picture show" to Germany who must go along with it!

Austria and Switzerland must sing "take me or leave me" from "Rent" with Austria as Maureen. Ich libe dish babe! and besides it kinda fits them a little

and lastly America must sing "Ladies choice" from "Hairspray"

that is all! I love you guys!"

Russia: Aww, we love you too! ^^

Dallas: *laughing* You're up, Iggy~

England: DON'T CALL ME- urgh. It's a lost cause. *standing and adjusting his tie*

France: Moi~? Why, merci Mistress, I was worried I might be overlooked! *puffing out chest*

Me: *eye roll*

Italy: Annnnnnd here-a we go~!

France: *clearing throat* Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle,

England: My dear father,

Both: There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz~

England: _But of course I'll care for Peter,_

France: _But of course, I'll riiiiiise above it~~_

Both: _For I know that's how you'd want me to respooond,_ yes.

_There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..._

France: _Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impoooooosible to descriiiiibe~_

England: Blond. *scrunching nose*

France: _What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

England: _I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you._

France: _My pulse is rushing,_

England: _My head is reeling,_

France: _My face is flushing,_

Both: _What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?_

_Yes! Loathing,_

_Unadulterated loathing,_

France: For your face-

England: Your voice!

France: Your clothing!

Both: _Let's just say- I loathe it all!_

_Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!_

All the rest of us: _Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!_

France: _Well; these things are sent to try us!_

All of us: _Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;_

Both: _What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing,_

_My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh~_

All us: (Background) _Loathing Unadulterated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!_

All: Loathing!

All us: Loathing!

Both: _There's a strange exhiliration,_

All: Loathing!

Both: _In such total detestation,_

All: Loathing!

Both: _It's so pure, so strong~_

All: So strong!

Both: _Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last, And I will be..._

All: Loathiiiinnnnggg...

Both: _Loathing_

_For forever..._

All: Loathing...

Both: _Loathing, truly deeply loathing you, loathign yoooouuuu,_

_My whole life loooooooong!_

All: _Loathing, unadulterated loathing,  
_

England: Boo!

France: AH!


End file.
